FDI
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Yami works for the FDI: chasing bad guys, getting shot at, boring paperwork, everything that would be the FDI. But, maybe Yami needs more than the adrenaline that he gets from his job. Written with the help of a friend, xfallenangel13x :) Thanks so much, and I hope everyone enjoys this story! Rated T for language. Boyxboy pairings don't like, don't read. Sequel is up, check out CID
1. Ch 1: Freeze

**Me: I've written this story with a lot of help from my friend xfallenangel13x Thank you so much for helping me, and continuing to help me! :) I'm having so much fun writing stories with you! ^^ This is the first one that I've written with someone else's help, and with someone who I enjoyed talking to so much! :) lol Also, keep an eye out for our story "Kindred" :) xfallenangel13x will be posting a teaser! So keep an eye out for it! I'm excited to be writing a story together :)**

**Okay guys, first chapter to a new story :D So Yami is with the FBI, but in this story FBI is going to be known as FDI so that way its a YGO version of FBI. I haven't yet decided what FDI stands for, I just know that that's what its going to be called ^^ lol.**

**Yami: Right because thats not confusing at all, :)**

**Me: Oh shut up Yami :P Anyways, this fanfic has puzzleshipping, puppyshipping, ardent, flippant, bronze, and tender shipping ^^ lol :) Yami? The disclaimer please?**

**Yami: ;) I have a perp to catch :P lol Nickey doesn't own YGO or any characters in YGO :) She doesn't own the FBI either! XD**

**Me: Thats why its called the FDI instead Yami...**

**Yami: Oh right.. So I'm with the FDI instead! :D Makes perfect sense :P**

**Me: Right :) Also! The miranda rights have been changed to the colonial rights! :) And once again a very special thank you to xfallenangel13x :) This story wouldn't be half as awesome without your help! ^^**

**Also, a warning: Character bashing, character deaths, and some other stuff...**

**FDI**

**Chapter 1**

**Freeze!**

* * *

It was a sunny, somewhat humid, summer day in Domino, the ground was still wet from the rain from yesterday. The streets were bare except the steady flow of cars here and there, and a handful of people walking down the sidewalk.

Yugi and his friends were walking home from university, Yugi standing next to Joey, Ryou and Malik behind them giggling away at some joke that Malik was telling, Tristan and Serenity beside those two - Tristan flirting with Serenity as always. Today was Yugi's twenty-first birthday, and they just couldn't wait to go out tonight.

"I can't believe Seto is taking us all out tonight Joey" Yugi practically squealed. He was pretty much skipping next to Joey from all the excitement, he wore baggy blue jean shorts, a white wrinkly looking tank top hanging down over his black belt, and white tennis shoes on his feet.

"I know, my boyfriend is so great" Joey bragged. He wore blue jeans, a black tank top, a thin blue button-up t-shirt over his tank top, and white tennis shoes on his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know" Malik giggled. He had on baggy tan cargo shorts, a purple tank top that showed off his stomach, and black tennis shoes.

"He's so nice to us all" Ryou said in his british accent. Ryou wore white gym shorts, a blue tshirt, and blue tennis shoes.

"At least its not raining anymore, so Yugi-" Tristan started saying.

"FREEZE FDI!" The group heard someone yell.

Just then a big burly man with a hoodie and black gym shorts came running around the corner tipping over trash cans so they rolled in front of the entrance of the alley he just came out of. The group of adults turned and watched the guy run away.

When they turned back a handsome man came running around the corner, jumping over the trash cans that rolled in his way. It was like he was moving in slow motion. The man was in black, silky gym shorts, black tennis shoes on his feet, an unzipped, dark blue coat over a red shirt, bright yellow letters on the left side and back that read 'FDI', his tri-colored hair was combed back with blonde bangs framing his face. "Comin' through" he said winking at the young adults as he ran by. They watched as the guy ran and jumped on the other guy's back, tackling him to ground and rolling. The man turned and tried to punch the trinette man in the face, but he just rolled to the side and dodged it.

"Get him Yami!" The group heard a familiar voice yelled. They turned back towards the alley and caught Seto running out of the alley and towards the two men on the ground.

"You son of a bitch" the man, now identified as Yami growled as he wrestled with the other man. The man pulled his arm back to try and punch Yami in the face again, but Yami grabbed his forearms and pushed him off of him.

"Get your hands off him!" Seto growled as he ran over to the man.

The man turned, saw Seto and moved out of the way, causing Seto to fall on top of Yami. Yami groaned in pain after Seto fell on him. The man got up and started to run off until a white haired man jumped in front of him, a gun being pointed to his face. He turned and started to run to the other side, but Yami reached up and grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall. Seto was already up and holding out his arm to help Yami up. "Thanks bub" Yami said. He turned around and handcuffed the perp, reading him his colonial rights as he walked him to the patrol car.

"Seto?" Joey asked looking at his boyfriend in disbelief.

"Puppy?" Seto looked up at Joey "PUPPY!" Seto said walking over and hugging Joey.

"I see you found some new friends Seto" Yami said walking over with the handcuffed man.

"Ya know Yami, you didn't have to run so fast" Seto said as Yami walked back over after placing the perp in the patrol car.

"I wasn't about to let that guy get away."

Seto chuckled "Same old Yami, he never changes."

Yami winked at Seto and smirked. "Only you would know that bub" Yami chuckled.

"Right. Oh, puppy, this is my cousin, Yami. FDI's best agent" Seto said.

Yami bowed his head "Nice to meet ya" Yami said smiling.

"Yami, this is my boyfriend Joey, his sister Serenity, and his friends, Yugi, Tristan, Ryou, and Malik" Seto said pointing to each of the friends.

"Well, its nice to meet all of you" Yami said smiling. "Seto talks about-"

"LOOK OUT!" They heard before Yami was ran into by someone. Yami flipped, his hand hitting the ground as he sprung back around and landed on his feet. The man had light blonde hair, lavender eyes with a tint of red, eyeliner outlining his eyes, a dark purple tank top under an FDI coat like the one Yami wore, tan cargo pants, and black tennis shoes.

"Nice try, Marik. You ass" Yami said chuckling.

"Damn it Sennen, I will get you one time or another!" Marik said pouting on the ground where he had landed.

"DOG PILE!" Yami turned and was tackled to the ground by a man with black hair. The man had captivating green eyes, eyeliner outlining them, a red vest under an FDI coat like the ones all the others wore, black leather pants, and black tennis shoes with white soles.

"Damn you Duke!" Yami yelled.

Marik was laying on the ground laughing "And you thought I was alone on this!"

"You guys are asses!" Yami yelled trying to push Duke off of him.

"Oh c'mon Yami, we just wanna play!" Duke pouted sitting on Yami.

"Yeah well I don't wanna play, now get off me!" Yami said pushing his hand into Duke's face.

Duke chuckled as he stood, getting off the man. "Fine, jeeze, you never want to have any fun."

"Not while I'm on the job" Yami growled getting up and brushing himself off.

"You guys, quit picking on Yami. You know he doesn't mess around while he's on duty" Seto scolded the others.

"That's because Yami is a wanker" a white haired man chuckled walking over. He, like the others that were standing around, was wearing a dark blue coat with FDI in yellow letters. He had on white pants, with a faded grass stain on the right knee, light blue sneakers, and a blue and white striped shirt was on underneath the FDI coat.

"Oh shut up Bakura, you're the damn wanker" Yami said.

Bakura chuckled and wrapped an arm around Yami, who chuckled along with him.

"Seto, who are all your friends?" Joey asked.

Seto chuckled "Oh right, I only introduced Yami" Seto motioned to Yami as he said his name and Yami smiled and winked. "This is Duke" Seto said pointing to the black haired man that had tackled Yami to the ground.

"Hi there" Duke said smiling and waving.

"This is Marik" Seto pointed to the platinum blonde from earlier.

"Hi" Marik said waving his arm so fast you would've sworn it was going to fall off.

"That one is Bakura" Seto said pointing to the white haired man that had just walked over.

"Hey" Bakura said raising his hand.

They heard a sound that sounded like static and noticed that Yami was missing from the group. He came walking back over from where ever he had disappeared to a few minutes later. "Hey guys, that was the cheif, we need to get back to base."

"Got paperwork to do?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, oh so fun and great paperwork..." Yami cheered sarcastically. "I freaking hate paperwork!"

"Yeah, we know" Seto chuckled. "But you love your job."

"Yeah, yeah." Yami walked over to a black SUV. "Alright, everybody in, let's move."

"Coming" all of them said and began walking over.

Seto stood by Joey for a minute longer "I'll see you guys later. I've gotta get back to work, those wanted people aren't going to turn themselves in."

"Okay, I'll see you later then. Maybe we'll stop by and visit you at work" Joey said winking at Seto before kissing him on the cheek.

Seto opened his mouth to say something but Yami blew the horn. "C'mon you douche bag!" Yami yelled. Seto turned and glared at his cousin, the truck erupted with laughter.

Seto shook his head and chuckled "Alright, I've gotta go." Seto jogged over to the truck, punching Yami through the opened window before going over and getting in the passenger seat.

Yami honked the horn and waved at the group of friends before they pulled away, heading down the road.

"Seto's friends seems pretty cool" Tristan said.

"And hot!" Malik gasped.

"Not to worry anyone, but I don't think Yugi's blinked for a while" Ryou said.

They all turned to look at Yugi, who was still staring where the truck once sat. "Yug? Ya alrigh' bud?" Joey waved his hand in front of Yugi's face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine" Yugi said shaking his head, smiling sheepishly while a red blush dusted his cheeks.

"Uh huh, we all saw how you were lookin' at Yami" Malik said elbowing Yugi in the ribs playfully, his eyes half-lidded and a smirk on his face.

Yugi shrugged "The guy's a hottie" he said simply, causing everyone to chuckle.

They kept walking down the sidewalk, joking and chuckling about Yugi's crush. They were going to go shopping and prepare for the party tonight. Joey had a thought occur to him and he decided to text his boyfriend, tonight was definantly going to be fun.

**Me: Party next chapter! lol If I hit any stumps, I will consult my buddy! And we will have this story rolling once again ^^ Again, thank you so much xfallenangel13x I'm probably going to be thanking you a lot, I hope you don't mind! :) lol And as always, Until next time you guys! *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	2. Ch 2: Party Rock

**Me: Okay, here's chapter 2 of FDI :) Its the night time to the first chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy this, and I will be asking input from my friend once again ^^ Also, I AM posting KINDRED (spelled it right that time XD) to my profile as well, because I am super proud of how it turned out! :) While my descriptions are basic, Fallen took it to the next level! So, I am super duper happy at how it turned out, so it is going to be posted on both of our profiles! :) Anyways, here goes, chapter 2 of FDI, my favorite part of all stories, A PARRTAAYY! :D I don't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 2**

**Party Rock**

* * *

Yugi walked out of his house wearing baggy light blue jean shorts, a black tank top that showed off his pale, somewhat muscular arms, black tennis shoes on his feet with white shoe strings, and a black choker around his neck. Joey was standing beside him in boot-cut blue jeans, a neon green tank top, black boots, and a bright yellow choker. "Joey, do you really think the bright colors are necessary?"

"It's definitely necessary Yug'."

"If you say so" Yugi shrugged and continued walking next to Joey. They joined Ryou and Malik a little ways down the road. Ryou was in white jean shorts, showing off his pale legs, blue tennis shoes on his feet, a blue t-shirt with bright white stars on the sleeves. Malik was wearing tan cargo shorts, a bright neon purple tank top that showed off his somewhat tanned stomach, and bright white tennis shoes. Both of them were wearing different colored glow necklaces and bracelets, they handed some to Yugi and Joey, everyone needed some glow jewelry.

The four of them walked down the road to where they were meeting Tristan and Serenity, joking and chuckling about things that were said. They walked up to Tristan and Serenity, Malik and Ryou handing the two of them glow jewelry. Tristan wore baggy dark brown shorts, a white tank top, revealing his lightly tanned skin and muscular arms. He wore dark brown shoes, and a golden chain around his neck. Serenity was in short white jean shorts with a brown belt, a bright pink dressy tank top, neon pink strap-y sandals, a golden anklet on her right ankle and a group of white bracelets on her right wrist. "Okay, are we ready to go?" Serenity asked, smiling cheerfully.

"Ready" Yugi smiled back at her. Yugi and Serenity walked side by side talking about old times and laughing loudly when Joey lost his temper after they brought up a memory about him. Joey and Tristan were talking together and shooting occasional glares at Yugi and Serenity. Ryou and Malik were talking about their adventures yesterday and the homework they had yet to do.

"Well, here we are" Joey said as they walked up to the club. Joey mentioned his boyfriend's name at the door and got right inside without any problems. Lights were flashing everywhere, an upbeat dance song was playing, a lot of people were dancing, some were standing around, a few were at the bar, and others were sitting at the tables.

As they went over to the stairs that led down to the VIP section, the guard blocked their way. "Hey, let us through. My boyfriend is Seto Kaiba, and you'll be sorry if you stand in my way."

"I don't think I will, why don't you just move along."

Joey opened his mouth to say something to the guard but someone behind the guard interrupted him. "And why don't you move out of the damn way" a familiar voice said.

The guard stepped aside to reveal none other than Yami. He was wearing black leather pants that had a red tint to them, turning red in certain lighting, a tight black tank top that showed off part of his stomach, belts that fastened on the front of it. A red choker wrapped around his neck, a black gem hanging from it, his ears had bright red diamonds in them, his ebony black hair tipped crimson red combed back, blonde bangs framing his face, and his crimson red eyes sparkling more with the black eyeliner around them. Yugi noticed a bunch of tattoos on Yami's arms, it looked good on his tanned, muscular arms, but he hadn't seen them earlier when they were talking, and Yami had had his sleeves rolled up... Weird.

"I don't think you'll be causing these guys any more trouble. I'd hate for my cousin to find out and send me back here to kick your fucking ass" Yami growled.

"Y-Yes Mr. Sennen, sir" the bodyguard stuttered.

"Glad to see you'll be cooperating" he growled at the guard before turning towards the friends, a smile on his face. "Head downstairs, everyone else is waiting for ya." Yami walked the rest of the way up the steps and disappeared into the crowd.

The group walked down the stairs and found Seto easily, especially considering how they had the downstairs reserved for Yugi's party. They saw Seto, Marik, Bakura, Duke, and some blonde woman.

Marik was sitting next to Bakura in tan pants, a purple turtleneck tank top, and brown shoes. Bakura was chuckling with Marik, he wore white pants, a dark blue button-up shirt, a few buttons undone at the top, showing off his tanned chest, and dark blue shoes. Duke wore black leather pants, a red vest that showed off his stomach, a golden chain around his neck, a dice earring dangling from his left ear, and black boots on his feet. He was sitting next to a blonde haired woman, running his hand along her arm. The woman wore short light blue jean shorts, the ends frayed, a light blue tank top with teal and dark blue designs on it, and teal sandals on her feet.

"Hey puppy, this is Mai. You didn't get to meet her earlier, she works mainly at the office. I dunno why, her and Yami are pretty evenly matched."

"We found that out today" Duke chuckled.

"He wasn't holding back either" Mai giggled.

Seto chuckled "He told you he wasn't going to. That was a great fight though."

"Yeah, I can't believe how close you were to kicking Yami's ass" Marik chuckled.

"Hey, speakin' of Yami, where is 'e goin'?" Joey asked.

"He went to go get some more drinks."

"Don't they have waiters and waitresses that do that?"

"Yeah, but Yami was bored, and wanted to go do it."

"Kind of glad he did though Joey" Yugi said looking up at Joey "If Yami hadn't of come up the steps when he did we wouldn't of been able to get down here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"The guard upstairs give you problems?" Seto asked, his brows furrowing in frustration.

"He tried to, Yami showed up and basically threatened to kick 'is ass if 'e did it again."

Seto chuckled "Sounds like Yami."

"What sounds like me?" Yami asked walking back into the room.

"Threatening the guard like the wanker you are" Bakura chuckled.

Yami chuckled "Yeah, I had to handle him. He may have shit his pants though."

Seto chuckled "I'm not worried about it, he shouldn't of been being a dick."

"Great point" Yami walked over and sat the tray of shots and different drinks down.

"Yami?" Yugi's curiosity had finally got the best of him.

"Yess birthday boy?" Yami practically sang as he turned to look at Yugi, a smile on his face.

"When did you get those?" Yugi asked pointing towards the tattoos on Yami's arms.

Yami chuckled turning his arms back and forth to show all the tattoos on his arms. "I've had these for at least a few years now. A lot of them are faded."

"But... Those weren't there earlier today when we met you."

"I had on sleeves. I had to get these sleeve type things that match my skin color so I could cover my tattoos when I went to work. You can't even tell they're fake sleeves."

"Oh. Well they're very convincing."

Yami chuckled and shook his head "Well, that is the point of them."

Yugi smiled and took a seat between Joey and Yami. Seto sat next to Joey, and Marik sat next to Yami. Yugi noticed that Marik and Yami talked to each other a lot, but they acted like brothers and seemed to know a lot about one another. Yugi was still a little curious though, Yami, Bakura, and Marik had this strange tan about them. It looked like they had laid out on a beach, but there were no tan lines whatsoever, and it didn't look like they were peeling, or had dry skin of any sort.

Yami felt eyes on him and turned towards Yugi. Yugi was giving him a weird look, his eyes were narrowed, his head was tilted to the side, and it looked like he was trying to figure something out. "You know, if you just ask the question I can answer it. You don't have to give yourself a headache trying to figure it out."

"Why are you guys so tanned?"

Yami raised a brow but didn't question it. "We're Egyptian. Seto is half Egyptian."

"Oh."

Yami smiled "Anything else?"

"Are you three related?"

Yami chuckled lightly and shook his head "No, only Seto and I are cousins."

"Oh." Yugi looked Yami in the face and noticed him raise his eyebrow again "That's it.. For now."

Yami handed Yugi a shot glass as everyone else around them grabbed one. "To new friends, old friends, fun times, and Yugi's birthday" Yami said raising his glass in the air.

"I'll drink ta dat" Joey said raising his glass with Yami.

"Hell Yeah" The rest of the group cheered as they raised their glasses.

Yugi smiled as he raised his glass with the rest of them. They toasted and began their fun night of celebrations. Yami only drank a few drinks, but Joey had forced drinks down Yugi's throat, so he was pretty wasted. That became more evident when Yugi leaned over towards Yami while he was laughing and fell on his ass on the floor. Yami tried to hold back the chuckle bubbling in his throat as he checked to make sure Yugi was okay. "Yugi?"

"Mmm mkamm" Yugi mumbled into the floor.

Yami chuckled "Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm" Yugi hummed. His head tilted to the side as he started to drift off.

"Hey guys, Yugi's about to pass out, we should get him home."

Yugi suddenly grabbed the collar of Yami's shirt and pulled himself up. "Shhh, sleepin" Yugi whispered before he started to fall backwards again. Yami was quick to catch him before he hit his head on the ground.

"Alright, c'mon, you're all going home, and I'm going to make sure you get there."

Yami laid Yugi down and - with the help of a few body guards, Serenity, Ryou, and Mai - got everyone else walked to his truck before he went back in for Yugi. As he was walking out of the club a woman came walking up to him. He rolled his eyes after seeing who it was. The woman had been following him for a few months now. He was done seeing her everywhere, it was getting on his nerves.

She walked up to him and smiled "Hi."

"I dunno what your problem is, but I'm sick of seeing you."

She giggled and flipped her long brown hair in an attempt to flirt with him, batting her eyelashes over her twinkling turquoise eyes. "C'mon, don't be that way."

"I'm busy. Now go away." Yami didn't notice it but Yugi had fluttered his eyes opened just a squint, and was listening to everything that was being said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't want anything to do with women!" The girl spat "You're such an idiot Yami. You'd rather have that little thing than this" She said motioning towards her curvy body.

"I'd rather have someone I love and care about than a whore like you."

Her face turned into a look of anger as she raised her hand and slapped Yami across the face "You bastard!" She yelled as she turned and stormed away.

"Glad that's over." Yami continued walking with Yugi in his arms. He laid Yugi in the back of his truck where Marik and Duke were passed out too. Mai was sitting in the passenger seat as Yami climbed in, ready to drive away. "You guys know where your group lives at right?" He asked Serenity and Ryou.

"Yeah, we'll show you" Serenity said.

"Okay." Yami noticed Mai staring at him "What?"

"Are you okay? Your cheek is bright red."

"Yeah. I'm fine, just tired is all."

Mai knew he was lying, but she let him have it because if he got angry no one was sober enough to handle him.

Yami drove everyone home, carrying Yugi inside while Ryou opened up the door and showed him to Yugi's room. After laying Yugi down he drove Ryou home and then drove himself home. He had gotten beat up pretty bad by the drunks, and he was exhausted, plus he had to get up in the morning and go to work.

Yami walked in his house and was greeted by his two dogs. He patted them both on the head and dragged himself upstairs. He kicked off his shoes and flopped down on his bed. Reaching up to the nightstand he set his alarm for tomorrow morning. Brutus, his pure black Cane Corso - or Italian Mastiff - with a white front right paw, crawled up in bed next to him and laid his head on the pillow next to Yami's. Brutus had bright blue eyes, his clipped ears always up and alert, and his stubby tail hardly ever wagged for anyone but Yami. Brutus was a four year old Cane Corso that had a bad attitude towards strangers that just walked into Yami's house.

Blue, his blue American Pitbull Terrier puppy, crawled up on the other side of him, rolling on his belly, holding his white paws up in the air. Blue had blue eyes, and a white blaze going up his nose, ending at the corners of his eyes, his ears had yet to be clipped, and still flopped over to each side of his head. His tail constantly wagged at anyone that he met, of course, with Brutus around, Yami was sure that would fade away. Yami chuckled and rubbed Blue's belly before relaxing and finally falling asleep.

**Me: Okay, that's where I'm stopping this chapter :) I put in these dogs because this Yami needs some muscle dogs, and these guys are just right :) Very beautiful dogs, if you don't know what kind they are, check them out. I love these two dog breeds, and yes, for those of you who don't know, the APBT is different than the regular Bully. :) Go check it out ;) you won't regret it ^^ And as always *waves* Until next time guys, goodbye! :)**


	3. Ch 3: New Mission

**Me: Sorry! I didn't get a chance to update due to being behind XD I'm working my ass off to get caught up though! :) Pulled an all nighter just to get this chapter done and get it posted ^^ Anyway, here comes chapter 3 of FDI :) I hope you're all enjoying this story :) As always, I have no clue where this chapter will go :) But, we can find out together right? Right! Thank you Fallen for helping me out when I need it! I appreciate it! ^^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**FDI**

**Chapter 3**

**New Mission**

* * *

Seto walked into FDI headquarters early that morning. He had on his dark blue jeans, light blue t-shirt that hugged his muscular form, and white tennis shoes so he was able to run. "Morning everyone" Seto greeted.

"Morning Seto" Mai said from her computer.

"Anyone seen Yami?"

"Not yet."

"Hm... It's not like him to be late."

"We've all been thinking the same thing."

"Company behind you Seto" Duke said as he walked past.

Seto turned and was greeted by his boyfriend and his group of friends. Seto smiled at Joey "Hi puppy."

"Hey, we came ta check on everyone."

"Well, you can check on who's here."

"Everyone isn't here?"

"Everyone but Yami, he still hasn't shown up yet."

"Well, that's weird."

The group of friends sat down around the large office as they all waited for the last member to arrive. A grey haired man walked in the room, he was short, and had grey eyes. "Where's Sennen?"

"Hasn't shown up-"

"Present" Yami said walking in with Brutus on a leash and sunglasses over his eyes. He wore blue jeans with a hole in the right knee, a black belt around his hips, a black tank top, and a black choker around his neck. "Hope you don't mind Agent Brutus coming in today."

The old man chuckled "Not at all. It's great to see him again."

Yami put his sunglasses up on his head, revealing a black eye. "I see the boys did a number on you last night" Mai said noticing the black eye.

"Yeah, just a little bit. They try anything funny today Brutus will rip them to fucking pieces" Yami said looking at Seto, Duke, and Marik.

"What'd we do?" Duke's eyes widened as the thought occured to him "We did NOT give you those marks!"

"Yeah, yeah you guys did. You caught me off guard, and if Mai hadn't of been there, you'd be in your damn yards this morning."

"What? What'd we do?" Marik asked.

"Well, you were the first one Marik. You fell asleep in the back of my truck, so I carried you up to your house. You woke up halfway up the walkway and punched me in the fucking eye. Unluckily for you, I dropped you on the ground as soon as you fucking hit me."

"Is that why my ass and back hurts?"

"Yup. The second to strike was Duke. I was helping him up to his house and he started to fall so I tried to catch him. As I was trying to catch him he swung around and busted me in the lip. So instead of catching him, I pushed his dumb ass on the ground."

"Ouch" Duke said pouting.

"You deserved it. Then Seto tried to punch me in the dick on our way up his walkway, but I moved back and he caught me in the stomach. So, yeah, that happened."

"Damn, we were terrible last night" Seto said shaking his head.

"I'll say. Now I've brought my vicious dog, so don't fuck with me." Yami walked over and clocked in. He set Brutus loose to go meet everyone while he went to talk to the cheif.

Brutus walked around sniffing everyone. He stopped and sat at Yugi's feet, wagging his stubby tail. He let out a whine when Yugi didn't pet him, nudging Yugi's knee with his nose. "He wants you to pet him" Yami said walking back out of the cheif's office with a manila folder in hand.

"Is he going to bite me? You said he was vicious." Yugi stated looking at Brutus with cautious eyes.

"Not unless you give him a reason to bite you" Yami said bopping Yugi on the head with the folder in his hands.

Yugi glared up at Yami and narrowed his eyes. "You're a real ass sometimes you know."

"I've been told. And insulting Brutus' master is one way to get bit."

Yugi's eyes widened a fraction and he looked down at the dog sitting at his feet. He reached out a shakey hand to pet the dog but stopped and put his hand back on his leg. "I think I'll just keep my hand on my lap."

"Don't act afraid of him ya puss" Yami said reaching down and ruffling Brutus' ears.

Brutus wagged his stubby tail happily. Yugi reached forward but was still nervous. This dog was huge! If this dog bit him, it'd take more than a finger with it, hell it'd probably take Yugi's whole damn hand! Yami sighed in frustration and grabbed Yugi's hand, placing it on top of Brutus' head. "There. Now you're petting the damn dog."

"Are you always such an ass?" Yugi asked glaring at Yami.

"Nah, mostly when I'm working after dealing with assholes all night."

Yugi had just about enough with Yami's attitude. He may be hot, but he was definantly a dick at times. Yugi pet Brutus' head, smiling at the feel of the dog's soft fur. Brutus lolled his tongue out the side of his mouth as Yugi scratched behind his ears. He heard Yami chuckle and looked up to see Yami smiling happily at his dog's attitude. "Well, there's something I didn't think I'd see today" Yugi said glancing sideways at Yami as he turned his head.

Yami lowered his eyelids and raised a brow, a playful smirk across his face "Shut up. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Yugi chuckled "Not until twelve thirty I don't" he said grinning.

Yami let a chuckle escape his lips "Smart ass."

"Takes one to know one."

"Nice comeback."

"Thanks. I try."

Yami shook his head and walked away chuckling. "Alright guys, next target." Yami announced holding up the manila folder in his hand before slamming it down on the desk. "Maximillion Crawford, age: fourty, one of the biggest drug dealers in all of Domino. He's the big guy, the head honcho, etcedra. He has six people below him." Yami turned on a projector overhead "Mai, get his picture up here."

"I'm on it" Mai said before clicking away at her keyboard.

Yami clicked off one set of lights as the projector put up a picture of a man with long silver hair covering one of his amber eyes. "THIS is Maximillion, he also goes by Pegasus. Next one Mai."

"Here ya go."

"Arkana, Pegasus' go-to guy. The second in command. If anything happens to Pegasus, Arkana takes command. He's thirty-six, known around town to be a cop killer. So watch your back out there."

"Rodger that" the officers all said.

"Next Mai." Mai clicked a few buttons and three pictures showed up on screen. "Alright, these guys are the dealers. They work on the streets while the rest of the men handle the warehouses. Top left, Bandit Keith, age twenty-seven. He's known to use anything he can get his hands on as a weapon. But, he's clumsy. Middle one, Ushio Tetamomi. Age twenty-eight, known to also be a cop killer. He _has_ a cop killer as well, so avoid a one-on-one conflict with him if at all possible. If you manage to get him, and he goes for a weapon, you're ordered to shoot on sight. We can't take any chances." Yami turned and looked at them all with a serious face "This man is no one to play with." He turned back around and continued "Top right, Rex Raptor, and Weevil Underwood. Both are twenty. They're known to be annoying, and great runners, somehow able to get out of everything. They're very manipulative and will do _anything_ to escape. So don't let them out of your sight once they're spotted."

Yami shut off the projector and turned to face the men behind him. "In short, these men are very, _VERY_ dangerous. You are instructed to _NOT_ take them on alone, unless there is no other choice. You are to keep your walkies and headsets on at all times. Communicate and let us know your location at _LEAST_ every five minutes, along with which direction you are headed. I want you to have a vest on at all times, have your guns loaded at all times, extra bullets on your belt with smoke grenades. In other words, do _NOT_ leave yourselves defenseless. Keep a knife in your damn boot, I don't care, just be armed at all times."

Joey stood from his chair and walked over to Seto. "Seto I..." He trailed off unable to find the right words.

Seto opened his mouth but closed it as Yami started to talk "Relax. Seto isn't going" Yami said flipping through another folder.

"What?!" Seto exclaimed, shocked.

Yami turned and looked at him, a bored expression on his face "You... Are... NOT... Go-ing" Yami said slowly.

"I heard what you said. But why am I not going?!"

"Because, you're going to be staying here with Mai to protect the cheif" Yami said simply, turning back to the folder in his hand and flipping through pages.

"Yami, I-"

Yami slammed the folder down and turned to look at Seto "I said. You're not going. End of story. You have your boyfriend over there about to have a damn panic attack just knowing what these men are like. I'm not going to be the one to show up at his doorstep to tell him you're dead! I'm not showing up at my aunt and uncle's house to tell them, and your younger brother, either. Now shut up, and be happy with where I put you."

Seto's eyes widened at Yami's tone. "Alright" he sighed.

"I'm giving you the easy job. If anything happens to me just put me in the damn ground and take care of my dogs. Don't cremate me and put me in your damn living room or anything. I _will_ come back to haunt you."

Seto chuckled at Yami "I'm not going to cremate you Yami. But that doesn't mean you go out there TRYING to get killed either."

"I'm not out to commit suicide Seto. I can handle being alone. I'm not a la la like you, I'm used to being by myself."

"I'm aware. Just be careful out there. And guys, if anything happens to my cousin because you're being stupid, I will hunt your asses down."

Yami chuckled "Duke, you're with me. Marik, 'Kura, I expect you two to be serious on this job. No fuckin' around!" He called as he picked his folder back up, going through the paperwork involved with the case.

"Yes sir" Marik and Bakura said, saluting Yami.

Yami looked up at the two with a bored expression before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "You two will probably be my fatalities..."

Marik and Bakura's eyes widened as they exchanged glances. Yami chuckled at their expressions "Relax, I'm kidding."

"Ass" the two muttered causing Yami, Duke, and Seto to chuckle.

Brutus walked over and stood at his master's feet. He jumped up, placing his front paws on Yami's chest. Yami ruffled Brutus' ears and face before making him get down. He patted Brutus' shoulder blades as he leaned against Yami's legs. "Alright, for today, let's get to work on paperwork. I want call histories, spotting records, any security footage where any of these men may have been captured. Get on it."

"Yes sir!"

Yami went back to work as did his men and Mai. Seto stood there watching after his cousin as he walked over to his desk. "Yer worried 'bout 'im aren't ya?" Joey whispered.

Seto sighed as Yami sat at his desk, kicking his feet up on the desk and reading through a folder. "Yeah. I don't want him to get hurt. Yami is wreckless, that's why he's FDI's best agent."

Joey placed a hand on Seto's shoulder "He'll be okay Seto. Have faith in yer cousin. Yami's smart, 'e's not going to go divin' in head first."

Seto turned and wrapped his arms around Joey, placing his chin against Joey's forehead "Thanks Puppy. I guess I just needed a pep talk."

Joey chuckled as they rubbed their noses together.

* * *

Yugi watched as Brutus padded back over to Yami and laid down by his chair. A sad smile crossed his face. Sure Yami was an ass, but he didn't want him to go out and get hurt, he was still his friend. Yugi hoped Yami considered him a friend as well.

_'Yami said he could handle being alone... Does that mean...'_ Yugi shook his head _'Yeah right, a gorgeous man like Yami not having a girlfriend. That girl at the bar last night sure seemed interested...'_ Yugi thought back to last night, Yami thought he had been passed out in his arms, but he had woken up. _'That girl said Yami was only interested in people like me...'_ Yugi's eyes widened _'Yami said he'd rather have someone he loved and cared about than a whore like her'_

He turned and looked at Yami once again _'Does that mean..?'_

_'No way.'_

Yami sat with his feet kicked up on his desk, his dog by his chair, and the manila folder on his lap as he searched through papers. His eyes wandered back and forth as he read the words on the papers. A glance up would've revealed a curious pair of amethyst eyes staring at him. Unfortunately, Yami was too consumed by his work to notice many of his surroundings.

He put his feet down as he turned in his chair, sitting up to look at his computer. He sat the manila folder down on his desk, glancing back and forth between the two as he clicked away at his keyboard.

Yugi got up and walked over towards Yami, his curiosity finally getting the best of him. He sat down by Yami's chair, leaning against his desk and patting his lap for Brutus to lay his head on it. He glanced up at Yami - seeing that he was busy - he blinked before looking back down at the dog and stroking the top of his head. "If you have something to ask go ahead" Yami said causing Yugi to jump a little. He turned and looked up at Yami, but Yami continued to watch his computer screen as if he hadn't spoke at all.

"Wh-What did that girl mean at the bar last night?" Yugi whispered. The clicking of the keyboard stopped and when Yugi glanced up he noticed Yami had stopped, sitting very still, his eyes wide. "S-Sorry. Y-You don't have to answer that" Yugi said quietly looking back down at Brutus.

Yami sighed and pushed his chair back, leaning over so he could look directly at Yugi. "Listen, she's been stalking me for a while. She's just some random ass bitch that thinks she has a chance with me-"

"I heard what she said Yami."

Yami's eyes widened a fraction "But, you were-"

"I woke up." Yugi snuck a glance up at Yami. Amethyst locked with crimson and neither were able to look away. "Yami, you're one of my closest friends. I don't want you to get hurt..." Yugi trailed off unable to tell Yami that he liked him.

Yami pushed his chair back and dropped to his knees beside Yugi "Yugi, risks have to be taken." He started, never breaking eye contact "If something happens, it happens for a reason." Yugi's head lowered as he looked back at the dog. "If something does happen to me, I'd like to have a date with you before that happens."

Yugi's eyes widened as his head shot back up to look at Yami. "Y-You mean that?"

Yami chuckled, his eyes half lidded with his smile. "Yes, I mean that."

Yugi glanced down at Brutus for a second before looking back up at Yami, a smile breaking across his face. "Okay" he whispered while wrapping his arms around Yami's torso. Yami's eyes widened a fraction then relaxed as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders.

"Let's keep this between the two of us for now, otherwise I'm never going to get any work done with Marik and Bakura teasing me" Yami whispered.

Yugi giggled "Okay, just the two of us."

The two of them enjoyed a good laugh before Yami got back to work. They'd go on a date after Yami got off work tonight, and Yami would go bad guy hunting tomorrow.

**Me: Okay, there's chapter 3 :) If you have any questions or would like updates on when the next update is coming, please use the link in my profile and add me on facebook ^^ I'll be more than happy to answer your questions there. If you review it's not always guaranteed that I can get back with you, or you get (What sounds like) rude messages from a half asleep me XD I apologize Fangirl4ver, I was NOT trying to be rude! XD This chapter would've been updated sooner, but I wasn't able to get on FFN after I was done with this chapter last night XD :) And as always *waves* Until next time Goodbye!**


	4. Ch 4: Crush

**Me: Okay, so we're gonna have a cute little date scene here... Mostly because I want to establish Puzzleshipping, but not bring it to front just yet. It's just establishing a bit of a crush between the two. Friends can go on dates too! It's funner to go with ur friends ^^ Anyway, Yami and Yugi are going to have a cute little date here, so plenty of Puzzle fluff :) But not official Puzzleshipping just yet ;) Keep reading, I promise it will get better ^^ My copy and paste thing wasn't working, so I uploaded a file. I hope it works the same way :P I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 4**

**Crush**

* * *

Yugi sighed as he exited the doors to the University. He had had a long day and he was exhausted. He stretched and rolled his shoulders in an attempt to loosen up his joints. He turned right as he walked out of the gate and a puppy came running over to him, sitting at his feet. Yugi stopped and croutched down to pet the puppy. "Hey little guy. Where's your owner?" Yugi lifted up the tags on the black collar. "So, your name is Blue huh?" As he flipped the tag around a taller shadow stood over him.

"I see you've met Blue" a familiar baritone voice said.

Yugi turned and there stood Yami. "This is your dog?"

Yami chuckled "He is, yes."

Yugi looked back at the tag on the dog's collar and sure enough, Yami Sennen was printed on it with his home address and phone number. "So, he is. He's cute" Yugi said ruffling Blue's ears.

"Yeah, he's also learning still. Fortunately for me he's lovable and will stop anyone to make them pet him." Yami pulled out a leash and clipped it to Blue's collar so the puppy couldn't run off anymore.

"How old is he?"

"Blue is only a few months old. Brutus on the other hand" Yami said motioning towards Brutus who stood proudly by his side "Brutus is four."

"Hi Brutus" Yugi greeted with a smile. Brutus walked over to Yugi after looking up at Yami and recieving a nod. He wagged his tail as Yugi scratched behind his ears.

"So" Yami said to get Yugi's attention. Yugi noticed then that Yami had a blanket over his arm and a basket in his hand with a bottle of wine sticking out. "About that date" Yami said with a wink.

Yugi couldn't help the bright smile that broke across his face. He took the hand that Yami held out to him and the two of them, along with the two dogs walked down the sidewalk.

"So? A picnic?" Yugi asked as they continued walking.

"Well, I'm not one for fancy restraunts, and the boys needed a walk. So, I figured 'why not?'" Yami smiled at Yugi sheepishly as he shrugged.

Yugi chuckled at Yami "Good point. I like the picnic idea."

* * *

They walked into the park making small talk. Yami sat down the basket and spread out the blanket for their picnic. Unfortunately, Blue thought Yami was playing, grabbed the blanket, and ran off with it. Yugi tried to hold back the giggles but couldn't as Blue shook his head, shaking the blanket back and forth. Yami stood with a smile on his face, chuckling and shaking his head at the pup. "Blue, bring it here ya goofball!" Yami yelled through his chuckling.

Brutus took off running after Blue and the blanket, leaving the two standing, looking after them chuckling at the two dogs. "Looks like they're enjoying that blanket" Yugi giggled.

Yami shook his head and turned back towards the basket. "When you bring dogs, always bring extra" he said as he pulled out another blanket. The two of them sat on the blanket under the shade of a cherry blossom tree, enjoying the picnic Yami had prepared. The dogs were still running around with the blanket, barking and wagging their tails happily.

Once they were done eating they continued to sip on their wine. "So Yugi. What do you do in college?"

"You mean what do I study?" Yugi asked looking over at Yami with an amused smile.

Yami blinked and tried to hold back a smile as he turned to look at Yugi "You do anything you can to aggravate me don't you?"

Yugi smiled innocently "I find it enjoyable to aggravate you."

Yami chuckled and shook his head "Yes, what do you study in college?"

"Um, archaeology" Yugi said as he took a sip of his wine.

Yami looked over at Yugi once again "Archaeology?"

"Yeah, ya know. Digging and discovering tombs. Going through traps to get to the treasures."

"So you're Indiana Jones-ing it huh?"

Yugi chuckled "You could say that, yeah. My grandfather is an archaeologist. I've went on a few digs with him here and there."

"Cool. I never could get into the college routine. I'm not one for classrooms. Barely made it through my FDI training classes" Yami chuckled.

Yugi giggled as Brutus and Blue went running by. "What about those two Yami? What's their story?"

Yami lowered his gaze as a sad smile went across his face. "I was doing a bust with other FDI agents a year ago. It was supposed to just be a simple bust." He shook his head sadly "I wasn't prepared for what we walked into." He bit his bottom lip, looking off at nothing in particular. "We rushed in, right into the middle of a dog fighting ring." Yugi's eyes widened a bit. "I froze as the other agents moved in. I was sickened by the dogs I saw. Some of them were missing parts of their bodies, others were scarred up. They had a big black dog with that one white paw in the ring, fixing to start another fight when we busted in. I walked over to him as the other agents and officers arrested everyone in that building."

A smile crossed Yami's face but he was still upset. His voice started cracking as he continued "I knelt down next to him, his face was bloody, it had scars and puncture marks on it. His neck was ripped to pieces, his body had wounds everywhere. He wagged his tail at me, but he wouldn't let anyone else near him. We took the dogs in, almost all of them had to be put down. Brutus would've been put down too, but I stepped in. I told them I wanted to take care of him, that I could take care of him." Yami chuckled as Brutus walked over and licked his cheek. "Now he's amazing. He has a new start on life. All he needed was a chance."

Yugi smiled and patted Brutus' head as he wandered over to him. Blue padded up and laid on his back between the two of them. "What about him?"

Yami chuckled and rubbed Blue's belly. "Brutus used to have a cell mate at the fighting ring. When I brought him home he was fine. A few months ago he began getting depressed. He stopped eating, wouldn't drink anything, didn't want to play anymore. So, I went out and got Blue. He was abandoned by his mother and needed a foster to take care of him. He had to be fed milk, and tended to constantly. Brutus helped me take care of Blue. He's like a father to Blue. I guess that's why they don't fight."

Yugi didn't know what possessed him to do it. He reached up and held Yami's chin as he placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Yami's eyes widened a fraction as he turned to face Yugi. "What was that for?"

"I dunno" Yugi whispered shrugging his shoulders.

Yami chuckled and wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders "You're silly Yugi."

"I've been told that" Yugi said as he laid his head over on Yami's shoulder. A cherry blossom fell and landed by Yami's other hand. He reached over and grabbed it, handing it to Yugi with a smile on his face. A light pink blush went across Yugi's cheeks as he accepted the cherry blossom. "Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome" Yami whispered as he placed his lips against Yugi's right temple. Yugi smiled as he snuggled into the embrace.

* * *

Yami and Yugi walked through the park hand in hand. It was dark outside, small lights lit the pathway and it seemed other worldly. Yugi ran forward towards the water fountain in the middle of the park, leaving Yami to watch after him, a smile on his face. Brutus and Blue sat and watched as their master walked forward, taking Yugi's right hand in his left and placing his right hand on Yugi's waist. "What are you doing?" Yugi asked softly looking up into Yami's eyes.

Yami's eyes glistened as a smile kissed his lips "I'd like to dance with you. If you'll let me."

Yugi returned his smile as he placed his hand up on Yami's shoulder. "There's no music. What are we going to dance to?"

"Don't you hear it? The music is around you" Yami whispered as he put his right cheek against Yugi's right temple.

"Hear what?"

"Listen" Yami whispered.

Yugi listened and Yami was right. The water fountain, the crickets, the little park creatures, even the wind was creating a soft, sweet melody. Yugi listened to the peaceful melody as he and Yami swayed back and forth. Yugi leaned his head against Yami's shoulder while they continued to sway to the peaceful melody. "Are you tired?"

"No. Not really" Yugi whispered.

Yami chuckled and pulled away to look at Yugi. "You look exhausted. C'mon, I'll take you home."

Yugi covered his mouth as he yawned causing Yami to chuckle once again. Yugi looked up at Yami with a pout "Fine. I am tired."

Yami grabbed Yugi's left hand with his right and led him down the pathway once again. They walked down the sidewalk under the occasional street lights. "Thank you" Yami said quietly.

Yugi raised a brow and looked at him "For what?"

"For tonight. For agreeing to go on a date with me."

Yugi smiled "Thank you for taking me on such a fun date" he said as he turned in front of Yami, making him stop. Yami raised a brow at him but Yugi didn't see it, as he was looking down at his hands. "Yami" Yugi said quietly before looking up at Yami. "Please be careful out there."

Yami smiled at Yugi "I will be Yugi."

Yugi smiled once again as he wrapped his arms around Yami's torso. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders. "Don't get hurt" Yugi mumbled into Yami's chest.

"No promises. Accidents happen."

"Then don't get killed."

Yami chuckled half heartedly "I promise."

Yugi's smile brightened as he pulled away, grabbing Yami's hand once again as they continued towards Yugi's house, the two dogs trailing behind happily.

A few minutes later the two walked up to the door of the house attached to the Kame game shop. Yugi turned to face Yami once again. "Thank you. I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you did. It was very fun."

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"I'll get up around five and be to work about six."

Yugi took a step closer to Yami, standing on the palms of his feet "I'll come see you before you leave" he said quietly as he kissed Yami on the cheek.

Yami smiled as his eyelids lowered "Okay. I'll do paperwork for about thirty minutes unless we get a hit. I gotta go as soon as I get somethin'." Yami kissed Yugi's forehead "Goodnight Yugi."

"Goodnight Yami." Yugi unlocked his door and turned to smile at Yami once more.

"Try not to dream of me too much" Yami teased with a wink.

Yugi chuckled "Yeah, try not to think of me too much" Yugi teased back causing Yami to chuckle.

"Always got a comeback don't ya?"

"Have to with a smart ass like you."

"Right."

"Be safe" Yugi whispered as Yami walked away. He sighed and shut the door, leaning against it for a few minutes before kicking off his shoes and headed upstairs to bed.

**Me: Okay, main point of this was to get the dogs' stories out there :) I hope you guys enjoyed the puzzle fluff ^^ Still not official Puzzleshipping. Just getting there right now ^^ Official will come later in the story :) I am sick, so I may not update for a while. Sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will update as soon as I am feeling better. I'm going to bed for now ^^ Goodnight everyone! Until next time *waves* Goodbye!**


	5. Ch 5: Releasing the Beast

**Me: Okay, I wanted to get Brutus in and give him some action on this mission. He's been trained to be an FDI dog afterall :) Here goes anyway, sit back, and enjoy ^^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 5**

**Releasing the Beast**

* * *

Yugi walked into the FDI headquarters at six fifteen that morning. Walking in he caught sight of Yami standing behind his desk. His back was to Yugi as he flipped through papers, Brutus was sitting at his feet, his head just visible over the desk. No one else was in sight. As Yugi walked over he heard Brutus' stubby tail hitting the floor. He wrapped his arms around Yami, staying behind him.

Yami turned his head and glanced back at Yugi before turning back to his paperwork. "Morning Mr. Motou." Yami lifted his elbow as Yugi turned to be in front of Yami, his arms still wrapped around him. Yami looked down at Yugi "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Thank you. Did you?"

"About as well as a man can sleep with a hundred pound dog laying on me."

Yugi giggled "Can't be that bad. I bet you stay warm."

"Indeed I do. Maybe a little too warm with the body heat from him and Blue."

"What are you reading?"

"Documents on Rex and Weevil. They were most recently spotted, so we're looking for them."

"And Brutus is here because?"

"Because Brutus was specially trained to be an FDI canine agent. We use him for chases, drug busts, and bomb detecting."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Brutus can do it all."

"Is that why you have him in that vest?"

"Yep. Bulletproof vest that identifies him as part of the FDI."

"That Cop Killer you were talking about. What is that?"

"The Cop Killer as we call it is a high tech gun that is able to shoot through our bulletproof vests."

Yugi's eyes widened "Relax" Yami continued "If they go for a weapon we have orders to shoot them. I wasn't named FDI's best agent for nothing."

Yugi laid his head on Yami's chest "Just be careful."

Yami kissed the top of Yugi's head "I will be. Don't worry."

Yami turned his head when he heard the door open "Morning Seto. Joey. I'm surprised you're up this early."

"Seto isn't too quiet when 'e gets up in the mornin'."

Yami chuckled at Joey's grouchy mood. "Yami, what's that wrapped around you?" Seto asked, tilting his head to try to get a look at the person the arms belonged to.

"Don't worry about it."

"Yug? What a' ya doin' here?"

Yugi smiled sheepishly as he peered out from under Yami's arm "I came to see Yami before he had to get to work."

Joey narrowed his eyes and smirked "Uh huh. What's goin' on between you two?"

Yugi blushed and hid his face once again. Yami turned and looked at Joey, his eyes narrowed. "Nothing is going on. Can't two friends hug without it being suspicious?"

Yugi stifled a giggle into Yami's chest. "You were hugging ten minutes ago, now you're just gropingly hugging" Duke said walking in from the back.

"Shut the fuck up Devilin. He was talking to me."

"You keep your story, I'll keep mine."

"Duke, if I-"

Just then Mai came running through the door. Yami looked over his shoulder at her. "Mai? Have you been running?"

"Two.. Blocks.. Down.. Rex and.. Weevil" she panted.

Yami's eyes widened "Suit up boys! Let's move!" He turned back towards Yugi "I gotta go."

"I know. Just be safe."

"I will be." Yami placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead before Yugi unwrapped himself from him. "You be safe too. And stay here." Yami grabbed his vest and jacket along with the sleeves he'd told Yugi about. He then grabbed a belt that had extra ammo, two silver cans which Yugi guessed was probably the smoke grenades, and a loop for the gun to go through. He pulled a gun down, loaded it, and stuck it in it's holster.

Duke, Marik and Bakura came out of the back, suited up and ready to go. "C'mon Brutus. Which way Mai?"

"To the right!"

"Let's go Brutus!" Yami clipped a leash to Brutus and they all ran out the door, jumped in the truck, and headed in the direction Mai had pointed them.

Yami stopped the truck in front of the alley two blocks down. Sure enough, there stood Rex and Weevil. "Marik, Bakura, go to the exit of this alley."

"We're on it" they said as they climbed out of the truck and went around the block.

Yami put in his headset "Let me know when you're in position."

"Yes sir."

It took them a few minutes before the reply came through. "Okay, we're in position."

"Alright, don't go until my say so."

"Alright."

Yami got out of the truck and opened the trunk to get Brutus out. They walked over to the building beside the alley, Duke on one side, Yami and Brutus on the other. "Be ready you guys" Yami whispered through the headset.

"We're ready. I'm on one side, Marik's on the other" Bakura whispered back.

"Alright, Duke and I are moving in."

"Roger that."

Yami pulled out his badge while Duke pulled out his gun. The two of them turned the corner "Excuse me, may we have a word with you gentlemen?" The two took off running "Nope, didn't think so." Yami let go of Brutus' leash "Brutus, chase!" Brutus took off after the two, chasing them straight towards Marik and Bakura. "They're headed your way guys."

"We'll get them."

Yami and Duke began running in the direction they were headed, just in case the other two needed back up. Brutus jumped on Weevil who was a slower runner, which caused Brutus to be able to catch him. Rex turned and laughed as Weevil was handcuffed by Yami, unfortunately he didn't see the two FDI agents that he ran into, causing him to be arrested as well. "Laugh at your buddy again why don't ya" Bakura chuckled as he slapped the cuffs on Rex's wrists.

They were read their rights as they were walked back to the truck. The officers didn't notice a black car driving past until it was to late. The passenger window was cracked open as a gun was pushed out, all five shots were fired. The agents ducked as Yami pulled out his gun and shot back at them. He ran out the end of the alley, intent on stopping the car. "Damn it!" Yami cursed as he discovered the car was already gone.

"We need a bus!" Duke yelled over the communicator.

Yami ran back down the alley "What the hell happened?"

"Weevil got shot."

Yami looked down, Weevil had a gun shot between his stomach and chest. "Where's that bus?!" Yami yelled into the headset.

"It's on it's way Sennen, calm down" The cheif replied.

"Well it better hurry up before we lose one of our two crime buddies." Yami knelt down and put pressure on the gunshot wound.

"P-Please d-don't le-let him d-die" Rex said quietly.

"I'll do everything I can" Yami told him. Blood was going everywhere, Yami was covered in it. "He's losing a lot of blood." Yami turned to look towards the end of the alley "Theres the bus, let's go."

Duke and Yami helped the EMTs lift Weevil onto the gurney, and wheel him back to the ambulance. Marik and Bakura took Rex and loaded him into the truck with Brutus. Yami and Duke loaded up into the truck, Yami covered in blood.

* * *

They arrived back at HQ six minutes later. "Yami! Are you okay?" Yugi asked his eyes wide.

"I'm fine. This isn't my blood." He turned and looked at Marik and Bakura "Put him in the holding cell."

"Wait! You have to make sure Weevil is okay!" Rex yelled.

"I've done everything I can for your friend. You'll have to wait patiently like the rest of us have to. Now shut the hell up and get in the holding cell."

"How long did the EMTs say it'd take, Yami?" The cheif asked.

"They said wait a few hours, then call and check in. I told them not to release him to anyone but me."

"Good. Now go home and get cleaned up."

"Yeah. I gotta clean up Brutus too, he got some splash from the blood."

"I'll come help with Brutus" Yugi said smiling.

"I think you like my dog more than you like me" Yami teased.

Yugi grinned "Brutus is a good dog though."

"Oh, so sorry for being a bad person" Yami joked as they walked out of HQ.

Brutus took off running, yanking the leash off Yami's hand. "Brutus STOP!" Yami looked up and caught sight of what Brutus was going after. "GET DOWN" He yelled as he tackled Yugi to the ground. He covered Yugi with his own body as shots were fired. "Damn it. I left my gun inside."

Luckily for Yami, Seto saw him tackle Yugi to the ground. Seto grabbed his gun and ran out the door, taking aim and firing. "Be careful! Brutus is over there!"

"I don't see Brutus! I just shot that guy in the forehead though."

Yami got up and helped Yugi to his feet. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Where's Brutus?"

"BRUTUS!"

Yami ran in the direction Brutus had taken off, searching frantically for his dog. He didn't see his dog anywhere though. "Brutus, where are you?" Yami whispered.

Yugi ran up to Yami, when he saw how close to tears the older one was he wrapped his arms around Yami's ribs. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders, laying his cheek on top of the smaller one's head. Yugi felt the water droplets hit his head. Yami was crying. Tears ran down Yugi's face as well. Brutus was gone, and they had no idea where to begin looking.

**Me: Aaaand, that's where I'm stopping :) Sorry about the cliffy ^_^ Brutus going missing is just to bring my plot into play. :) So, enjoy the rest of the reading ^_^ And as always. Until next time guys and gals *waves* Goodbye!**


	6. Ch 6: Missing Pieces

**Me: Okay, chapter 6 to FDI :) Brutus is still missing. The original plan was to save the official Puzzleshipping for another chapter. But, my plot got tangled up into the mess, and it's kind of changed. So, the original chapter (Where Puzzleshipping was supposed to become evident) is going to be changed around a little bit. With some encouragement from Fallen, just gonna make our original plan into a comedy relief towards the end XD No spoilers! :) Anyway, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^_^**

**FDI**

**Chapter 6**

**Missing Pieces**

* * *

Yugi was nearly skipping as he entered FDI HQ. It'd been a week since Brutus had gone missing. Yami had to leave Blue with the vet. Having Brutus gone had proved too much for the pup. He'd never been without Brutus though, so it didn't come as much of a surprise when he quit eating and drinking after he disappeared. He was now laying in a medical cell at the vet, a feeding tube, and IV hooked up to him.

Yugi spotted Yami leaning against his desk, his back towards him as always, as he entered. Yami was putting on a brave front. Yugi knew he was upset that neither of his dogs were home anymore. But Yami knew that in order to find Brutus they had to take down this crime boss. Weevil had been released from the hospital and into FDI custody. They'd both been questioned, but they only knew where the other two dealers were, not where the warehouse was. So it really got them nowhere at all.

Yugi twirled around the desk, landing with his chest against Yami's. Yami smiled at him as Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's ribs. That same kind smile that Yami always wore for Yugi plastered on his face. Yugi smiled back at Yami "Good morning, Yugi" Yami greeted.

"Good morning, Yami."

Yami turned his upper body and sat the folder he'd been flipping through on his desk so he could wrap his arms around Yugi's shoulders. He put his feet out to either side so Yugi could lean against him.

Even though the dogs were gone, they'd still done things together. Yugi came to FDI HQ every morning to see Yami before he had to get to work, then leaving around twelve thirty to go to class. Yami would meet up with Yugi after class, they'd go out, do something fun for a while, then Yami would walk Yugi home, kiss him on the forehead, and walk home himself. They always walked - not that Yugi minded - Yami was a romancer. They hadn't even kissed on the lips yet. It was always forehead or cheek, which made Yugi feel special and loved, even though they didn't say that phrase yet either.

Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead as he hugged him close. "What are we doing tonight?"

Yugi laid his cheek against Yami's chest as he thought about what they could do. "What haven't we done?" He mumbled quietly against Yami's chest.

Yami thought for a minute before a smile crossed his face. "There's one thing I'd like to do with you. If you wouldn't mind me being a romancer."

Yugi looked up at Yami with an amused look on his face "Yami, when aren't you a romancer when you're with me?"

"When we're with our friends?" Yami raised a brow and smirked.

Yugi chuckled in his throat "You're still a romancer then too" he whispered.

"Only. With. You" Yami said, poking Yugi's nose with his finger.

Yugi snuggled back into Yami's chest "You're silly. But what was your idea?"

Yami tilted his head so he was able to whisper to Yugi "How about you and I go on a walk tonight."

"We've been on a walk Yami."

"A different walk." Yugi looked up at Yami with a confused look "I wanna go walk along the shore line at the beach with you. We can watch the sun set, hold hands, interlace our fingers, roll up our pant legs as we walk ankle deep in ocean, watch our foot steps disappear as the water washes them away."

Yugi smiled "It sounds like fun."

"Then I'll walk you home from University, and come get you again after changing into more comfortable clothing."

Yugi giggled "Okay. Sounds good."

"Good" Yami said, placing a gentle kiss on Yugi's forehead.

"Now get to work."

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead one last time "Yes dear."

Yami sat in his chair and turned towards his desk, looking through folders. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck from behind him. "Didn't you tell me to get to work?" Yami asked a smirk on his face as he turned his head a little to look at Yugi from the corner of his eye.

"Yes. I just enjoy hugging you is all" Yugi chirped as he kissed Yami on the cheek.

Yami chuckled, ducked his head from Yugi's arms, and turned his chair to face Yugi. "Maybe I want to hug you too."

"Maybe you should" Yugi said, tilting his head to the side and smiling.

"Maybe I will" Yami said as he pulled Yugi to him.

"Oh will you two get a room already" Bakura groaned. Marik was sitting next to him, his hands around his neck as he made gagging noises. "You're making us all sick."

Yami chuckled and rolled his eyes at the two of them. "I dunno, I think it's rather adorable" Mai said as she walked over and placed more folders on Yami's desk. "Here Yami, these just came in, I think you may want to see them. And Yugi, it's eleven fourty dear. Joey called and said to meet him outside University at twelve."

"Thanks Mai." Yugi kissed Yami on the cheek. "I'll see you after University."

Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead before he left "Be safe!"

"I will!" Yugi waved as he ran out of FDI HQ.

* * *

Yugi got out of University at five that evening, but Yami was nowhere to be found. _'Maybe he had to work over_' he thought as he headed towards FDI HQ once again.

Arriving at HQ Yugi found Seto, Mai, the chief, and the rest of his friends gathered around what looked like a radio, and a microphone. "What's going on?" Yugi asked quietly.

"The boys located the warehouse" Mai explained. "They're in there right now. We've got visual on them too."

Yugi looked to the right and noticed the projector screen was on. On the screen were a bunch of different camera views. He saw four bodies creeping around a warehouse. A small group of people were behind the warehouse, a bunch more were inside the warehouse.

"Hey boys. Where did Sennen go?"

"Up here chief" Yami whispered. Looking up on one of the cameras they found Yami in a tree. "I've got great aim on everyone from this point. Duke's staying on the ground, he's going to watch behind me."

"Alright boys. Everyone be careful."

"Right" the four of them replied.

"Looks like we've got ten on this side" Marik whispered.

"We've got about twelve over here" Yami replied.

"What's the plan Yams?" Duke asked peeking out from behind the tree.

"Well, if we just dive right in I'm sure they'll have back up. We need to surround them. Take them out before they get us."

"Okay. And we do that how?" Bakura asked, Yami could almost picture the bored expression on his face.

"Simple. We tiptoe around, careful not to blow our cover, until we have them surrounded and get a real look at this place."

"Does that mean you're getting out of the tree?"

"Yep" Yami said as he jumped out of the tree. He pressed his back against the tree as he looked to make sure no one saw him.

Yami and Duke ran along the tree line, Duke stopping while Yami continued along. Bakura and Marik were in similar formation, Bakura stopping while Marik moved along. Marik got into position, but no one had heard from Yami for a while.

"Sennen?" The chief said into the microphone. Recieving no answer, he tried again "Sennen are you there?"

"We're not getting anything from him chief. What do we do?" Duke asked, worry evident in his voice.

"You three are going to have to move in. Sennen will be fine, he's able to handle himself. Just be careful!"

"Yes sir" the three responded.

They slowly moved in from the tree line, careful not to make a sound until they were close enough. "FREEZE! FDI!" The three of them said together.

Turns out, they should've stayed at the tree line.

The group of twenty-two turned to them and began open firing. "Oh shit!" Marik cursed as he ducked behind the truck that was behind the building.

"That was a bad idea!" Duke said, firing from behind a stump.

"What the hell gave ya that idea?" Bakura asked as he took aim behind a tree.

"Where the hell is Sennen?!" Duke yelled from behind the stump.

"Get the fuck up you bitches. Don't make Brutus and I do all the work" Yami said running out from the woods with Brutus right beside him. He had both his guns out and was shooting the workers one at a time. "Brutus, kill! Boys, kill or be killed!"

* * *

Cheers of joy erupted from the FDI HQ as Yami and Brutus popped back into view. "Yami is back!" Mai cheered.

"And he found Brutus!" Yugi chirped.

"I told you you liked the dog more" Yami's voice came through the radio.

Yugi giggled "Get back to work."

"Of course. I love this part" Yami said. Yugi watched as he shot a guy through the forehead. Yami was shooting all kinds of people.

"Nice shooting."

"Thanks, I try."

* * *

Taking out everyone outside, the agents prepared to move in. Yami reloaded his gun, standing in front of his group as they all prepared to enter the warehouse. "You boys ready? This could get crazy."

"We're ready."

"Alright. Heat vision goggles on boys."

"Rodger that" the three of them said.

Four sets of heat vision goggles were put on, Yami grabbed another pair and put them on Brutus. "Alright Marik, send in a smoke grenade."

"On it!" Marik said, bringing out a smoke grenade and throwing it. "I think it's a dud."

Yami facepalmed, a sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head "Marik? Did you pull the pin?"

"There was a pin?"

Everyone -including the group at HQ and the dog- anime fell to the ground. "Oh never fucking mind" Yami groaned as he got to his feet. He pulled out both his smoke grenades. He pulled one pin with his teeth and threw it inside. "Fire in the hole! Let's move!" He pulled out his gun with his right hand (the now empty one) and charged inside. "Everybody down! FDI!"

Gunshots rang out everywhere as Yami pulled the second pin and threw the smoke grenade across the floor. "Open fire! Brutus! Kill!"

Brutus ran ahead, taking down anyone that dared to cross his path or try to sneak up behind his master. He was finally reunited with Yami, the one owner he'd ever loved. Yami had taken him in, freed him from his hellish life and given him a friend to love - Blue. He wasn't about to let anyone take his master from him.

Yami was firing at everyone that took aim at him or his partners. Duke, Marik, and Bakura had his back, firing at anyone that pulled out a gun. Marik and Bakura took off after two guys that ran out the front door of the warehouse. "We'll get them, you guys take care of the rest of these idiots."

"Be careful you two."

"Rodger that."

"Yami behind you!" Duke yelled from across the room.

Yami spun around and was hit in the face by the butt of a gun, causing him to fall on the floor. The man aimed his gun at Yami's head, preparing to fire. "YAMI!" Duke yelled from across the room. He was to far away, he couldn't do anything but watch.

**Me: And I'm ending chapter 6 there :) Lol, this is my favorite part, so it has to be dragged out just a bit ^_^ That means this cliffy is neccessary :) Until next time guys! *waves* Goodbye!**


	7. Ch 7: Broken Promise

**Me: Chapter 7~! :) Brutus is back into play, Yami has a gun to his head, Duke is across the room, and Marik and Bakura took off after the two escapees. :/ hmmm... Let's see what goes down shall we? ^_^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 7**

**Broken Promise**

Yami's eyes widened and he gulped as he stared down the barrel of the Cop Killer. "What's wrong Sennen? You look scared" Ushio said grinning evilly.

"Yeah, and you still look as ugly as ever" Yami growled back.

"Careful, you're at the wrong end of a gun" Ushio growled.

"And you're aiming, at the wrong agent" Yami said a smirk dancing across his face.

"Huh?" Ushio raised a brow.

Yami's smirk widened to a smile "Let's just say, I'd lower that gun if I were you. You're kind of fixing to become Brutus' lunch."

Ushio looked to his right, Yami kicked him in the knee cap, causing his knee to snap backwards and him to fall to the ground. Yami rolled to the side and got up, pointing a gun to Ushio's head "Don't move dirt bag." Yami kicked the gun across the warehouse, out of reach of everyone.

"You broke my fucking knee!" Ushio yelled, rolling around holding his knee.

"It'll be okay. That's not the worst thing that'll happen in jail. I can almost promise it."

"Yami. Dude. I just had a damn heart attack."

Yami chuckled "Relax Duke. I'm fine. Did we get everyone?"

"Yep. Marik and Bakura captured Keith and Arkana. You've got Ushio, and I've got Pegasus over there."

"Good. Let's get them loaded up."

"Alright. Handcuff Ushio, I'm taking Pegasus out."

"Alright." Yami handcuffed Ushio and stood him up. "Brutus c'mon."

Brutus was standing next to a cabinet, he was just standing there looking at it. "Brutus? What's gotten into you?"

Duke walked back in and took Ushio from Yami "What's up with Brutus?"

"Dunno. I'll go get him." Yami walked back to the back corner of the warehouse where Brutus was standing. "C'mon Brutus, let's go home." Yami tried pulling on Brutus' collar, but Brutus wasn't moving. "Brutus, let's go." Yami looked at the cabinet Brutus was staring at. "What the hell is in there anyway?" Yami reached for the cabinet door...

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

The chief shut off the surveillance cameras, giving orders through the radio. Marik and Bakura had sent Keith and Arkana off to jail, and had just arrived back at HQ. Everyone was ready to celebrate and were now waiting on Yami and Duke.

They all sat and listened as Duke and Yami's conversations came through the radio.

**ABCD**

"Be careful Yami" Duke warned.

"It's just a cabinet Duke, what's the worse that could be-" Yami's eyes widened as he opened the cabinet.

"Yami? What is it?"

Yami picked Brutus up and slid him across the floor towards Duke. He turned back around and slammed the cabinet door shut. "Run!" Yami yelled. "Brutus, run!" The three of them ran towards the exit as the bomb in the cabinet went off, bringing the warehouse down with it.

Duke bent down, his hands on his knees as he let Ushio fall to the sidewalk. "That was close huh Yams?" He panted. Duke looked up and looked around "Yami? Chief, I think we have a problem. Sennen is gone."

Duke turned his head when he heard Brutus whining. Brutus was digging in the rubble that used to be the warehouse. "Brutus? What are you doing?" Duke walked up the rubble and helped the dog dig, whatever was buried under here, Brutus wanted back. "Brutus, what the hell is under here?" Just then Duke uncovered an arm, his eyes widening. "WE NEED A BUS! NOW!"

"Devilin, what the hell is goin on?" The chief's voice came through the communicator.

"It's Sennen! Get a bus here now!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they took off out of FDI's HQ and down the street, towards the now collapsed warehouse.

"Help! I can't get this stuff off him!" Duke yelled as they all approached.

"A bus is on the way" Seto informed as he climbed the rubble.

Marik and Bakura raced up the rubble with him as well. The others stood out on the sidewalk, Mai grabbing Ushio and putting him in the squad car so he couldn't escape.

"Easy guys, we don't know if this is on him anywhere else" Seto warned.

Yugi kneeled down next to Brutus, who had jogged over to him once he spotted him. He wrapped his arms around Brutus' neck "He'll be okay. Right Brutus?" Yugi whispered. He turned his attention back towards the pile of rubble, his eyes focused, he hoped and prayed that Yami was okay.

The four men got the bigger piece of rubble off Yami. They started taking the rest of the rubble off him, finally able to get to him. Seto rolled him on to his back, picked him up and carried his lifeless body bridal style to the sidewalk. Once there he laid him on his back, listening to see if he was breathing. "He's not breathing!"

"He has a very weak pulse Seto" Duke said sadly, feeling Yami's pulse in his wrist.

"We've got to get him breathing." Seto and Duke worked together to give Yami CPR, in hopes of getting him breathing again. "C'mon Yami! Breathe damn it!"

Sirens were heard as the ambulance approached. EMTs jogged over once the ambulance came to a stop on the road next to them. They gently pushed Seto and Duke to the side so they could continue CPR.

The friends all stood, for what felt like forever. Watching, hoping, praying, that Yami would be okay. His boots were scuffed up, his pants had random holes in them that weren't there before the explosion, his shirt was tattered and worn, the gloves on his hands were all dirty, his face was bruised, scratched, and dirty. His eyes were closed, his mouth barely open from where CPR had been administered.

The EMTs had placed a mask with a bag attached, over his nose and mouth, squeezing the bag to send air in, while pressing on his chest several times in an attempt to get him breathing once again. After a few more minutes of CPR Yami began coughing. "We've got him! He's breathing again! Get the IV in his hand."

Yami's eyelids fluttered open as his coughing subsided. "Mr. Sennen? Can you hear me?"

Yami's mouth hung open as he tried to catch his breath. "Where am I?" He asked, his voice raspy and not very loud, the EMT had to lean in to hear him.

"You're outside the warehouse. Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember.. An explosion.. And.. I fell.."

"You got caught under the rubble. We're gonna take you to the hospital okay?" The EMT asked as Yami was lifted onto a gurney.

"Where's Yugi? And Brutus" Yami asked as he tried to sit up.

The EMT gently pushed him back down "You can't get up Mr. Sennen. We'll get Yugi and Brutus."

Yugi walked over with Brutus after hearing his name. Yami lolled his head to the right to look at Yugi "I'm sorry" he rasped, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Yugi let tears run down his face as he leaned forward onto Yami. "Don't be sorry stupid!" Yugi cried.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, turning his head so he could put his cheek on the top of Yugi's head. "I broke my promise. And I'm so sorry."

Yugi lifted up gently to look Yami in the eyes, he still had the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. That didn't stop Yugi from pulling the oxygen mask down and placing a kiss on Yami's lips. Yami's eyes widened for a second before he closed his eyes and kissed Yugi back, a tear running down his right cheek. They pulled away, placing their foreheads together and slowly opening their eyes. Yugi put his left hand up on the right side of Yami's face "Get better soon" Yugi whispered.

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Have someone get Blue and take Brutus home with him. Make them make sure they're both okay."

"I will. We'll worry about you getting better and let these guys worry about Brutus and Blue."

"Okay" Yami reached for Yugi's right hand with his right hand. He grasped it gently, bringing it to his lips to kiss it before lowering his hand and placing the mask back over his face.

Yugi called Joey over and whispered instructions about the dogs to him. The EMTs were whispering something before a syringe was brought to Yami's IV and injected into it. Yami's eyelids began drooping before he lost conciousness completely, never letting go of Yugi's hand.

The EMTs, Yami, and Yugi loaded up in the ambulance headed towards the hospital. Seto and Joey loaded up Brutus and headed towards the vet to get Blue so they could take them both home. Marik, Bakura, Ryou, and Malik headed back to HQ to inform the chief of what had happened. Duke, Mai, Tristan, and Serenity loaded up in a car and headed towards the hospital, planning on meeting the others there.

**Me: *ducks into her room and away from the tomatoes* I'M SORRY! Yami had to die for a minute :P It's okay though, cuz he's back, and him and Yugi have FINALLY had their first kiss! :) So, a bitter sweet ending to chapter 7 ^_^ Are they truely through with the bad guys though? Or is real shit about to hit the fan :) Dunno. No spoilers ^_^ Until next time guys! *waves* Goodbye!**


	8. Ch 8: True Feelings

**Me: Okay, so usually Fallen guesses right with whats going to happen within the story. :P (Had to put this in here Fallen) Unfortunately, she was only partially right this time :3 And, Yami isn't feeling great as he seems to be. But, that's all I'm saying for now ^w^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^_^**

**FDI**

**Chapter 8**

**True Feelings**

Yugi sighed as he watched Seto pace the lobby floor. He'd been pacing since he'd arrived an hour ago. Yugi didn't blame him though, if he weren't so scared of falling on his face from his shakey legs, he'd be up pacing as well, they all would.

Yugi sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room, his feet barely touching the ground. His elbows were on his thighs and his chin was resting in the palms of his hands. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Joey walked over and placed a comforting arm around Yugi's shoulders. "He'll be okay Yug."

Yugi managed a sad smile "I'm so scared. He seemed okay. They shouldn't be taking this long."

"I know. We're all worried. Yami's tough though, you'll see."

Just then a doctor came walking out of the double doors. The group of friends stood, surrounding the front of the doctor so they could all hear him. "How is he?" Seto practically demanded.

"Mr. Kaiba, your cousin obtained more damage to his body than we thought he did."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your cousin has a lot of fractured and cracked ribs. He also has a crack in his tibia. He's in a lot of pain and pain killers just aren't doing it for him."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, your cousin needs to be put into a medically induced coma so his body can heal. He's physically and mentally exhausted, a coma would do him some good. He's not able to sleep with the wounds he has because he can't get comfortable. We can't even prop him up a little bit because of how much pain it causes him."

"My cousin seemed fine."

"Well Mr. Kaiba, seeming and being are two different things. Your cousin is in more pain than he is letting on. That rubble falling on him hurt him internally more than externally. He's also inhaled a lot of debris, he stopped breathing a few times while we were trying to run tests on him. He's going to have to have a breathing tube down his throat for a while, but he's requested to talk to you guys before we continue with anything."

"So we can all go see him?"

"Yes sir, right this way." The doctor led the group down the hall, turning down multiple turns until he came to a room that had the door cracked open. The doctor knocked gently on the door before opening it, leading the group inside. "Yami?"

"Yo?" Yami rasped, his voice quiet. There were machines around him, one looked like it was fixing to be hooked up to him, the other was hooked up to him. A clip on his finger monitored his heart rate, an IV in his left hand. His shirt was off, as were his sleeves, revealing the tattoos that were on his arms.

"I brought your friends. Are you okay to talk?"

"Yeah." The doctor walked over to Yami's right, checking his eyes and throat before leaving the room so the friends could talk. Yugi walked over to Yami's left while Seto walked over to his right.

"So, you're letting them put you in this coma?" Seto asked, his tone proved he didn't like the idea of Yami going under.

"Yeah" Yugi noticed that Yami was breathing from his mouth, it looked like he was panting. "I could use the rest."

"How long are you going out for?"

"Dunno. Doc said he'd check on me while I was out, and wake me up when my body was rested enough. He said shouldn't be longer than a couple weeks, three weeks at most."

"Yami, you have dogs to take care of."

"Seto, I'm not in any condition to take care of them right now. I can't even sit up, let alone get up and walk."

A sad smile crossed Seto's face "Just, don't be out for to long okay?"

Yami chuckled quietly "Okay." Yami turned to face Yugi "Are you okay?"

Seto motioned for the others to follow him out of the room and let the couple have a moment of privacy. "I'm okay Yami" Yugi whispered.

"Yugi, I want you to take care of yourself while I'm out. That means eat, drink, and shower. If I wake up and you look like a walking skeleton that smells like ass, I'm punching you in the throat."

Yugi smiled as he laid his head gently on Yami's shoulder "I'll take care of myself Yami." Yugi ran his nose over Yami's jawline as he lifted his head and kissed Yami on the cheek.

Yami placed his hands on either side of Yugi's face, making him look at him. "I mean it. You'd better take care of yourself." Yami put their foreheads together and smiled, his lips still parted so he could breathe.

"I will Yami" Yugi said quietly.

Yami pulled Yugi in and kissed him on the lips. The kiss didn't last to long due to Yami having to breathe through his mouth. "I love you Yugi."

Yugi's eyes widened a fraction as he looked Yami in the eyes. "Wh-What?"

"I love you. All the shit I've been through and put you through. You're still here by my side. And I know you'll still be here when I wake up." Yugi pulled Yami into a kiss, forgetting about Yami needing his mouth to breathe until Yami moaned into the kiss and tried to pull away. Yugi pulled away and Yami gasped for air "You don't have to suffocate me ya know."

Yugi giggled "I love you Yami."

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead then gently nudged his head upwards with his nose, placing their foreheads together once again. "Please make sure my boys are okay when you get a chance."

"I'll take care of your boys Yami. I love them just as much as you do."

"I know you do. And they love you. They'll protect you too, just make sure they have food and water and they get let out. Please. My keys are over there on the little bedside table thing."

"Okay. I'll take care of the boys. I promise."

"Thank you." Yami kissed Yugi one more time as the door opened. Their friends all walked in.

"The doctor is ready to put you to sleep Yami."

"Alright." Yami looked back to Yugi "I'll be okay. But don't leave me for to long."

"I won't" Yugi whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Yami on the temple. "Sleep well. I love you."

Yami gave Yugi a quick peck on the lips "I love you too."

The doctor walked in with tubes and a syringe. "Ready Mr. Sennen?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The doctor walked to the right of Yami, placing the tubes on the machine at the right. "Okay, I'll wait until you're out, then this tube is going down your throat."

"Okay. And it's going to keep me breathing?"

"Yes. It'll breathe for you. While you're out, we're going to try and clean the debris from your throat and lungs."

"Do what you gotta doc. Just don't let me die."

The doctor chuckled "We're not going to let you die Yami."

"Alright. I'm countin on ya doc."

"Alright." The doctor leaned over Yami and put the syringe in his IV. "You're going to start feeling drowsy Yami. It'll take effect almost immediately."

Yami's head lolled to the right, his eyelids lowering. "Yep, I'd say it's takin effect righ' 'bout now" Joey said chuckling.

Yami managed a weak smile before his eyelids closed completely. "Okay, you guys need to get out for a few so I can get this tube down his throat."

The friends nodded and left the room, Joey wrapping his arm around Yugi as they walked out. "You okay Yug?"

Yugi smiled, a real smile, not a forced one "I'm fine Joey."

Joey smiled back "So. You love 'im?"

"I do Joey. I really do. I don't think I could imagine life without him now. And I don't want to."

Joey chuckled "C'mon, let's go check on Brutus and Blue while the doc is hooking Yami up to those machines."

"Okay." The two of them walked out of the hospital with Seto, headed towards Yami's house to check in on the two dogs. The others headed home to get some work done, planning to meet back there within an hour.

**Me: Okay, and there is that. Yami is in a medically induced coma. So, there's that chapter :3 Sorry, Yami had to go in a coma for a bit while I plan out the rest of this story lol! XD Don't worry, I'm not going to write a bunch of chapters of him in a coma, I'm just going to time skip it. ^w^ So, enjoy, and as always Until next time *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	9. Ch 9: Weekly Checkup

**Me: Okay, one week time skip, only because I wanted to insert a short chapter here. :3 So, here goes Chapter 9 to FDI ^w^ I promise to get to work on Puzzled Past as soon as I'm out of FDI mode :) I don't think any of you are worried about it anyway, I'm pretty sure you're all enjoying this story to much to worry about it :) Anyway, onward to chapter 9 ^w^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 9**

**Weekly Checkup**

"How does he look doctor?" Seto asked as he looked down at his cousin's sleeping form.

"He looks good Seto. He's healing rapidly, and should be back to normal in no time at all."

"His ribs?"

"There's.." The doctor lifted up an x-ray and began counting silently. "There will be four ribs that won't be healed completely for a while. But, he should be okay. I will tell you, he won't be able to sleep with his dogs for a while."

"He won't be to happy about that. He loves to cuddle with Brutus."

"Well, he won't be able to do that for a while. He won't be able to return to work until he gets the all clear from the physical therapist either."

"Boy is he going to be pissed when he wakes up."

"I'm sure he'll be okay. We did get all the debris cleared from his throat and lungs. We'll be taking the breathing tube out tonight, hopefully he continues to breathe on his own now that all the debris is out."

"Well, I'd hope so."

"I think we'll schedule his wake up for thursday. That gives him five more days to rest."

"That sounds good doc. Are there any other problems that he has?"

"Um, none that I've found. I'm ordering a scan to check his brain, make sure everything is okay. There wasn't anything wrong with it when he first came in, but that's not to say something didn't develop in his rest. So, we're going to go ahead and do that tomorrow. So the tube can be removed, and he'll just go straight into the machine."

"Alright."

"His tibia is looking great. It's only just a tiny crack now, should be healed by the time he wakes up."

"So he will be able to wake up next week?"

"Yes. He'll be well rested by Thursday. I'll go update the rest of his charts, and allow you guys to visit with him. When you come tomorrow I'll update you on his condition, the tube should be removed. I'll remove it tonight and monitor him through the night."

"Thanks doc, I appreciate it."

"Just doing my job" the doctor said as he turned and walked out of the hospital room.

The rest of the friends walked in the room. "He looks like he's sleeping peacefully" Ryou said quietly.

"The doctor says he'll be able to wake up Thursday" Seto informed them.

Yugi couldn't help the smile that lit up his face as he walked to Yami's left. "That's good right?"

"Yeah. But, he's got to go through physical therapy and won't be able to sleep with his dogs for a while."

"He won't be to happy about that" Yugi said as he brushed a stray hair out of Yami's sleeping face.

"I know. But, luckily the tube gets taken out tonight."

"Is he ready for it to be taken out?" Yugi looked up at Seto a concerned look on his face.

"Doc says he's breathing alright since they cleaned out the debris."

"So he'll be okay when he gets up?"

"Yep. He'll probably be a bit groggy, but other than that he should be okay."

"Good." Yugi turned back to Yami's sleeping form, admiring how peaceful he looked. His eyes were relaxed behind closed lids. The tube was down his throat, a mask sort of thing around the top holding it in place. His hair was a bit of a mess, but he still looked peaceful as he slept.

A smile crossed Seto's lips as he watched Yugi absently put Yami's bangs behind his ears. Yugi had been doing that since Yami went to sleep, and Seto knew Yugi cared for Yami. "Thank you Yugi" Seto said quietly.

Yugi looked up at Seto raising a brow and blinking. "Thank you? For what?"

"For taking care of him. Yami says he doesn't need anyone, but I've seen how much happier he is because he has you."

Yugi smiled as he looked back down at Yami's face "He's changed a lot since I've met him" he said quietly, brushing back another strand of hair. "He used to be careless. He's not as careless anymore." Yugi looked back up at Seto "You guys only see one side of Yami. You don't see how sweet and loving he truely is. We danced on our first date, we didn't have music except the background noises in the park." Yugi looked back down at Yami "But he grabbed my hand and we danced in the park."

Everyone had smiles on their faces, truely happy smiles. Seto chuckled quietly "He always talks about you when we're doing paperwork. How he loves the way you giggle because it's so contagious. The way you grin about everything when you're happy. The way you worry about others before you worry about yourself. He said he couldn't quit smiling when you left your third date early because Ryou was upset and needed you there. He was so happy to walk you to Ryou's house and make sure you got there safely."

"I was so worried he was upset because I left early."

Seto shook his head "Quite the opposite. He was happy because you thought so highly of your friends."

Yugi smiled as a stray tear ran down the corner of his right eye, dripping off his nose and onto the hospital bed. "I just want him to be okay" Yugi whimpered.

Joey walked over and wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yugi buried his face in Joey's chest, sobbing quietly. "It'll be okay Yug. You'll see" Joey whispered, stroking Yugi's hair gently.

Yugi didn't respond, but continued to cry quietly into Joey's shoulder. Joey gave Seto a sad look before turning his head and nuzzling his cheek into his shorter friend's spikey hair.

Yugi had only managed a strong front until now due to Yami telling him he'd be okay. Yugi had repeated those words through his head multiple times every time he saw Yami.

He only left Yami's side to go home and take care of himself, only so he could cry without the others knowing about it. But he wasn't able to maintain that front anymore, Yami had been out for a week. It was beginning to affect Yugi in the worst of ways, his heart was breaking. Joey held onto Yugi, stroking his hair as they sat in the chair in the room.

* * *

Yugi returned home that night, his mood wasn't much better than it was earlier. He tossed and turned in bed that night, not able to rest very well. He turned on his side, tears running down his face as he attempted to get to sleep.

**Me: And there is chapter 9 ^w^ Wanted to put this in here to kind of show Yugi's emotional side while Yami is out :3 Anyway, I'm sick, yet again :( Pretty sure it's just allergies, but anyway ^w^ As always, Until next time guys *waves* Goodbye!**


	10. Ch 10: Mezame

**Me: Holy poop! Chapter 10! Okay, let's see here if I can do this X3 Not promising the greatest and I hope I don't fk up this story with my head not being to clear ^w^ Allergies it is X3 But! I refuse to let it stop me from writing :3 Anyways, here goes! I decided to awaken Yami from his coma so the story can move forward :) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^w^ According to google translate Mezame means Awakening... X3 So that's what it's supposed to mean. I'm attempting to learn a little bit of Japanese, so please forgive me if I didn't translate it right X3**

**FDI**

**Chapter 10**

**Mezame**

The friends were all gathered in Yami's room waiting for the doctor to get a free moment to come wake Yami up. The tube had been removed and Yami was breathing just fine on his own. His left leg's tibia still had a small crack in it, but not big enough to affect much. Four of his ribs still had cracks in them, but luckily there were no other injuries and Yami would be fine within a week.

The doctor walked in and sighed, he glanced through Yami's charts as he walked over to him. "Okay. This" he said holding up a needle "this will release him from the coma. However, he may continue to sleep for, up to, a few hours."

"Okay. But, he'll no longer be in the coma right?"

"Correct. But he may still sleep. Please notify me when he wakes up if he does not wake up while I'm in here."

"Okay."

The doctor put the syringe into the IV and released the fluids "This'll take a few minutes to take full effect."

They all watched Yami's sleeping form for any sign of movement.

Yugi's eyes were rimmed red from the crying he'd done, but, he looked healthy and smelled like strawberries according to Joey. Yugi stood by Yami's bedside, careful to stay out of the way of the doctor.

They were standing for what felt like forever, even though it'd only been about thirty minutes. Yami's brows furrowed as the doctor walked back in to check on him. "I think he's waking up doc" Seto said, watching his cousin.

"Excuse me" the doctor said politely as he stepped around Seto to stand next to Yami. "Yami? Can you hear me?"

Yami slowly blinked his eyes open. He got them halfway open before he began to take in his surroundings. "Yami?"

The doctor pulled out his tiny flashlight and shined it in Yami's eyes. Yami closed his eyes and turned his head away "Can I get my fucking eyes open before you shine that in my eyes?!"

"Yep, he's okay" the doctor chuckled, causing the group of friends to laugh along with him.

It took him a few minutes, but Yami was finally able to open his eyes all the way. "Okay. I'm awake now."

"Okay. Can you follow my flashlight, only with your eyes." The doctor waved the flashlight in multiple directions, Yami following it with his eyes wherever it went. "Good" the doctor said as he pocketed his flashlight. He scribbled something down on the charts before pulling on his stethoscope and listening to Yami's heartbeat. "Sounds good. Let's check your ears, eyes, and throat." The doctor grabbed his tools and checked Yami's ears and eyes. He suddenly stopped while he was looking at Yami's throat. "Yami? Is your throat sore?"

"A little bit. Why?"

"Because it's irritated. Does it itch?"

"Yeah."

"Are you able to sit up Yami?"

"I hope so, this position is starting to hurt my back."

"Let's prop you up first, then we'll sit you up slowly."

"Sounds good to me."

The doctor pushed a button on the bed and asked a nurse to bring a couple pillows. "Okay, Seto and Duke, you two look strong enough to hold him steady. Can you guys grab his shoulders and gently lift him so I can get the pillows behind him?"

"Doc, I can lift myself you know."

"You shouldn't be lifting any weight, that includes your own, until I check over you and make sure you're okay."

Yami groaned and laid his head back. The three others worked together and were finally able to get him propped up so he could see everyone. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah" Yami said a bored look on his face. Yami heard Yugi giggle and couldn't help but smile and let a chuckle escape his lips. He turned to face Yugi and the smile dropped from his face as he saw Yugi's poofy red eyes. "Yugi?"

"I'm okay" Yugi croaked as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Yami lifted his left hand to Yugi's right cheek, a concerned look on his face. "You don't look okay."

Yugi leaned into Yami's hand "I'm okay now though."

A small smile went across Yami's face as Yugi put his forehead to his. "I was just worried about you" Yugi cried quietly, his tears landing on Yami's cheeks.

Yami put his hands up on either side of Yugi's face, wiping away the tears gently. "I told you I'd be okay."

"I know. But you had that tube in your throat, and it was scary."

Yami tilted Yugi's head and kissed his forehead. "I had to have it to breathe though."

"I know." Yugi continued to cry quietly as he tucked his head under Yami's chin, careful not to put any weight on Yami's ribs. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's back, careful not to pull out his IV.

Yami turned to look back at the doctor "What's the verdict doc?"

"You have four cracked ribs, and your left tibia still has a small crack in it. No heavy lifting, no cuddling with your dogs, no weight on your ribs, no work until you go through physical therapy, no running until you get the all clear from your physical therapist" at this point everyone was pretty sure Yami was going to either explode from anger or cry from being upset. "No physical labor until clearance from your physical therapist, and, I have to mention this, no sexual activity until you are completely healed."

"Right, because I just go out fucking whoever I feel like" Yami said sarcastically, flailing his arms to add to dramatics. Yugi couldn't help the giggle that bubbled past his lips at Yami's dramatics. Yami chuckled as he tilted his head to look at Yugi's face "What are you giggling at?" He asked playfully.

Yugi looked up at Yami a smile on his face "You're so dramatic" he giggled.

"The doctor started it" Yami pouted.

"You poor thing" Yugi said as he lifted his head to look Yami in the eyes.

"I know. My life is so rough."

Yugi couldn't help but giggle at the face Yami was making. The two of them sat there laughing quietly together, just enjoying being together.

The doctor left the room for a little bit, leaving the group of friends to sit and talk for a while. Yugi had sat on the left side of Yami's bed, careful not to touch anything that was attached to him, or touch his ribs. "Did you enjoy your sleep Yami?" Ryou asked.

"I did. I'm still kinda tired, but I feel a lot better."

"How's your throat?" Duke asked.

"It's sore. Probably just a cold. I'll be okay." Yami covered his mouth as he yawned "You'd think I'd be wide awake" he chuckled quietly.

"The doctor said you'd probably want to sleep for a while after you woke up" Seto explained.

"He was right about that. I'm beat" Yami sighed as he relaxed into the pillows he was propped up on.

Yugi smiled and ran his right hand over Yami's forehead, running his fingers back through Yami's hair. He kissed Yami gently on the forehead "Get some sleep Yami. There's plenty of time for talking, right now you need rest."

Yami smiled as a quiet chuckle rumbled through his throat. He placed his hands on either side of Yugi's face "Just for a few minutes. I'll see you in my dreams, now that I'm somewhat concious to _have_ dreams. I'd kiss you on the lips, but my throat is sore. If it is a cold, I'd rather you not get it. Better safe than sorry" he whispered, a smile on his face as he tilted Yugi's head down and kissed him on the forehead.

Yugi's cheeks turned light pink with his blush as a giggle escaped his lips. "Go to sleep Romeo, before I knock you out" he joked.

Yami grinned "Okay. I'll go to sleep." He lowered his eyelids as their foreheads were placed together "I love you" Yami whispered.

"I love you too" Yugi whispered back before kissing Yami on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Yami whispered as his eyelids drooped closed.

**Me: Okay, I'm to tired to type anymore. Allergies are kicking my ass :( Constantly having to sneeze but not being able to... So dumb. Just so you guys know, Yami was awake for a few hours talking to his friends, I just kind of shortened the conversation they had. :3 Anyway, I'm going to bed. ^w^ And as always, until next time guys and gals :3 *waves* Goodbye!**


	11. Ch 11: Watashi no Ai

**Me: Anyway, here goes chapter 11... So, yeah, Yami has a bit of a cold (mostly because I have a cold, well allergies, and it adds on to the story. So, why not? X3) Welcome to all the new followers and favorite-ers X3 Also, Thank you for your follows and favorites ^w^**

**Anywho! ^w^ I'm still working with japanese, if ya'll catch something that isn't right, please let me know in a polite way, don't make a big frickin deal of it. ^w^ Thx. Also, thank you all SO much for the reviews ^.^ I love getting a new review for each chapter, and it's amazing to know how many of you are enjoying this story ^w^ Anyways, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. (Gonna start doing the disclaimer in the summary :P) Watashi no ai-according to google translate-means love of mine :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 11**

**Watashi no Ai**

Yugi began giggling as Yami looked over at him. The two of them had been sitting together, joking, and just goofing around. Yami was able to sit up today, and was feeling a little less tired. Yugi had been by his side since he woke up at eight that morning. They had eaten breakfast together and were currently eating lunch.

"I do not like hospital food" Yami complained for at least the hundredth time since they began their lunch.

"Stop complaining" Yugi giggled as he put the spoon to Yami's lips.

"Maybe you're not eating enough of this stuff. It starts to taste like ass."

"And you know how that tastes... How?"

Yami narrowed his eyes playfully at Yugi, the spoon still in his mouth. "I hate you some days" Yami joked around the spoon.

"I love to aggravate you" Yugi said grinning happily as Yami took the bite from the spoon.

Yami smiled as he finished chewing and swallowed his bite. "You can be a real ass sometimes ya know."

Yugi placed his nose against Yami's "Yeah, but your life would be different without me."

"Very true" Yami said. He moved his head side to side, rubbing his nose against Yugi's in a soft,tender eskimo kiss.

"Aishiteru, Yami" Yugi said softly.

"I love _you_, Yugi" Yami said back.

Yugi kissed the corner of Yami's lips. They still hadn't kissed on the lips since Yami had woke up due to Yami having a sore throat and not wanting Yugi to get it. Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek as he pulled him in for a hug.

They pulled away and smiled at each other, placing their foreheads together. "You should finish your lunch" Yugi whispered.

"Still tastes like ass" Yami whispered back.

"You're still gonna eat it" Yugi practically sang.

Yami sighed "Fine" he pouted.

Yugi pulled away and placed his left hand on Yami's right cheek "You eat this, and I'll make you a special lunch tomorrow" Yugi whispered.

Yami chuckled "I don't think you're allowed to bring in food from outside."

"That's why it'll be our little secret" Yugi giggled, winking at Yami.

"You're becoming a bad influence on me Yugi" Yami joked.

"It's what makes me fun" Yugi said smiling.

A chuckle rumbled through Yami's chest "Indeed it does. Just don't get to bad. I don't want to have to arrest you."

"I'm pretty sure you won't let me get that bad."

"You're right. I'll keep you in line" Yami smirked and winked at Yugi.

"I have a feeling I'll be the one keeping you in line" Yugi said lowering his eyelids, a frown on his face and a sweatdrop on the side of his head.

Yami blinked as he looked at Yugi, his eyes widening a fraction. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Yugi said smiling sheepishly as he scooped another bite for Yami. "Eat up" he said as he pushed the spoon into Yami's mouth.

If Yugi would've pushed the spoon a little further, Yami would've swallowed it. Once Yami was done chewing he swallowed and looked at Yugi, a smile on his face. "I'm surprised you're not out with your friends today. It looks nice outside."

"I'd rather be in here with you" Yugi said softly, placing the tray on the bedside table.

"Yugi, you don't have to stay in here with me. I'm a big boy and I understand that you need to be with your friends too."

"I know." Yugi looked Yami in the eyes, a gentle smile on his face "I just want to spend time with you. Besides, everyone else is either at work or at school."

"Yugi. You have to go to school!"

"Yami, don't start lecturing me. I've explained the situation to the school. I always get my homework done so I'll be okay. They said to take as long as I need, as long as I get my homework done for the time I'm gone. And I am. I gave yesterday's homework to Joey and he's going to turn that in for me and get today's homework so I can get it done."

Yami sighed "Okay. As long as you get your schoolwork done."

"I am" Yugi said quietly as he leaned his head on Yami's chest. "When do you start physical therapy?"

"Shirimasen*. Doc said should be soon though."

"Are you able to get up and walk?"

"I'm only allowed to get up if a doctor or nurse is here to help me. And I'm only allowed to go so far as the bathroom."

"So how are you getting to physical therapy?"

The smile fell from Yami's face as his eyelids lowered "I have to be wheeled in a wheelchair" he pouted.

Yugi smiled sympathetically. He knew Yami didn't like having to be catered to, he'd rather do it on his own. He reached down and took Yami's hands in his "Yami. Sometimes you have to depend on others. Stop trying to do everything on your own" Yugi said softly.

Yami sighed as he looked up at Yugi once again, a small smile on his face. He gave Yugi's hands a gentle squeeze "I know that. But I don't like others taking care of me. Especially when I know I can do it on my own."

Yugi let go of Yami's left hand and placed his right hand on Yami's left cheek. He placed a soft kiss on the right corner of Yami's lips "Sometimes we need to depend on others." He said softly "Even though we know we can do it on our own. It gives others a purpose, a reason, to be in our lives. Even if it makes you upset, it makes the other people happy to help you."

Yami smiled and cupped Yugi's face with his hands "Though I understand what you're saying, I'm pretty sure we're talking about two different things." Yami said quietly before kissing Yugi on the forehead. He put his forehead against Yugi's, the tips of their noses touching. "I want you in my life. I don't mind that you help me. It makes me feel wanted when you help me." Yami moved his head back and forth slowly, rubbing their noses together. He kept his eyes half lidded as he stared deeply into Yugi's eyes. "I want you to know that you're needed, because you are. I love you, Yugi. And I don't ever want to let you go."

"Then don't" Yugi whispered, staring back into Yami's eyes.

"I don't plan on it" Yami whispered back before tilting his head and bringing his lips to Yugi's. Yami tightened his grip on Yugi's face a little, holding him into the kiss. Yugi put his hands on either side of Yami's face, holding him just as tight.

They pulled away, placing their foreheads together and smiling. "I am so sorry if you get sick" Yami said, barely containing his chuckle.

Yugi's smile widened "Soredake no kachi" he whispered as he tilted his head and kissed Yami once again.

They smiled as they broke away "I love you" Yami whispered.

"I love you too" Yugi whispered back, tucking his head under Yami's chin.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders as Yugi gently wrapped his arms around Yami's torso. Yami laid his head on top of Yugi's, snuggling his cheek into Yugi's hair. Yugi hummed happily as he nuzzled his head against Yami's chest. Yami kissed the top of Yugi's head, a smile crossing his face as he nuzzled back into Yugi's hair.

**Me: And, I'm going to stop it right there with that adorable, loving little scene ^w^ It's a beautiful day outside (Though I hear more snow is headed my way) :[ I hate snow... Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed, I will try to update again tomorrow, but I have yet to start on chapter 12. I'm going to get started on that right away :3 So! As always, Until next time guys and gals, *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**

***All translations come from Google Translate, so sorry if they're not right***

**Aishiteru- I love you**

**Shirimasen-Do not know**

**Soredake no kachi-Worth it**


	12. Ch 12: Worker Six?

**Me: Okay, Here goes chapter 12 of FDI :3 So, it's the next day from the last chapter :) Theres a few questions in this chapter that Yugi just can't help but wonder. Sooo... Let's see where we get to ^w^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :3**

**FDI**

**Chapter 12**

**Worker Six?**

Yugi couldn't help the thoughts that were running through his head as he walked into the hospital. He had made Yami and himself some sandwhiches for lunch. They were currently wrapped under his shirt so no one would see them.

Yami was sitting up in his bed as Yugi walked in, his eyes focused on the t.v. His head turned to Yugi once he caught sight of him in his periphial vision, a smile spreading across his face. "Hey you" Yami said smiling.

"Hey" Yugi said smiling as he sat down. "I fixed sandwiches for lunch" he whispered, pulling the sandwiches from under his shirt.

Yami chuckled "So you managed to sneak them in."

"Yep."

Yami noticed the look on Yugi's face "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Yugi asked as he looked back up at Yami. "Oh, uh, nothing."

"Yugi, don't lie to me."

Yugi sighed "Yeah, I know. You always know when I'm lying."

Yami placed a hand gently on Yugi's shoulder "Yugi, please tell me what's bothering you."

"Well. Yami, during briefing for the mission, you said there were six people under Pegasus."

"Yeah. We got them all."

"Yami, you only caught five that were under Pegasus."

Yami's eyes widened as he put up his hand. "We got Rex, Weevil, Arkana, Ushio, and Keith" he said putting up a finger for each person. Yami furrowed his eyebrows in thought "But, that was all the people I had on my file."

"Maybe they missed one, or misprinted."

"They don't misprint Yugi, they read and reread those files before we get them. But we got everyone from the file." Yami and Yugi stared at each other, deep in thought.

Seto, Duke, Joey, and Mai walked in. They exchanged confused looks as they looked at the two on the bed. "So, uh, what's going on in here?" Seto asked.

"Yugi's brought forth a pretty big detail we missed on this mission" Yami said, narrowing his eyes in thought as he stared at Yugi.

"What?"

"Yami what are you talking about?" Mai asked, a worried look on her face because she knew Yami wouldn't stop until this mission was over.

"There were six people under Pegasus" he said as he turned to his friends.

"Yeah, we got them all" Duke said.

"No, we got five of them" Yami clearified.

"WHAT?!" The group yelled together.

"We got Rex, Weevil, Ushio, Arkana, and Keith. That's only five of the six."

"But we have no information the sixth!" Seto yelled.

"That's my point. We're going in blind."

"You're not going in anywhere!" Yugi yelled at Yami.

"Yugi, this is my case."

"You're in a hospital!"

"I could be in a grave!"

Yugi's eyes widened "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I saved myself in that warehouse explosion."

"What? How'd you do that?"

"After I slid Brutus across the warehouse to Duke, I turned around and shut the cabinet that had the bomb in it. While I was running the bomb went off, it sent the cabinet door into my back, knocking me to the ground. If that cabinet door hadn't of knocked me down, that warehouse would've fallen on my head, and not on my back. I have a cabinet handle pattern indented into my back."

"So that's what you were doing when you turned around after yelling run" Duke said, his eyes widening a fraction.

"Yeah, I knew if the bomb went off with the cabinet opened, I'd be caught in the blast. So, I shut the cabinet door, so even if I didn't make it out, I would be knocked to the ground and a warehouse wouldn't land on my head."

Yugi looked at the floor, a sad, distant look on his face. Yami looked at him, then turned to his friends. They nodded in understanding and turned to leave the room.

Once the friends were out of the room Yami grabbed Yugi's hand. "Yugi, please don't do this."

The tears spilled over from Yugi's eyes "Why do you have to do it?" He asked quietly.

"Yugi, this is my job. I love my job, I get to keep people safe. I get to bust bad guys and have a crazy adrenaline rush. I need my job Yugi, if it weren't for my job, I'd go crazy."

"But with you're job, you're going to end up killed!" Yugi yelled looking back at Yami.

Yami cupped Yugi's face in his hands, wiping away his tears with his thumbs "Yugi, please don't make me choose between you and my job."

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut, tears still flowing down his cheeks. "I-I have to go" Yugi whimpered, standing up and running out of the room.

Yami sighed and put his head down in his hands as the tears started to fall. Seto and the others walked into the room after seeing Yugi run out. Joey opened his mouth to yell at Yami, but closed it once he saw him lay down with tears running down his face. Everyone wanted to ask, but no one wanted to be nosey.

Mai walked over and sat on the edge of Yami's bed. "It'll be okay" she said quietly, running her hand through Yami's hair.

"No it won't" Yami whispered back. "He hates me now."

Mai leaned over and wrapped Yami in a hug. They had been lifelong friends and were more like brother and sister than anything. "He doesn't hate you Yami. You'll see. He just needs time to think."

Yami didn't respond but instead continued to cry on Mai's shoulder. Mai ran her hand through Yami's hair in an attempt to soothe him. Luckily it worked, and Yami fell asleep on her shoulder. She gently laid him back on his pillows, careful not to wake him up. "Kare wa watashi no sekai" Yami whimpered as Mai laid him down, causing a sad look to go across Mai's face.

Mai stood from the bed and walked over to the other three by the door. "I don't know what went on in here, and it's not my business. But whatever happened, it broke Yami. He's never cried like that. He cried for a few minutes the day his parents died, but never like that. And... He whimpered 'he is my world' as I laid him down."

The other threes' eyes widened a little as she informed them of that.

"I'll talk ta Yug. They're both sufferin from whateva happened in here" Joey said.

The four of them turned and walked out of the room, leaving Yami to sleep away his sadness.

**Me: Yep, I had to add in some drama. :3 Sorry, but it just has to happen. ^w^ I almost cried writing this chapter, but I'm an emotional wreck today anyway! XD *ducks as tomatoes are thrown* I'm sorry! _**

**And yes, according to google translate 'Kare wa watashi no sekai' means 'he is my world.' :3**


	13. Ch 13: Wore Out

**Me: Sorry about the late update X3 But! Here's chapter 13 of FDI ^w^ I'm super happy to keep writing this story for you guys, and I'm super glad that you guys are enjoying this story ^w^ I'm pretty sure this is by far probably my best work :3 Probably because of the input Fallen is putting into this ^.^ Thanks to everyone for following along, I'm glad you're enjoying it and asking for more :) So, a few days time skip, because I want Yami to get better and be ready to get outta that hospital ^w^ Anyway, here goes, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 13**

**Wore Out**

Seto, Joey, and the rest of their friends walked into the hospital around noon. It'd been a few days since Yugi and Yami's argument and they still hadn't spoke to each other. Since then Yami hadn't ate as much, he had stopped crying, but was in a depression.

"Hey doc" Seto greeted.

"Ah Seto. Hello everyone" the doctor greeted smiling happily as he walked over to the group.

"How's Yami?"

"Very tired. He's actually asleep right now."

"It's noon. Why is he asleep?"

"He started physical therapy at nine this morning. He was in physical therapy for a few hours then came back to his room, laid down, and fell right to sleep."

"Wow. So, can we go in there?"

"Yeah, I just ask that you allow him to sleep a little bit longer. He's only been asleep for about thirty minutes."

"Alright, we'll let him sleep until he's ready to wake up. We just wanna check up on him."

"Arigato." The doctor bowed his head before turning to walk away, a clipboard in his hand.

The group of friends walked towards Yami's room. Seto rapped lightly on the door before cracking it open. They all peeked inside and had to hold back the "aww" that threatened to escape their mouths.

Yami was curled up in a ball on his right side. His head was rested on his pillows, the blankets covered his body, but were also pulled up under his right cheek. He looked so peaceful under his blankets, his facial features were relaxed and he looked like a tiny child curled up next to it's parents.

Mai's smile turned to a look of concern when she noticed sweat on Yami's forehead and Yami was sniffling. Mai walked over to Yami's sleeping form, she placed her lips gently to Yami's forehead. "Seto, I think you should get the doctor" Mai whispered.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Yami's pretty warm, he's sweating and sniffling. I think he's gotten worse."

Seto's eyes widened a little bit and he turned to walk out of the room to retrieve the doctor. He returned a few minutes later with the doctor at his heels. The doctor retrieved a thermometer and stuck it in Yami's ear. "One hundred one point three" the doctor reported. "I've gotta get that fever down." He turned and walked out of the room.

Mai grabbed Yami's hand while they waited for the doctor to return. Yami groaned and opened his eyes "Y-Yugi?"

"No bub. It's me" Mai said sadly.

"Mai?"

"Mhm. How you feeling?"

"The physical therapist said I can go home tomorrow. But I can't work for another week."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get out of this hospital."

Mai giggled lightly "Yeah, I know how you're dying to get out of here."

Yami smiled a weak smile "Yeah. I can't wait." Yami sighed, turning his head to the side and lowered his eyelids.

Mai rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him "Yami. Cheer up. Soon you'll be back to work, and out of this hospital."

Yami shook his head "I'm not going back to work, Mai."

"Wh-What?" Mai almost shouted "Yami, you love your job."

"But I love Yugi more" Yami said quietly looking back up at Mai "My job gives me the adrenaline rush I've been searching for. But Yugi makes my heart skip a beat, my knees grow weak, and my brain go blank. A life without Yugi, isn't worth living. I have to have him."

Mai smiled in understanding. She ran her hand across Yami's cheek as she sighed "Okay. But Yami, just remember, we'll always be here for you."

"I know you are. And I love you guys for it."

"We love you too Yami. Just make sure you take care of yourself."

"I will."

The doctor walked back in with medicene for Yami to take. "Take this Yami, it'll make you sleepy, but it'll make you better."

"Okay."

Yami took the midicene, swallowing it down with the water provided. The doctor placed the water on the bedside table as Yami laid back down. "Okay you guys, Yami is going to need rest. You can come back in a couple hours."

"Alright. Get some sleep Yami, we'll be back in a couple hours" Seto said, waving at his cousin.

"Okay. Bye you guys."

"Bye" they all waved as they walked out the door.

* * *

**~A couple hours later~**

Seto, Joey, Mai, Duke, and Yugi were all walking towards the hospital. Mai hadn't told anyone of Yami's plans to resign from FDI.

Yugi sighed, he was afraid that Yami wouldn't want to talk to him, and was scared he was mad at him. But he wanted to make things right, Yami meant everything to him, and he didn't want to give him up.

"Hey doc" Seto greeted as they walked in, Yugi stayed at the back of the group, out of sight, just in case Yami didn't want to see him.

"Hey Seto" the doctor greeted smiling. "That shorter one of your group seemed pretty secretive when he walked in here. Had his hood pulled up and everything."

Everyones eyes widened "What? Yugi is right here!"

Yugi stepped out from behind everyone. "Th-Then who's in there with your cousin?" The doctor asked, his eyes widening as well.

They all ran for the room, Seto kicked in the door. A short figure was sitting on Yami's stomach, their hands wrapped around his throat. Yami was struggling to get them off him, kicking his feet, while also fighting for air. "Get off of him!" Yugi growled as he launched at the figure.

Yugi shoved the person off Yami and stood next to Yami as he coughed to breathe. "Freeze! FDI!" Seto yelled, but the person jumped out the window and into the tree. "Let's go! We have to catch them!"

Seto, Joey, Duke, and Mai ran out of the room, leaving Yugi to look after Yami. Yami was finally able to stop coughing long enough for his eyes to quit watering and his vision to clear up. He looked up, his eyes widening as he caught sight of Yugi.

"Y-Yugi?"

A small smile went across Yugi's face as he nodded. "I'm here" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry" Yami whispered.

"Yami I don't want you to choose between the job you love and me."

"Yugi. I'd choose you."

"It's just I-" Yugi stopped and looked at Yami, his eyes widening a bit "You what?"

"I'd choose you. Yugi, you mean the world to me, and I love you. I don't want to let you go." Yami turned around and grabbed a stack of papers from the bedside table "This is my resignation, and Brutus' retiring papers. I filled them out earlier." He handed the papers to Yugi "I want you to hand them in. I'm not able to leave yet, and it'll take two weeks to finalize it."

Yugi took the papers and gazed over them. He looked back at Yami before turning the papers sideways in his hands. Seto, Duke, Joey, and Mai came walking back in and watched as Yugi ripped the papers into shreds, throwing the shreds in the air. Yugi grabbed Yami's face and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Yami's eyes widened as they pulled away "Yugi? What are you doing?"

"Yami, I don't want you to quit your job. I don't want you to stop doing what you love."

"But-"

Yugi put his finger to Yami's lips "I want to stand next to you. The same way I've been standing next to you. The fact that you were willing to resign from the FDI proves that you love me more than anything in this world. But, I want you to be happy Yami."

"Yugi, I am happy with you."

"But you're happy when you're with me _and_ working. Besides" he giggled as he put Yami's bangs behind his ears "I can't let Brutus be retired after saving his master's life."

Yami chuckled "I told you, you liked the dog more" he said quietly as he leaned up towards Yugi.

"I may like the dog more. But I love you more than the dog" Yugi whispered as he leaned into Yami, their lips meeting in the middle.

"I've missed you so much" Yami whispered as they broke away and put their foreheads together.

"I've missed you too" Yugi whispered back.

Seto cleared his throat and the two turned towards him. "As much as I'd hate to break up this romantic scene. I need to know if you saw that person's face."

Yami shook his head "No, they had on a mask."

"Did you recognize them?"

"I don't even know if it was male or female, Seto. I was busy struggling to breathe."

"So, you didn't see anything?"

Yami shook his head sadly "No. That has to be the sixth person under Pegasus though. They're out for a kill. We have to be careful. That means guarding these guys as well Seto. They want whoever took down Pegasus' operation. That's us, and they'll take out the people we love as well."

"Yeah. Yugi, I think you should stay here with Yami. I'll make sure everyone else is safe. I'll get an officer outside your door, Yami."

"Alright. I get released tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The physical therapist said I'm able to walk and do basic things. I just have to come to daily appointments until I get cleared for work. The doc is giving me meds to take for my cold. Once I get the all-clear from the physical therapist for work I have to come back here and get an x-ray on my ribs to see how they're healing."

"Alright. Well, I'll get an officer here for tonight. Just in case they come back. I'm going to lock these windows so no one can get in. Yugi, if you see any suspicious activity outside the windows just yell. The officer will come running."

"Okay" Yugi said.

Seto, Joey, Duke, and Mai walked back out of the room after Seto locked the windows, getting ready for guard tonight. Yami sighed as he sat back in his bed. "How are you feeling?" Yugi asked, turning back towards Yami.

"Better than what I did" he said quietly.

"Are you able to breathe okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alright" he said grabbing Yugi's hands. "How are you?"

Yugi smiled, placing his nose against Yami's "I'm better now" he said quietly, rubbing his nose against Yami's.

"I'm glad" Yami whispered. He ran his hands up to either side of Yugi's face, cupping his jaw, he pulled Yugi into a kiss. They kissed each other multiple times, smiling into the kisses until Yugi started giggling. "I still want to take that walk" Yami said.

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand as he sat on the edge of the bed "I'd like that, very much."

"Ya know, I heard of this cake place. It's having a tasting day next Monday. Would you like to go with me?"

"Won't you be working by then?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean we can't go after I get off work and you get out of school."

Yugi smiled "Okay. Sounds like fun."

"Getting to taste more than thirty kinds of cakes. Yeah, I'm pretty sure you'll have fun. You and your chocolate cake" Yami chuckled.

"I love chocolate cake" Yugi chirped.

"You love chocolate anything, honey."

"I know" Yugi said quietly as he laid his head on Yami's chest.

Yami started running his hand through Yugi's hair, wrapping the other arm around Yugi's shoulders. "You wanna cuddle up here with me tonight?" Yami whispered.

"Yami, I don't think theres enough room for the two of us."

"But Yuugiii" Yami pouted. Yugi turned his head and looked up at Yami "I miss cuddling with Brutus."

Yugi smiled sympathetically "Yami. I'm not a dog."

"I know you're not. But, I'm a cuddler. I won't do anything, or try anything. I just want to cuddle. Holding a blanket isn't the same as cuddling."

Yugi giggled "You've been holding your blanket?"

"It's the only thing that offered any comfort after you left. I kept cuddled into my blankets. I'd pretend I was hugging you. But, it wasn't enough. I'd just cry more. The blankets didn't smell like you, they didn't feel like you, they didn't giggle like you, they-"

Yugi put his finger back over Yami's lips "I'm really sorry. I overreacted. But, I thought about it, and I realize that you mean too much to me for me to make you choose between me and your job." Yugi placed his hands on either side of Yami's face "I want to be with the man I met. I want to be with you because of who you are. And I don't want you to give up your job. It makes you who you are. And I love who you are."

Yami chuckled softly as Yugi's lips fell onto his once again. "And you say I'm a romancer" Yami chuckled.

Yugi chuckled with Yami "I've always been a more gentle person. And I kind of fit the description of a romantic person. You're a big, muscular, tanned, handsome, FDI agent. Not exactly someone you see as a romancer."

"Oh, so a slightly-taller-than-you FDI agent can't be romantic?"

"You seem to be able to."

Yami smiled and shook his head "Ya know, you were right about one thing."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I don't know what I'd do without you" Yami said quietly. "I can tell you what I did do though."

"You already did."

"I only told you about the blanket thing."

"There's more?"

"Mhm."

"What else?"

"My doctor left my charts in here" Yami looked down and lowered his voice "I changed some stuff on his charts so I could attempt to be released the day after you ran out."

"I see it didn't work" Yugi said, his eyes dulling.

"He walked in while I was writing" Yami said looking back up.

"And your punishment?"

"I had to get a lot of tests. A lot of blood drawn. And a few shots, with some more x-rays so he could redo my charts."

Yugi giggled "Bet you didn't like that."

Yami shook his head "Nooo. No I did not."

Yugi rolled over so he was on the bed facing Yami, a smile on his face. He laid his arm gently across Yami's stomach, laying his head on Yami's chest. The two of them laid there, Yami rubbing Yugi's back in soothing circles, Yugi tracing patterns on Yami's chest. They watched t.v., ate dinner together, and fell asleep cuddled into each others' arms that night, happy to have the other back.

**Me: Wow! That was a long ass chapter . Took forever to write... ^.^ But it was worth it. The sixth worker will remain this mysterious person for a few more chapters. Well, I'll tell you this much, their identity isn't revealed until sometime AFTER Yami gets back to work ^w^ Anyway, as always, and until next time *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	14. Ch 14: Finally Free

**Me: Okay, here goes chapter 14. :) I hope I can keep on the roll I've been on. I haven't felt as stressed out here lately, so I'm able to keep the ball rolling ^w^ I'm also sick, AGAIN! So over it :/ Anyway, here it goes. :3 I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^w^ Also, Yami gets released this chapter ^w^**

**FDI**

**Chapter 14**

**Finally Free**

Yami was the first to wake up in the morning. He smiled at the smaller form still resting peacefully on his chest. He reached over and grabbed the phone on the bedside table so he could order them some breakfast, careful not to wake Yugi up.

Yugi woke up ten minutes after Yami. Looking up he was greeted with softened crimson red eyes and a smile. "Good morning" Yami said.

"Good morning, Yami" Yugi said. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes so he was able to see more clearly.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I think that was the best nights sleep I've had in days" Yugi said smiling.

"Are you hungry?" As if on cue, Yugi's stomach let out a growl, causing Yugi to blush. "I'll take that as a yes" Yami chuckled. "Guess it's a good thing I got you breakfast in bed" he whispered.

"Huh?"

Yami motioned towards the tray on the bedside table "Got you some chocolate milk, chocolate chip pancakes with sausage, and a chocolate muffin for dessert."

"Well, someone definantly knows how to spoil me" Yugi giggled.

"Indeed I do. I figured, our final meal in here, should be your favorites" Yami said kissing Yugi on the cheek.

"Thank you very much" Yugi said kissing Yami on the lips.

"You are very welcome." Yami smiled and turned to pick up his cup.

"What are you drinking?"

"Coffee. You want a drink?"

"No thanks. I've got chocolate milk" Yugi chirped.

Yami chuckled as Yugi grabbed his chocolate milk. Yugi sat between Yami's legs while he ate and fed Yami at the same time. They were sharing bites, laughing at each others' jokes, sharing kisses, and holding each other once the meal was over with.

* * *

The doctor walked into the room around nine, Yami's charts in his hands. "Okay, Mr. Sennen. How are you feeling today?"

"I feel a lot better."

"How's that cold?"

"Pretty sure your meds are doing the trick. My throat is a little sore, and my nose is still stuffy, but I'm okay."

"Alright. Any pain in the ribcage?"

"Nope."

"Any pain in your left leg?"

"Nope."

"Are you ready for physical therapy?"

"Yep."

"Alright, let's get you down there. Here's your shorts and t-shirt" the doctor said tossing Yami a pair of long gym shorts and a loose t-shirt.

Yugi stood so Yami could get up. Yugi noticed Yami was already in shorts, but they were white, like the t-shirt he was wearing. White was definantly not Yami's color.

Yami went into the bathroom and changed, coming out a few minutes later. "Forgot to give you your socks" the doctor said handing Yami a pair of socks.

Yami leaned against the wall and pulled on his socks, before the three of them left the room. They walked down the stairs, taking the stairs so the doctor could ensure Yami would be okay on his own stairs.

Yami passed the getting dressed test, going down the stairs test, and now it was time for his physical therapy. They walked down the hallway towards the physical therapy room. Yugi noticed very few people in the lobby, and a few children running around outside. He hadn't realized that he had stopped until Yami walked back to stand by his side. Yami looked at Yugi and followed his gaze to the children playing. "Do you know them?"

Yugi shook his head "No. It's nothing. C'mon, let's get to physical therapy."

Yami watched Yugi walk away. He glanced at the kids once more before walking after Yugi. Yami kept glancing a curious eye towards Yugi, but looked away before Yugi noticed him looking, or just smiled when he was caught staring.

Yami had to stretch, and warm up before the physical therapist started on anything. The physical therapist showing him how to stretch and what workout to do to make sure Yami didn't harm himself or push himself past his limits in any way.

Yugi watched Yami work out, run tredmils, do weird stretches that he assumed had something to do with Yoga, and watched Yami fall over a couple times completely out of breath. Yami was panting and sweating, he'd even fallen off the treadmils and had some burns on his legs, but he knew Yami wouldn't give up. Yami would continue to work until he fell over dead, because Yami wasn't a quitter.

"Okay Mr. Sennen. A few restrictions before I give you your release papers. One, no lifting anything over eighty pounds, you could snap a rib. No cuddling with your dogs, they could crush a rib. No heavy work, and the rest you've already heard from your doctor."

"Yeah, I know" Yami sighed.

"Alright. Well, here's this. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Thank you." Yami took the paper from the physical therapist and walked back out of the room with Yugi and the doctor.

"Okay Yami. Sign this, and you're free to go."

Yami was all to willing to sign the paper the doctor had. He nearly dropped the clipboard as he grabbed it to sign the paper attached.

Yami and Yugi walked back to the room, grabbed Yami's things, and the two of them walked out together. "Now, I just have to go home, shower, shave, and change."

Yugi threaded his arm around Yami's "I'm sure the boys will be happy to see you."

Yami chuckled "I have a feeling they're not going to be to happy about not being able to cuddle with me though."

Yugi leaned his head on Yami's shoulder "They'll be okay."

Yami stopped and gently turned Yugi towards him, placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Yugi nodded "I'm fine."

"You've been acting weird since you saw those little kids."

"It's just-" Yugi sighed shaking his head "It's nothing, Yami. It's not important right now."

Yami sighed and gently cupped Yugi's face "Yugi, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"I'll talk about it when it comes time to talk about it. Okay?" Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled.

Yami smiled back and nodded "Okay. But, if you need to talk about it beforehand, let me know."

"I will."

"Alright. Let's go see my boys!" Yami cheered causing Yugi to giggle.

The two of them walked hand in hand towards Yami's house. Yami put aside whatever was bothering Yugi, he didn't want to push him too hard to talk about it, he'd talk about it when he was ready.

**Me: Okay, that's where I'm ending that. :) Hope you all enjoyed! ^w^ Idk what's happening next chapter, I know I'm putting in at least one more chapter before I time skip to where Yami goes back to work :3 Anyway Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**


	15. Ch 15: Welcome Home

**Me: Okay, I am finally over my cold :3 Well, mostly :P Anyway, chapter 15 of FDI :3 I'm working on getting ahead on this story so I can start on some other stories ^w^ Once again, if you guys have questions or would like updates of when the next update is coming, I've made a FFN facebook account. You can find the link in my profile. ^w^ I'll be there to answer any questions, and I'll be posting about future stories, upcoming updates, and all that other good stuff ^w^ Anyway, on to chapter 15, this is later in the day from the last chapter. I've also done the math, Yami and Yugi have been together for ALMOST one month. There's a special day, and a special way they'll be celebrating their one month anniversary. :3 However, little Yugi has completely forgotten about it ;) No more spoilers ^w^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :) **

***sweatdrops* Also, I'd like to point out (Just to ensure everyone knows) Yugi is 21 in this fanfic. Joey, Ryou, Malik, Serenity, and Mai are also 21. Yami, Seto, Bakura, Marik, Tristan, and Duke are 22. :3 Just reminding everyone ^w^' because in the 1st and 2nd chapters we were celebrating Yugi's 21st birthday XD**

**FDI**

**Chapter 15**

**Welcome Home**

* * *

Yami and Yugi continued to walk down the sidewalk hand in hand, happy to finally be out and away from the hospital. "Are you happy to finally be out, Yami?"

"I am. It feels good to be outside again."

"Was the hospital bed more comfy than your bed at home?"

"Um, no. No it was not."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My bed is sooo much comfier. Comfier?" Yami raised a brow as he thought about the word.

Yugi giggled "It's a word, Yami."

"Sounds weird though."

"A lot of words sound weird, doesn't mean they're not words."

"Very true" Yami nodded in agreement.

Yugi shook his head, a smile spreading across his face "You're so silly, Yami."

"But what would you do without me?"

"Lay in my bed and cry" Yugi said quietly.

Yami stopped and looked at Yugi, his eyes widening "Really?"

Yugi nodded as he lowered his head "Yeah. I was mad at you, but mostly, I was angry at myself. I shouldn't have overreacted like I did. I just don't want to see you get hurt again." His voice was cracking and tears began running down his face.

Yami cupped Yugi's face in his hands, tilting his head upwards to look at him. He ran his thumbs back and forth across Yugi's cheeks, wiping away the tears that were falling. "Yugi, I told you I'd be careful. And I was careful. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I didn't think they'd blow up their own warehouse. I promise to be more careful, Yugi. I love you, and I want to be with you."

"I love you too" Yugi smiled as Yami leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "C'mon, let's go see our boys."

Yami chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi wrapped his arm around Yami's waist and the two of them continued down the sidewalk towards Yami's house. "You know, we'd get there faster if I had my truck."

Yugi chuckled and shook his head "Stop being lazy, Yami. Enjoy the outside."

"I am enjoying it. It is a beautiful day out today. Not to hot, not to cold, just right for a walk with the most beautiful man I know."

Yugi slapped Yami playfully on the chest "Oh shut up" he giggled.

Yami chuckled and leaned over to rub noses with Yugi. The two of them continued laughing together as they walked up Yami's porch steps. Yami pulled out his keys and placed them in the door, unlocking it.

Yami swung the door open, backing out of the way for Yugi to walk in. "SURPRISE!" Yugi jumped into Yami's arms as their friends jumped up and surprised the two of them.

Yami stood in the doorway, Yugi in his arms, and eyes wide. "Um... Okay" he said blinking.

"Welcome home, Yami" Ryou greeted.

"Thanks. Next time you guys should try not giving Yugi a heart attack. I can feel his heartbeat against my arm."

Yugi slowly lowered himself back down to the floor, calming down from the surprise. He smiled sweetly before taking a deep breath "ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY!?"

Yami and the others laughed at Yugi's outburst. "Welcome home, Yams" Joey said walking over and placing his arm around Yami's shoulder.

"Thanks Joey." The sound of barking and thundering steps on the floor above alerted Yami to his dogs headed his way. Joey moved out of the way as Brutus and Blue came running his way. Blue leapt into Yami's arms as Brutus placed his front paws on Yami's chest. Blue licked Yami's right cheek while Brutus licked his left cheek. Yami chuckled and ruffled Brutus' ears "Hey boys."

Yami made Brutus get down then bent down and placed Blue on the ground. "I see those guys missed you as much as you missed them" Yugi giggled as he walked over to stand by Yami.

"Well of course they did" Yami chuckled.

Brutus' ears perked up as he noticed Yugi. He jumped and tackled Yugi to the floor, licking his face as they hit the ground. "Brutus, no" Yugi giggled, turning his head back and forth to escape the dog's slobbery kisses.

Yami chuckled "Looks like they missed you just as much."

"A.. Little.. Help" Yugi said, still turning his head side to side.

"Alright, Brutus, back off." Brutus stopped licking Yugi's face and walked backwards off him. "Good boy" Yami chuckled, ruffling Brutus' ears.

Yami, Yugi, and all their friends walked into the living room. Yami sat back in his chair, letting out a sigh as he relaxed. Yugi chuckled "Comfy?"

"Hai" Yami sighed.

Yugi sat on the left arm of Yami's chair while everyone else took seats around the living room. "So Yami, how's it feel to be home?"

"Feels good, Seto. It feels good."

Blue walked over and jumped up on Yami's lap while Brutus laid at his feet. "I feel like I've been away from home for years" Yami said, running his left hand across Blue's back.

Seto chuckled "Well, it's only been weeks, not years."

"I know. So" Yami sat up and looked around the room "What's everyone been up to in my absense?"

Joey blushed as he looked over at Seto, but Yami was quick to notice. Yami narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he looked between the two "What is going on between you two?"

"Well. Yami. You remember our 'plans' we made when we turned thirteen?"

"Which 'plans' are you talking about? Because we made a lot of plans when we were younger."

"Think really hard Yami. We were in health class when we made these plans."

Yami blinked, looking in different directions, furrowing his brows as he thought about it. His eyes widened and he turned back towards Seto "No way."

"Way" Seto chuckled nodding his head.

"How much did you spend on it?"

"Only a thousand." Joey held up his left hand and showed off the diamond ring around his ring finger.

"Only? Seto?" Yami asked, raising his brow.

Seto chuckled "Well, ya know, we make good money at the FDI and I've been saving up for a while."

"Did you finally get your house paid off?"

"Yeah. Last month."

"Oh."

"Did you pay yours off?"

"I paid for mine in full, Seto."

"How'd you- Ohh, insurance money?"

"Yeah. Mom and dad's insurance money."

"Do you have anything left from that?"

"Umm.. Like five grand."

"Really? How much did you get from that?"

"Um, sixty a piece, so hundred twenty."

Seto's jaw dropped "What the hell did you do with all that money?"

"Well, I spent fourty on this house, that left eighty. I spent thirty-five on the garage, that left fifty-five. Spent five on my truck, that left fifty. Spent a bunch on new carpeting, the hardwood in the kitchen, the tiling in the bathroom, then my bathroom sink quit working so I had to fix that. I paid to put up the fence in the backyard, spent a bunch on Brutus' vet bills, spent a bunch on Blue when I got him, had to buy that milk and stuff. And, after I bought everything I needed, I have five left."

"Well, at least you only spent it on what you needed."

"Exactly. I spent it responsibly, and now my house is up to date, and I have extra cash just in case something goes wrong. Why are we talking about me?"

"Because we got on the topic of money."

"Oh. Right. Anyway, what else besides those two being engaged?"

"Marik and Malik are going out" Bakura blurted.

Marik's eyebrows furrowed at Bakura as everyone else's eyes widened. "Well, Bakura is going out with Ryou!" Marik yelled.

"Tristan is dating Serenity" Ryou chirped.

"WHAT!?" Joey yelled.

"Duke is dating Mai" Seto said casually.

"Well that's no surprise" Yami said in a monotone voice, a bored expression on his face.

Seto chuckled "Truely it isn't."

Duke furrowed his brows "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Yami and Seto said together, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh you guys are assholes."

Everyone started laughing "So, what's going on between you and Yugi?" Duke asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean" Duke said lowering his eyelids and wiggling his eyebrows, causing Yugi to blush.

"Get your head outta the gutter, Devilin. We hug, we kiss, we hold hands, and we cuddle. Nothing else goes on."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yep."

"How long have you guys been together?"

"A month next monday."

"What?"

Yugi's eyes widened and he turned towards Yami "I-Is that why you asked me to go to that place with you?"

Yami smiled and grabbed Yugi's hand "I wanted to do something you love to do."

Yugi matched Yami's smile as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami chuckled, moved Blue to his right, and gently pulled Yugi into his lap. "I love you, Yami."

"I love you too, Yugi" Yami said snuggling into Yugi's hair as Yugi leaned against him.

"Awwww" The group of friends all said.

"Oh, get the hell outta here" Yami yelled playfully waving his arm at the group.

Seto chuckled as he stood from the chair he was sitting in. "I've gotta go anyway. We need to get home before it gets dark."

"Alright. Have a safe trip home guys" Yami said waving to his friends as they got up to leave.

"Enjoy your night at home, Yami" Ryou said smiling as he walked out with the others.

"Bye you guys" Yugi said waving at everyone as they left.

Yami and Yugi sat in the chair watching t.v., Brutus at Yami's feet and Blue beside Yami in the chair. Yugi sighed and stood from the chair, stretching his limbs, after an hour of watching t.v. "What do you want for dinner, Yami?"

"How about we order something?" Yami said tilting his head to the side.

"What are we ordering?"

"I dunno. You pick."

Yugi chuckled in his throat as he leaned forward, placing his hands on the arms of the chair "Is there a reason why you're spoiling me today?"

"Just want you to know how happy I am to have you back" Yami said, a smile kissing his lips.

"I never really left, Yami. I just needed some time to think."

Yami furrowed his brows and folded his lips "Ya know, Mai said the same thing."

"Really?"

"Mhm. She said you just had to think."

"Well, so far, she hasn't been wrong."

Yami chuckled as Yugi leaned in closer. "Ya know, I think you're right."

"I usually am" Yugi whispered.

"I've learned to agree to that" Yami chuckled, leaning in and claiming Yugi's lips in a kiss.

Blue jumped down from the chair and ran off elsewhere. Yugi put his knees on either side of Yami's legs, sitting down on Yami's lap. He placed his wrists on Yami's shoulders, lacing his fingers behind Yami's neck. "You know what?"

"What?" Yami asked placing his hands on Yugi's hips.

"Let's order from somewhere you want to eat from."

"And why is that?"

"Because you've done all these sweet things for me today, and I want to do something sweet for you."

"You've been there for me, cuddled with me last night, supported me in physical therapy. Pretty sure you've done enough sweet things today."

"Well, then let's pick a place together."

"Have you ever had Italian?"

"You mean like spaghetti?" Yugi asked tilting his head sideways.

Yami chuckled "Spaghetti is an Italian food, yes. But, Italian food involves more than spaghetti."

"Oh. Well, I'm pretty sure the only Italian food I've had is spaghetti."

"Well" Yami grunted as he sat up "I know this great Italian restraunt, that delivers, and they have these sample dishes. If you're interested."

"Sounds romantic and delicious" Yugi said placing his forehead against Yami's.

"I can assure you it is" Yami whispered as he tilted his head and pecked Yugi on the lips.

Yugi giggled quietly "So, are we eating at the table?"

"Only way to make it truely romantic, no?"

"I guess you're right."

"I also have candles if you'd rather have dinner by candle light."

"You know what would make this more romantic?"

"Me ti parla in italiano?"

Yugi tilted his head "What?"

Yami chuckled "I said 'Me talking to you in Italian?'"

"You know Italian?"

"Being an FDI agent I had to learn mulitple languages. I can speak Spanish, English, Japanese, Italian, French, and some Latin."

"Some Latin?"

"Yeah, I never really caught on to Latin."

Yugi giggled "So, why did you have to learn those other languages?"

"Because sometimes we catch people, and they don't speak our language. So, we have to know the basic languages so we can talk to them, colonize them, and arrest them while they know their rights."

"Oh. Say something romantic in Italian."

"Honey, Italian, on its own, is romantic."

"I haven't heard Italian before though."

"Okay." Yami thought for a minute before replying. "Tu sei l'amore della mia vita."

"I love that little rolling sound you made with your tongue. What'd you say?"

"You are the love of my life."

Yugi cupped Yami's face and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you so much, Yami."

"Ti amo troppo il mio amore." Yugi tilted his head and Yami chuckled "I love you too my love."

Yugi leaned his head on Yami's shoulder "Shall we go get ready for dinner?"

"Si, we shall."

The two of them stood and prepared for dinner. Yami went to shower, shave, and change from his sweaty clothing from physical therapy. Yugi went to get the candles, Yami had told him where to find them. Once done with his shower, Yami called the Italian restraunt and ordered their dinner.

Once it was delivered the two of them sat at the table, the many dishes laid out across the table. They fed each other, suggested different things, spit things in napkins when they didn't like it, chuckled at the faces the other made, shared sweet kisses, and cleaned up their mess when they were finished.

Yugi sighed as he dried his hands off with the towel "Well, I guess I should head home" Yugi said quietly.

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand as he sat down the towel and started to leave the kitchen. "Yugi" Yami said quietly "I-I'd like for you to stay here with me."

Yugi's eyes widened and he turned to look at Yami "Y-Yami?"

"That sixth person is still out there. I'll sleep on the couch, you can sleep in my bed. I-I just want to know you're safe." Yami looked up into Yugi's eyes "I'd feel better if you were here with me, where I know you're safe."

Yugi smiled "Yami, I'm able to take care of myself."

"Yugi, please." Yami had a begging expression on his face, but his eyes screamed that he was worried. "Please, stay here."

Yugi's eyes widened a fraction when he saw the fear and worry in Yami's eyes. "O-Okay. Just, calm down."

Yami relaxed a little bit "Is your grandfather at home?"

"No" Yugi giggled as he shook his head "Grandpa went off to another dig. He isn't scheduled to be back for a couple of months."

"Good, then I won't have to worry about protecting him as well."

"Nope" Yugi chirped.

Yami chuckled "Alright. Let's get to sleep. Goodnight, Yugi."

Yami walked out of the kitchen and turned towards the living room, already in his pajama pants and loose t-shirt. Yugi reached out and grabbed the back of Yami's shirt. Yami looked over his shoulder at Yugi, a brow raised. "I-I want to cuddle. I-If that's okay" Yugi said quietly, a light pink blush going over his cheeks.

Yami smiled and turned to face Yugi "Okay. But I don't think we'll both fit on the couch."

Yugi looked up at Yami and started laughing "I wasn't talking about on the couch, Yami."

"Of course you weren't" Yami chuckled sheepishly.

The two of them chuckled together as they headed upstairs to bed. "Wow, your bedroom is so clean" Yugi said as they reached Yami's room.

"I'm twenty-two years old. Did you expect it to be filthy?"

Yugi chuckled sheepishly "Weelll" he sang.

Yami glared at Yugi playfully "What made you think my room would be messy?"

"You work for the FDI and you're never at home. You just seem like the kind of person that's always too busy to do any work at home."

Yami raised a brow "But, I'm home every night. And even if I never were home, that means I couldn't mess up my room either ya goofball."

Yugi giggled and stuck out his tongue, causing Yami to chuckle. Yami walked over to him and kissed his forehead "Alright, I'm full, and I'm wore out. It's been a long day. Let's get some sleep" he said quietly.

The two of them crawled in bed, Yugi laid down while Yami reached to the foot of the bed and pulled the blankets over them as he laid down. He wrapped his arms firmly around Yugi's chest, kissing Yugi on the cheek and laying with his nose behind Yugi's ear.

Yugi smiled, snuggling backwards towards Yami and into the embrace, he felt safe with Yami behind him, his arms wrapped around him, protecting him from any and all danger. The two of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces, laying comfortably together.

* * *

**Me: Holy shitocky mushrooms, that took FOREVER! I didn't think I'd ever get done with this chapter. Pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've wrote XD Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter ^w^ Until next time *waves* Goodbye! :)**

***Translated by Google Translate and my own knowledge of the Italian language ^w^***

**Me ti parla in italiano?- Italian- Me talking to you in Italian?**

**Tu sei l'amore della mia vita- Italian- You are the love of my life**

**Ti amo troppo il mio amore- Italian- I love you too my love**


	16. Ch 16: Learning You

**Me: Okay, so, for the most part I've decided to not skip over the WHOLE week that Yami was off work, but out of the hospital. Anyway, I'm going to plan some fun stuff for him and Yugi to do together ^w^ And maybe they'll even enjoy some time with the friends that don't work :3 Anyway, we'll see what happens. This is a very long chapter XD I'll inform you before I do any crazy time skips ^w^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 16**

**Learning You**

Yugi stretched as he woke up, letting out a yawn. The first thing he noticed was that Yami's arms were no longer around him, but he was still in bed. Yugi rolled over and covered his mouth to cover the laughter that threatened to bubble out.

Yami was wrapped up in the blankets, laying on his stomach, and his hair was a terrible mess. Yugi leaned his head on his left hand, his elbow propping his head up. He gently brushed Yami's hair out of his face with his right hand, smiling as the sleeping face was revealed. Yami peeked his left eye open "Morning" he said closing his eye again.

"Morning sleepyhead" Yugi giggled.

Yami smiled and blinked his eyes open "Just a little tired, that's all."

"I can see that."

Yami chuckled "C'mere, let's cuddle a little longer" he said holding up his left arm for Yugi to crawl under.

Yugi cuddled into Yami's t-shirt covered chest. He tilted his head up as Yami looked down at him and rubbed their noses together. Yugi giggled and kissed Yami on the lips. Yugi's stomach let out a growl as they broke apart, causing Yugi to blush. Yami chuckled "Let's go get you something to eat shall we?"

Yugi chuckled sheepishly "Yeah, probably should." Yugi quickly rolled on top of Yami and sat on his waist, holding down his arms with his hands. Yami raised a brow "You cook it" Yugi giggled before jumping up and running out of the room.

Yami chuckled, shaking his head as he got up from the bed. Yugi was standing in the kitchen when he got down there, looking out the window. Yami walked up behind him to see what he was doing. Yugi looked down at the counter, a blank look on his face. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

Yugi shook his head "Just thinking" he chirped as he looked back up, a smile on his face.

Yami sweatdropped, smiling sheepishly "Sometimes, you make no sense at all."

Yugi giggled "I know."

Yami shook his head and walked over to the cabinets. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"What do you have?" Yugi asked wrapping his arms around Yami's waist.

"I have pancakes, eggs, bacon, I can make some breakfast sandwiches if you'd like."

"Do you have croissants?"

"I do. Would you like some?"

"Yes. Please."

"Cheese or no cheese?"

"Cheese, please."

Yami chuckled "Now you're just rhyming."

Yugi giggled "I just said please."

"Aren't you just a polite gentleman?"

"I try to be."

Yami walked back and forth in the kitchen fixing their breakfast sandwiches. Yugi watched, turning his head back and forth as he watched Yami, basically, pace the floor. Yami twirled around and sat the plate in front of Yugi, the breakfast sandwich put together on the plate. "Be careful, it's hot."

"Okay."

Yami placed a glass in front of Yugi with chocolate milk in it. He bent down to whisper in Yugi's ear "I figured you'd want your favorite drink" he whispered and kissed Yugi on the cheek.

Yugi took a sip of the chocolate milk and smiled happily "This is like the best chocolate milk ever!"

"I made it with cocoa powder."

"It's delicious."

Yami chuckled as he took his seat next to Yugi, a cup of coffee and his plate in his hands. "When did you make coffee?"

"One of the things I was doing when I was running back and forth."

Yugi looked over his shoulder and sure enough, a pot of coffee was brewed in the coffee pot.

"Yami? Why do you make a whole pot?"

"Just wait a few minutes. You'll see why" he said, a bored expression on his face.

Yugi tilted his head in question but decided to eat and not question it. The two of them were halfway through their sandwiches when a knock sounded at the door. "And this is why I make a whole pot of coffee." Yami chuckled as he excused himself from the table and went to answer the door.

When Yami came back through all their friends walked in with him. Yami took his seat once again, Seto and Mai walked over to the coffee pot to pour themselves cups of coffee.

"Yer here early Yug'" Joey said walking into the kitchen.

"I stayed here last night" Yugi said before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Wipe the smirk from your face Devilin, we only cuddled" Yami warned.

The smirk dropped from Duke's face as a chuckle escaped his lips.

Yugi giggled "Yami, drink your coffee so we can go to physical therapy."

"Okay. Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"I did. It was delicious. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

Yami and Yugi sat in the kitchen while Yami finished his coffee. Once finished they went upstairs, changed, and walked out the door followed by their friends. Yami locked the door behind him and turned back to the group, Yugi by his side. "Enjoy your day at work guys. I'm off to physical therapy. Make sure you check those files from the Pegasus case. There has to be something on that sixth person. The rest of you are more than welcome to come back here."

They waved to the friends and went off towards the hospital for Yami's physical therapy.

* * *

Yami and Yugi returned to the house after physical therapy. Yami grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom to get a shower. Meanwhile, Yugi was making plans for his friends to come over and bring some games that they could play together. They planned out different games to play the whole week, saving a special game for Friday when Yami was finally done with his hospital work.

Yugi was giggling while reading a text message when Yami walked in the livingroom. Yami leaned over and raised a brow in Yugi's face "Wha's so funny?" Yami asked around his toothbrush.

"Nothing. Just talking to Joey" Yugi giggled.

"Mm" Yami turned and walked away, headed back towards the bathroom.

Yugi blushed as a thought occured to him. He turned and looked at Yami, sure enough, he was shirtless, in black leather pants, a silver belt looped through the loops, barefoot, with a towel around his shoulders.

Yami finished brushing his teeth and walked back into the livingroom, taking a seat on the couch. Yugi looked up at him, a light blush still on his cheeks.

Yami seemed tranced by the news on the t.v., giving Yugi the perfect opportunity to get a good look at his boyfriend. Yami was muscle toned, perfectly tanned skin to a beautiful caramel color, his tattoos showing on his muscular arms, his hair was combed back, a few water droplets still dripping from it, running down his shoulder blades and chest. His hip bones showed a little over the top of his pants, his flat stomach curved as he leaned forward, watching the t.v. His legs were long, and he seemed to like to sit with them either apart a little ways so his elbows could rest on them while his hands hung loosely in the middle, or crossed while he sat back on whatever furniture he was sitting on. His feet weren't too big, but they weren't too small, and Yami seemed to keep himself well groomed, his nails were trimmed as were his toenails, he always smelled good too.

Yami felt Yugi's eyes on him and turned his head towards him. Yugi's blush darkened a little when Yami caught him staring, his eyes widening a little bit. Yami tilted his head, completely clueless "Is something wrong?"

Yugi shook his head "No. But, why are you shirtless?"

"Oh, Blue got ahold of my shirt. He's running around the house with it. Haven't went upstairs to get a different one yet." Yami said smiling sheepishly "I can go get another one, if I'm bothering you."

Yugi grinned sheepishly "Oh, no. I was just curious is all. You've never been shirtless around me."

Yami smiled and stood from the couch, walking over towards the chair. He leaned down and touched his nose to Yugi's as Yugi turned his head towards him. "I'm gonna go upstairs and put a shirt on. If you're able to get my shirt back from my dog, I'd love to have it back" Yami chuckled.

Yami turned to walk away and Yugi stood up. "Yami, wait."

Yami turned and raised a brow "Is something wrong?"

"Um, I-I just wanted to let you know that some of our friends are coming over."

"Oh. Okay." Yami blinked as he looked at Yugi "Is that it?"

"Um. N-No" Yugi lowered his voice as he spoke, his blush darkening.

"What else then?"

Yugi moved closer and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, laying his head on Yami's bare chest. Yami smiled, lowering his eyelids as he wrapped his arms around Yugi, holding him close. Yami ran his hands up Yugi's shoulders and cupped his face. He tilted Yugi's face upwards and kissed him softly on the lips "I love you" Yami said quietly.

"I love you too" Yugi whispered back.

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and placed his against Yugi's. "Did you just want to feel my chest or what?"

Yugi grinned "A little. I was curious."

Yami chuckled "Okay, well, I'm going to get on a shirt before your friends get here."

Yugi giggled "Okay."

Yami tilted his head and kissed Yugi on the lips one more time before heading upstairs to get a shirt.

* * *

Joey, Malik, Ryou, Tristan, and Serenity showed up while Yami was upstairs."It's kinda weird coming over here after spending this time at Yugi's" Ryou said.

"Yeah, but we'll get used to it" Malik said smiling.

"Hey you guys" Yugi greeted.

"Hey Yug, where's Yami?"

"He just went upstairs to put on a shirt." Yugi glanced down as Blue came running through, Yami's shirt in his mouth. "Blue!" Yugi yelled, causing Blue to stop in his tracks. "Drop it!" Blue lowered his head and stuck his tail between his legs, dropping the shirt before running off. "Good boy" Yugi said smiling. He reached down and grabbed the shirt, standing up he came face to face with Yami.

"I see you got my shirt back" Yami chuckled.

"Yep. He dropped it" Yugi said smiling.

Yami went to grab the shirt and Yugi took it away. "Now you're stealing it from me?"

"Yep" Yugi chirped as he pulled the shirt over his head, pulling it down over his own shirt. "I like this shirt" Yugi said straightening the sleeves of the long sleeve v-neck shirt.

Yami shook his head and chuckled "It looks good on you. Maybe you should keep it."

"Maybe I will" Yugi countered "Never thought black was my color though."

"It's your color. It complects your pale skin beautifully."

"Thank you" Yugi smiled and hopped once to kiss Yami on the cheek.

Yami smiled back at Yugi and nuzzled his nose with his own nose. "So" Yami said "What are you guys up to?"

"We brought games to play" Ryou chirped holding up a stack of games.

Yami sweatdropped at the sight of the games "Oh goodie" he cheered in a monotone voice.

Yugi giggled and grabbed Yami's hand "I figured you could get to know my friends a bit more on your week off."

"Okay. I'll play your games. What's today's game?"

Yugi walked over to Ryou and began looking through the stack of games in his hands. "Let's start with something simple" he said as he scanned. "Um.. How about Jenga!"

Yami shrugged "Okay."

They all sat in the livingroom enjoying a game of Jenga until Brutus and Blue decided they wanted to play too. Yami grabbed Brutus while Yugi grabbed Blue and the two of them walked the dogs to the back door, releasing them into the backyard. "They'll be okay out there for a little while. Brutus knows what he can and can't do. And if anyone jumps that fence they're going to get a rude awakening when Brutus latches onto their ass" Yami chuckled.

Yugi smiled and grabbed Yami's hand, leading him back to the livingroom where their friends had reset the game of Jenga. Yugi sat between Yami's outstretched legs as they played, Yami resting his chin on Yugi's shoulder when it was his go.

They sat and played for a few hours until it was time for the others to go home, fitting in a dinner between their play time. "Bye you guys" Yugi waved to his friends. Yami walked up behind him as he closed the door, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist and placing a kiss on his cheek. Yugi turned his head, placing his nose against Yami's cheek. "Did you have fun today?"

"I did." Yami turned Yugi in his arms so he was facing him "Did you have fun?"

"Mhm" Yugi hummed as he laid his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

"I'd like to take a shower before I go to bed please."

"Okay baby. Do you have clothes?"

"Yeah, I had Joey bring me some."

"You sure you don't want one of my shirts to sleep in? I have bigger shirts that are comfy to wear to bed."

Yugi looked up at Yami "I think I want one of those."

Yami chuckled "Okay, c'mon, we'll go get you one."

"Did you let the dogs in?"

"Yep, they're in the back room eating."

"Oh. Okay."

The two of them walked up the stairs to Yami's room. Yami went through his dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt that looked like it would be big on him. "Yami? Why do you have such a big shirt?"

Yami chuckled "Um, I used to be a punk kid. Ya know, the baggy pants, the long shirts, blah blah blah. Well, this is from that stage."

"Oh." Yugi smiled and took the shirt from Yami, headed out of the bedroom and towards the shower.

Yami pulled the blanket from the bed along with the sheets and pillow cases. He put the bed clothes in the clothes basket outside the room. He grabbed a different bed set from the closet and went to making the bed.

Once he was done with the bed he changed into his pajama pants. He stripped off his shirt and was getting ready to put on another one when little arms wrapped around his waist. He looked over his shoulder at Yugi, who was hugged against him, his head still wrapped in his towel. "Is something wrong?"

Yugi shook his head "No, just" he sighed and Yami turned him so he was facing him. "Y-Yami? C-Can you sleep without a shirt on tonight?"

Yami's eyes widened but he blinked and relaxed "Alright. If that's what you want" he said softly.

Yami tossed the shirt he had picked up, on the floor and walked with Yugi to the bed. "Okay, let's get some sleep."

"Okay."

Yugi crawled in bed, drying off his hair and leaving it messy, he didn't feel like brushing it at the moment. Yami took the wet towel from Yugi and threw it in the basket outside the door.

Walking back in the room, Yami looked at Yugi curled up on the bed in his shirt that hung down to Yugi's thighs, and a pair of boxers Joey had brought in Yugi's bag. His legs were curled up against his thin, body, his arms crossed over each other, the hands in front of his forehead. He looked like a small child. His breathing was slow, his eyes were closed, and he looked to be asleep.

Yami lowered his eyelids and walked towards the bed. He climbed in gently next to Yugi. "Yugi? Are you still awake?"

"Mmm" Yugi hummed, attempting to open his eyes again.

Yami chuckled softly "Nevermind" he whispered, wrapping his arms around Yugi and holding him close. Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and snuggled into his wet hair, falling asleep quickly.

**Me: Oh. My. Ra! That chapter was ridiculously long! I hope you guys enjoy it. I hope I didn't fk it up. And thank you to the guest reviewers and all other reviewers for your reviews! ^w^ I hope I did okay on this chapter. I'll work on chapter 17 in a bit, I have to get to work on my other stories XD I have three other stories that REALLY need to be worked on... Sigh... This is going to be a looong night... w Anyway, as always, until next time guys and gals *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**


	17. Ch 17: You and Me

**Me: Okay, well, I've decided to use the week Yami has off as a week of Puzzle-fluff :) So, here is more unneccessary puzzle-fluff ^w^ I've skipped over Tuesday, and I went to Wednesday. Next skip is to Friday :3 So! I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^.^**

**FDI**

**Chapter 17**

**You and Me**

Yugi hung up his phone and sighed. Yami had been worked especially hard today in physical therapy and wanted nothing more than to have a nap. It was a warm Wednesday and Yami only had two more days of physical therapy. While his strength and everything else was returning to him, it was also exhausting him.

Yugi walked back up the stairs, he had just cancelled the plans with his friends and now he had nothing to do. He stopped in the doorway of the bedroom and smiled. Yami was laying on top of the blankets, his head at the foot of the bed, and his feet at the head of the bed. His left leg was hanging off the side of the bed, his right foot laid between the two pillows at the top. His arms were laying outstretched on either side of him. He had taken off his shirt, complaining he was too hot, so he was currently laying in his gym shorts, socks, and appearantly he'd forgotten to take off his sunglasses as well.

Yugi chuckled quietly and walked over, gently taking the sunglasses off Yami's face. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching his boyfriend lay there and sleep.

Yami opened his eyes a little and looked at Yugi "What are you doing?" He asked sleepily.

"Just watching you sleep" Yugi replied quietly.

Yami smiled sleepily and held out his arms "Come lay with me."

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. He laid gently on Yami, careful not to hurt him. Yugi placed his hands on either side of Yami's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Yami placed his hands on Yugi's waist and smiled as they broke apart. "I love you" Yami said.

"I love you too" Yugi smiled as he laid his head on Yami's bare chest. "Hey Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your parents?" Yugi folded his arms under his chin, looking up at Yami with curious eyes. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, my dad was with the CID."

"CID?"

"Yeah, they handle the external things. They're a branch above the FDI."

"Oh. So CID would be promotion for you?"

"Yep. Anyway, my dad was with the CID and he was working on a case. A few men on his crew had already been killed. It was him, his best buddy, and three others that still remained. A bomb had already been set off in the CID HQ, so they knew this case was dangerous. Unfortunately they had no idea who the person was. But dad went in anyway, when they didn't find anything they left and went home.

That night my mom and dad were having date night. I sat at home alone, I was seventeen fixing to turn eighteen. But anyways, when they went out they were taking longer than usual, so I went to bed. I was woke up a few hours later by a knock at the door. Dad's canine companion was barking, he was old and barked at everything anyway. But, I went down and dad's best buddy was at the door. Turns out dad's car had been blown up on their way to the restaurant."

Yugi's eyes widened "Yami, that's terrible."

"Yeah. Dad's buddy was crying more than me though. I guess I always just knew it would happen. With departments like the FDI and CID we know the inevitable is bound to happen. But anyway, Dad's buddy ended up training me. He got me in the police department, I turned out to be really good, so he got me a promotion. I ended up in the FDI at the age of twenty, and I've been there since."

"What happened to your dad's buddy?"

Yami chuckled "My father's buddy is now my chief."

"What!? That short old man is your dad's buddy?"

"Yep. He's still trying to get me promoted."

"Would you take the promotion?"

"I've waited my whole life to get a chance to be with the CID. I've always wanted to be just like my dad."

Yugi smiled "You're a great agent, Yami. But you're an even better man."

"Thanks, Yugi."

"What happened to your dad's canine companion?"

"Ace ended up getting to old. He served as my police canine for the first year, by the second year he had arthritis so bad I had to have him put to sleep. He wasn't even able to get up and walk. I had to carry him into the vet."

"How old was he?"

"Well, Ace was a German Shepherd, they, usually, only live nine to thirteen years. He was thirteen going on fourteen, so he was pushing it."

"Oh. And then you got Brutus?"

"Got Brutus on my second case into the FDI."

Yugi giggled "And you two became partners?"

"Brutus and I basically went through training together. Then we were accepted as partners."

"And now you guys kick ass and take names together."

"Yep. But we kick bad guy ass, not just any ass."

"Bet I can kick _your_ ass."

"Bet I'm _gonna _kick _your_ ass" Yami growled playfully rolling over.

Yugi giggled as Yami rolled over on him, tickling his sides. "Y-Yam-mi n-no" Yugi giggled, attempting to squirm away from his boyfriend.

"Oh no you don't" Yami chuckled as they toppled to the floor.

The two of them laid on the floor laughing together. To see them there, you wouldn't think they were a couple, you'd think of them as a couple buddies just playing around. But they were comfortable around each other, they enjoyed each others company. Sure they bickered at each other every now and then, but they didn't get into heated arguments, and on the rare occassion they did, they sat and talked it out.

They finally calmed down enough to breathe and be able to talk. "Oh my Ra, that was so funny" Yami said holding his sides as he calmed down.

"What.. Happened.. To being tired?" Yugi panted between his laughter.

"I have a very distracting boyfriend" Yami chuckled.

Yugi sat up and pecked Yami on the cheek. "Let's do something fun today."

"Ya know, we still haven't taken that walk along the beach" Yami said lowering his eyelids.

"That sounds like fun. I'll go get my swim trunks on" Yugi chirped as he ran out of the bedroom.

Yami chuckled as he stood to get changed himself. While Yugi was off changing into his own swim trunks, Yami decided to change into his. Yami changed into black swimming trunks with red and white lines on them that hung down just above his knees, short white strings were dangling from the top.

Yami walked downstairs, looking for his sandals, and ran into Yugi. Yugi was standing with his back to Yami, in nothing but his dark purple swim trunks that had blue around the top, they hung down just a little shorter than Yami's and had blue and white flowers on the left side.

Yami walked up behind Yugi "Looking for something?"

Yugi turned around and blushed "Uh. I came in here for something but I don't remember what it was" he admitted sheepishly.

Yami chuckled "I do that all the time. Have you seen a pair of sandals around here?"

"You wear sandals?"

"Yeah." Yami lowered his eyelids at the face Yugi gave him "They are Nike sandals and they are comfortable!" Yugi giggled as Yami walked passed him. "Here's one" Yami said holding up a black and red sandal. He slipped it on his right foot while he went in search for the other one. "Where is that other one?"

Yami continued to look and finally found it behind the chair. He then ran off somewhere to put on a shirt. Yugi slipped on a tight white t-shirt and his own black, white, and purple Jordan sandals.

"Okay. Ready to go?" Yami asked coming back down the stairs in a tight grey tank top.

"Yeah. I'm ready" Yugi said grabbing his beach towel.

"Hey, babe. Um, what'd you do with my sunglasses?"

"Oh." Yugi ran up the stairs and came back down a few minutes later with Yami's sunglasses. "Here ya go."

"Thanks. Wouldn't be able to see much without these in this weather."

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand as they walked out to his truck. Yami opened Yugi's door for him, letting him climb in before shutting it behind him. After making sure Yugi was in he walked around the truck and got in his own side. They fastened their seatbelts and held hands on the center console as they went down the road.

Once they arrived at the beach the two of them took off their sandals and their shirts, walking down to the beach in just their swim trunks. "Yugi, you're not going to burn are you?"

Yugi shook his head "No, I put on sunscreen at the house."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay."

"Alright."

The two of them continued hand in hand towards the water, laughing lightly as they talked and joked with each other.

* * *

"You guys? Is that Yugi?" Ryou asked pointing towards their tri-colored spikey haired friend.

"Yeah. Looks like he's with Yami" Malik said squinting to get a better look.

"Let's go talk to them!" Serenity cheered.

Joey grabbed his sister's arm and shook his head "Nah, c'mon ya guys. They're tryin' ta get ta know each otha'. Let's leave 'em be" Joey said smiling as he watched his best friend walk towards the water laughing with his boyfriend.

"Do you guys think Yami is nice to Yugi when we're not around?" Tristan asked, a serious look on his face.

"Whattya talkin' about Tristan. Of course Yami is nice ta Yug" Joey said turning around to look at Tristan.

"If he wasn't, I don't think Yugi would seem so happy if Yami wasn't nice to him" Ryou said looking at Tristan as well.

"It's just. Don't you guys wonder what was said that day in the hospital when Yugi left crying? We all know he left crying, but we don't know why."

"Tristan, I told ya. I went in ta yell at Yami that day an' he was cryin' too."

"Just makes you wonder Joey."

"Yeah, well don' get suspicous. Yami is my boyfriend's cousin."

"Alright. I'm just sayin. Maybe we should keep an eye on him."

The others dismissed Tristan's suspicions and went back to watching the two love birds. Tristan however, wanted to know more. He wanted to make sure Yugi was really safe in the arms of Yami. Yami looked like the kind of guy that didn't give a damn for anyone, and Tristan was going to make sure he took care of his best friend. If he found out Yami was doing anything to hurt Yugi in anyway, Tristan was going to be the first to knock his lights out.

* * *

Yugi giggled as he and Yami walked along the shore line. Yami was laughing right beside him. "It wasn't funny" Yami attempted to pout.

"That was so funny" Yugi giggled.

"I hurt myself that day. My dad sat in his chair and laughed at me. I'm sitting on the floor, begging for help and my parents are pissing their pants laughing at me."

"I'm sorry. I would've done the same thing though."

"It was the dog's fault I fell."

Yugi stopped walking and held his sides as he laughed. Yami glared playfully at Yugi before pushing him into the water. Yugi glared back up at Yami through his wetted down hair. Yami was holding his sides laughing at the glare he was receiving. Yugi reached up and yanked Yami down into the water with him, quickly running through the water that was up to his knees to escape his, now soaked, boyfriend.

Yami flipped his wet hair back and chased Yugi through the knee deep water. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist as he caught him and pulled him into the water as he fell.

Yami gently pushed Yugi's hair out of his eyes as they resurfaced, running his hands back to Yugi's face and pulling him into a kiss. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, the water was up to their shoulders but they weren't worried about the water at the moment.

* * *

"Does that look like someone that's mean to our best bud Tristan?" Joey asked as they watched the two in the water.

"He's in public Joey. Everyone is nice in public."

"Not everyone" Joey mumbled.

* * *

Yugi grabbed Yami's bottom lip with his teeth as they broke apart, gliding his teeth down Yami's lip and kissing him once again. Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist, holding him so he didn't have to swim to stay afloat. Yami swam the two of them back up towards the shore line.

The two of them walked back up towards the water line where they had been walking earlier. Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders, Yugi wrapping his arm around Yami's waist. "How about we go out for some ice cream" Yami offered.

"That sounds amazing right now" Yugi said smiling.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi as they walked back towards the truck.

Yugi leaned his head on Yami's shoulder as they broke away, smiling the whole way back to the truck. Yami opened Yugi's door, he grabbed Yugi's towel and teased his hair with it, Yugi giggling the entire time. Yugi wrapped his towel around his waist, tucking it in in the front. "Yami, I'm going to get your truck wet."

"It's okay. It's leather, it'll dry."

Yami held out his hand and helped Yugi into the truck once again, before shutting the door and walking over to his own side. Yami dried his own hair before wrapping his towel around his waist. He slipped on his sandals before driving down the road.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were beat by the time they got home. Yugi ended up getting burned on his cheeks and shoulders, so Yami tried to avoid those areas. They ended up having just enough energy to make it to the couch, well, Yugi did anyway. As Yugi collapsed on the couch, Yami just kind of fell beside it. "Oh my gosh! Yami are you okay?" Yugi gasped, covering his mouth with his hand trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm okay, I landed on my ass first, then my back" Yami said from the floor.

Yugi curled up as he started to laugh again. Yami chuckled quietly as he rolled on his side, his eyes drooping closed. Yugi dangled his hand off the side of the couch, running his hand through Yami's hair. He started humming as he put Yami's hair behind his ear. Yami's eyes shut as he fell asleep to Yugi's humming, Yugi falling asleep soon after.

**Me: Sorry, but I'd crack up laughing if someone fell beside the couch, unless it was like a really old person and they got hurt... XD I'm such an ass. Anyway! So I put some suspicions from Yugi's friends into the mix :3 I hope I did okay this chapter ^w^ Next chapter is the final chapter of Yami's week off. :) Anyway, Until next time *waves* Goodbye you guys ^w^**


	18. Ch 18: Twisted

**Me: Okay, skipping over Thursday and going straight to Friday ^w^ So! Yami is finally released from his physical therapy, however isn't able to return to work until Monday! :D lol! Sorry Yami, but at least you're healed!**

**Yami: Way to look at the positives Nickey -.-'**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* heh heh Sorry. Anyway. Here we go with chapter 18 of FDI. Welcome to the newest followers and favoriters! ^w^ I hope you guys enjoy :) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^w^**

**Cannot believe I forgot to tell you guys this stuff, but luckily Fallen was there to point out that I forgot it XD And one of my reviewers asked about it one time, but I was confused because I thought I had posted it in that chapter XD So thx to the reviewer that did that lol**

**FDI is my made up version of the FBI for those of you who don't know. FDI stands for Federal Department of Investigations. CID is my made up version of the CIA. CID stands for Centeral Intelligence Department :3 Sorry for any confusion. And, instead of the Miranda rights, these guys read the bad guys their Colonial rights when they're arrested ^w^' Can't believe I forgot that XD Thank you Fallen! ^w^**

**FDI**

**Chapter 18**

**Twisted**

Yugi giggled as he watched his boyfriend skipping around the house. Yami was so excited to finally be free of his physical therapy. Yami went running up the stairs with excitement, Yugi didn't know what he was doing, but decided to sit in the chair and wait for him to come back down.

Yugi heard the thu thump of Yami's feet hitting the floor, he was skipping once again. Yugi chuckled, until he heard a loud thump. He turned his head and saw Yami upside down against the wall on the landing of the stairs, his feet up in the air, his head on the floor, and he was looking up at the ceiling. Yugi fell out of the chair he was in, quickly running to the bottom of the stairs. He held back the laughter that threatened to bubble out "Yami! Are you okay?"

"Yugi. I think I pulled a muscle in my groin."

At that point Yugi lost it and fell on the floor laughing. "You idiot! What were you doing?!"

"I attempted to skip down the stairs."

"And how did that work out?"

"It uh. It did not work well."

Yugi held his sides as he laughed harder. "I think we need to get you out of the house before you hurt yourself."

"I'm uh, pretty sure it's to late for that."

Yugi giggled as he walked up the stairs to the landing "Are you able to get up?"

"I dunno."

"Wanna try to get up?"

Yami turned his head to the side as he looked at Yugi "Um. Hm. I guess I can try." Yami managed to stand up, but was bent over, holding himself. "Ya know. It's not so much my groin as my upper thigh." Yami started chuckling "It hurts so bad."

Yugi held his sides as he started laughing again. "What did you think? You were just gonna be able to skip down the stairs?"

"It sounded cool in my head! It just didn't work out when I put the plan into action."

Yugi covered his face "Let's get you out of the house" he said laughing lightly.

The two of them walked down the stairs and out the front door, Yami locking the door behind him. They walked down the sidewalk towards the FDI HQ. Yugi was still giggling when they walked through the doors. "Hey Yug" Joey greeted "What are ya guys up ta?"

At that point Yugi busted out laughing again. "Shut up. It's not funny. I got hurt" Yami said through his own laughter.

"What tha hell is goin on?"

"I fell down the stairs" Yami chuckled.

"You tried skipping down them! You deserved to fall!" Yugi yelled through his laughter, falling on the floor.

"Shut up! I'm telling the story!" Yami laughed. "Anyway. I was happy that I'm done with physical therapy, and almost put myself back into it."

"By skipping down the stairs" Yugi laughed from the floor.

"It was a had-to-be-there moment" Yami explained. Yami helped Yugi off the floor and the two chuckled quietly as they calmed down. "Anyway. What's goin on today?"

"Oh no mister. I didn't bring you here to work. I brought you here to visit. You start work Monday" Yugi scolded, giving Yami an I-dare-you-to-try-and-argue look.

Yami sighed "Okay. Jeeze, you act like a wife." Yugi narrowed his eyes in a glare at Yami, causing Yami to sweatdrop. "Heh heh, just kidding dear, I love you" Yami said sheepishly.

A whipping sound sounded behind him and Yami turned to look at Duke "Oh real mature Devilin. And you think that if Mai did that you wouldn't react the same way?"

"Mai doesn't run me" Duke snorted, earning a glare from Mai. Duke's eyes widened "I'm just kidding, baby, don't leave me."

Yami smirked, grabbed Duke's phone and sent off the whipping noise right back, earning a glare from Duke. The two chuckled quietly and Yami went around to visit everyone.

Yugi walked over to his friends "You guys have the game right?"

"Right" Ryou chirped holding up the board game that they were making Yami and Yugi play together.

"Good." Yugi turned around and caught Yami looking at a manilla folder. He tiptoed over and snatched the folder from Yami "I said no working. Now let's go, we're playing a new game today."

Yami smiled sheepishly at being caught "Okay, let's go then." Yami waved at all his FDI buddies as he, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik walked out of the FDI HQ. "Bye guys, catch ya whenever."

* * *

"Ya know, I never talk to either of you" Yami said to Ryou and Malik as the four of them continued their walk towards Yami's house.

"I know. Why don't we ever talk?" Malik asked.

"I dunno. Guess I never started a conversation with you guys. You guys are always quiet, so I guess sometimes I forget you're in the room."

"I guess we are quiet. Bakura and Marik don't even say much to us. And they're our boyfriends" Ryou said quietly.

"Well, maybe you guys need to talk more."

"That's easy for you to say, Yami. You're an FDI agent, you have to talk to people."

"That doesn't mean anything. All you have to do is talk. You're talking to me right now."

"But you started the conversation" Malik pointed out. "Yugi used to be shy like us, he still is. So how do you guys do it?"

"I just talk to Yugi and he talks back. He just stared when we first met, but then he drank, so it got social after that. Mabe you guys just need to go on a date with your boyfriends, then you guys can get to know each other better."

"Or" Yugi interrupted "You guys should go on a double date. You guys are more comfortable with each other around. So go on a double date. Then you guys won't be so shy."

"Marik and Bakura are actually a lot better when together. They're trouble makers when they're together, but they're a lot better when together too."

"So we'll have a double date" Ryou chirped.

"Sounds like a plan" Malik cheered high fiving Ryou.

The four of them chuckled as they walked up Yami's front porch steps. Yami unlocked the door and let everyone in before walking in himself. "Wait, why didn't Tristan, Serenity, and Joey come?"

"Joey wanted to spend some time with his fiance, they're having difficulties deciding on cakes for the wedding" Ryou said.

"And Tristan is... Well, he's being difficult, so Serenity kept him there" Malik shrugged.

"Oh. Well, what game are we playing today?"

"TWISTER!" Ryou and Malik cheered holding up the game box.

Yami sweatdropped "Yeah, like I wasn't already in enough knots earlier."

Yugi covered his mouth in an attempt to hold back the laughter. Yami glared playfully at him "Oh just laugh already!"

Yugi broke out in a fit of giggles. "Okay, okay. I'm done" he giggled.

"I'm so sure" Yami chuckled, rubbing his nose against Yugi's.

"C'mon Yami. Let's play Twister" Yugi whined grabbing both of Yami's hands while he pouted.

Yami sighed "Okay. Let's play Twister."

"Yay" Yugi chirped as he pulled Yami into the living room. Ryou and Malik had spread out the Twister mat, Ryou currently holding the spinner, and Malik grinning mischeviously beside him.

"Okay, remember, the only parts of your body that can touch the mat is your hands or feet."

"Alright" Yami said kicking off his shoes.

Yugi kicked his shoes off as well "Ready Yami?"

"I'm ready."

"Alright" Ryou said flicking the spinner. "Yami, right hand red."

Yami squatted down and put his right hand on a red circle. "Okay, Yugi, left foot blue."

The two of them continued until they were wrapped up in each other. Seto and the others walked through the door around five finding Yami and Yugi wrapped around each other in awkward positions, neither giving up in their game of Twister. "Yami, right foot green."

Yami took his right foot off the blue circle it was on, lifted it over Yugi's left leg, and flipped his body so he could get his right foot to the green. The move put his back against Yugi's stomach.

"What is going on in here?" Seto asked as he and the others walked into the living room.

"Yami and Yugi are playing twister. We're the spinners" Ryou informed happily.

"They've been at this for a while. I think they're just testing each other's flexibility" Malik said wiggling his eyebrows. Yami and Yugi both fell, laughing as Malik finished his statement. "I guess that's game over" Malik giggled shrugging his shoulders.

"That's one way to put it" Yami chuckled rolling over off of Yugi. "You okay?"

"I'm fine" Yugi said smiling.

"Hey, Seto. Ryou said you and Joey are having problems finding a cake for the wedding."

"Yeah, we are. We just can't find anything we agree on."

"Well, if Yugi doesn't mind, we're going to a cake factory Monday to celebrate our one month anniversary. They're doing a taste test and you get to taste a bunch of cakes. Why don't you guys join us? It'll be like a double date and we'll be able to pitch in at helping you guys with the wedding."

"Yami! That's a great idea!" Yugi chirped wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

"What do you guys say? It'll be fun."

"That does sound like fun" Seto said "What do you say Puppy?"

"I say yeah. It sounds like fun an' it'll get some stress off'a my plate. Thanks Yams."

Yami grinned "My pleasure. Glad I could help."

The others spoke for a minute before leaving, leaving Yami and Yugi to sit and watch t.v. in the living room. After a few hours of cuddling in the chair the two headed upstairs to bed, cuddling together as they fell asleep.

**Me: Okay, ending it there. :3 I just wanted to get a few things going this chapter, and that's exactly what I did. Ya know, there are NO pics of the YGO characters playing Twister... There should be... Just saying... ^w^ Anyway, as always and until next time *waves* Goodbye you guys and gals :)**

**I'm sorry, I had to put this here. I would seriously crack up laughing if I saw Yami skipping XD lol! He seems like a serious person, never kidding around, and then there he is skipping XD lol!**


	19. Ch 19: Saturday

**Me: Okay, I wanted to put in a cute little scene for Saturday before skipping to Monday and putting Yami back to work ^w^ Cuz we all know he's dying to get back to work :) So, I'll do a short little Saturday chappy here, then next chapter will be Monday ^w^**

**Yami: Welcome to all new followers and favorite-ers :)**

**Me: Yep, welcome all ^w^ For those of you who aren't on my facebook page, I want to let you all know, I'm working on, not only FDI, but also a sequel to Universal Love (Universal Ties, which I've actually started writing, so keep an eye out for it. If you loved Universal Love, you'll enjoy Universal Ties) and Starry Skies (Starry Night, which I have yet to get started on, but will get started on soon.) ^w^ Also, editing Puzzled Past, then I'll get back to updating it regularly with this story ^w^ I'm also working on 3-4 new stories to begin posting. 2 of them are from like three months ago, that I have yet to find a good enough start so I can post them XD BUT I'M WORKING ON IT! :D**

**Yami: And before Nickey gets carried away again... She does not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Me: Heh heh, thanks Yami ^w^ Can't believe we're almost to chapter 20!**

**Yami: Exciting huh?**

**Me: I didn't think I'd get this far ^_^**

**Yami: Right, let's get goin shall we?**

**Me: Okay. You're supposed to be asleep though. SO GET THERE!**

**FDI**

**Chapter 19**

**Saturday**

Seto and the other friends were standing in the doorway of Yami's bedroom, amused smiles on their faces. The scene before them would cause smiles and chuckles of all sorts anyway.

Yugi was laying peacefully on his right side, facing towards the doorway. A peaceful smile on his face, covered with Yami's blanket. Behind him, however, the bed was a train wreck. Yami was curled up the rest of the blanket, his head under the covers. His hair was all messed up, and was the only thing visible in the tangle of blankets.

Yugi blinked his eyes open and looked at the others standing at the door. "Hi you guys" Yugi grunted as he stretched.

"Mornin' Yug" Joey greeted. "Is tha mess behind ya awake?"

Yugi blinked before he realized that Joey was talking about Yami. He rolled over and giggled at the tangle of blankets behind him. "Yami? Are you awake?"

"Jus fibe mor minits" Yami muttered under the blankets.

Yugi giggled again and started unraveling the blankets so he could see Yami. "Mmm" Yami grumbled, pulling the blankets back over his head.

Yugi crawled under the covers with Yami, pressing his nose against Yami's. "Are you going to get up?"

"No, but you can sleep here with me" Yami said sleepily, wrapping Yugi up in his arms.

"You're a messy sleeper" Yugi giggled as he snuggled against Yami.

"You love me though" Yami said smiling as he peeked his eyes open.

"Indeed I do" Yugi chuckled as he kissed Yami on the lips.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two break apart. "Who's here?"

"Who isn't here?" Yugi giggled "It's a shorter list."

Yami narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Yugi before pulling back the blankets to look at the friends in the doorway. "Can we help you with something?" Yami grumbled, earning him a playful punch in the chest.

"We came here so we can all go do something today" Seto said.

"If you ever get your lazy ass out of bed" Marik added.

"Oh piss off Marik. I'm tired" Yami grumbled.

"Well I'm not" Yugi chirped sitting up on Yami.

Yami's eyelids lowered as a frown went across his face "Ya know, you are way to hyper sometimes."

"Maybe you're just not hyper enough."

Yami raised a brow "Have you ever _seen_ me hyper?"

"Yesterday when you attempted to skip down the stairs. Then you got hurt, so you weren't hyper anymore."

Yami's face dropped again "Sorry I asked."

Yugi giggled, watching Yami suck in his stomach as he stretched. Yugi poked Yami's belly button, causing Yami to let the air, he'd sucked in, out as he chuckled "Will you leave my belly button alone?"

Yugi giggled as Yami rolled over and started tickling him. "Ya-mi noo" Yugi giggled as he squirmed away.

"How do you like it?" Yami chuckled, tickling Yugi's sides.

"St-sto-op" Yugi said swatting away Yami's hands.

Yami held himself up over Yugi as Yugi calmed down. "You're.. A.. Jerk" Yugi panted as he calmed down.

"I know" Yami said smiling.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, bringing him forehead to forehead. "I love you" Yugi said quietly.

"I love you too" Yami said, closing the space between them. Yami chuckled, rubbing their noses together as they broke apart. "Okay. Let's get up now."

"Okay" Yugi chirped.

The two got up and waved their friends out of the room. Yugi grabbed his clothes and headed downstairs to the bathroom while Yami searched for his clothes.

Yugi came out of the bathroom in one of Yami's shirts, it was a white t-shirt with a black lace design around the words Utsukushi Middonaito, which was a band from Tokyo. He also had on black cargo shorts with white pockets, and his black Nike sandals with a white Nike mark on the strap.

Yami came walking down the stairs in a tight, black, v-neck, short sleeve, shirt and baggy, light blue, jean shorts that hung down to his knees. On his feet were his black Adidas sandals, a white Adidas symbol on the side of the strap. "Alright" Yami said coming down the stairs "Yugi, babe, have you seen my sunglasses?"

"You left them on the table Yami" Yugi said while putting his own sunglasses on his head.

"Thank you baby" Yami said kissing Yugi on the cheek before fetching his sunglasses. "Okay" Yami said walking back into the living room. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we can go walk through the park" Ryou suggested.

"Then go play at the beach" Malik added.

"As long as we can work alcohol in there somewhere, I'm in" Yami said.

"Hell yeah!" Duke cheered causing everyone to chuckle. Yami high-fived Duke and the twelve of them walked out of the house. Yami locking the door behind them.

The group of twelve went to the park, stopping at the bar along the way to have a few drinks and get a buzz going. Seto and Joey walked through the pathway in the park that had roses of all colors through it. Tristan picked Serenity a bouquet of tulips, her favorite flower. Duke went to the baseball field with Mai, thinking he was going to beat her in a game of baseball, the bruise on his leg proves otherwise. Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura were having a monkey bar swinging contest of sorts. Yami was gently pushing Yugi on a swing.

"It's so nice out today" Yugi said, his voice low as he looked down, swinging on the swing.

"It is" Yami said softly as his hands met Yugi's back again, giving him a gentle push.

"So I guess you're better now, and I can go home again."

Yami grabbed the swing as it came back, stopping it with Yugi's back to his chest. "Is that what you want?"

Yugi thought for a moment. Is that what he wanted? "Aren't you sick of me being at your house?"

Yami chuckled lightly "No. I'm honestly not. I enjoy having you around. Are you going to start coming back to FDI HQ now that I'm going back to work?"

"Every morning. Just like I used to. If you'd like for me to."

"I'd love for you to."

Yugi giggled as Yami let go of the swing, giving him a gentle push. Yami swung around and caught Yugi as he came forward once again. He brought Yugi's swing to a stop and placed his lips on Yugi's. "I love you Yami" Yugi said placing his forehead against Yami's.

"I love you too, Yugi" Yami whispered, tilting his head to kiss Yugi's nose before disappearing behind him again to push him on the swing.

After a fun day of hanging out with their friends, Yami and Yugi held hands walking back to Yami's house. "You need to go home for anything?"

"No. I do need to do laundry though."

"Oh, good. Sunday is laundry day" Yami chuckled.

"You only do laundry on Sunday?"

"Yep. Unless I have something important to do on Sunday. Then I do it Saturday."

Yugi giggled "Always have a plan, don't you Yami?"

"Of course."

They walked up the front porch steps, going inside, locking the door behind them, and headed upstairs to bed. Yugi went down to the bathroom to change into his pajamas while Yami changed into his and changed the bed sheets. The two snuggled together in bed, covered by Yami's blanket, and comfortable on freshly cleaned bed sheets. "Goodnight Yugi" Yami whispered, kissing Yugi's left temple.

"Goodnight Yami" Yugi whispered back as he snuggled into the pillow.

**Me: Okay, and that's where I'm ending that. Sorry if it seemed rushed at the end, it's just, my week is about to get very busy. I will update if at all possible. However, updating will not be as often as I wish it would be. ^_^ I promise to everyone however that I will update as soon as the chapter is finished. Chapter 20 is next! Cannot believe it! ^w^ Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, have a fantastic week, a great day/night, I will catch you all next update. Again, welcome to all the new followers and favorite-ers ^_^ *Waves* Until next time u guys and gals! Goodbye! :)**


	20. Ch 20: Back to Work

**Me: Okay, so, chapter 20 of FDI. Pretty sure this is going to be my longest story yet ^_^ While working on FDI, I'm also working on Universal Ties (Sequel to Universal Love) which has a sneak peek posted on my facebook, along with a new story ^_^ If you are not on my FFN facebook, there is a link posted in my profile :) I'm beginning to post sneak peeks, so if you want to be a part of that, and be able to keep up with the new stories and the next updates, add my profile :) I've also been working on Starry Night (Sequel to Starry Skies). Very busy right now ^w^ Anyway, Here is chapter 20 of FDI. ^_^ I hope you all enjoy :3 I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 20**

**Back to Work**

Monday morning rolled around and Yami quietly got up out of bed. He froze by his door when he heard Yugi groaning as he rolled over. He looked over his shoulder and continued quietly out of the room after making sure Yugi was still asleep.

Yami ran into Brutus on his way out of his bedroom. He kneeled down next to his dog, gently grabbing his collar. "Brutus, protect Yugi. Follow him everywhere, and keep him safe" Yami said quietly.

Brutus closed his mouth, his ears perking up as he took his master's words to heart. Yami let go of Brutus' collar and ruffled his ears "Alright. I'm off to get ready for work."

Yami stood from his dog's side and headed for the stairs once again, clothes in hand. Brutus headed into Yami's room, gently climbing up on the bed and laying next to Yugi. Yugi rolled over in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Brutus, snuggling into his soft black fur.

Yami tiptoed back up the stairs after showering, dressing, and combing his hair. He snuck into his room, his dog perking up, but relaxing once he saw it was Yami. Yami bent down and kissed Yugi on the left temple, he sat on the edge of his bed, pulled on his shoes, and grabbed his keys from the dresser before headed back downstairs.

* * *

Yami arrived at FDI HQ around five thirty. He unlocked the door and prepared to search for the sixth worker. He pulled out all the files that the case contained, turned on his desk light, and got to work reading the files.

He thought back to that day in the hospital. He tried to remember, something, anything, that would hint at who this sixth person was. Nothing came back to him, the person was in a hoodie, with a mask on, and baggy sweat pants, with tennis shoes, nothing that would set this person apart from anyone else. They hadn't said anything, so he didn't even know if it was a man or a woman.

Twenty minutes passed before Yugi walked into FDI HQ, Brutus at his heels. "Your dog tried to bite me when I tried to shut the door on him" Yugi said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, sorry, that was my fault. I told him to protect you."

"That explains a lot" Yugi said pulling up a seat beside Yami. Brutus sat at Yugi's feet, his ears perked up and alert.

"Sorry if I woke you up" Yami said, flipping through another folder.

"You didn't wake me up. I used to wake up around this time every day when you were working. You were really quiet, I kind of thought Brutus was you" Yugi chuckled sleepily. "I now know it was the dog I snuggled into."

Yami chuckled "Yeah, he went in to protect you while I went to shower."

"Where is everyone?" Yugi asked, looking around and not seeing anyone.

"They'll be coming in. I'm actually here early, but I wanna see if I can find out anything on this sixth worker."

"Oh." Yugi sighed and leaned his head over, laying it on Yami's shoulder.

Yami turned his head and kissed Yugi on the head. He laid his cheek on Yugi's head, nuzzling into his hair. "Did you walk here?"

"Mhm."

"Was it raining?"

"Mnmn" Yugi hummed shaking his head lightly.

"Then why are you wet?"

"I got in the shower, and I only kind of dried off."

Yami chuckled "Were you feeling sleepy?"

"I was feeling lazy."

"Are you still feeling lazy?"

"No. Now I'm tired."

"Yugi, you should've stayed home and slept if you're tired."

"I didn't wanna be home by myself."

"I left Brutus and Blue there to protect you."

Yugi looked up at Yami "Yami, I love your dogs and everything, but they don't offer much comfort on the holding me part."

"So in other words, you just wanted to be loved on, and the dogs weren't cutting it for you."

"Right."

"You're so serious when you're tired" Yami chuckled wrapping his arms around Yugi.

"I know" Yugi yawned.

Yami kissed Yugi on the jaw bone, right in front of his earlobe. Yugi went stiff in Yami's arms, causing Yami to give him a concerned look. "Yugi? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to be loved on. I was loving on you."

"Don't kiss me there."

Yugi turned his head to look at Yami again, Yami gave him a confused look and just shrugged it off. "So" Yami said, a smile breaking slowly across his face "Where would you rather I kiss you? Maybeee here." Yami kissed Yugi on the right cheek "Or here." He chuckled as he kissed the left cheek. "Maybe here" he said as he kissed Yugi's nose. Yugi started giggling as Yami's game of kisses continued.

The game continued for a little bit, ending with Yugi having kisses all over his face. They were currently forehead to forehead and nose to nose, smiles on both of their faces. "How'd you like that?"

"You're so silly, Yami" Yugi chuckled, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

"I don't think you'd be in to me if I weren't silly" Yami chuckled.

"You've got a lot more going for you than being silly, Yami."

"And you like every single one of those things" Yami said placing his hands on either side of Yugi's face.

"Indeed I do" Yugi chuckled. Yugi tightened his arms, bringing Yami in closer as Yami tilted his head. Yugi thought it was going to be another of Yami's kisses, however, Yami surprised him when his tongue ran along Yugi's bottom lip, causing Yugi to gasp, giving Yami the opportunity to get his tongue in Yugi's mouth.

Yugi moaned as Yami's tongue explored his mouth, inviting his tongue out to play. Yami won the little war that was started, pulled away, pulling his tongue back into his mouth, and pressing their lips together as he closed his mouth. The two of them smiled as they broke apart. "What was that?" Yugi asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"That was a special anniversary kiss" Yami said, his voice low as he rubbed his nose against Yugi's.

"Well, I want another" Yugi whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter around Yami's neck. They met in the middle, ready for the dance with their tongues. They broke apart when they needed air, smiling once again.

"Well, as much as I'd hate to interrupt this scene here" Mai interrupted "I unfortunately have to before the others come in."

"Thanks for the warning Mai" Yami chuckled.

"No problem. I don't want to hear Marik and Bakura bitching about seeing you two be lovey dovey anyway. To early for that shit."

Yugi giggled "Typical Mai. Watching out for others, and saving Marik and 'Kura from a beating."

"It's my job kiddo" Mai chuckled as she walked over to her desk.

Yugi sat on Yami's right leg, leaning back on his right shoulder, his head leaning against Yami's cheek. "Why don't you sit here and take a nap while I get some work done?" Yami whispered against Yugi's cheek.

"I'm not tired" Yugi whined quietly.

"I'd beg to differ" Yami whispered back.

"I'd smack you, but I'm to lazy."

Yami chuckled "The offer still stands if you get tired."

"Okay" Yugi yawned.

"You're breath is very minty."

"I brushed my teeth."

"Well I brushed mine too."

"Yeah, but you've been drinking coffee."

"Very true" Yami said, turning back to his paper work.

Yugi noticed Yami furrow his eyebrows and fold his lips in, something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"Did my kiss taste like coffee or toothpaste?"

Yugi started giggling "It had a special taste to it."

"In a good way. Right?"

"Yes. In a good way."

"Okay. Good."

Yugi giggled in his throat as he kissed Yami on the cheek, returning back to his position afterwards. "Are you excited to get cake tonight?"

"I am. I'm excited to help Joey and Seto with their wedding cake too."

Yami chuckled "I know. I hope they can agree on something."

"Me too. I hear weddings put stress on the relationship, and the planning is the true test."

"Well, luckily they have friends like us to help them with their plans."

"Help where we can at least" Ryou said walking into the HQ with Marik, Malik, and Bakura. Duke and Tristan entered with Serenity soon after.

"Why do you say that Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"Because the two lovers are outside arguing loud enough to wake the dead" Malik explained.

"Duke and I tried to calm them down. But, Joey wants things one way, Seto wants them another, and now they're yelling at each other" Tristan said.

Yami and Yugi exchanged glances before both of them got up and walked out the door. If Seto and Joey were dogs, they would've been ripping at each others' throats with their very sharp teeth. Yami and Yugi couldn't even catch on to what they were arguing about. The rest of their friends walked outside and stood behind Yami and Yugi.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Yami yelled.

"Stay out of this Yami!" Seto yelled.

"Don't yell at Yami because you've decided to be an ass" Joey yelled back.

"You're the one arguing about everything!"

"I'm trying to make this wedding great, and beautiful. You're the one complaining because 'this is to girly' or 'why do we need that?' Why can't you be happy with what I pick out?!"

"Because we don't need all that stuff!"

"You're first wedding only comes once in a lifetime. I want it to be special!"

Yami put his index fingers to his temples as he tried to calm himself. Unfortunately for Seto and Joey, it wasn't working. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yami growled. The two that were bickering shut up and turned their wide eyes towards Yami. "Just shut the hell up! I'm so sick of you two being at each others' throats! You've been bickering back and forth about stupid little shit that doesn't make a damn difference on anything!"

"What the hell do you-"

"Shut up Seto! Or I swear to Ra, I will thunder punch you in the Ra damned throat!" Yami growled, pulling his fist back. "Don't push your luck today." Seto took the hint and shut his mouth. "You!" Yami said pointing at Joey "Ya want a big fancy smancy wedding?!"

Joey nodded "Well, yeah but-"

"Then fucking have it. Plan it. But be fucking reasonable." Yami turned towards Seto "And you! What the fuck are you bitching about?! You wanted your boyfriend to be yours. Now you're bitching because he wants this wedding to be perfect. What the hell do you want Seto?!"

Seto looked down at the ground, he couldn't answer that because he didn't know.

"Ya know what your problem is?" Yami lowered his voice before he continued "You want the wedding to be perfect too. But, you don't want Joey to have so much on his plate. So, help him. Help him get his dream wedding put together. If you have to call off work a couple days, then do it. But quit arguing. Don't let this wedding get cancelled because of a stupid argument that's so simple to solve."

"Yami's right" Yugi said looking up and smiling at Yami before looking back at Seto and Joey. "You guys are good together. You complete each other. Don't argue over the very thing that's going to bring you closer. You still have us here, ask for help if you need it. Don't be afraid to ask for help. We're your friends, and we're happy to help."

"You guys deserve a happy ending" Ryou chirped.

"And we'll be here to make sure you get it" Malik added.

"What are friends for?" Tristan chipped in.

"Big brother, just ask for help. Stop putting so much on your plate. You're making Seto worry about you" Serenity said, a smile on her face.

"You boys, just need a break" Mai added.

"Now kiss and make up already" Bakura groaned.

Yami chuckled "'Kura's right. We're going cake testing tonight. So you guys better kiss and make up."

Seto and Joey chuckled "I'm sorry for overreacting puppy" Seto said softly.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for making you worry about me" Joey said, smiling as Seto put his forehead to his.

"I love you, puppy."

"I love you too" Joey said, before they pressed their lips together.

Yami heard Marik and Bakura snicker behind him before they ran from behind him, something in hand. The friends watched as Marik and Bakura shook up two cans of pop and opened it on the two lovebirds that were currently kissing.

"Marik!" Seto growled, chasing after Marik.

"Bakura!" Joey growled as he took off after Bakura.

The rest of the friends sweatdropped as the lovers chased the troublemakers. "Are they always like this?" Yugi whispered in Yami's ear.

"Yep. All the time."

Yugi giggled "It looks like fun."

"Does it?"

"It does." Yami narrowed his eyes suspiciously and looked at Yugi. Yugi had a mischevious glint in his eyes, his hands behind his back, and an innocent smile on his face.

"Yugi?"

"Wanna try it?" Yugi asked with a smirk.

"Yugi."

Yugi shrugged and pulled the can of pop from behind his back, opening it and spraying it on Yami. Yugi laughed at the soaked in pop Yami before taking off running. "Oh you are so getting it" Yami growled playfully, grabbing a can of pop Duke handed to him and giving chase.

The other four gave up their chase and watched as Yami tackled Yugi, the two of them rolling through the grass. Yami shook the can of pop and opened it. Unfortunately, Yugi was under him, so Yami soaked himself in the process.

Yugi held his sides as he erupted with laughter. Yami sat at Yugi's feet, covered in sticky pop, laughing to himself. "That, uh, that did not go as planned."

Yugi sat up and held Yami's face, still laughing "I'm sorry. But that was funny."

"I know... It was bad..."

"Happy anniversary Yami."

"Happy anniversary Yugi." The two pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. A cold bucket of water was poured over the two as they were kissing. "Holy shit!" Yami yelped as he jumped up.

The two troublemakers ran off into the dark as Yami and Yugi tried to recover. "I am so killing those guys when they come back" Yami chuckled, holding a shivering Yugi.

"Not if I get them first" Yugi giggled playfully.

**Me: Okay, I had to have a fun chapter and add in some wedding drama. Next chapter is just going to be later on in this day. I want you guys to remember, Yami and Yugi have been together for a month now :) This is a Monday. And it's also only July-ish. :) Next chapter will include more wedding talk, and some cake tasting. Also, if you're not on my facebook page, and if you missed it at the top, or completely forgot. There are two sneak peeks so far on my facebook acct. You can find the link on my profile :) If you add me, there will be random updates about updates coming to FFN :) Not only that, but I'll let you know when new stories are coming out ^_^ so if ur interested in keeping up, please feel free to add me. Don't worry, I do not send requests unless asked to do so, I do not message and ask who you are, I will, however, answer any questions YOU may have :) So please, if you need to ask me ANYTHING about my stories, let me know. And as always *waves* Until next time guys! Goodbye!**


	21. Ch 21: Chocolate Cake

**Me: Okay, so, my updating is going to change. It probably won't be _as_ frequent... :) A few things are changing, and my stories are probably going to slow down a little. However, they will still be the way they are meant to be, just won't be updated as frequently... Unless I find free time. Any questions can be answered on my FFN facebook acct (I've found I like having a FFN facebook acct because it makes things easier ^_^) Here goes chapter 21 of FDI :) Remember, this is just later in the day from the previous chapter. ^w^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 21**

**Chocolate Cake**

Yugi giggled as Yami smeared more cake on his face. They had been at the cake factory for thirty minutes, tasting new cakes until Yugi and Yami had decided to let each other taste the other's cake. Then it kind of turned into a cake smearing contest. Yugi had smeared chocolate frosting around Yami's mouth, and Yami had smeared strawberry frosting around his mouth.

Yami got a wet paper towel and started wiping off Yugi's face. "You know" he said as he wiped his own face off "I'm pretty sure you're going to have to brush your teeth more than twice with as much chocolate cake as you've had."

Yugi grinned "Yeah, you're probably right. I just said twice to start with. That didn't mean it was my limit."

"Wonder if those two have settled on a cake to have" Yami motioned towards the two sitting at a table across from them. They had offered to sit at a different table so they wouldn't interfere with Yami and Yugi's date, even though the two of them insisted that they had invited them, so it wasn't interfering.

"Dunno. They look like they're happily enjoying it though" Yugi smiled seeing his best friend laughing with his fiance.

Yami smiled as he looked at Yugi. He knew Yugi was glad his best friend was happy again, and that the couple was no longer fighting. Yugi looked over at Yami "What?"

"Nothing. I just think it's amazing how much you think of your friends" Yami said, the smile never leaving his face and a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You think a lot of your friends too, Yami."

"I know. But you think of everyone that way. A complete stranger can come up to you with a sad story about their day, and you'll be there to comfort them."

"It depends on what's in their sad story."

"No it doesn't. Your heart won't allow you to turn away someone with even a tiny hint of a sad story. You'll open your arms and pull them in."

"No I don't."

"Oh you do to."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do no-"

"Will you two stop bickering and pay attention" Seto said as he and Joey came to sit at their table.

"What happened to not interfering?" Yami asked, earning him an elbow from Yugi. "What?"

"Be nice" Yugi giggled. "Carry on Seto."

"Anyway. We've found these two cakes that we both like. We need you guys to help us choose."

"What kind are they?" Yami asked poking his fork into one and putting it to Yugi's lip.

"Dunno, some French name."

"Mm, that kind is good" Yugi said taking another bite of the same cake.

Yami chuckled as Yugi took another bite and crammed it in his mouth. Yami chewed for a minute "That is good" Yami said after swallowing. He looked over and busted a gut when he saw cake all over Yugi's face yet again. "Yugi, honey. It's all you can eat. Slow down."

"Ifs foo gowd" Yugi said dreamily around a mouthful of cake.

"Okay, let's try the other kind, because if you get this kind, you're not going to _have_ a wedding cake" Yami chuckled. Yami took a bite of the other cake "That kind's good too." Yami glanced at Yugi and quickly turned his head back towards him when he saw Yugi licking the plate the other cake used to be on. "Was it good?" He asked laughing when Yugi pulled his face from the plate, a spot of icing on his nose.

"Mhm" Yugi hummed, a grin breaking across his face.

"Okay, well, try this kind." Yami said poking a piece of the cake on the fork and putting it in Yugi's mouth.

Yugi thought as he chewed "It's good. But I think the other kind was better."

"Are you going to let Seto and Joey _have_ a cake?"

"Yeah" Yugi said grinning again.

Yami sighed and shook his head "I'll keep Yugi away from the cake. You guys just get it."

"Aww" Yugi pouted.

"You can have _a_ piece. Not the whole thing" Yami said smiling.

"Okay" Yugi chirped smiling.

The four of them continued trying cakes for another twenty minutes before they decided it was time to leave. "See ya guys tomorra" Joey said, waving as he and Seto went in the opposite direction.

"Bye you guys" Yugi waved as he turned and walked away with Yami. "Little chilly tonight" Yugi said as they walked down the sidewalk.

Yami smiled sympathetically as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Yugi. "I told you to bring a coat, its supposed to rain tomorrow."

"It's July though, it's supposed to be warm" Yugi pouted.

"Yes, but it's not always warm."

"Thank you" Yugi said, turning and kissing Yami on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Now let's go home" Yami said, holding out his hand.

Yugi smiled and took Yami's hand "Yeah, let's go home."

The two held hands as they walked down the sidewalk. "I didn't think you'd ever stop eating that cake" Yami chuckled as they walked.

"They kept giving me more. I'm surprised they didn't stop giving me pieces" Yugi giggled.

"I know. They just kept offering you more."

"And I took it" Yugi practically sang.

"Of course you did."

"It was so much fun, Yami" Yugi said as he skipped ahead, twirling around in front of Yami.

Yami chuckled watching Yugi do a little happy dance. When Yugi was done dancing he came back to Yami, smiling and giggling. "I think you've had too much cake" Yami chuckled.

"Pretty sure I have" Yugi groaned, the smile dropping slowly from his face.

"You okay?" Yami asked, placing his hand on Yugi's shoulder and giving him a concerned look.

"My tummy hurts" Yugi pouted, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Yami smiled sympathetically "Let me help" he said, gently picking Yugi up, bridal style, in his arms.

Yami carried Yugi to the house, unlocking, then re-locking the door behind them as they entered the house. He continued to carry Yugi all the way up the stairs and laid him down on the bed. "You lay here, I'll get you something for that belly ache."

"Thank you" Yugi said weakly.

Yami smiled and stood from the bed, heading downstairs to get Yugi something for his stomach. Yami came back upstairs with a glass of water and a cool damp rag. "Here, drink this."

"Okay" Yugi said, taking the water and sipping it.

"I told you not to eat so much cake. Now you've got a belly ache" Yami said quietly, rubbing Yugi's stomach with the damp rag.

"It was so good though."

"It may have been good, but not all good things are good _for _you" Yami informed him, walking back in after putting the rag in the basket outside his bedroom door.

"But, Yami" Yugi pouted.

"No buts. Now lay down and rest" he said, sitting back on the edge of the bed.

Yugi folded his arms and rolled on his side, facing towards Yami's side of the bed. He knew it was no use trying to argue with Yami, he'd always win anyway.

Yami sat on his hands and knees over Yugi. "C'mon baby, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, let's just go to sleep, Yami" Yugi sighed, placing his hands under his face.

"You sure you're not mad?" Yami asked, rubbing his nose between Yugi's head and shoulder, tickling his neck.

"Ya-mi. Stop that" Yugi giggled.

Yami chuckled "It isn't healthy to go to bed angry." Yami poked Yugi in the side, making Yugi squirm to get away from him.

"Yami, don't tickle me. You know I'm ticklish" Yugi said, trying not to giggle while attempting to escape Yami's tickling torture.

"I know. But I love your laugh" he chuckled.

"But, Yami, my tummy hurts" Yugi pouted, looking up at Yami with teary eyes.

Yami sighed "Okay baby" he leaned down and pecked Yugi on the lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Yami laid next to Yugi, wrapping his arms around him. "Y-Yami?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have another special anniversary kiss?"

Yami chuckled as he tilted his head, his lips landing on Yugi's. Yami's tongue ran along Yugi's lip once again, and Yugi was happy to let his tongue inside. They started a war with their tongues, which Yami won. They broke apart when they needed air, panting lightly. Yugi held Yami's face and kissed him again. Yami hummed as their lips met multiple times in several small pecks.

"I love you" Yami said, a smile on his face.

"I love you too" Yugi chuckled in his throat.

"Goodnight, Yugi" Yami whispered.

"Goodnight, Yami" Yugi whispered back, cuddling into Yami's chest.

**Me: Okay, there's the end of that. Welcome to all new followers and favorite-ers ^_^ I hope you enjoy this story :) Also, thank you to all the reviewers! ^w^ I'm glad you guys love the story :) If you have any questions, I'll try to get to you :) If I don't, just remind me, I may have forgotten :) I've gotten a few PMs from ppl that are really enjoying the story, and I'm always happy to get those, happy to answer any questions. Again, sneak peeks have been posted on my FFN facebook. The link to that is in my profile if you're interested in reading those. Universal Ties, and Light my Way, along with Starry Night will be up soon. :) I'm just working on starts that I'm comfortable with. Universal Ties will probably be the first posted ^_^ Anyway, until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye!**


	22. Ch 22: Lunch Chat

**Me: Okay, so, I think I'm gonna do a time skip. Of only a couple months. Because I don't want to just take it one day at a time, and I wanna get everyone back to their ways, the college students coming in when their FDI counterparts do, then leaving for college by noon, and Yami meeting Yugi outside of college and them walking home or going on a date ^_^ So, we're gonna skip ahead a few months :3 I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**FDI**

**Chapter 22**

**Lunch Chat**

Three months had passed since Yami had returned to work. Everyone had returned to their normal lives. The college students came to the FDI HQ in the morning around six thirty, leaving around eleven thirty. Yami would get off work at five and go get Yugi from college, the two of them walking home to eat dinner afterwards.

The FDI agents were currently sitting in the break room downstairs in the FDI HQ. Yami had gone to get them all their lunch, so they were currently enjoying that. The college students had all left for their classes, so they were ready to get back to work.

Everyone had pretty much given up on finding the sixth worker. Whoever it was hadn't done anything in the past few months, so they figured maybe they gave up, or they died or got caught. Of course, they hadn't seen their cheif for a while either, appearantly he'd went on vacation while Yami was in the hospital and had yet to return.

"Wonder where cheif is" Yami said, placing a chip in his mouth.

"Dunno. He's been gone for four months" Seto responded, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Damn. What the hell kind of vacation did he go on?"

"I didn't even know he was _going_ on vacation. We came back the next morning after you were put in the hospital and there was a note on his desk. Kind of weird that he wouldn't tell us in person."

"Right. Hm. Ya know, seems like everytime something happens to me, he's gone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I graduated at the police academy he was gone that week. When I captured my first drug dealer he was gone that week too. When I was promoted to FDI, he disappeared too."

"So, anything that got your face on the big screen, he disappeared" Marik said, putting another chip in his mouth.

"Yeah. Is that weird?"

"Kind of. Yami, did you fill out paper work for your parents' insurance money?" Seto asked, stopping and looking at his cousin.

"Um. Now that I think about it, no. I didn't." Yami's eyes widened "But, he told me he filled it out. He said that I didn't have to worry about anything. That he was my legal guardian now and that he would take care of it all."

"Yami. You were of age when your parents died! You should've had to sign some type of paperwork."

Yami sighed "This would be so much easier if uncle Gozaburo would talk to me. But him and dad got in that fight all those years ago and they didn't talk or see each other. Cheif though, I mean, he's been there and everything. But I feel like he's walking on egg shells around me."

Just then Yugi and the others came down the stairs. "Hey baby" Yami greeted Yugi, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hi honey" Yugi said wrapping his arms around Yami's shoulders, resting his head on Yami's.

"What are you up to?"

"We don't have class today."

"Oh. Well I thought that's what you left for."

"No, we went to Ryou's house real quick. He needed something."

"Oh. Well if I would've known that I would've got you guys some lunch."

"It's fine. We're big boys and girls, we're able to get our own."

"You want some of my sandwich?" Yami asked holding up his sandwich. "C'mon, at least take a bite."

Yugi took a bite from Yami's sandwich "Mmm that is good."

"Here baby." Yami said handing Yugi half of his sandwich.

"Thank you" Yugi said, taking a seat next to Yami.

"Yami" Seto interrupted.

"Hm?" Yami hummed, turning back to Seto.

"Have you ever been to your parents' graves?"

"Um. No. Come to think of it, I never went to a funeral."

"Yami! Didn't you find that a little weird?!"

"Seto, I was seventeen. The only things interesting to me were video games and the damn television."

"Oh great. Yami, maybe we should do some background on our cheif."

"Seto. What are you saying? He was my dad's best friend. He took me in after my parents died. He's paid for everything for me" Yami narrowed his eyes, this couldn't be happening.

"Yeah, but Yami, you need to think. No funeral, no graves, no police showed up at your house to tell you your parents died, instead, he shows up. You didn't have to sign paperwork for that insurance money, the insurance money wasn't the same amount for both of them, which is odd, considering how they had the same insurance" Seto said, placing his hands on the table to make his point.

Yami let the thought sink in "Are you saying that my parents may not be dead?"

Seto lowered his voice. "Yami, I don't want to set your hopes high. But I really think that we need to do some background work on our cheif. And we better do it while he's gone on vacation."

Yami nodded "Okay. Let's do it."

Yami and Seto headed upstairs, leaving the others to sit and enjoy their lunch. Yami sat behind his desk and got to work on information on his cheif. "Okay... Let's see here" Yami hummed as he went down the row. "Ah! Here it is! Aknadin Cairo." Yami clicked on the profile and began reading. Unfortunately, he didn't like what he read "Aknadin Cairo, father died while he was in his late twenties. Has a daughter, and two bro-thers-" Yami froze and went stiff in his chair.

"Yami? What is it?"

"S-Seto..." Yami barely managed to talk as he looked up at his cousin. "Ah... A-Aknadin i-is o-our u-un-cle..."

"What?!" Seto stood from his chair and went to read Yami's screen. "He has a daughter and two brothers, Gozaburo Kaiba, and Aknamkanon Sennen. He has three nephews: Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, and Yami Sennen. It's said his nephew: Yami Sennen, along with his father's dog Ace went missing five years ago, and has yet to turn up. The whole family is devastated by this."

"What? But... But I'm right here. And Ace had to be put down. He had really bad arthritis" Yami said looking between Seto and the computer screen.

"Well, this says your missing. Did you fill out any paperwork for your police academy or anything?"

"Um... No. He did it."

Seto sighed and shook his head "Yami, I think you should watch your back around our cheif. It's obvious he has something against your father. And now you're part of that something."

The door of the FDI HQ opened and in walked their cheif. Yami quickly closed the page he was on, deleting it from his browser history so the cheif couldn't find it. "Hey cheif" Yami greeted.

"Hey Sennen. Glad to see you're back."

"I'm sure you are" Yami said, his voice low.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm glad to be back" Yami said, smiling sheepishly.

Seto sweatdropped beside him "Great cover, idiot."

"Whoops" Yami chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

The cheif disappeared into his office, Seto looked at Yami as the others came up the stairs. They all stopped when they saw the look on Yami's face. Yami looked, confused, upset, sad, angry, and lost all at the same time. "Seto" Yami said quietly, still looking down at his desk "Do..." He looked up at Seto "Do you think my parents are still alive?" Yami asked, keeping his voice low.

"I dunno Yami. But we'll find them. I promise" Seto assured him quietly, placing his hand on Yami's shoulder.

Yami looked away from Seto and looked down at his desk. How could his dad's best buddy and _brother_ do this to him? _Why_ would he do this to him? There were a bunch of missing pieces, and Yami had to find them. He really wanted to know about his parents, but right now, he had a case to solve.

**Me: Okay, so there goes chapter 22 ^w^ A lot of plot twists in there right?! Lol crazy shit right there :3 Next chapter, we're going to get deeper into this case, or maybe we'll get some more puzzle-fluff ^w^ Maybe we'll mix the two :) Anyway, until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye ladies and gents! ^_^**


	23. Ch 23: Needed

**Me: Okay, so it's night time from the last chapter ^w^ Because I wanted to get a little puzzle-fluff in before I got started on the rest of the chapter... And I wanted to make the chapter a bit longer... So, here goes ^_^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :3**

**FDI**

**Chapter 23**

**Needed**

Yugi sighed in his sleep as he rolled over in bed that night. He blinked his eyes open, rubbing them sleepily. "Yami? What are you still doing up?"

"I can't sleep" Yami said quietly. He was laying on his back, his arms crossed behind his head, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Yugi scooted over and laid his head on Yami's bare chest. "Yami, please talk to me honey."

Yami looked down at Yugi and sighed "I-I'm just so confused right now."

Yugi saw how hard it was for Yami to talk about it. He gently cupped Yami's face in his hands "Take your time."

"Yugi, my parents may be alive."

"What?"

"Turns out, my cheif is my uncle, and, well, he kinda kidnapped me. The insurance money, the exploding car, my parents' deaths, it was all just a lie. Just, one big lie." Yami's eyelids lowered, and a sad look crossed his face "The past five years of my life have been lies. I-"

Yugi put his lips over Yami's in a quick kiss "Don't say that Yami. You may have missed out on time with your parents, but the hard work you've done got you where you are. So _what_ if your uncle kidnapped you, that doesn't make your life a lie. It just" Yugi thought for a minute "makes it... Different."

Yami sighed, and smiled, but the fake smile wasn't fooling Yugi. "Let's just get some sleep."

"Yami, I love you. Please don't shut me out."

"I just don't know what to do, Yugi. The man I trusted so much, turns out to be a traitor. He betrayed me, and my family, _his_ family." Yami sat up in bed, Yugi backing up and sitting in front of him. "I just..." Yami shook his head, drawing his knees up, wrapping his arms around his knees, and laying his head in his arms. "What am I gonna do? What if my parents are alive? It's not like I can just walk up there and be like 'hey, it's me Yami.' I-I don't know what to do Yugi."

Yugi heard the catch in Yami's voice and scooted closer to him. "Yami, it'll all be okay. I promise." Yugi got on his knees behind Yami and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Yami leaned back into the embrace, laying his head on Yugi's shoulder. Yami looked tired, he looked worn, worried, confused, and hurt. Yugi kissed Yami's cheek "I'll help you, Yami. Any way I can."

Yami turned his head and looked at Yugi, a small smile spreading across his lips "I know you will. I love you."

Yugi smiled back "I love you too. Now let's get some sleep."

A chuckle rumbled through Yami's chest "Alright." He turned and kissed Yugi, laying back down with him while their lips were still together. They broke apart and Yami looked down at Yugi, a smile on his face and his eyelids lowered in an adoring look. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Yugi whispered back, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. "Sweet dreams."

"Only the sweetest with you around" Yami whispered, lowering back down to kiss Yugi on the forehead. He put his forehead against Yugi's, looking at him lovingly. The two of them smiled before kissing once again. Yami laid down next to Yugi, wrapping him in his arms before the two of them fell asleep, cuddled closely together.

* * *

**Three days later**

It had been three days since the whole incident and the FDI team were up to their necks in the case they had let go. That sixth person was going to be found, even if it killed them. They had nothing to go on though, and it was exhausting. The college students only had another week left of school before they were done for the semester.

Joey and Seto's wedding was in two months, it was currently October, and Joey wanted a winter wonderland wedding. They had the church where they would have it, the cake they were having, and the decorations for it. Fake snow would be sprinkled on the floor, Seto's little brother Mokuba was the ring bearer, while Mai's neice Rebecca was to be the flower girl. Tomorrow they were headed to the tuxedo and dress shop to shop for the wedding. Even though it was a winter wonderland wedding, they agreed the groom and his men were to be dressed in black tuxedos, with different colors to accent them.

Seto put his head in his hands "Oh my Ra!" He groaned leaning back in his chair.

"This is so stupid" Duke groaned next to him, slamming his head on the desk.

"Tell me about it" Marik and Bakura whined at the same time.

Yami sighed as he stood "It's okay guys. That's enough work for today." Yami hung his head as he walked out the front door to get Yugi from college.

"Poor Yami" Mai said as she watched Yami walk out the door.

"He really wants to know where his parents are" Seto said, his voice low.

"Can't we just find them Seto?" Mai asked, turning towards Seto.

"We'll make a surprise stop at the CID headquarters tomorrow on our way to the tux shop." Seto told her "Don't say anything to Yami."

"Right" the group said together.

* * *

Yami walked with his hands in his pockets, his head low. It was raining outside, so it was perfect weather for the mood he was in. The others were ready to give up, but he wasn't. He would continue working until he found what he was looking for.

He leaned against the rock column outside the college gate, deep in thought. An umbrella appearing over his head startled him out of his thoughts. Yami looked up and was met with sparkling amethyst eyes "Hey you" Yugi said quietly, a smile on his face.

"Hey baby" Yami said wrapping his arms around Yugi's shoulders. "Ready to go home?"

"Mhm" Yugi hummed happily.

"Alright." Yami left one arm around Yugi's shoulders as the two of them headed home.

"So" Yugi asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. "What did you do today?"

"Continued searching for worker six. It's like finding a needle in a hay stack."

"Yami, I know how much it means to you to find this person. But, you've gotta slow down. You came straight home yesterday and fell asleep. You're running yourself to the point of exhaustion."

"I'm okay, Yugi."

"Yami. When was the last time we went on a date? When was the last time we even kissed? I feel like maybe you're not interested in me anymore" Yugi said lowering his voice.

Yami stopped and turned Yugi towards him "Yugi. Why didn't you tell me?"

Yugi looked up, tears in the corners of his eyes "Because I know how much your job means to you. I don't want you to feel like you have to choose."

Yami cupped Yugi's face in his hands, wiping away Yugi's tears with his thumbs. "Yugi, I love you. I want to know if you're feeling unloved, or neglected."

Yugi sighed "Yami, I'm fine. I just don't want you to overwork yourself. I wanna have fun with you, like we used to." Yugi leaned against Yami as he spoke, running his arms up Yami's chest and around his neck. "I've missed you these last few days."

Yami put his hands on Yugi's hips "I've missed you too" he said as he leaned his forehead against Yugi's.

"You know. We could order in tonight. It's a perfect night for cuddling on the couch and watching a movie" Yugi hinted, rubbing his right hand up and down Yami's chest.

Yami chuckled "Sounds like a plan. What movie were you thinking?"

Yugi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his completely clueless boyfriend. "I dunno. Let's decide on that over some dinner."

"Fair enough. What's for dinner then?"

Yugi sweatdropped "I hadn't thought about that either."

Yami pulled Yugi closer "It's okay baby, we'll decide that on our walk home."

Yugi tilted his head and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Yami's. Yugi wrapped his arms tighter, bringing Yami closer and down to his level. A chuckle rumbled through Yami's throat as he deepened the kiss. Smiles spread across their faces as they broke apart.

Yugi let out a chuckle as Yami pressed against him, rubbing his nose against his. "Lets go home now" Yami chuckled.

"Okay." Yugi held out his arms and Yami knew exactly what he wanted. On one of their dates a couple months ago, Yugi had started a new thing. He held out his arms when he didn't feel like walking, and Yami would give him a piggy back ride home. Yami croutched down and Yugi hopped on his back. He stood back up, lifting Yugi a little bit so he was up on his back all the way.

The two walked home, Yami carrying Yugi, Yugi's arms and legs wrapped securely around Yami's body. "Yami?"

"Hm?"

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"We're going tux shopping."

"Am I in a black or white tux?"

"You're in a white one honey."

"And who all is in the black ones?"

"Um, Seto, me, Duke, Tristan, Marik, and Bakura."

"Who's in the white ones then?"

"Well, Joey, you, Malik, and Ryou."

"What about the girls?"

"They'll get dresses corresponding to their dates."

"What about the ring bearer and flower girl?"

"Mokuba will be in a black tux. Rebecca will be in a dress that matches whatever color we put Mokuba in."

"Oh. Aren't they younger?"

"Mhm. Mokuba is fourteen, Becca is thirteen."

"Do they know each other?"

"Of course. They go to school together and Becca is Mokuba's girlfriend."

"Oh. Wow."

"That's why we made Becca the flower girl."

"What do you have to do? As the best man I mean."

"Um, well, I have to help the groom with whatever he needs, and make a speech at the reception."

"Really?"

"Yep. It was part of mine and Seto's plans from health class."

Yugi giggled "Can't believe you guys made those plans in high school."

"You think that's funny. We were talking during a movie in health class while we were making these plans. The teacher paused the movie and said 'do I need to seperate you two?' He gave me a weird look when I replied 'nope, just making best man/wedding plans.' Went back to his desk after pressing play" Yami chuckled.

"Oh my goodness. I wonder what was going through his head after you said that" Yugi laughed.

"I dunno. But the look on his face was priceless." Yami chuckled and shook his head "Never thought I'd see the day Seto got married."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked tilting his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Our family has always faught. Our fathers can't get along, our grandmother and grandfather quit talking to everyone. That's why we didn't know our chief was our uncle. We've never been close. I wonder who his daughter is."

"Dunno. Kinda weird though. Why can't your family just get along?"

"We never have. I've built a strong bond with my father though, and I've always stuck by my mother. Seto is closest to his little brother, Mokuba. He and his father has had a few fights. His mother just kind of keeps to herself."

"Wait. Seto is Kaiba, you're Sennen, and Aknadin is Cairo. What's the deal with the different last names?"

Yami sweatdropped "Well... My grandmother was a... Oh, what's the word I'm looking for... A free spirit, we'll leave it there. Anyway, my grandmother was married two different times. She finally settled down with my grandfather Shimon Sennen. Of course, she had an affair with a man by the name of Croquet Cairo, ended up with Aknadin. Read that on his profile. Anyway, Shimon forgave her and they're still happily married after fourty two years together."

"Wow. Crazy."

"Indeed it is."

They continued on in silence, happily enjoying each others company while on their walk.

**Me: Okay, so I made that a pretty long chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. Um, I think Yami and Yugi have been together like 4-5 months. Anyway, I'm getting to the exciting part! Next chapter we get tuxs! Well, the characters do... Not... uh, not you guys... That, uh, that is not happening ^_^ Anyway! Welcome to all new followers and favorite-ers :) Glad you guys like this story so much :3 As always *waves* until next time guys and gals! Goodbye! ^_^**


	24. Ch 24: Family Ties

**Me: Okay ladies and gents, here goes chapter 24 of FDI :D I'm super excited to write this chapter, because I've done ridiculous planning for it, and it's going to be extra super long ^w^ So anyway, let's see what goes on, because I don't want to spoil ANYTHING! :3 I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 24**

**Family Ties**

Yugi sighed, letting out a giggle as he felt Yami's lips press softly against his cheek. "Wake up sleepy head. It's nine thirty" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.

"Mmm just five more minutes" Yugi grumbled, rolling over.

"C'mon, wakey wakey, eggs and baconey" Yami sang. "Literally, I've got you some breakfast in bed."

Yugi inhaled as he stretched his stiff limbs, a few joints popping back into place as he did so. Yami let out a chuckle as Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "It smells so good" Yugi said sleepily, sitting up with his back against the head board.

Yami laid a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast on Yugi's lap. "What's the occasion?" Yugi asked, a smile on his face.

Yami chuckled "No special occasion. Just enjoy making you smile." He leaned in and took Yugi's bottom lip in his mouth as he kissed him. He smiled as they broke apart "Eat your breakfast baby, we have a busy day today. I'm going to get your clothes off the dryer."

Yugi smiled as he watched Yami walk out of the bedroom, giggling when he saw the bacon and eggs looked like a smiley face. He started eating the smiley faced breakfast his boyfriend had fixed for him, humming a happy tune.

Yami came back in with a stack of clothes and a glass of chocolate milk. He sat the clothes on the dresser, careful not to knock them all over, and handed Yugi the chocolate milk with a kiss on the cheek. "Here you go my love."

Yugi eyed Yami suspiciously "What'd you do?"

Yami raised a brow in question "What do you mean?"

"You never do this. _Ever._ So, what did you do?"

Yami chuckled "I told you. I just want you to know I love you."

"I do know that, Yami. You don't have to give me breakfast in bed to prove it."

"I know. I wanted to."

Yugi smiled as he turned to sit the plate on the bed, standing up in front of Yami. Yami tilted his head, confused as to what Yugi was doing, until Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Yugi broke the kiss, but started a new one before sitting on the bed, making Yami bend down to stay in the liplock. He scooted the plate to the end of the bed, deepening the kiss before laying back and pulling Yami on top of him. Yami ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip and Yugi was more than willing to let his tongue in. They started a playful war which Yami won, but broke apart for air.

Yami lowered his eyelids as he slowly leaned in, the two of them slowly getting closer. Yami's phone rang when they were a few centimeters apart. He gave Yugi a quick peck on the lips before standing to get his phone from his pocket. "Hello?"

Yugi sighed as Yami walked out of the bedroom to talk on the phone. He laid his head back on the bed, laying the pillow over his face. They'd been in that position more than once, but it always ended the same way. A phone would ring, someone would knock on the door, someone would enter the house, or the dogs would bark, so they'd never get any further than kissing.

Yami walked back in the room, raising a brow when he saw the position Yugi was in. "Yugi?"

"Hm?" Yugi hummed from under the pillow.

Yami chuckled as he leaned over the other side of the bed, lifting the pillow to see Yugi's face. "What are you doing?"

"Just laying here. Waiting for you."

"Oh. Well, that was Seto. Appearantly we need to go to the tux shop right now. They're already there, and I guess it's a catastrophe."

"Okay, let me get dressed" Yugi sighed.

Yami put his hands on Yugi's shoulders, leaning down over Yugi. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Yami."

"I don't believe you" Yami purred in Yugi's ear. He leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in an upside down kiss. Yami kissed down Yugi's cheek, nibbling lightly on his ear. "C'mon, before our friends tear up the tuxedo shop."

Yugi giggled "Okay."

* * *

The two of them arrived at the tuxedo shop fifteen minutes later. "Okay Seto, I'm... here" Yami said as they walked, hand in hand, into the tuxedo shop. Yami froze as they walked in, causing Yugi to give him a concerned look.

"Yami?" Yugi followed Yami's gaze and saw a greying ebony black haired man with a beard and mustache, dull grey/green eyes. He was in a grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. A woman was standing next to him, her hand over her mouth and tears running down her cheeks. She had greying red hair with blonde highlights that went down to her hips, her eyes a dull red. She was in light blue jeans, a pink t-shirt with black writing that said 'Love' with black heels that had pink bows on the sides.

"M-mom? Dad?"

"Yami!" The woman cried as she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. Yugi released Yami's hand and smiled as Yami slowly wrapped his arms around his mother. "Where have you been?" She cried in his shoulder "We've missed you so much."

"I missed you guys too. I didn't know you guys were looking for me until I saw it on the computer."

Yami's mother backed away, cupping her son's face in one hand "My baby is all grown up now. But he's grown into a handsome young man."

Yami smiled softly and opened his mouth to say something, but his father interrupted. "Seto informed us that you're with the FDI now" he said walking over. "He also caught us up on everything else. Yami, we're so proud of you."

"Thanks dad." Yami chuckled as his father wrapped his arms around him. "Daad" Yami chuckled.

"Hey, we're Sennen men, we hug."

Yami continued chuckling while attempting to escape his father's death grip. His mother, however had spotted Yugi "Yami, who is this adorable guy you were holding hands with?"

Yami's father put him down and Yami began straightening out his clothes. "That's Yugi. My boyfriend." Yami said smiling as he started fixing his hair. He noticed the glint in his father's eyes "He's a little more fragile than I am, so can you try not to break him dad?"

Yugi giggled at the look Yami gave his father. He held out his hand to Yami's mother "Yugi, Yugi Motou" he said smiling.

"You are so adorable" Yami's mother cooed as she wrapped her arms around Yugi.

Yugi blushed and giggled in the embrace. "Yugi, this is my mother, Yamina, and father, Aknamkanon."

"It's nice to meet you" Yugi said as Yamina let him go.

"It's nice to meet you as well, little one" Aknamkanon said, walking over and hugging Yugi gently.

Yami chuckled watching Yugi get swept in the air by his father. "Sorry, Yugi. My parents are very lovey."

Yugi giggled "They're very friendly, that's for sure."

Yami chuckled and turned going tense when he caught sight of the mirror on the other side of the room. The person from the hospital was outside the tuxedo shop, hiding in the bushes, and spying on the family reunion. They were wearing the mask, so Yami still couldn't identify who it was. "You son of a bitch!" Yami growled turning to face the bushes outside. "I'll kill you!" He charged out of the tuxedo shop, putting his fingers to his lips and letting out a whistle. He heard barking in the distance, and knew his dog had heard him and was on his way.

Yami ran after the masked person, leaving the others in the tuxedo shop, confused as to what he was doing. "Freeze! FDI!" Yami yelled. But the person was _not_ stopping. They broke away from the crowd and headed towards the open park. Yami was on their heels and saw Brutus charge through the crowd, intent on catching the person his master was chasing. He also noticed the others standing just outside of the crowd, watching the chase.

The person in the mask ran around the large fountain, giving Yami the perfect chance to catch them. Yami jumped on the outside of the water fountain, jumping on the center piece and across the fountain, tackling the person to the ground. Brutus was next to him in a flash, placing his mouth around the person's throat. "You move, and my dog takes your life."

The others came running over as Yami secured his fugitive. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Yami growled, grabbing the mask and ripping it off their face. "What the hell?" Yami pulled back the hood on the cape the person was wearing. "It's you! What the hell are you thinking?"

Large turquoise eyes glared at Yami, long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her face was twisted into one of anger. "If I can't have you, no one can" she said.

Yami raised a brow "So you're out to kill me because I chose Yugi and not you?"

"Well, not only that. But daddy says that if I keep you from your family, and kill off your friends I can have you" she said simply.

"Daddy?" There was a click and a gun was pressed to the back of Yami's head.

"Get your hands up agent Sennen." Yami's eyes widened as he recognized the voice belonged to his chief.

"Aknadin?"

"I said get your hands up!" Aknadin growled. Yami did as he was told, and put his hands up. "Don't any of you move or he gets it. Now get up! And call off your dog."

Yami stood up and backed away from the girl "Brutus. Aiutare è una trappola. Far finta di andare via, e tornare indietro." Brutus backed away and looked up at Yami. Yami nodded before finishing his statement. "Uccidere!" With that, Brutus ran off "Good boy."

The gun was pressed harshly against the back of his head "Great work Mana. Now you can have your prize, as soon as he gets us out of here."

"Aknadin, can I ask you something?" Yami asked looking over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"This. Why are you doing this?"

"You took out my boss. Now I have to take you out."

Yami's eyes widened once again "So you're the sixth worker?"

"Of course. Why do you think you couldn't find anything on the sixth worker?"

Yami mentally facepalmed "Of course. One more question."

"What?" Aknadin growled, obviously annoyed.

"Do you speak Italian?"

"That's a stupid question, obviously I don't."

"Well, that's to bad. Because agent Brutus does" Yami said, a smirk crossing his face.

"What are you getting-" Aknadin didn't get to finish his question as a pair of jaws wrapped around his throat, taking him to the ground.

Mana saw her father go down and pulled out a knife. However, surprising not only her, but Yami as well, was Blue, taking her to the ground, his mouth around her throat. "Blue!" Yami yelled out of surprise. "I'd drop your weapons. FDI agents don't like feeling threatened."

* * *

"Mana Cairo, you're under arrest for attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent..." Yami walked away reading Mana her Colonial rights, handcuffing her and putting her in the back of a squad car. He turned and went back to the police officer holding Aknadin. "Aknadin Cairo, you're under arrest for attempted murder, kidnapping, and treason." Yami started before reading him his Colonial rights as well. "Put them in seperate squad cars, we don't need them plotting an escape."

"Yes sir" the police officer said, walking Aknadin to a seperate squad car.

Yami turned and was tackled by his two dogs. "Good boys" Yami chuckled as he sat up. "Great job today Blue. I'm proud of ya boy. Maybe you'll make it as an FDI agent afterall." Blue placed a loving lick on Yami's cheek before trotting over to Yugi. Brutus stood beside Yami as Yami stood up. "Great job buddy" Yami praised Brutus, ruffling his ears.

Yugi ran over to Yami and wrapped his arms around his neck. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist as Yugi cried into his shoulder. "Shh, I'm okay" Yami soothed him.

"I w-was s-so s-sca-red" Yugi sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know, I know. I'm okay though" Yami said burying his head in Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi pulled away and Yami placed him on the ground. He held onto either side of Yami's face "Ar-are y-you su-sure?"

Yami smiled as he placed his forehead against Yugi's, his eyes half-lidded. "I'm positive."

Yugi hiccupped before tilting his head to place a kiss on Yami's lips. Yami lifted his hands to Yugi's face and gently wiped away the tears as they pulled away. "I'm okay baby. I promise."

Yamina smiled and hugged her husband as she watched the two look alikes. He smiled back at her as he, too, watched their son. "Hey dad" Yami called to him.

"Yes?"

"You realize that was your brother right?"

"What?!"

Yami chuckled as he pulled a paper from Brutus' collar. He unfolded it and began reading "Aknadin Cairo, son of Hoshimi Sennen and Croquet Cairo. Has a daughter, Mana Cairo. Two brothers, Gozaburo Kaiba and Aknamkanon Sennen. Three nephews, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, and Yami Sennen." Yami looked back up at his father "It goes on to say that I was missing."

"Wow. Yeah, I didn't know that."

"Yami" Seto interrupted, walking over "I have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Where did that money come from if it wasn't your parents' insurance money?"

Yami chuckled "Isn't it obvious?" He asked as the others gathered around.

"Um... NO?"

"It came from Pegasus. Aknadin Cairo was the sixth worker for Pegasus. I'll have to go to court when they do. I'll need you to do something for me when that day comes, Seto."

"Um.. Oo-kaay?"

"I'll explain then." Yami smiled "Well, I think that's enough adventure for one day. Let's go get our tuxedos and dresses and get some dinner. I'm starving."

Yugi giggled as he wrapped his arms around Yami's ribs "You're always hungry."

"Only when I don't eat your cooking. I think you put something in your cooking so I'm not hungry anymore."

"I think you just like my cooking so much you don't realize how much of it you eat."

Yami's eyes widened as he gasped playfully at Yugi "You mean I'm eating a lot?!"

"That's not what I said." Yugi giggled "You just eat more when I cook."

Yami eyed Yugi playfully "I think you're just trying to make me fat."

"I think you're just being silly" Yugi said poking Yami on the nose.

"How silly? Just plain silly? Or skipping down the stairs silly?"

Yugi busted out laughing at the memory of Yami falling down the stairs. "It was so funny!"

Yami chuckled and wrapped an arm around Yugi "C'mon, lets go get our wedding suits."

The group walked back towards the tuxedo shop and bought their tuxedos and dresses. Seto and Joey had been seperated so the groom couldn't see the groom in white before the wedding.

**Me: Okay, so I know that it's a weird place to stop, but this is like half of the day, I mean it's like 4pm in the story. 1600 for those of u that use the 24hr clock... :) Plus, I really wanted to update so, here it is ^w^**

**What Yami told Brutus was...:**

**Brutus. Aiutare è una trappola. Far finta di andare via, e tornare indietro. Uccidere!**

**Brutus. Help, it's a trap. Pretend to go away, then come back. Kill!**

**Anyway, until next time guys :3 *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**

**Also! I will get more descriptive with the suits at the wedding :3 I just honestly wanted to get this chapter over with XD**


	25. Ch 25: Kidoairaku

**Me: Okay guys and gals, Aknadin and Mana have been sent to jail with a little help from Blue and Brutus :3 Yami has been reunited with his parents after missing for 5 years :) It's about 5pm the day from the last chapter :3 The group is at a restraunt enjoying dinner together :) Hopefully this will be another long chapter, thanks to Fallen for the idea :3**

**I figured I should explain a few things here before u go any further in this chapter. Because I realize that I did NOT post that there would be bashing in this story... I chose Mana because I needed a young girl, and since I'd chose Aknadin for the bad guy, his child had to be Egyptian also. I decided to make it a girl because it fit with my story. I already have plans for Kisara, Isis, and Ishizu (Yes, I made the two of them seperate...) So, that is why Mana is used as the evil one, and why she gets all OOC... :) I love Mana as well, I don't see her being a bad person, but I needed one like that... Also, this chapter contains some (what some people would call) Anzu and Vivian bashing... Just going to tell u, it's nothing to terrible (they're just prostitutes...) So, at least Mana isn't a prostitute... XD**

**Anyway, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :) Enjoy, thanks to the reviewers and welcome new followers and favorite-ers :)**

**Kidoairaku is japanese for emotions :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 25**

**Kidoairaku**

Yami was currently seated between his mother and Yugi, his father was seated next to his mother, and Joey beside Yugi. "So, wait a minute, who's doing what?" Yami asked looking over at Seto.

"You're doing the speech at the reception."

"Well, I know that. But, what else?"

"Mokuba is the ring bearer, he's coming down the aisle behind Becca. Becca follows Joey down the aisle with her basket of white rose petals. But, we have a problem."

"What's that?" Yami asked taking a sip of his wine.

"Well, Joey and his dad had a falling out, so now we don't have anyone to give Joey away."

"Well, Joey" Yami started looking to Joey "Don't you know any older men that you trust to give you away?"

Joey thought for a minute before shaking his head. "Tha only otha olda man I know is Yug's grampa."

"Grandpa would be happy to do it, Joey. If you'd like him to" Yugi said smiling at Joey.

"Ya think so Yug?"

"I know so. We'll just have to get him a tux too."

"Well, there's one problem solved" Yami said, clapping his hands together.

"There's one more problem" Seto informed him.

"Oh hell. Now what?"

"Well, the decorators aren't sure what to do for the winter wonderland theme."

Yami sweatdropped "Um, snowflakes? Fake snow? A glass chandelier that reflects the light and makes the place sparkle?"

"Wow. Yami, had you not of become an FDI agent, you'd make a great decorator."

"I've been told that more than once" Yami chuckled.

"So, what all happens at the reception?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the best man, Yami, makes a speech, and anyone else that has anything to say will make a speech in the middle of his speech. We'll cut the cake there, have a dinner, talk with people. It's kind of like a gathering of sorts, but, Yami is pretty much in charge of the whole thing." Seto looked back over at Yami "You've got everything going right?"

"Of course. I've reserved the space, and I'm currently working on the decorations."

Yugi raised a brow and looked at Yami "I haven't seen you working on anything."

"Honey, what do you think I do while you're at school?"

"Um.. Work?"

Yami chuckled "Well that, but on my down time I've been a busy boy. Almost got it done."

"An' with two months ta spare. Way ta go Yami" Joey chirped.

"Rather have it done early just in case something goes wrong, I'll have time to correct it."

"I like the way you think" Seto chuckled.

"Hey, I just thought about something. Who's our new chief going to be? I mean, surely the IBG will assign someone new. Right?"

"I would think so. Might take a few days."

"Or a few hours" a voice interrupted.

The group froze and turned to look at who had interrupted their conversation. Yami smirked "No fuckin' way."

"Great to see ya again agent Sennen."

Yami stood and walked over to the tall man dressed in black. He had blonde hair and sunglasses over his eyes. "Nice to see you again Rafael. How have you been?" He asked as he wrapped him in a brotherly hug.

"I've been good, how about yourself?"

"I'm great."

"So you're our new chief?" Seto asked walking over.

"Yep. Just got the memo and took the job right away."

"Awesome. Just don't go off and betray us like Aknadin. If I throw my uncle in jail, don't think I won't throw you there as well" Yami chuckled.

"Don't plan on it. Well, I'll see you boys tomorrow morning."

"Indeed you will" Yami said, waving as Rafael turned to walk away. The two cousins exchanged smiles as they turned to walk back towards the table. "Awesome, Raf is gonna be our new chief. The missions will start rollin' in now."

Yugi smiled seeing Yami so happy. They finished their meal in silence and left the restraunt. "We'll see you sometime tomorrow Yami" Aknamkanon said as he, Yamina, Yugi, and Yami stood outside the restraunt, the others having gone their seperate ways.

"I work from six to five tomorrow. But, I promised Yugi some time of just him and I tomorrow. So, you may see me. If not, I'll catch ya this weekend."

"Yami" Yugi said looking at Yami "You can go hang out with your parents. You finally found them after five years of thinking they were dead. We have all week to go out on a date and have just us time."

Yami turned and smiled at Yugi "As sweet as that is, I promised. And we haven't had any us time in forever. I think it's time for just us time."

"It's okay Yugi. We're just happy we finally found him" Yamina said smiling at Yugi.

Yugi looked back up at Yami and sighed "There's no point in arguing with him anyway. He always wins when it comes to spending time with me."

Yami smiled and wrapped Yugi in a hug "That's right."

Yugi giggled as the two of them waved to Yami's parents and walked away. They walked hand in hand back towards Yami's house. "So, what are we doing tonight baby?"

"You boys interested in a good time?" A female voice interrupted.

Yugi and Yami turned towards the voice to see a taller woman with short brown hair and blue eyes walk out of the alley. She was in a short black skirt that was way to short, a purple top that only covered her breasts, and a black choker with black high heels. Another woman walked out next to her, she had black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail with brown eyes. She was wearing short blue shorts, and a white top that stopped above her belly button. "Um, no thanks" Yami replied, hiding Yugi behind him.

The brown haired woman placed her hand on Yami's chest. "I'm Anzu Mazaki by the way, this is Vivian Wong."

"Well, allow me to introduce _myself_" Yami said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his badge "Agent Sennen, FDI. You ladies are under arrest for prostitution." Yugi pulled out his cell phone and called for a squad car while Yami handcuffed the two prostitutes.

"Oh c'mon" Anzu begged "I'll give you a favor if you let me go" she said seductively, running her handcuffed hands up Yami's chest.

"No thanks."

"Hey short stuff, how bout you talk your boy into a trade for us, I'll make it worth your while" Vivian whispered seductively to Yugi.

"Good luck sister, I've been barking up that tree for months" Yugi said, shrugging and walking away as Yami placed the two prostitutes in the squad car.

Yami turned and ran from the squad car after placing the prostitutes in, racing back towards Yugi. He ran in front of Yugi and turned to face him, making him stop. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb, Yugi" Yami almost growled "What the hell was that?"

Yugi furrowed his brows "It was the truth. You act like you're not even attracted to me" he practically growled back.

"It's called respect! I don't want you to think that I'm just in it for sex!"

"It's not all about sex! But you don't touch me in any way! You only kiss and hug me! At least act like you're interested!"

"I am interested! I guess I just do things differently."

"Yeah! I guess you do!" Yugi yelled, turning away.

Yami sighed and lowered his voice "Then, I guess we shouldn't be together."

"Maybe we shouldn't" Yugi whimpered

"Then I guess this is goodbye" Yami said quietly. He handed Yugi a large velvet box before walking away, headed back home.

Yugi watched as Yami walked away, letting tears fall down his cheeks. He looked down at the large velvet box Yami had handed him. "So stupid" he whimpered throwing the box on the ground. He crossed his arms and turned away from the box, hating the way he felt. He looked over his shoulder at the box and his curiosity got the best of him. Yugi wiped away a few stray tears as he bent down, picking the box back up. He didn't open it, and instead stuck it in his pocket as he began his long trip home.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he unlocked the game shop, walking in and sitting on the couch. He noticed a note on the table, picking it up to read:

_'Dear Yugi, I know you're with Yami a lot, and with the wedding coming up I figured I'd leave now for Egypt. I'll only be gone a couple weeks, take care of yourself. Love, Grandpa.' _

Yugi sighed once again, his heart felt broken "Oh grandpa. Why did you leave?" He sniffled as he laid down on the couch.

* * *

Yami sighed as he stood from his porch steps. He'd arrived home an hour ago, but had yet to go inside. Slowly, he made his way to the door, unlocking it and going inside. Brutus and Blue were sitting by the door, their ears back and heads low as they noticed their master's mood. Yami knelt down next to them after closing the door, rubbing their ears "I'm sorry guys." He sighed as he stood up "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

Slowly, he made his way up the stairs. His chest hurt, his eyes stung, and he was barely able to move. He crawled under the covers as he reached his bed, more tears falling upon his pillow as he caught the smell of Yugi's favorite shampoo. He hugged the pillow close as he cried, falling asleep soon after.

**Me: Okay, I know, I know. I'm a terrible person for doing that... But! It had to happen so the story can move on... :) This isn't a fairy tale afterall, this is supposed to be like a real experience. :3 Until next time guys and gals! *waves* Goodbye :)**


	26. Ch 26: Hātobīto

**Me: Okay, so, last chapter ended with a lot of heartbreak, and some minor bashing (In my opinion...) But! It's a new day, and anything can happen! ^w^ Let's continue with chapter 26 of FDI :) Idk what's going on with this chapter, I guess we'll find out together. Please remember I do NOT own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :) Enjoy, and welcome to all the new followers and favorite-ers :) Also, going to start typing replies to reviews in the chapters XD Takes so long to go PM people, then some people PM and ask the same questions, so I'll just do this.**

**Guest reviewer: You'll find out this chapter what was in the velvet box :)**

**Emo Chick 66: There's something better than a jealous Yami this chapter ;) Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

** : I hope this chapter answers your questions and was updated fast enough :3**

**Glad to know you're all loving this story and getting in to it :3 Sorry again about the minor bashing, shit just has to happen to keep my story rolling :) Hātobīto**** is Japanese for Heartbeat :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 26**

**Hātobīto**

Seto sighed as he continued to file paperwork. It had been a week, Yami hadn't shown up for work in that week, instead saying he needed a vacation. They had an hour left before they were able to leave, but Seto couldn't be happy about being able to go home. He was worried about his cousin. Yugi had told everyone about what had happened, and Seto feared the worst. He tried to call Yami, but he never answered, he went over there, but Yami never answered the door. The lights were always off at Yami's house, and Seto had no way inside.

The college students came walking in around that time, taking seats to talk to their friends. Rafael suddenly came running out of his office "Anyone heard from Sennen?" He practically yelled.

"Um, no. Why?"

"Aknadin and Mana have escaped!"

"WHAT!?" The whole group yelled.

"We have to get to Yami's house now!"

Everyone quickly loaded up in three different vehicles, turning on the sirens and headed towards Yami's house.

* * *

"How are we going to get in?" Seto asked as they unloaded from the trucks. Everyone stayed silent, thinking of ways to get in.

"Dunno, it's not like we have a spare key" Duke sighed.

Yugi's eyes widened "Oh my gosh! The box!"

"What box? What are you talking about?" Seto asked, turning towards Yugi.

Yugi pulled the large, dark red, velvet box from his pocket. "Yami gave me this before he walked away. I haven't opened it yet." Yugi opened the box and inside was a spare key, but that wasn't all. In the top of the box was a note that read _'While this may only be a key to my home, always know, only you hold the key to my heart. -Yami.'_ Yugi slowly handed the key to Seto, then dropped to the ground "I'm so stupid" he whispered as tears welled up in his eyes.

"C'mon" Seto said as all but Yugi ran up the steps. Seto unlocked the door and charged in, shocked to find the lights on. "Yami?"

"So nice of you to join us Seto." Seto's eyes widened at the sound of Aknadin's voice.

"Aknadin!" Seto growled as the FDI members pointed their guns at Aknadin.

"I'd drop your weapons, wouldn't want your cousin to end up with a hole in his head." Aknadin walked out of the shadows from the dark stairwell, Yami in front of him with a gun to his head. Yami looked bad, he looked like he had the hell knocked out of him. His right eye had blood coming from it, but he kept it closed. He had scratches and bruises all over his body, and looked like hell. He was in dark blue sweat pants and white socks.

"Kill him Seto" Yami groaned, sounding weak.

"Shut up" Aknadin growled, shoving the gun against Yami's head.

"Where are Brutus and Blue?" Seto asked.

"Tranqulized" Mana answered, walking out behind them "Couldn't have them keeping me away from my future lover" she said, walking over to Yami and wrapping her arms around him.

"Get off me" Yami growled, twisting from her grasp.

"Shut your mouth!" Aknadin growled back, making the FDI agent stay still. "I told you all to drop your weapons, now do it!"

Seto and the others dropped their guns on the floor, kicking them towards Aknadin. "Good, now let's just head into the living room" he said, shoving Yami forward, making the others go in front of them.

In the living room, lay the two unconcious dogs. Yami closed his eyes and looked away "Oh come now honey. They're not dead" Mana purred. Yami glared daggers at Mana, if looks could kill, she'd be dead. "Aww, did I hurt your feelings? Well that's to bad." Mana attempted to flirt with Yami, but Yami just looked away, causing her anger to flare. "Why won't you love me?! You left that stupid little brat!"

"One, because I don't love you. Two, because you're my cousin, and that's disgusting."

"What does that little brat have that I don't!?"

Yami was silent for a minute before quietly replying "My heart."

"Maybe I should just have daddy kill you now!"

"Go ahead" Yami said simply.

"I will!"

"Then do it! No ones stopping you!"

The sound of a gunshot made everyone flinch as blood splattered the room. Mana let out a scream and the others' eyes widened, to afraid to do anything. Someone had been shot, and their blood now covered the floor and the walls. Everyone sat in silence, fear evident on their faces with wide eyes, and opened mouths. Serenity turned, burying her head in Tristan's chest to look away from the sight. Mai did the same thing against Duke, as did Ryou against Bakura.

Yami opened his eyes and turned to see Aknadin's dead body fall to the floor. Looking up he saw Yugi with a gun "He was gonna kill you" Yugi whimpered, his whole body shaking.

"Yugi" Yami said, running towards Yugi, but stopping a few feet in front of him. "Yugi, give me the gun" he said holding out his hand.

Yugi stood his ground for a minute, still coming out of shock, before he slowly put the gun in Yami's hand. Yami held the gun in his right hand as he wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yugi squeezed Yami, placing his chin on Yami's shoulder. From the position he was in he saw Mana bending down to pick up Aknadin's gun. "Yami look out!"

Yami turned and flipped the gun in hand so he was able to fire it. He held Yugi with his left arm, aiming with his right. He shot his gun as Mana stood back up, aiming Aknadin's gun, the bullet going through her forehead and into the wall behind her. "They don't call me single shot Sennen for nothing ya know" Yami said as her dead body hit the ground next to her fathers.

"CID everybody freeze!"

Yami sweatdropped as his father charged through his front door. "Really dad? Just really?"

Aknamkanon smiled sheepishly "Well, I see everything is under control now."

"Way to handle things dad" Yami mumbled.

"Thanks" Aknamkanon grinned. Yami rolled his eyes and shook his head at his father.

* * *

The bodies were cleaned up and Yami was tended to since he had scratches and bruises all over his body from the beating Aknadin had given him. He ended up with a gauze patch over his right eye, due to being punched with a hand that had a ring and busted his eye open. Yami walked, with a little bit of a limp, back up his porch steps after being bandaged up by the EMTs.

"On the plus side, you won't have to worry about them again" Duke shrugged, attempting to look at the positives.

"Yeah, I guess not" Yami sighed. His eye widened as a blanket was draped over his shoulders.

"You looked chilly" Yugi said, walking out from behind him.

"Thanks."

They stood in silence for a few minutes as the police, fire department, and ambulance loaded up everything and left. Yugi was the first to break the silence. "Y-Yami. I-I'm sorry" Yugi said, lowering his head. "I should've told you, but I saw how happy you were, so I pretended to be happy too. I really tried to stay happy for you" He said looking back up at Yami. "I-I just..." Yugi sighed as once again he lowered his head.

"Yugi, please tell me. You've been acting so weird. I want to know what's bothering you, maybe I can help you."

Yugi shook his head sadly "There's nothing you can do." He said quietly, looking back up at Yami. Yugi was silent for a minute before he continued. "Yami, I've always wanted a baby of my own." Yami's eye widened, since only one could, as the other was taped shut. "But, I can't have one... I'm sterile. I found out the other day and I didn't want you to leave me because I'm sterile."

"Yugi" Yami said gently, tilting Yugi's head up to look at him. He chuckled "You are so dumb. I love you for you. Not because of something you can or can't do. Next time, just tell me." Yugi had lowered his head again, but Yami tilted it back up to look at him. "This could've all been avoided" he said quietly as he pulled Yugi in for a short kiss.

"Yami" Yugi said, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Hm?"

"You really need to shave."

Yami chuckled "I know."

Yugi put his finger under Yami's nose in an attempt to cover the hair there as he stretched up and kissed Yami again. Yami couldn't help but chuckle at Yugi after breaking the kiss. "If it bothers you that much, I can go shave."

"It'd be much appreciated" Yugi said a smile still decorating his face.

The group laughed as the two of them exchanged sentences. They stood around talking for a while, until it became appearant that Yami was getting tired. "Alright, we'll catch you at work Yami" Seto said as he began shooing everyone towards the trucks.

Yami smiled, opening his mouth to reply, but closing it as Rafael interrupted. "Actually, agent Sennen has to pass a therapy session before he can come back. Sorry Yami, it's the rules though, and I won't make an exception because I know you. I need to know you're okay after all that."

"It's okay Rafael, after that ordeal a few days off sounds good."

"Good, then take your time, and go to the therapist when you're ready to come back to work."

Yami nodded "Okay. Thank you."

Yami's mother, who had arrived with his father, walked over to him. "You get some rest, you've had a long day" she said, her voice low, before placing a gentle kiss on Yami's gauze eye patch.

"Thanks mom."

She gently patted the side of his face with her hand "Goodnight Yami."

"Goodnight mom."

Yami's father walked over, gently wrapping Yami in a hug "Take care of yourself kiddo. We'll see you later."

"Okay."

Yami and Yugi waved at their friends as they drove away. Yugi turned to Yami after everyone had left "Well" Yugi sighed "I guess I'll head back home."

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand as he started to walk away. Yugi turned to look at Yami, asking a silent question with his eyes. Yami smiled as he said "The only place you're going, is upstairs to my room. I got bitched at by my dogs the whole week you were gone. Now get your ass inside."

Yugi giggled as he jumped on Yami, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck, and his legs around Yami's waist. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and chuckled along with him. "I've missed you so much" Yami whispered, kissing between Yugi's cheek and ear.

"I missed you more" Yugi whispered, kissing Yami on the cheek, sitting back to look Yami in the eyes.

"I missed you most" Yami said, smiling as Yugi leaned against him, pressing their lips together. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami tighter, deepening the kiss.

Yami turned to carry Yugi inside, bumping into the side of the house on his way in. Yugi refused to break the kiss though, so he had to feel for the door handle to make his way in. They broke away long enough to get a breath before they were back at it. Yami locked the door and made his way up the stairs to his room. He bent down to sit Yugi down on the bed, Yugi surprised him by biting his bottom lip enough so he wouldn't pull away. Yugi pulled Yami back on the bed by his bottom lip, his arms still around Yami's neck.

Once Yami was on top of Yugi, Yugi let his bottom lip go. "I thought you wanted me to shave."

"Do you really wanna go shave right now?" Yugi asked tilting his head cutely.

Yami smiled as he watched Yugi's head tilt sideways "No, I don't think I do" he growled playfully as he started kissing Yugi once again. The two of them getting tangled up in each other as they slowly relit their flame.

Pure ecstasy running through their veins as they moved on each other. It lasted what felt like forever, Yugi felt as if his veins were on fire, he couldn't stop arching his back and pressing against Yami. He was glad he had waited now, because everything Yami did was worth waiting for, especially this.

**Me: Okay, so I wanted to post this, so I could answer everyone's questions and so I could get a move on with chapter 2 of Universal Ties, chapter 1 of Starry Night, chapter 1 of Light My Way, chapter 1 of Sunrise, Sunset, chapter 1 of The Darkest Light, and chapter 2 of Disterbi-Oh! :) Yep, I have a lot on my plate right now... Universal Ties, and Disterbi-Oh! Are already posted, but the others I have yet to find a good start for... As soon as I find that good start, they will be posted :3 Well! I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time guys and gals! *waves* Goodbye and goodnight! :)**


	27. Ch 27: Healing Touch

**Me: Okay, so a few things here first. I'll start with my responses to the reviews :)**

**To my guest reviewer that also reviewed on Love Always and Disterbi-Oh!: I know this is FDI, but its going to be a bit before I update Disterbi-Oh, so I wanted to get u some answers now. Um, the yamis are going to be immune like Alice (The main character), I think I planned on there being puppyshipping. Idk if there will be a sequel like the series, I have yet to decide on what I'm doing there. lol and I'm glad that you're enjoying my stories and they're making you have feels :3**

**To Mana's Madness: I'm glad you're happy Aknadin and Mana are out of the picture. I honestly hope none of the readers got confused with the many characters. Just trying to get as many in as I can :3**

**To Mrs. AyameRoseYuki: lol I meant for everyone to think it was a ring, but it had to be a key, because how else would they get into Yami's house? XD lol I'm glad I'm giving u guys some feels :3**

**Thank you ALL for your reviews! :) If I missed one it's prolly because my stupid computer didn't show it XD It has a bad habbit of hiding things from me :) Anyway, onward to chapter... ummm...**

**Mai: Pssst *whispers* 27.**

**Me: Thanks :) WHOA! HOLY TOLEDO! I'm almost to chapter 30! :D And there's more to go ;) Anyway ladies and gents! Here goes, chapter 27! :) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. :3**

**FDI**

**Chapter 27**

**Healing Touch**

Yugi groaned as he stretched, blinking his eyes open slowly. He sighed as he rolled over, smiling as he caught sight of Yami. Yami was laying on his back, his hands folded behind his head, showing off his tattoo sleeves, the blanket was down across his waist, showing off his muscular stomach and chest, his eyes were closed but his gauze patch had some blood spots, causing Yugi's smile to faulter a little bit.

Yugi scooted against Yami, kissing him on the cheek and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Yami inhaled as he stretched, slowly opening his eye as he exhaled. He let out a yawn before looking over at Yugi, smiling when he caught sight of him. "Morning" Yami said.

"Good morning" Yugi greeted, stretching up to kiss Yami on the lips.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel amazing" Yugi chirped as he sat up, wincing in pain before laying back down.

"Yugi" Yami gasped as he wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe I'm not as amazing as I thought" Yugi chuckled sheepishly, still obviously in pain.

"What am I going to do with you?" Yami chuckled.

"Carry me?"

Yami shook his head "No sir. You are in bed for the day. I mean it."

"Yami?"

"Hm?"

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

Yami folded his lips in thought "Hm.. Didn't think about that one." Yugi chuckled as he pulled Yami in for another kiss. "Mmm" Yami hummed before breaking the kiss. "Okay, how about a back rub instead?"

"Sounds better than laying in bed all day" Yugi shrugged.

"Then roll over, because you're getting one."

Yugi giggled as Yami shoved him over playfully. "I'm going, I'm going" he giggled, rolling over and propping his head up on the pillow.

Yami laid beside Yugi, massaging his lower back. "Hey, Yami?"

"Hmm?" Yami hummed, laying his chin on Yugi's shoulder as he continued to rub Yugi's back.

"Don't you have to change your gauze?"

"Mmhmm" Yami hummed, obviously drifting off on Yugi's shoulder as his rubbing slowed.

"Are you awake?"

"Mhm" he hummed peeking his eye open.

Yugi chuckled at the sleepy look on Yami's face. "No you're not" he said turning to kiss Yami on the lips.

"Sure I am" Yami mumbled, pressing a little harder as he started to rub Yugi's back again.

"That feels amazing" Yugi sighed, laying his head back down.

Yami chuckled in his throat, placing a chaste kiss on Yugi's shoulder. Yami left his lips on Yugi's shoulder while he rubbed Yugi's back. Yugi began humming and it was five minutes later that he realized he had put Yami to sleep on his shoulder. Yami's breath was coming out evenly, signaling he was in a deep sleep. Yugi chuckled quietly, tilting his head to kiss Yami on the forehead before laying his head down and drifting off.

* * *

The two woke up an hour later, getting dressed and going downstairs to eat. Yami stood at the stove, attempting to cook. But as he learned, things were a little bit harder with only one functioning eye, after being used to having two eyes.

Yugi saw Yami's distress and pranced over to him. "Let me help you" he said, smiling at Yami, causing him to smile too. Yugi put his hand over Yami's and the two cooked breakfast together, dancing along in the process. Yugi would twirl around and stand in front of Yami, skip over to get a plate, twisting behind Yami, and grabbing his hand to flip their breakfast onto the plate.

"Thank you" Yami sighed as he sat down, attempting to take the tape from his face.

Yugi watched as Yami winced, trying to peel off the first little piece of tape. Yugi smiled as he took a seat on Yami's lap, his legs off to the side. He pulled away Yami's hand, kissing his fingertips before dropping the hand and working on the tape himself. Yami wasn't wincing as much with Yugi doing it, so he was happy to have the help.

Seto, Joey, Yamina, and Aknamkanon walked up on the porch and knocked on the door. "It's open!" Yugi yelled.

"'ey Yug! Yer here early" Joey said as he walked in and noticed Yugi on Yami's lap.

"Yeah, I stayed here last night" Yugi said, sticking his tongue out as he concentrated on the third piece of tape.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Yugi squinted his eyes as he started picking at the fourth piece of tape.

"Whattdya doin bud?"

"Yami's gauze needs changed" he said, peeling off the last piece of tape, carefully removing the gauze patch. "Does that hurt?"

"Not as much as it did yesterday. I really need to get to the doctor today though."

"I'll call and make you an appointment."

"Okay, thank you" Yami said quietly, puckering his lips to kiss Yugi as Yugi leaned in.

"Yami? Can you open your right eye?" Yugi asked after looking at Yami's eye for a minute.

"Mnmn" Yami hummed shaking his head "They taped it shut."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"A little. But I'm just curious if I'm going to lose some eyelashes when the doctor pulls it off."

"Some sweetie, you won't lose them all" Yamina said, tilting Yami's head so she could see his eye. "You need to leave that gauze patch off for a little bit, let some air get to these scratches and gashes around your eye so they'll heal. You've got them busted open again."

"I didn't do anything but go to bed last night" Yami told her.

Yamina stood back up, crossing her arms, lowering her eyes with a smart ass smirk on her face "Mmhmm. Yami, I was twenty-two once too."

Yami tried to hold back the laughter but couldn't "Okay.. Okay. _That_ was a lie. But still, it didn't _start_ bleeding until _after_ I went to sleep."

"What the hell is she talking about?" Seto asked, him and the other two wearing matching confused expressions.

Yami and Yugi looked at each other, trying hard to contain their laughter. "Um... Well..." Yami tried, but turned red with Yugi as chuckles escaped their lips.

"You guys should really look closer at these two" Yamina giggled.

The other three exchanged glances before looking at the two sitting at the table. "Are those hickeys?!" Seto exclaimed.

"Maybe" Yami chuckled.

"So you two finally did it!"

Yami turned to look back at Yugi "Boy we can't keep anything to ourselves can we."

Yugi giggled as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "Of course not dear. You know how our friends are" he said, winking at Yami.

Yami chuckled as he kissed Yugi, putting their foreheads together as they broke apart. "You know what we haven't done in a while?"

"What's that?"

"Gone to the park for a picnic."

Yugi smiled as he stared into Yami's crimson red eyes "It's a beautiful day out today. Let's make you some appointments, and then we'll go on that picnic."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well, we're off to work. You two enjoy your day" Yamina said, kissing Yami's temple before the four of them left, saying their goodbyes.

Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder, placing his hand on Yami's chest. "How do you feel baby?" Yami asked, sitting back in his chair, running his right hand through Yugi's hair.

"I'm okay, Yami." He kissed down Yami's jaw line to his chin, then up on his lips.

Yami hummed as he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist. The sound of thunder caused Yugi to jump, startled, in Yami's lap. Yami wrapped his arms protectively around Yugi as he looked out the kitchen window. "So much for a nice day out" Yami chuckled.

Yugi curled himself around Yami, storms were his least favorite thing, and it was no different now. He was glad he had Yami there, but he was still afraid. "C'mon, let's go hide under the covers, we'll make those appointments later."

Yugi shook his head, burying his face in Yami's shoulder. "N-no. I-I'm s-scared" Yugi said, trembling in Yami's arms.

"I can think of a few ways to distract you" Yami whispered huskily in Yugi's ear before nibbling it.

Yugi looked up at Yami's raised brow and smirk, smiling back at him "I bet they'll all work" he giggled.

"I bet they will too" Yami growled playfully as Yugi jumped off his lap, running for the steps and towards Yami's room in a fit of giggles, Yami on his heels.

The storm was long forgotten as the two of them were once again wrapped up in each other. In a tangle of sheets, arms, and legs.

**Me: Okay, I wanted to stop here, so I can post the chapter. I hope you're all enjoying all the stories, I'm attempting to assist Fallen so we can get Kindred going once again :) I'm also working on the two new stories that were posted AND I need to get back to work on Puzzled Past, because I kind of left it hanging XD There's going to be a bit of a time skip next chapter, and the wedding plans are going to be the big focus... Or is it? ;) Until next time ladies and gents *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	28. Ch 28: Strange

**Me: Okay ladies and gents, so here goes with the next chapter of FDI. We're skipping ahead about a month. That makes it late November, like the 3rd week of November. Trying to think of what to do for the wedding and stuff, not to mention my brain is a little cloudy right now... XD Not writer's block or anything, just, can't think of what I wanna say... XD To my reviewers: I'm glad you all enjoyed last chapter :)**

**To Mrs. AyameRoseYuki: Lol, I'm glad you enjoy this. And, I'm going to make chapter 30 and push right past it XD This is chapter 28 and I still have a BUNCH to put in this story :3**

**To the guest reviewer: Um, didn't realize your review was for chapter 20 XD Yugi didn't want Yami to kiss him there, it's not that he rejected it, it's just a spot Yugi didn't want kissed... XD It really had nothing to do with anything, just a spot he didn't want kissed.**

**To Mana's Madness: If you thought that was cute, just hang on, cuz this story is about to get a lot cuter :3**

**I also want to inform you guys, I will NOT be updating a new chapter UNTIL the chapter that comes afterwards is finished. Only because 1) I tend to travel away from the computer for large amounts of time. and 2) So I can always have a plan B in case I get stuck. So, once chapter 28 is posted, chapter 29 will already be done. Anyway, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. And for those of you who are waiting on the next chapter for Kindred, don't worry, we are working VERY hard to get this next chapter out, and hopefully we can continue on after that. We're working together with Fallen having writer's block and me being distracted by this story XD So it's coming along, I promise :) Sorry for the delay on this chapter XD Chapter 29 took longer than I thought XD**

**FDI**

**Chapter 28**

**Strange**

Yugi rolled over in bed, rolling out of Yami's arms. He groaned in pain as he sat up, as the wedding day neared, he'd been feeling sicker by the minute. But suddenly he was feeling very nauseated. Yugi scooted to the edge of the bed, slowing his breathing as he suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. Tears pricked at his eyes as he began feeling dizzy as well. Yugi suddenly leaped from the bed, running towards the bathroom, waking Yami up in the process.

Yami blinked his eyes open, finally being able to open both of them, though the right one was pure red with a sky blue pupil and somewhat thick ring around his iris. He was able to see out of his right eye though, it just looked different.

"Yugi?" Yami said sleepily, still rubbing his eyes as he shifted in the bed. He got up and wandered out of the bedroom to find Yugi. "Yugi?" He woke up completely halfway down the stairs, still searching for Yugi. He turned when he heard heaving from the bathroom. "Yugi!?" He ran to the bathroom door and knocked lightly on it. "Yugi?"

"I'm okay" Yugi said between heaves.

Yami winced as he heard Yugi throwing up. "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah."

He noticed Yugi's cracking voice "Yugi?" He said, his voice low.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yami, I'm sick."

"I know. But you sound scared, and upset about it. I wanna hold you." Yami stood against the door, one hand on the handle and one up on the door a ways, waiting for Yugi's response. "Please?"

It was silent for what felt like an eternity to Yami. "Okay" Yugi replied quietly.

Yami opened the door slowly, careful not to hit Yugi with it. Yugi looked pale, he had tears streaking down his face, his face red from vomiting so much. Yami sat on the floor beside Yugi, running a hand through his hair. "How about we make you a doctor appointment?"

"I'm okay, Yami. It's just nerves is all."

"Yugi-"

Yugi put his finger to Yami's lips "I'm okay."

Yami sighed, he knew there was no point in arguing, Yugi wouldn't listen. "Then at least relax in bed today."

"Yami-"

"Please" Yami interrupted, begging Yugi to take a break. "You've been working with Joey on this wedding for weeks, _please _just take a break today."

"Yami, I'-"

"Please Yugi. I'm really worried about you. You're really pale and you have no energy at all. _Please_ take a break today." Yami pleaded "_Please"_

Yugi sighed, Yami looked really worried about him, and he hated making Yami worry. "Okay, I'll take a break today."

"Thank you" Yami said, placing a kiss on Yugi's cheek. "And if you get any worse, or don't get any better you-"

"I'll make a doctor appointment" Yugi giggled softly.

"Good."

"Now go get ready, you have to go to work today."

Yami's eyes widened a little bit before he got up and ran out of the bathroom, cursing under his breath. Yugi giggled as Yami peeked his head back in the bathroom "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yami, go. You're gonna be late. Bring me my phone and I'll have Joey come sit with me."

"Good plan" Yami said, sprinting out of the bathroom once again.

Yugi heard a crash from inside the bathroom and ran to see what it was. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to contain the laughter as he caught sight of Yami. Yami had run through the dog's metal food bowls, gotten them stuck on his feet, and slid across the kitchen floor, his shirt stuck on his head so he was unable to see.

Yami shook side to side, pulling his shirt the rest of the way over his head. He grumbled something Yugi was unable to hear, but caused him to laugh louder. Yami glared playfully at Yugi "It wasn't funny" Yami chuckled.

"Mhmm" Yugi hummed "Is that why you're laughing?"

Yami stood and brushed himself off "Okay, you got me on that one."

Yugi chuckled as Yami pranced over to him, finally free of all his traps. Yami handed Yugi his phone, wrapping his arms around Yugi's hips. "I'm off to work. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm positive" Yugi said, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami sighed, pulling Yugi closer to him "Okay. I'll leave Brutus and Blue here today. You gonna be okay with them?"

"Yes, Yami. I'll get Joey and the others over here. I'll be fine."

"Okay. I just want to make sure you're safe."

"I'm at your house. I'm always safe."

"Okay." Yami pecked Yugi on the lips, before grabbing his keys and turning to walk out the back door. "I love you. I'll see you after work. Remember to relax today."

"I love you too. I'll be here, taking it easy."

"Good." Yami locked the door on his way out, headed out to his truck. Yugi watched as Yami drove away, already having called Joey and told him to come over.

Yugi sighed as he walked in and laid on the couch, unlocking the door on his way to the couch so Joey could get in. He was fearless with Brutus, Blue, or Yami around, because he knew they would risk their lives to save him. Brutus lay by the door after hearing it unlock, guarding it from intruders. Blue walked in and laid down in front of the couch, comforting and protecting Yugi.

Yugi fell asleep, resting peacefully on the couch. As the day progressed he began to feel better. He spent time with all his friends during the day, waiting for Yami to come home.

Yami came home that evening, happy to see Yugi feeling better. Wrapping Yugi in a comfortable, not to tight hug as he walked through the door. "Yami?"

"Hm?"

"Can we have chicken for dinner?"

"Chicken?" He asked, placing Yugi back down on the floor.

"Mhm. I have a craving for it."

Yami raised a brow but chuckled anyway. "Okay. Chicken it is. Craving anything else?"

Yugi thought for a minute before his eyes lit up with excitement "Can we have ice cream too?!"

Yami sweatdropped, chuckling sheepishly "Okay. I'll have to go get it though."

"Can you fix some chicken first?"

"Um, sure..." Yami walked into the kitchen and looked for the chicken, which was still in the freezer. "Um, Yugi. You didn't set the chicken out..."

"Oops" Yugi said sheepishly. He pushed out his bottom lip in a cute pout "Does this mean we can't have chicken?"

Yami smiled, walking over to him and placing his hands on Yugi's hips. "No, this just means that now we have to order chicken, instead of cooking it ourselves."

Yugi's eyes brightened at the mention of some chicken. "Oh goody" he chirped, clapping his hands together.

Yami chuckled "Okay. You go get your shower, get some pajamas on, and I'll order some chicken and go pick up some ice cream."

"Thank you" Yugi said, placing a kiss on Yami's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go get your clothes for a shower."

"Okay. I want crispy chicken."

"Okay."

"The good kind. I don't want it to be really greasy either."

"Okay."

"And I want it from-"

"Yugi" Yami chuckled. "I know what you like. Now go. I'll order it from your favorite restraunt."

"Okay" Yugi chirped, skipping away happily towards the bedroom to get some clothes.

Yami hung up as Yugi was coming back down, Yugi didn't look to good when he came back down though. "Yugi? Are you okay?"

"I just feel nauseous is all."

"Baby, maybe you should go relax in the bathtub."

"But-"

"Don't worry, your chicken is on it's way."

"Okay."

Yami helped Yugi to the bathroom, running his bath water while Yugi got undressed. Yami turned around after running the water, he noticed Yugi sitting on the toilet, still in his boxers and t-shirt, the lid down, and his face twisted in pain. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts" Yugi grunted.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just hurts."

"Okay well-" A knock at the door cut Yami off. "I'll be right back, sit still" he said, patting Yugi's leg before walking away.

Yami came back in a few minutes later "Okay, chicken is here, and I put it in the microwave so it'll stay warm" he said smiling at Yugi.

Yugi smiled, standing up beside Yami. He looked up at Yami's face, trailing his eyes down to his chest. Yami raised a brow at Yugi "Something wrong?"

Yugi laid his forehead on Yami's chest, giggling lightly. "Will you take a bath with me?"

Yami smiled looking at Yugi, tilting Yugi's head to look at him. "Okay. You want... Bubbles?" Yami asked holding up a bubble bath soap. "They smell good" he practically sang, wiggling his brows at Yugi.

Yugi giggled at the look Yami was giving him "Sounds good."

"Okay, well, I'll have to re-run the bath water. It's probably gone cold."

"Okay." Yami watched Yugi walk slowly towards the toilet once again, sitting on the lid and pulling his feet up. Yugi looked so little, and it made Yami smile. Yugi was everything to him, he thought he was the greatest thing in the world. Yugi was just so adorable, he wanted to hold him forever. "Yami?" Yugi said, tilting his head curiously, pulling Yami from his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I'd like my bath tonight. Ya know, so I can eat and go to bed."

Yami chuckled sheepishly "Oh, uh, right. I'm on it."

Yami got the bath water ran, putting the bubbles in it before helping Yugi undress and undressing himself. He stepped into the tub, helping Yugi in and sitting down behind him. "It feels so good to relax" Yugi sighed, leaning back on Yami's chest.

"I know. Especially relaxing with the one you love" Yami whispered huskily, kissing Yugi on the cheek.

"Not tonight Yami, I don't feel that great" Yugi groaned.

"I wasn't trying to start anything honey" Yami chuckled. "I'm wore out anyway. Raf's workin us like dogs. We've never got this much work done."

"You did seem pretty tired when you came home" Yugi said, moving around to get comfortable.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You don't seem okay."

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled "I'm okay, I promise."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders, holding him close. "Baby, I'm really worried about you."

Yugi immediately felt guilt stab his heart, seeing the face Yami was making. He sighed "Okay, I'll go to the doctor tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. Now let's get washed up, and go eat some chicken" Yami chuckled.

"I'll wash your back if you wash mine" Yugi chirped, grinning from ear to ear.

"Deal" Yami chuckled, grabbing a rag. "One more thing."

"What's that?" Yugi asked tilting his head to the side.

"Bubbles!" Yami said playfully, putting a handful of bubbles on Yugi's forehead.

"Oh you are so getting it" Yugi chuckled, cupping bubbles in his hand and putting them on Yami's head.

The two had a little bubble fight before washing up and getting out of the tub. Yugi got his pajamas on while Yami dried off, wrapping a towel around his waist once he was dry. "Okay, the chicken is in the microwave, I'm going to get some clothes and get dressed."

"Okay" Yugi yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Don't fall asleep while you're eating darling" Yami chuckled.

"I won't."

Yami walked upstairs to get dressed while Yugi warmed up the chicken, fixing himself a plate. Yami came back downstairs in pajama pants and a pair of socks. He sat at the table and ate with Yugi. Yugi didn't fall asleep _while_ eating, however he did start nodding off in his chair once he was done eating. Yami chuckled softly to himself seeing Yugi so sleepy. He walked over, gently picking Yugi up out of the chair and carrying him upstairs to bed.

**Me: And, my brain is scattered and fried so that's where I'm ending that... Plus it's been a few days since I've updated XD Anyway, I've been super busy, I've been up super late for the past week working on the stories I have :) Anyway, I'll keep working. I just keep coming up with ideas for the other stories, so I have to stop what I'm doing with this one and go to the other one. Plus I keep spelling wrong, so I have to keep going back and fixing all my misspellings, and my grammatical errors. But, I don't care about these bold parts, so they can be spelled wrong XD Anyway, until next time everyone *waves* goodbye! ^w^**


	29. Ch 29: Miracles

**Me: Okay, getting to work on chapter 29... Sigh, I'm exhausted from all these late night writings. I'm literally up until like 4am writing XD Anyway, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. To my reviewers: I suck at typing today so please excuse any misspellings, because I just don't care about spellings in the bold anyway XD**

**To those of you who had questions about what was going on with Yugi, well, you'll just have to read this chapter ;) Because I'm not answering anything in this bold line :3 Sorry, no spoiling ^w^ And I'm terribly sorry about the chicken craving Mana's Madness! XD**

**I actually have chapter 30 done and I'm working on chapter 31 :) And, as I said above, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 29**

**Miracles**

Yugi ran from the hospital, tears in his eyes as he headed towards FDI HQ. It had been four weeks since he promised Yami he'd go to the hospital. He just now got around to it since his nausea was getting worse. Now, he had found out why, and he _had_ to find Yami. He ran, feeling the burn in his arms and legs, mostly in the latter.

"Yami!" He yelled as he ran down the sidewalk "Yami!"

* * *

Yami turned from his desk "Did you guys hear that?"

"What?" Mai asked, standing from her desk.

"What is it Yami?" Seto asked.

"I.. I think someone is calling for me" he said turning his head towards the door.

"Yami!" Yugi called busting through the door.

Yami's eyes widened as he jumped a little, startled. "Yugi? What is it? Why are you crying?"

Yugi leapt into Yami's arms, sobbing on his shoulder. "Yami!"

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked sitting Yugi on the ground. "What happened?"

"Yeah Yug. What's up?" Joey asked walking into the room.

"Yami.. I just went.. To the hospital" Yugi panted. Everyone's eyes widened at this news. "I know, I'm four weeks late on the going to the hospital thing, but I finally went."

"And?! What'd they say?!" Yami yelled obviously impatient.

Tears ran down Yugi's face as a smile appeared across his face "Yami, I-I'm pregnant."

"Wh-What?" Yami barely managed to say, his voice lost in his throat and his eyes wide.

"Th-theres more."

"M-More?"

"Mhm" Yugi said nodding slowly. "See?" He said holding up an ultrasound with two round egg looking things in his stomach. "There's two of them" Yugi said pointing it out.

"T-Twins?"

"Mhm" Yugi chirped, smiling brightly.

"B-but... I-I..." The words were lost as Yami did a very un-manly faint, falling unconsious on the floor.

"I should've told him to sit down, shouldn't I?" Yugi asked looking around the room.

"Yeah... Yeah you should've" Seto sighed, walking over with Duke to pick Yami up off the floor.

The others gathered around to look at the pictures Yugi had, the smile never leaving Yugi's face. The others were happy for Yugi, they all had heard that it was his dream to have a baby of his own, and now he was getting it, twice.

Yami came to a few minutes later, still a little groggy as his parents walked into FDI HQ. "Hey you guys" Yamina greeted, a smile on her face.

"You!" Yami yelled pointing at his mother.

"Huh?" Yamina sighed, raising a brow.

"How do you always know?!"

Yamina's eyes widened as a grin appeared across her face. "I was right?!"

"Yes you were right!"

"OH yay!" She exclaimed "Let me see the pictures!" She chirped, running over to Yugi.

Aknamkanon walked over to Yami "How is she always right dad?"

"Ya got me kiddo. I dunno."

The two exchanged glances before looking back at a very happy Yamina, smiles going across both their faces. "Same old mom, huh dad?"

Aknamkanon chuckled "You've got it bud."

Yami stood and walked over to Yugi, kneeling down next to him. He noticed Yugi tilted his head down as he kneeled down next to him. "Yugi?"

"Y-You're n-not mad. Are you Yami?" Yugi asked, looking up at Yami with tears in his eyes.

"What? Mad? Yugi? Why would I be mad?"

"I thought maybe you would think I lied about being sterile" Yugi said, his voice low as he lowered his head once again.

"_Did_ you lie about being sterile?" Yami asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"N-No."

"Then why would I be mad?" Yami asked quietly, tilting Yugi's head up to look at him. Yugi's eyes widened for a second before a smile spread across his face once again. "Yugi, you finally have what you've always wanted. Of course I'm not mad. I'm happy. For the two of us."

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, burying his head into Yami's shoulder "Oh Yami" he sighed, a gleeful giggle vibrating his throat.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders, holding him close. He kissed Yugi's forehead, nuzzling his cheek against Yugi's temple. "So this answers all the cravings, the nausea, the hormones, the emotions, etcedera?"

"Mhm" Yugi hummed.

Yami sat Yugi up, cupping his face in his hands. "Whatever you need, no matter what. I'm gonna be there for you, we'll get through this together. I'll be by your side, no matter what." Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes as Yami spoke to him. Yami pulled Yugi close, pressing his lips to his as tears streamed down Yugi's face, placing their foreheads together as they broke apart. "I love you, Yugi."

"I love you too, Yami" Yugi sniffled.

A chuckle rumbled through Yami's throat as he stood, helping Yugi to his feet. "So? What are doctor's orders?"

"I have to take vitamins, and this pill to help with morning sickness. Plus, I'm do back for another appointment next month. And at month five we can find out the sexes of the babies, if they're cooperative." Yugi sighed "He said that once it hits month five though, they'll be checking on me more frequently, because one, I'm a pregnant male, and two because it's twins. Even though I'm pretty sure he was more shocked because I'm sterile and pregnant..."

Yami chuckled "Not everyday that a sterile man walks into your office so you can both find out he's pregnant with twins."

Yugi giggled "The funniest part was, he said 'You must have a _very_ fertile partner Mr. Motou, especially for a sterile man like you to be pregnant with twins.'"

Yami smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head "Great, he's going to want to shake my hand next."

The group broke out in laughter at Yami's comment. Yami sighed, sweatdropping, his eyes widening before going half-lidded as he felt Yugi lay his head on his chest. Yami smiled, wrapping his arms around Yugi's shoulders and holding him close. "You just tell me what you need, I'll get you anything you want" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.

"I know you will" Yugi whispered back, claiming Yami's lips once again.

"Just don't go overboard, you still have to fit in your tux Friday" Yami chuckled after they had broke apart.

Yugi narrowed his eyes playfully "And what are you getting at Mr. Sennen?"

Yami's eyes widened before he sweatdropped, chuckling sheepishly "Nothing at all Mr. Motou."

"Mmhmmm" Yugi hummed, giggling and punching Yami playfully in the chest, before turning back towards their friends.

Yami smiled, lowering his eyelids as he, once again, wrapped Yugi in a hug. Yugi leaned back into the embrace, smiling as Yami rested his chin on top of his head. "Thank you" Yugi said, his voice low.

"Hm? For what?"

"For your support. For everything you've done." Yugi turned to face Yami, the smile never leaving his face "For making my dream come true."

Yami looked lovingly at Yugi "Don't thank me yet" he whispered, winking at Yugi.

Yugi couldn't help but giggle at Yami. The giggle however, was forced to stop as a yawn escaped Yugi's lips. He heard Yami chuckle quietly next to him "Guess I'm a little tired" Yugi said, smiling sheepishly.

"Let's get you home."

"Home sounds good" Yugi said sleepily. He closed his eyes as another yawn bubbled out, when he opened them again he was being lifted in the air.

Yami cradled Yugi in his arms, carrying him bridal style. "I'm taking Yugi home, he's tired and needs to sleep. I'll catch you guys tomorrow."

* * *

Yugi fell asleep in the comfort of the heated leather seats in Yami's truck. Yami chuckled as he carefully opened the passenger door, picking Yugi up and carrying him inside. The dogs barked at the door, stopping as soon as Yami got the door open. "Okay boys, we're going to bed. It's raining out, so you're inside for the night. Use the newspaper in the back room if ya gotta potty." Yami said, locking the door behind him and heading upstairs. "Goodnight boys."

The dogs barked back, following Yami upstairs and laying outside the bedroom door. Yami had been wondering why they'd been following Yugi around so much, now he had his answer. He laid Yugi on the bed, laying down next to him. He laid his head on Yugi's shoulder, looking towards his stomach. Yami reached down, gently lifting Yugi's shirt to see his bare stomach.

"Can't believe there's two of them" Yami whispered, rubbing his hand across Yugi's stomach. Yami began drifting off as he rubbed Yugi's stomach, a silent tear running out of the corner of his eye, dripping off his nose. "I love you Yugi" he whispered before he finally fell asleep.

**Me: Okay, well, there's that :) And as for those of you who guessed that Yugi was pregnant or expecting well, not just one! :D And, just want you all to know that this story is going to have a series... This one, FDI, may end up having 37-40 chapters. After FDI will come CID Promotion. After CID will come another :) I already have them all planned out and a bunch of ideas planned for each of them. I'll announce the name of the 3rd one in CID. :) So, if you guys like this story, just stick around ^_^ Anyway, that's enough for now *waves* Until next time ladies and gents :) Goodbye!**


	30. Ch 30: Bonding

**Me: HOORAH! CHAPTER 30! FINALLY! Okay! So, last chapter Yugi announced his big news ^w^ This chapter, it's a couple days later, and Yami is busy busy busy :) It's like a wednesday and the wedding is Friday... For any of you that were wondering about the whole Yami yelling at Yamina thing, there will most likely be a flashback in here explaining that. This is just kinda my 'take a break' chapter so the wedding can be one big chapter :) I think I'm gonna have some father/son bonding time here with Yami and Aknamkanon. So, keep your eyes peeled ^_^ Also, if I don't get your questions answered, please feel free to PM me and let me know. My computer doesn't always show them to me, and sometimes I don't always get the email about them either... **

**First off I just wanna say ****WOW**** to the reviews for last chapter :) Yugi is about 8 weeks along, for those of you who were wondering... I'm glad you guys are loving that Yugi is preggers ^w^ I see I finally got Fallen to read this story XD I love picking on her :3 But only I can do it, cuz she knows I'm just kidding. She's put up with worse shit from me with us working on Kindred together and everything lol! ^_^ I will get my other stories updated **_**soon**_**, I promise, I'm working **_**very**_** hard on them, but ya know how writer's block works. Sometimes I even run into blocks for this story XD I just switch stories for a bit, then I'll come back to it :) So they **_**will**_** all be updated, I just dunno when yet. So please, be patient with me, I'm working on editing a few of my stories, I'm also working on a very long chapter for this story (next chapter), I'm working on new stories, and helping Fallen when she needs me to :) Speaking of Fallen, thanks for your help as well :) Another thing that has been taking up some time is the covers for my stories. Dunno if you've noticed or not, but I've changed this story's cover picture. I did draw it, and I drew a cover for Kindred, however it is being digitally enhanced by Fallen, and she's bringing it to life for me :) So, we are working completely in sync for Kindred, and I love doing it :) She's tons of fun to work with and talk to :) Anyway, I need to get back to this story before I begin rambling.**

**I also have to make another little note here before I begin: To my guest reviewer and Mrs. AyameRoseYuki: I absolutely LOVE how excited you guys got about that last chapter XD Especially you Mrs. Yuki lol! There was so much excitement in that review lol. I just can't get over it, I laughed so hard seeing your reviews though you guys, so thanks so much :)**

**Anyway, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :3**

**FDI**

**Chapter 30**

**Bonding**

Yami sighed as he stretched to hang up the streamers for the reception. He was standing on a fold up chair, stretching on his tip toes to reach the spot he needed to push the pin into. As he was stretching the chair became wobbly, causing him to fall. Luckily, but unexpectedly, a pair of arms caught him before he hit the ground. Yami looked over his shoulder to see his father smiling back at him "Need a hand?"

Yami sighed "Yeah" he said, his voice low. Aknamkanon took the streamer from Yami, pushing the pin into the wall before turning back to his son. "Thanks" Yami said.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" Aknamkanon asked, placing a hand on Yami's shoulder.

Yami lowered his head, lowering his eyelids as well. "I-I'm scared."

Aknamkanon's eyes widened a fraction before relaxing with a confused look on his face. "Scared? Yami, what are you scared of?"

"Wh-What if... What if I'm not a good dad?"

Aknamkanon saw how upset this made Yami. He wrapped a comforting arm around Yami's shoulders "That's what you're worried about?"

"W-Well yeah."

"Yami, let me tell you something. When your mother was pregnant with you, I was afraid too."

"You were?" Yami asked raising his head to look at his father.

"Mhm" Aknamkanon hummed, nodding his head. The two of them sat down next to each other as Aknamkanon continued his story. "Every man has that fear. It's a common fear. If you're confident you're going to be a good dad, well, good for you, but don't be disappointed when you do something wrong. But, the fear you're feeling, it's natural. Being a new dad, it's scary. But, don't let this fear control you. All you can do is be there, help them grow, and, when it's time for them to leave the nest, watch them go, but be there when you're needed."

Yami smiled and leaned his head on his father's shoulder "Thanks dad."

Aknamkanon chuckled "You're welcome bud."

"Ya know. There's still one more thing that's bothering me."

"What's that?"

"How did mom know?"

_Flashback_

_"So, how far along is he?" Yamina asked, walking up behind Yami at work._

_Yami's eyes widened a fraction before turning to face his mother. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Yugi. How far along is he?"_

_"Mom, he's not pregnant. He's sterile."_

_"I'm telling you Yami. He's pregnant. He has a glow about him that wasn't there before."_

_"Whatever" Yami chuckled. Secretly he was wondering if she was right. Yugi did have a glow about him, a beautiful, healthy, glow._

_End Flashback_

"Not even a week later Yugi came running into FDI HQ saying he was pregnant."

"No one knows bub. She's always had that special gift" Aknamkanon chuckled quietly.

"She's one hell of a woman though. Huh dad?"

"Yeah, yeah she is." The two of them sat there silently, soaking in their conversation. "Well" Aknamkanon grunted as he stood up "How about we get back to work."

"Sounds like a plan" Yami said, clapping his hand against his father's as he pulled him up.

The two got to work and were finished by five. They sat covered in sweat and panting lightly as they looked around the large room. Crystal chandelliers were hung from the ceiling with plastic snowflakes that reflected the lights. Sky blue and white streamers hung around the room and from the ceiling. Long tables with white and sky blue tablecloths were up at the front, while small circular ones were scattered around the room with chairs sat at them. Three dimensional snowflakes were sat in the middle, surrounded by smaller plastic snowflakes. The floor had large sky blue and white snowflakes made out of tape that Aknamkanon and Yami had put there and designed. The walls were also covered in a winter themed design, made up from tape, paper, and plastic.

Over in the corner sat a spot where the guests could get pictures done with whomever they pleased. Beautiful snowflakes were stuck to the background, painted on there by Yami. "Wow son, you've done an amazing job."

Yami smiled, opening his mouth to reply but was cut off by someone else. "I'll say he did. Yami, this is amazing" Joey gasped as he twirled around, taking in all the decorations.

"Thanks. I tried."

"Well, you definately succeeded" Seto said, looking around the room with Joey.

"There's more coming, some will be here tomorrow, which I'll come put in, and the rest will be here Friday morning. I'll have to come here to set up before the wedding."

"That's fine. We'll be here to help you if you need it."

"Good, because there's kind of a special thing that's coming, and I'll need as many people as I can for that one... Unfortunately, it's a surprise for you and Joey, so you two won't be able to help."

"A surprise?"

"Yep. Yugi and I picked it out. Think of it as a wedding gift. Because we couldn't think of what to get you guys" Yami said, sitting Yugi on his lap as he walked over.

"It's special. So, Marik, Bakura, Malik, Ryou, Tristan, Duke, Aknamkanon, and Rafael, we'll need your help getting it in here."

"_I'LL_ need your help" Yami corrected. "You're not lifting anything."

"But-"

"No buts. That's final" Yami said, placing his hand on Yugi's stomach.

Yugi sighed and nodded "Okay. _Yami_ will need your help getting it in here."

The group all smiled and nodded in agreement. "Alright, you can count on us" Duke said, giving the thumbs up and grinning.

"What a fruit cake" Yami chuckled.

**Me: Okay, that is where I'm stopping it because any ideas I have after that involve the wedding itself. I realize this is a short chapter, but that's because next chapter could be two chapters by itself, but I'm making it one... It's going to be descriptive, because I want it to sound pretty, and it's going to take longer to get finished. As a matter of fact, I may even post this chapter before I have it finished. I'm also doing a few changes to the reception room. I just wanted to get a little description in on this chapter... XD I dunno if any of you have noticed, but I post my bold parts with the chapter, and hardly ever go back to change them :3 So anyway, until next time you guys and gals *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	31. Ch 31: Wedding Day

**Me: Okay, so this chapter we're doing the wedding :3 Since I don't know all the crap that they read, I'll be improvising :) Or I'll just skip over it ^w^ Anyway, I'll do my best ^_^ And to my reviewers!:**

**To SilverLily6667: Welcome deary! :) I'm glad you love this story ^w^ And for the proposal and whether its before or after the babies arrive, **_**THAT**_** is a surprise and remember, there is still a sequel, so they may not even reach the proposal in this story ;) No spoilers though ^_^ But, Joey and Seto's surprise **_**is**_** reavealed this chapter :)**

**To Mrs. AyameRoseYuki: I'm glad it makes you feel special :) I love making people feel special! ^w^ I'm also very happy to hear how much you love this story! ^_^ Here is the wedding chapter that you've all been waiting for, and we'll have to see about another ;) lol I bet I'll have another review from you next chapter! And I just can't wait! :)**

**To the guest reviewers: Thank you all for reviewing (Not that I don't appreciate everyone's reviews, because I do!) :) I'm glad everyone is loving this story. And, I think I may make it to 50 chapters... I'm gonna try for it... But, I will find my stopping point because there is a certain spot where I'm calling it quits so I can start on CID. :) I've already got the 1st chapter for CID :D So, once this one is done, I'll wait a few days, then I'll post CID so everyone can happily begin the 2nd half of this series! :)**

**Welcome to all new followers and favoriters :) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :3 I hope you're all enjoying, and enjoy this chapter :)**

**Close to 5,000 words this chapter XD**

**FDI**

**Chapter 31**

**Wedding Day**

Yami sighed, sweat dripping off his brow as he, Marik, Bakura, Duke, and Tristan heaved in his and Yugi's present. "Okay guys, be careful. We need to hurry, but we still have to be careful."

The five of them struggled to carry the very heavy gift into the reception room. Gifts were piled on one table over at the side, the huge wedding cake was sitting in the middle, an ice sculpted fountain (courtesy of Gozaburo Kaiba) sat over at the left side of the room squirting water up in the air, two long tables held the feast they would have after the wedding. Luckily, the cool winter air outside kept the building pretty chilled, so nothing would spoil and the ice and frosting wouldn't melt.

They all took a seat on the floor after gently setting down the gift. "Damn, that thing was heavy. What the hell is that thing Yami?" Duke asked.

"No peeking!" Yami said slapping Duke's hand away as he tried to lift the cover.

"Why not?"

"Yugi said so" Yami shrugged. "Speaking of Yugi, I need to go make sure that he's okay. You guys need to get back home and get ready. We have two hours until that wedding."

"Right, let's get outta here." The five of them left, heading their seperate ways.

* * *

Yami headed home to Yugi, walking in he found Yugi sitting in the livingroom. "Babe? What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Yugi hummed turning around, showing a spoon in his mouth.

"Ice cream?"

"Mhm" Yugi hummed sheepishly.

Yami chuckled as he walked around in front of Yugi. "Your cravings are getting ridiculous."

"I know" Yugi said scooping up another bite and giving it to Yami.

"You need to get ready. We still have a lot to do."

"I know" Yugi groaned.

"C'mon, I'll help you into your tux."

"Okay" Yugi chirped, jumping from the chair and walking with Yami towards the stairs. The two of them came down five minutes later dressed in their tuxedos, their friends walking in a few minutes later, all dressed except Joey.

Yami was in a black tuxedo with a carmine red vest, tie and handkerchief folded neatly in his pocket. Shiny black dress shoes were on his feet, his hair combed back neatly, and a black belt around his hips. Yugi stood beside him in a white tuxedo with a pale bright red, almost pink, vest, tie and handkerchief. Shiny white dress shoes on his feet, and his hair gelled so it didn't look so messy. Duke, Seto, Marik, Bakura, Tristan, and Mokuba were in black tuxedos like Yami's but with different colored vests, ties, and handkerchiefs. Duke had marigold yellow, Marik had deep purple, Bakura had kelly green, Tristan's was monarch orange, Mokuba had a primrose garden pink, and Seto's was dark royal blue.

Ryou, Malik, and Joey had white tuxedos like Yugi, only with different colored vests, ties, and handkerchiefs to match their wedding partners. Ryou's was lime green to match Bakura's kelly green. Malik's was light lilac to match Marik's deep purple. Joey, when he got his on, would have light sky blue to match Seto's dark royal blue. Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca were wearing dresses to match their wedding partners as well. Mai wore a long pale daffodil dress to match Duke's marigold yellow, a matching flower was in her hair, holding it at the side and out of her face. Serenity wore a sherbert orange dress to match Tristan's monarch orange, the dress stopped just above her orange heels, her hair was pulled back, braided at the sides and behind her head, a sherbert orange bow holding it behind her head. Rebecca wore a puffy frosted tulip pink dress to match Mokuba's primrose garden pink, with matching bows in her blonde pigtails.

"Wow, everyone looks amazing" Joey practically sang.

"I'll say" Seto chuckled. "Did you guys get Yami and Yugi's gift in?"

"Yep. It was heavy, but we got it" Duke said giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah. Everything is ready. Let's go find my mom and dad and get ready for this wedding" Yami said, obviously nervous.

"Something wrong Yami?" Seto asked as everyone else raised a brow.

"I'm just nervous. I have this nagging feeling that I'm forgetting something. I feel like my speech sucks. I dunno if I'm ready or not" Yami said, sighing as he trailed off. "I've been so busy, I've barely had time to make sure everything is okay."

Seto placed a reassuring hand on Yami's shoulder "Hey. You've done great so far. So what if you've missed a thing or two. With everything else that you've done it's fine."

"Yeah Yam. Thanks ta you we're able ta still have this weddin'. With tha decorator quittin', yer handiwork came in, well, very handy. Ya managed ta decorate tha church for our weddin', get the reception goin', and even get our suits corrected. We owe this whole weddin' ta you Yami." Joey chimed in.

Yami smiled "Thanks guys. Guess I'm just tired and wore out."

"You should be. After today, you rest and relax for a few days. We'll help Yugi with whatever he needs this weekend" Seto said, clapping his hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Thanks. Well. Let's get going. No more time to waste."

The group loaded up in their seperate vehicles, heading for the church. When they arrived at the church Yami and Seto's mothers pulled Joey aside to go get him ready, Yugi tagging along. The other's got ready to welcome guests, Duke being the usher and greeting everyone as they walked in. Tristan stood next to Duke, taking people's coats, passing them to Marik and Bakura and they hung them up. Yami shook hands with a few of the guests, stopping to talk to their grandparents as they walked in.

The church was huge, painted white with stained glass windows that all churches had. A brown border was along the lower half of the wall, some golden designs and beautiful paintings on the walls. The pews were a dark oak with vibrant white cushions on the bottoms, making them comfortable to sit on for long periods of time. Thanks to Yami, the decorations made it look like the perfect winter wedding. A large crystal glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, providing perfect lighting. Multiple snowflakes hung from the ceiling, fake snow was sprinkled down the aisle, small columns with flower pots on them lined the aisle, holding white roses mixed with some light blue roses. A large archway was up on the alter, placed behind the preacher. It was decorated with bright white lights that ran up it, branching out, making it look like a magical, glowing, white tree. Plastic snowflakes hung from the top of the archway, bringing the winter wedding to life.

Yami and Seto exited with the rest of the groomsmen (Duke, Tristan, Marik, and Bakura). The guests took their seats around the room, preparing for the entrance of the groomsmen, groom, groom in white, 'bridemaids' and the maid of honor.

Once everyone was settled Seto entered from a side door at the right, turning to face the guests as he took his place on the right side of the alter. The preacher already having taken his place in the center. Next in were the groomsmen with their respective bridesmaids, pacing themselves to be almost six pews apart. Duke and Mai were first, followed by Tristan with Serenity, Bakura with Ryou, and finally Marik with Malik, splitting at the end of the aisle, the groomsmen going to the right, the bridesmaids going to the left. Once the groomsmen and bridesmaids were in position, it was time for the bestman and 'maid of honor' or in this case, Yugi, to enter. Yami and Yugi walked down the aisle together, Yami beginning to chuckle quietly halfway down the aisle.

"What is so funny?" Yugi whispered.

"I feel like we're the ones being married" Yami whispered back.

Yugi couldn't help but giggle quietly. "Nope, not yet."

Yami continued chuckling quietly, pecking Yugi on the cheek before going to stand directly behind Seto at the alter, Yugi standing on the opposite side. Mokuba came walking through the door afterwards, carrying the pillow that had the rings placed on it. The pianist began playing 'Here comes the bride' as the doors opened, Rebecca walking in, spreading white and blue flower petals on the ground, Joey walking behind her.

Yami noticed a nervous look go across Seto's face, he smiled as he scooted closer to Seto. "Something wrong?" Yami whispered.

"I think it's just now hitting me that this is really happening" Seto whispered back.

"Relax. You're fine. Deep breath in" Yami instructed, still whispering. Seto did as he was instructed "Now let it out." Seto released his breath evenly "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks Yami."

"No problem. Now pay attention, here comes your groom."

The two turned back as Solomon and Joey walked up to the alter, Rebecca already having gone to the pews to sit by Mokuba. Solomon was on Joey's right, Joey already looking nervous, but Seto just merely smiled at him. Losing himself in his thoughts as the preacher began. Joey took Seto's hand as he guided him up on the alter. Joey was sweating, looking like he was about to have a panic attack. Seto rubbed his thumbs on the back of Joey's hands "You look beautiful puppy" Seto whispered.

Joey smiled, his nerves gone "Thank you" he whispered back.

"Dearly beloved we gather here today..." The preacher began, reading the vows. A bunch of people taking pictures as the preacher continued. The photographer at the back of the room was snapping his pictures, while the camera man video taped the whole thing.

Mokuba stood on his cue, carefully carrying the rings to the groom and groom in white. He walked back over to sit down after both rings were placed on their respective fingers. "I now pronounce you husband, and husband" the preacher announced "You may kiss the husband."

Seto and Joey kissed, their first kiss as a married couple. They turned, leading the way out of the church, followed by Mokuba and Rebecca. Yami held out his elbow for Yugi, walking with him behind the two younger ones. Marik and Malik followed them, followed by Bakura and Ryou, Tristan and Serenity, then Duke with Mai. The parents of the groom followed Duke and Mai, followed by the bestman's parents, then the grandparents.

The newly weds and friends loaded up in their vehicles to head to the reception, no one else, except the ones that had carried in the gift, had seen the room since Yami had put in his final touches.

* * *

Everyone let out a stunned, surprised gasp as they walked into the reception room. Due to the new lighting Yami had installed, the room now glowed with a wintery blue hue. The tables were illuminated white from the white tablecloths. The chairs had wooden backs, white cushions on the seats, matching nicely with the decorations that lay on the table. A glass vase sat in the middle of the tables, holding white and blue flowers of different kinds, daiseys, roses, and tulips, but mostly roses. Down the table were decorative snowflakes that glowed different colors. Inside the beautifully sculpted fountain were white, pink, and red Camellias, glowing blue and purple from the blue light.

Everyone froze in the doorway as they entered, stunned by the beauty of the place. "Welcome everyone" Yami said. He was standing in front of the group, a smile on his face, welcoming the guests as they walked in.

Joey looked at Yami, absolutely stunned "Yami, this is amazin'."

"Did you expect any less from the best man puppy?" Seto asked, smiling back at Yami.

Yami chuckled as a sheepish grin spread across his face. Seto walked over, wrapping an arm around Yami's shoulders. "Well, let's first off, give a round of applause for my best man, who truely is the best man. He's made everything possible today, and I couldn't be more greatful to have him" Seto said, hugging his cousin.

Everyone applauded, between the beautiful wedding and this amazing reception, they didn't know which stunned them more. "Thanks" Yami told Seto, wrapping his arm around Seto's back.

* * *

"Ya know" Aknamkanon said, turning to look at Gozaburo. "I think we could learn some things from our sons."

"I couldn't agree more" Gozaburo said, smiling as he embraced his brother.

* * *

Aknamkanon sent Yami a thumbs up, and Yami winked back. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's get this thing going" he announced. Everyone went and took seats around the room, a few of them going to get plates, some going to get wine, and others standing around admiring the place.

Yugi walked up next to Yami, kissing him on the cheek. Yami turned to Yugi and smiled. "You did amazing" Yugi told him before laying his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Thanks. How do you feel?"

"Not gonna lie. I'm kinda tired."

Yami chuckled "Me too. Let's make it through this, and you and I will go home and get some sleep."

"Sounds like a plan." Yugi looked up at Yami, kissing him on the lips before the two of them continued forward, Yugi's arm threaded through Yami's.

The guests sat, talking for a while before Yami decided it was time for his speech. His heart was thumping in his chest, the index cards were in his pocket, ready for him to read. He stood at the front of the room, tapping his wine glass gently with a fork.

"Okay" Yami began, a droplet of sweat running down the side of his face. "May I have your attention please?" Yami asked, waiting patiently for all chatter to stop. "Welcome everyone and thank you all for coming." Yami pulled out his index cards, furrowing his brows at them. He chuckled suddenly and shook his head "Ya know, I prepared for this speech for hours. But, sometimes, you just can't prepare for things that life throws at you. I've learned that more than anything this week." He said looking around the room. "The plan was to come up here, read my speech, and let you guys get back to whatever you wanna do so we can get to the bouquet toss and garter fling or whatever you wanna call it."

Yami sighed as he again looked at his index cards "But, I really don't think these cards are going to be able to say what I really wanna say." He threw the cards behind them, watching as they fluttered aimlessly to the floor. "So forget the cards, I'm just gonna talk." He swallowed hard, running his index finger along his collar to loosen it. "I wanna explain something here, because I hear a bunch of whispers but have yet to be asked. No, Joey is not the one that is pregnant. That is Yugi, my boyfriend, that is pregnant. So, for those of you saying these two only got married because Joey was expecting, you're wrong. Joey isn't expecting anything. Yugi, on the other hand, is expecting twins.

"But anyway, back to the speech. My name is Yami Sennen, lifelong friend and cousin to the groom, a few months friend to the groom in white" Yami chuckled sending them a wink. "I'd like to thank Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba, for helping to pay for the decorations and getting that beautiful ice fountain over there. It was just the thing this place needed to bring it all together. I'd also like to thank the rest of our group for helping with the decorations, and making this place bring out its full potential.

"Seto and I actually made these plans in health class when we were younger." Yami chuckled softly "It was actually a pretty funny day. The class was watching a movie while Seto and I were talking, pretty loudly, and making our plans. The teacher walked to the front of the class, paused the movie and says 'Sennen! Kaiba! What are you two doing?!' I look up and say 'We're planning our weddings!' with a real big smile on my face and his face dropped. He pressed the play button and went back to his desk" Yami chuckled along with everyone else.

"Anyway" Yami sighed "I met Joey when I came barreling ass out of an alleyway after a perp. Of course I didn't know that he was Seto's boyfriend until Seto ran over to him and almost popped his eyes out in a death grip hug." The room filled with quiet laughter "But, I like Joey. And I know Joey is the brooklyn man that belongs with my cousin. Honestly, I don't think he could've found a better match. So, here's to the newlyweds, and their start at a new life" Yami said raising his glass.

"Before my cousin steps down from here" Seto said walking up to Yami as Yami lowered his glass. "I want to personally thank my cousin. If it weren't for him, our wedding wouldn't have been possible. Yami took time away from work, from his busy schedule, and from his personal life to decorate the church and this room. I don't think I can honestly thank him enough. So thank you Yami."

"No problem bub."

Yami walked over after the conversation relaxed, taking a seat at one of the tables. He put his elbow up on the table, resting his head in the palm of his hand. A weight was suddenly sat on his lap. He looked up to see Yugi taking a seat on his lap. "What are you doin baby?"

"I came to see what you were doing. Am I to heavy?"

"No honey. You're not heavy."

"You look really tired. Maybe we should go home."

"Oh shit. I forgot to have Seto and Joey uncover our present."

Yugi giggled "It's okay. I already said something to Joey."

"Thank you" Yami sighed "I guess I forgot after being so busy."

Yugi turned, sitting sideways on Yami's lap. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, snuggling into his chest. "We know you're exhausted honey. Just take a break" he said, sitting up, cupping Yami's face and looking at him lovingly "Okay?"

Yami smiled, gently placing his hands on Yugi's hips "Okay" he said quietly as Yugi leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"So" a voice interrupted that Yami hadn't heard. He noticed a smile go across Yugi's face though. "You're the one that knocked up my boy" a man said half serious half chuckling. The man was taller than Yami, a little shorter than Aknamkanon. He was lean, but held hidden muscles under his skin, his eyes were grey, his hair was black with blonde highlights, and he was in a casual black and white tuxedo.

A woman stood next to him, she had long black hair highlighted with purple. Her eyes were a dull purple, she was wearing a light blue dress that showed off her pale, somewhat sunkissed skin. She was thin, but she could easily hold her own.

Yugi jumped from Yami's lap, jogging the short distance to the man "Papa! You made it!" Yugi giggled with glee.

Yami stood from his chair and bowed respectfully "Mr. Motou, it's nice to finally meet you."

"So. You're Yami huh?" He asked looking Yami up and down. Most people would be sweating bullets under his stare. Yami, however, had seen hell itself, he didn't even flinch. "Huh. You don't seem the least bit intimidated."

"I'm not intimidated sir. Sorry if that offends you in any way. But as an officer of the law, I've seen worse."

"Really? An officer?" He turned his attention back to Yugi "You never mentioned he was an officer."

"You never gave me time to" Yugi giggled sheepishly.

"So. What kind of officer are you Yami?"

"FDI agent Mr. Motou."

"Wow."

"My father is a CID agent sir. Just trying to follow in his footsteps."

"You're very respectful Yami."

"I try to be Mr. Motou" Yami said smiling.

"Well, you're doing a good job. This is my wife, Lyra."

"It is nice to meet you la signorina" Yami said, smiling as he again bowed respectfully, this time to Lyra.

"Nice to meet you as well signore" Lyra giggled.

"Ah, you speak Italian as well?"

"I do. I speak many languages because of my job."

Yami chuckled "Me too. I think I've limited myself to five different ones though."

"Mind if I interrupt?" Aknamkanon asked as he and Yamina walked over.

"Pardon our interruption" Yamina said glaring at Aknamkanon who shrugged sheepishly. "My husband is a very impatient man" Yamina explained.

"Oh it's fine. Amun is the same way" Lyra giggled.

"Husbands right?" Yamina giggled back.

"Right."

"I'm Yamina, Yami's mother."

"Lyra, Yugi's mother."

"Oh my goodness, your boy is so adorable. He truely has a heart of gold."

"Thank you. Your boy seems to be a great man, that can handle himself. Of course I've only known him a few minutes."

"You should stick around more. Yami has been in the papers alot" Yamina said smiling proudly at Yami.

The two went on talking about their sons and about each other's sons. Yami and Yugi sweatdropped. "Why were they talking like we weren't even here?" Yami asked.

"Typical moms" Yugi shrugged.

"Yeah. Typical moms" Yami nodded in agreement.

Their dads started talking and took off in a random direction, chuckling about Ra knows what. A song came on and it was time for the newlyweds first dance together. Yami held Yugi while the two of them watched the newlyweds dance.

"I love you Yami" Yugi said, turning his head to look up at Yami.

"And I love you, Yugi" Yami said, smiling before claiming Yugi's lips once again.

* * *

Once the dance was over the newlyweds went to open their gifts, recieving all kinds of gifts. But their favorite, and appearantly everyone's favorite was the waist-high glass sculpture of them, happily holding each other, making a heart with their hands. Yami and Yugi smiled as Joey ran over hugging them "Oh my goodness. You guys, that's amazing."

"Seems I've been impressing you a lot here lately Joey" Yami chuckled sleepily.

"Yam, you look exhausted."

"I'll be okay. I may fall asleep on the table for a minute. But I'm good."

Yami and Yugi sat at a table, Yugi on Yami's lap, and Yami dozing off as he leaned his head in his hand once again. Yami and Yugi's parents walked back over as Seto and Joey got ready to do the garter fling and bouquet toss. "Hows it goin you two?" Yamina asked as the four of them sat around the table.

"Well I'm fine" Yugi giggled "But Yami is asleep."

The four of them shared the same look of surprise, but smiled when they saw he was asleep, leaning on his hand. "Had a busy day?" Amun asked.

"More like a busy week. He's been working, decorating the church, decorating this place, ordering repairs for our suits, getting our gift made, and dealing with my cravings. So he's been really busy."

Amun chuckled softly "Poor guy. No wonder he's fallen asleep."

"I know" Yugi said, gently guiding Yami's bangs behind his ears.

The guests were served cake as Yami quietly slept on, the others waving goodbye to the guests as they left. Seto walked over and picked his cousin up from the chair, carefully guiding him to the truck. "Sorry Seto" Yugi apologized "It's just, he's so tired."

"It's okay Yugi" Seto chuckled "I know how hard he's worked this week, and he deserves some sleep. I'll drive you guys home and carry him to bed. You can handle anything after that right?"

"Yeah. My mom and dad along with Yamina and Aknamkanon are coming over for a few when we get home anyway. Thank you Seto."

"You're welcome bub."

Seto carefully placed Yami in the truck, still sleeping soundly. He laid Yami's head on Yugi's lap, the others climbing in their own vehicles and driving behind Seto to Yami's house. Luckily Yami was somewhat awake when they pulled up to his house.

Seto guided Yami up the steps, Yugi and the others behind him, chuckling as Yami stumbled up the steps sleepily. Yami pulled out his keys and watched with a bored expression as they hit the concrete porch. "Damn" he cursed under his breath.

"It's okay" Seto chuckled "I've got them."

Yami began dozing off again as Seto bent down to pick up the keys, almost hitting the ground as he tilted to the right. Seto was quick to react and grabbed him back up again. Aknamkanon chuckled as he came to Seto's rescue. He threw Yami over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, allowing Seto to pick up the keys and let them in. The dogs began growling at the newcomers. "Brutus, Blue down!" Yami commanded, stopping the dogs growling immediately. "Good boys."

Aknamkanon carried Yami up the stairs, laying him on the bed as he reached it. "Alright, goodnight bub. We'll make sure Yugi has everything he needs before we leave."

"Thanks dad. For everything."

Aknamkanon smiled "You're welcome Yami. Goodnight bub."

"Goodnight dad."

Aknamkanon sat on the edge of the bed, just like he used to do when Yami was little. He watched as Yami dozed off, his eyelids drooping closed slowly. He pushed Yami's bangs behind his ears, kissing Yami's temple before standing from the bed. "Goodnight my little tenshi."

A smile spread across Yami's sleepy face. His father had always called him that, ever since he could remember. They had an unbreakable father/son relationship that never changed. He would always be his father's little tenshi, and his father would always be his hogo-sha. "Goodnight hogo-sha" Yami whispered before falling asleep. The last thing he heard was his father chuckling silently as he left the room.

* * *

**Me: Okay, I love absolutely love having those father/son moments between Yami and Aknamkanon. Because (Even with the anime) you can tell they had an amazing and strong bond. And I love that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that long ass chapter, I'm **_**literally**_** exhausted from it. I've had to read, and re-read it six times due to so many mistakes... XD So, goodnight everyone! ^_^ Idk what the plans are for next chapter... I'll figure it out later. Until next time *waves* Goodbye! :)**

**Oh! And the part where he says You may kiss the husband, I couldn't help but think of I now pronounce you Chuck &amp; Larry. I laughed so hard after I typed it! XD**

**Tenshi - (japanese)Angel**

**Hogo-sha - (japanese) Guardian**


	32. Ch 32: Lazy Love

**Me: Okay, so, I still dunno how this is going to turn out. I hope I don't fuck up my plans with this chapter... But, This may be a short chapter... I haven't yet decided on everything that's going to happen in it. It may just be a relaxing weekend for the adorable little couple :) Idk. Anyway, here goes chapter 32 of FDI :) And, I may be wrong on how many chapters this story contains, as I've come up with a few more ideas for this story, that need to be put in before I can continue with CID. :) To my reviewers!:**

**To MysticalElfGirl: I'm glad you liked the wedding :)**

**To SilverLily6667: Um, I was just going by the winter idea, and I wanted them to have it forever, so I did glass sculpture instead of ice. Oops! I must've forgotten the size XD It's only like up to their knees, so it can be placed on a stand of sorts. Can't believe I forgot that! -.-' I will go back and fix it. And I absolutely love father/son bonding time with Yami and Aknamkanon so I'm glad you liked that part too! :)**

**To: : I knew you'd be reviewing again! :D You'll definantly wanna keep reading this one, before going to CID :) Besides, CID won't be posted until 3-7 days after FDI is finished. There's also a third that I think you'll wanna stick around for ;) I've already planned, plotted, and got it all moving :) I'm not revealing the name of the 3rd just yet, I'll reveal it in CID :)**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :) Also, I plan on attempting to get Disterbi-Oh! updated this weekend, I'll get to work on Puzzled Past, and I'm actually working on CID because I want it to be ready to go when I start it :) I know I know, I'm putting to much on my plate again, but, I'll handle it. :) Also, I'll be figuring out my plot to Universal Ties, because honestly, I forgot what I was planning with it XD**

**Of course, I scheduled my catch-up weekend with my cleaning weekend T.T Plus I'm sick :( This weekend sucks!**

**FDI**

**Chapter 32**

**Lazy Love**

Yugi sighed as he rolled over, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. It was Saturday and they were currently laying, naked, in bed. Yami peeked his eyes open as Yugi turned. "Good morning sugar" Yami said, a smile on his face.

Yugi peeked an eye open looking up at Yami "I dun wanna get up" he mumbled, burying his head in Yami's bare chest.

"You don't have to get up baby" Yami said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi, kissing his temple.

"Good" Yugi sighed, closing his eye once again.

Yami chuckled as he tightened his grip on Yugi, holding him close. He sighed as he nuzzled into Yugi's hair, enjoying the smell of strawberries. Yugi giggled as Yami nuzzled into his hair "Yammiii."

"Whateyyy" Yami whined back.

Yugi looked up, glaring playfully at Yami "You're so mean."

Yami chuckled as he rubbed his nose against Yugi's "I'm not mean, I just like the smell of strawberries."

"And I like sleeping" Yugi grumbled.

"I liked sleeping last night until _someone_ came up and decided that I needed my tux off at that very moment. That someone didn't seem to care that I wanted to sleep, and instead started stripping me, kissing me, nipping me, and doing other unmentionable stuff."

Yugi giggled "You were going to wrinkle your tux."

"And it laying on the floor is keeping it from getting wrinkled? By the way, my tie is stuck on the light."

Yugi turned his head and caught sight of the bright red tie hanging from the light, causing him to laugh. "Whoops" he said through his laughter.

Yami and Yugi laid cuddled together looking up at the tie dangling from the light. "Ya know, I think you attempted some unneccesary roughness last night" Yami said, eyeing Yugi out of the corner of his eye.

"I attempted it, but you wouldn't let me go through with it" Yugi said looking back at Yami out of the corner of his eye as well.

Yami rolled on his side, cupping one side of Yugi's face to turn his head towards him. "That's because you're pregnant with twins and I need to be easy, not rough."

"I know" Yugi sighed, turning to cuddle with Yami.

"You can have it as rough as you want it as soon as they're here and healthy, and you're healed up."

"Okay" Yugi said, nipping at one of Yami's nipples.

Yami let out a surprised yelp as he tilted Yugi's head up "You are insatiable."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It is for a pregnant man that likes it rough" Yami said lowering his eyelids.

Yugi chuckled as Yami rolled on top of him, holding up his weight so it was off his stomach. "I love you" Yami whispered, claiming Yugi's lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you too" Yugi whispered once they had broke apart.

Yami kissed Yugi's lips once more before placing butterfly kisses down his jaw line, nipping his ear once he got to it. He continued trailing kisses down Yugi's chest to his stomach, stopping once he reached Yugi's stomach.

Yugi watched as Yami laid his head on his stomach. Yami gently pressed his lips to Yugi's stomach, rubbing his nose back and forth above Yugi's belly button. Yugi smiled loving the sight of Yami loving on his stomach. "I can't wait until you start showing more" Yami chuckled. He looked up when Yugi didn't say anything back, tilting his head to the side at the loving look Yugi was giving him "What?"

"You. When I first met you, I never would've pictured you as a man that would lay here and do this."

Yami smiled "Well, when I first met you, I didn't think I'd ever get a chance to be a dad."

Yugi giggled "Ya know, when we met, you were kind of an ass."

Yami chuckled "Yeah. Sorry about that. I was having a bad day."

"I understand. You'd just got beat up the night before afterall."

"I know." Yami sighed, letting out a small hum as he placed another kiss on Yugi's stomach. "How bout some breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds delicious right now."

Yami chuckled as he lifted himself up again, moving himself forward to kiss Yugi on the lips. "Okay, let's go get some then."

The two of them stood, getting dressed for the day before going downstairs. Yami stretched in the kitchen doorway as Yugi began getting things out for their breakfast. Seeing everything Yugi had gotten out, Yami raised a brow. "Baby? What are you wanting for breakfast?"

"Some oatmeal, a breakfast croissant, and some scrambled eggs." Yugi turned and saw Yami's face "Too much?"

Yami smiled and shook his head "No baby. You're eating for three." A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, causing Yami to leave the kitchen to go open the door. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Motou. Mom, dad, Seto, Joey."

"Yammiii" Yugi whined from the kitchen.

"Coming dear. Excuse me guys, Yugi's hungry" Yami said, bowing respectfully before leaving the room to go back to the kitchen.

The guests walked into the kitchen, spotting Yugi in a blue oversized t-shirt that hung down to the middle of his thighs, and purple boxer shorts. Yami, however, was in black pajama pants, and a tight grey tank top.

"Hi momma, hi papa" Yugi chirped, skipping over to hug his parents. "Hi Yamina, Aknamkanon."

"Good morning Yugi" Aknamkanon greeted, hugging Yugi as the smaller jumped into his arms.

Yugi giggled as Aknamkanon hugged him "I love your dad's hugs Yami."

Yami chuckled "I've noticed dear. You hug him every time you see him now."

"He's just so huggable."

"Yugi sweetie, you can have my son, you can't have my husband" Yamina teased.

Yugi chuckled with Aknamkanon "Don't worry Yamina, I don't plan on stealing him. Your son though, well, I think I'm going to keep him" Yugi said smiling.

Yamina chuckled at Yugi "Hey, my son is all yours hun."

"Say Yami, I didn't get a chance to ask yesterday" Amun said. "What on earth happened to your right eye?"

Yami turned as he was being talked to. "Well, long story short, I was punched multiple times by a man that was wearing a ring. It busted all the blood vessels in my eye, causing the sclera, or the white of my eye, to turn red. The doctor fixed it up so I can see from it, it just doesn't look the same. He said in time the sclera may heal itself, but he doubts it. Anyway, my eye color is red, so my iris is red, but the limbus and pupil ended up a light blue. It scares a lot of people, but at least I can see out of it now."

"Wow. So does it hurt?"

"No. It's really sensitive to light now though. I have to have on sunglasses to go outside if it's sunny."

"Hm. And your dogs? I heard them growling last night, would they have attacked us if you hadn't yelled at them?"

"Um, well... Brutus probably would've. He's the larger canine. He's a specially trained FDI agent. Blue is still in training. I don't think that he would've done anything to bad. But, they're both trained to protect. So I didn't wanna chance it."

"Ah. Then it's a good thing you yelled at them."

"Here's your breakfast baby" Yami said sitting Yugi's plate on the table before walking back over to the counter. He smirked over his shoulder at Yugi's pouting face. He kissed Yugi on the cheek as he sat a glass of chocolate milk on the table. "Did you think I forgot?"

Yugi smiled back at Yami "You brat" Yugi giggled.

"I have to tease you sometimes, it's my job" Yami chuckled. He turned towards the guests and smiled "Can I interest you guys in some breakfast? Coffee? Tea? Anything?"

"You know, I think I'll have some coffee, please" Lyra said, pulling out a seat next to Yugi.

"Sugar? Milk? Creamer?"

"Two sugars please" Lyra said smiling.

Yami made the coffee and turned, handing the coffee to Lyra. "Here ya are Mrs. Motou."

"Oh please, call me Lyra. All that Mrs stuff drives me crazy."

Yami chuckled "My apologies."

"Thank you for being respectful though."

"It's how I was raised" Yami said walking back towards the coffee pot. "How about you Mr. Motou? Anything?"

"Coffee, black. Please."

"Sure thing." Yami said, pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to Amun.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Yami walked over, picking up a tea cup and small saucer. He poured some hot tea in the cup, putting in a teaspoon of sugar and stirring it. He took it to his mother smiling "Tea, just like you like it."

"Thank you so much" Yamina said, cupping Yami's face with one hand.

"You're welcome mama." He turned, walking back to the counter and pouring another cup of coffee with three teaspoons of sugar and a touch of cold water. He carried it to his father "Here ya go dad."

"Thanks bub."

"You're welcome." Yamina and Aknamkanon sat at the table with the other three. "Seto? Joey? Can I get you guys something?"

Seto walked over to his cousin, giving him look between disbelief and boredom. "Yami, I told you. We're handling things for a couple days. Now go sit down and relax. Drink your coffee."

"But-"

"Now." Seto said shoving Yami to the table and making him sit down. Seto sat a cup of coffee in front of Yami after sitting him down "Made just the way you like it."

Yami smiled back at Seto "Thanks Seto."

"You're welcome bub. But you better be ready for work Monday" Seto teased.

"I will be" Yami chuckled.

The group ate breakfast together, making small talk and learning more about each other. Amun paying close attention to Yami, especially when he was near Yugi. The group walked into the living room after breakfast, Lyra and Amun freezing in the doorway while Lyra let out a surprised squeak. "What is that?" She asked pointing at the huge red stain on the white carpet.

"Well" Yami said, biting his bottom lip before continuing. "That, Lyra, is blood. Well, a blood stain."

"What?!" Lyra and Amun yelled.

"Relax. It's not to old, so I haven't really had time to scrub it out."

"Why is there a blood stain in your house?" Amun yelled.

"Well, I was being held hostage by my uncle and cousin. The FDI crew along with everyone else showed up to save me, ended up captured, and Yugi ended up blowing my uncle's brains out after he pushed a gun to my head and tried to kill me. Um, after that, my cousin grabbed his gun after I got the gun away from Yugi, and she tried to shoot me, but I got her first. The bullet is still over there in that wall."

"You were taken hostage? I thought you were an FDI agent."

"I am. It's just, well, I was having a bad week, and wasn't prepared for a home invasion. Not to mention I didn't think they would've been able to break out of jail. So, yeah."

Yami mentally facepalmed 'How could I be so stupid?' He shook his head, mentally rolling his eyes at himself 'This guy, could be trouble for my plans.'

"But, in the end, Yami saved us all. He's great at what he does. And, it was my fault he was having a bad week anyway" Yugi said before his father got a chance to say anything.

"And how was it your fault?" Amun asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Because I said some pretty hurtful things to Yami, we broke up that week. So he was depressed."

Amun looked at Yami and rolled his eyes, Yami, in return, furrowed his brows, he'd had just about enough. "Something as stupid as a break up is going to put you in a depression like that?"

"Daddy!"

"Amun!"

A chuckled took Yugi and Lyra's attention away from Amun and back to Yami. "You know, Mr. Motou. To you, the break up meant nothing. And to me, _now_, it means nothing. But the day it happened, I felt like I'd lost everything. So, whether you believe this or not, I personally don't care. I _was_ depressed. I'd lost the very thing that I was living for. For you to say that it's stupid, you've obviously never felt that pain. Think of it this way. What would _you_ do if your wife walked out on _you_?"

Amun's brows furrowed at Yami's question "Are questioning the love I have for my wife?"

"No, I'm questioning whether you really know who you're talking to. Who you're judging. I'd shut up if I were you. You don't know me, and you don't know what I've been through. I've been to hell and back, but my heaven is with Yugi. You can judge me, I don't care, but at least know who I am before you pass judgement."

"Oh really. Well then, who are you Mr. Sennen?"

Yami let out a small laugh and shook his head. "I'll do a summary. I was kidnapped when I was seventeen. I was told my parents were killed on their way to a date night. Five years later I'm standing in FDI HQ and I find out the man who took me is my uncle and cheif. The next day I go to the tux shop to find my mother and father waiting for me. That same day I had a gun pointed to my head by my uncle, my cousin had tried to kill me, but, they both went to jail for attempted murder.

"I'm currently employed at FDI, I've worked there for four years. I was a police officer for a year before I got a promotion. I work my ass off every day to get where I am. I've died at least twenty times in the last year, but Ra isn't ready for me yet, so he keeps sending me back. I died in front of your son, luckily I was able to be revived. I was put in a coma, with broken bones, dealt with physical therapy. Attempted to skip down the steps when I was finally done with physical therapy" Yami smiled as he looked at Yugi who busted out laughing in response.

Yami shook his head, chuckling before continuing. "I'm the one man that's going to do everything in my power to give your son everything he needs. I'm going to be there for him, and help him raise our children. I'll work my ass off and spend my last dime to make sure he gets everything he's ever wanted. You'll never find a man that's more dedicated to your son than I am. And I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to you."

Everyone was looking at Yami in disbelief, their eyes wide and mouths slightly open. Amun was the first to recover "Well, you've got one hell of a story don't you?"

"Well, maybe to you. But, like I said, that's just a summary."

"I see."

"Mr. Motou, I meant you no disrespect. I just want you to know, I'm not some punk that's going to walk out on your son. I love Yugi, and I'm going to raise those babies."

Amun smiled, shaking his head "I know you're not Yami. But, you still have a lot of proving to do."

"I understand sir. Afterall, we did just meet."

"Yes. And I plan on staying here for a couple weeks to keep an eye on you."

"Fine by me" Yami said smiling. He held his hand out for Amun to shake, the smile never leaving his face.

"Good" Amun said, taking Yami's hand and shaking it.

**Me: Okay, I decided to end it there, because to be honest, I'm drawing a blank for this chapter XD But (This is mostly for Fallen) I figured out where to put the last few characters! :D lol! So, no more worries, I've got this! :) I guess I just needed to type to ya ^_^ So thanks! Anyway,(back to everyone) Idk exactly what will happen next chapter. But, I just want you guys to know, Amun is playing a very protective father, so he and Yami are going to seem like they're at each other's throats. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! :) Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	33. Ch 33: Puzzles

**Me: Okay, I decided to do a cute Sunday full of Puzzle-fluff and lovings :) Because it's cute 3 And because I'm feeling especially lovey today! ^_^ I'll be playing catch-up this weekend, as I have nothing to do, so this is what is happening :) To my reviewers: Yugi is still about 8 weeks along :)**

**To Angel-the-hedge: Glad you thought so XD**

**To guest reviewer: Chapter 32 was more or less a fill-in chapter. To let you guys know that Yami has to prove himself to Amun. I'd say at most 50 chapters tops. But Idk if I'll hit 50. There's a few things that I want to put in here, because it needs to be put in here for CID to start where I have it starting. :) I'd say between 42-47 chapters. That's a rough estimate though.**

**To SilverLily6667: XD I was just drawing a blank for anything else to put in that chapter :3 However, that is a good idea... I may use this chapter for that as a filler, so thank you ^w^ And yes with the dad thing, but I just wanted everyone to know what was going on. :)**

**To Ern Estine 13624 &amp; TobyJCavanaugh: Glad you guys like this story :)**

**To Mrs. AyameRoseYuki (I'm gonna have to put Rose cuz it keeps erasing ur full name for some odd reason.): Lol, I just type your name automatically now, because I know you'll review and I'll respond :3 Lol, I know for a fact that there will be three, but, I just thought of a 1-5 chapter 4th one. So, there may be a 4th to this series... I'll think about it though :) But, it's all planned out and everything, the main characters are already planned out throughout this series. So, it'll stay interesting, that's for sure.**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. I will start underlining in the bold part if there is a time skip. Because I know a bunch of you don't read the bold part, which you should, because a lot of times there's important stuff for you to know about in it. But, when you don't read the bold, you think it's the next day, when, in fact, it's been like 3 months XD**

**FDI**

**Chapter 33**

**Puzzles :3**

Yugi sighed as he was pulled tighter into the embrace he was currently being held in. They were still laying in bed when ten rolled around, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. "Mmm" Yugi hummed happily, nuzzling his head against Yami's bare chest. He kissed the soft, moisturized skin before leaning his head back to kiss Yami on the lips.

Yami cupped Yugi's face, deepening the kiss they were in as he ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi chuckled in his throat as he let Yami's tongue in, starting a dance with his own. They broke away smiling happily at each other "Yami?"

"Hm?"

"Can we spend the day in bed?"

"Are we really going to be able to do that?"

Yugi frowned "Probably not."

Yami chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Yugi once again, the two of them laying on their sides. "We can try though" he said smirking.

Yugi smirked back as he rolled on top of Yami "And you say I'm insatiable."

The two of them chuckled as they met in the middle for a kiss.

* * *

~Elsewhere~

Malik and Ryou walked side by side down the sidewalk, chatting away about nothing in particular. They were currently headed to a cafe down the street where Marik and Bakura were waiting for them. They had agreed to take Yami and Yugi's advice and try a double date to see if maybe it would help them become more open towards their boyfriends.

When the cafe came into sight they spotted Marik and Bakura talking and scrolling through their phones. They looked like they were playing a game. Malik and Ryou exchanged looks of confusion before looking back at the two. "Hey you guys" Malik greeted, a smile on his face.

The two nearly dropped their phones as they quickly shoved them in their pockets, smiling sheepishly. "H-Hey Malik" Marik greeted, raising his hand in greeting.

"Hey Ryou" Bakura greeted, smiling at Ryou.

"H-Hi Bakura" Ryou said, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"So, you guys wanted to meet here?" Marik asked.

"Y-Yeah. We, um, we thought it'd be fun to have a double date" Malik explained.

"Oh. Well that sounds fun" Marik said, a smile crossing his face.

"Wh-What do you think 'Kura?" Ryou asked.

"I think it's a good idea" Bakura said, walking over and opening the door for Ryou "Shall we?"

Ryou smiled as his blush darkened a little "Th-Thanks" he said quietly as he ducked under Bakura's arm and walked inside.

* * *

~Back to Yami's~

Yugi giggled as he tried to escape Yami, but he was having no luck at all. "Y-Yam-i" Yugi giggled, twisting and turning.

"Why are you so giggly?" Yami chuckled as he continued tickling Yugi.

"Yo-You are s-so m-mean" Yugi giggled, looking up at Yami as his eyes teared up.

"I'm not mean. I'm tons of fun" Yami chuckled.

Tears from laughing so hard ran down Yugi's cheeks as he continued to giggle, attempting to escape Yami. Yami chuckled as he wrapped Yugi in a tight embrace, letting the smaller one settle down.

Yugi glared playfully at Yami as he calmed down. "Oh you are so gonna get it" he growled. He rolled over and pinned Yami to the bed.

Yami chuckled as he was pinned down "Oh yeah? What are _you_ gonna do?"

"This" Yugi giggled as he leaned down, blowing softly on Yami's neck.

Yami tilted his head, laughing quietly as he tried to avoid Yugi. "I'm not ticklish."

"I'd beg to differ" Yugi said blowing on the other side of his neck.

Yami tilted his head to the other side, chuckling as Yugi's breath tickled him. He was now at Yugi's mercy.

* * *

~Back at the cafe~

Marik, Bakura, Ryou and Malik walked out, holding their boyfriend's hands. "That was so much fun" Malik chirped, skipping happily beside Marik.

"So glad we did this" Ryou agreed.

"Where did you guys come up with that idea anyway?" Marik asked.

"Actually, Yugi and Yami suggested it" Malik explained, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Yugi suggested it and Yami said that you two would be better together" Ryou added on.

"Yami always did know us better than anyone" Marik commented.

"Yami is a bloody wanker" Bakura chuckled.

"Yeah, but even you've gotta admit. Yami's a great friend. He's always had our backs, no matter what kind of trouble we're in."

"Very true. Never said he wasn't a great friend. Just like to pick on him."

"The squirt isn't half bad either."

"And just think, that squirt is about to have two little squirts."

"Baby Yami and Yugis..." Marik said aloud as he thought about it. "Yep, that'll be a nightmare."

"I wonder what they'll be" Ryou mused.

"I hope it's one boy and one girl" Malik said.

"It'll probably be either two boys or two girls" Marik chuckled.

"Now you just jinxed him Marik" Bakura chuckled.

"Oh probably" Marik said sheepishly.

The four of them chuckled together. "Do you guys think Yami and Yugi will get married?" Ryou asked.

"Ya know, if you would've asked me two years ago if I thought Yami would ever get married, I would've laughed in your face" Marik said, a small laugh following afterwards. He lowered his voice as he continued "But, I see him with Yugi, and he loves and cares about Yugi. I think he will."

"However, Yami is old fashioned" Bakura pointed out.

"What does that mean?" Malik asked.

"It means Yami isn't doing anything until he gets Yugi's father's blessing" Marik explained.

"He wants Amun to know he respects him. And he wants that respect back" Bakura added.

"Well, he's been giving Amun enough respect" Ryou said.

"I'll say. Yugi said that his father got all pissed off because of the blood stain in Yami's house. He's an FDI agent, shit like that is gonna happen" Malik ranted.

"Yes, well Amun wants Yami to prove that he can take care of Yugi. He's even taking a couple weeks off to keep an eye on Yami" Marik said.

"Yeah. Yugi's dad is a real hard ass" Malik agreed.

"Yeah, but that just proves Amun loves Yugi" Ryou said.

"Yes, but there's a thing called over protective" Bakura said.

"True" Ryou agreed.

* * *

~Back at Yami's~

Yami and Yugi had decided to get up and get dressed after a very long day of spoiling each other in bed. Yami had catered to Yugi's every need, running after snacks when he needed them, laying in bed and waiting for him to get back when he had to use the bathroom, and just playing around with him as they joked around.

They were currently getting dressed up for a fancy dinner out with Amun, Lyra, Yamina, and Aknamkanon. They figured they should get to know each other's parents more, since they did have children on the way. Yami stood, fiddling with his tie and sitting down with a huff when he couldn't get it to tie right.

Yugi walked around the corner and spotted Yami pouting in his chair. "Is something wrong dear?"

"I can't get this fucking tie tied right" Yami said, attempting again to tie the tie.

Yugi chuckled as he took the tie from Yami "It's because you don't have it even. This tie has been tied once before, and it has a crease in it. That's why it's not doing what you want dear."

Yugi tied Yami's tie, Yami giving him a greatful look once he was done. "Thank you baby" Yami said, giving Yugi a peck on the lips.

"You're welcome."

Amun and Lyra came through the door as Yami stood from the chair, straightening his tie. "Yami, leave it alone" Yugi scolded running his hands down Yami's tie to smooth it out.

"Okay. Okay. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Motou."

"So, where are we going?" Amun asked.

"There's actually a fancy restraunt just down the street, Yugi and I went there on our fourth date. Love it, and the interior is beautiful."

"Leave it to my boy to be checking out the interior" Yamina giggled as she and Aknamkanon entered.

"Hey mama" Yami greeted.

"Hello deary" Yamina said patting her son's cheek lightly.

"Hey dad."

"Hey bub" Aknamkanon greeted, grinning cheekily.

"Hi Aknamkanon!" Yugi chirped, skipping over to Aknamkanon.

"Well hello there my little amigo" Aknamkanon chuckled, picking Yugi up in a hug.

Yugi giggled as he was hugged by Aknamkanon "Ya know, I'm gonna miss this when I get bigger."

"Me too. Yami doesn't let me hug him like this anymore."

"That's because you always drop me on my ass when you let go" Yami chuckled.

"That's because it's funny when it's you" Aknamkanon chuckled.

Yami sweatdropped as his father erupted into laughter. "You are such a dork."

"Well, let's get to this restraunt. This is going to be so much fun" Yamina chirped as they walked out the front door.

"I agree" Lyra said, walking out beside Yamina. On the plus side their mothers loved each other, and got along great.

Yami sighed quietly, he was so nervous. How was he going to prove himself to Amun? And even if he did manage to prove himself, was he going to be able to prove his love to Yugi? Would that be enough for his plans? Or would he need more?

**Me: Okay, so again, thank you SilverLily, for an idea on the filler I needed for this chapter. :3 It was greatly appreciated. I was having troubles thinking about what else to put in this chapter XD So thank you. ^_^ Until next time you guys and gals! *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	34. Ch 34: Mami

**Me: Okay guys and gals, I'm going to go ahead and do a time skip here. Because I'm dying to get to the part I want to get to, and I'm sure you're all dying to learn more about the babies :) There's still a few more things I need to fit into this story, and I'm attempting 40 chapters, but, Idk if I wanna push it that far. I know I estimated 42-47 but I just don't think I'm gonna make it that far, because I'm an impatient person :) And I think a few of the chapters are going to be short, but there may be one long chapter. :) Keep paying attention though, you guys will love this 3 :) Again, I'll be underlining the time skips in this bold paragraph. So, I hope everyone is paying attention :) ANYWAY! TO MY REVIEWERS!:**

**To Loka-Tenshi: I'm glad you're enjoying thanks for finally reviewing ^w^ Lol I hardly ever review either, so I guess that makes both of us bad XD I just don't have time to anymore :) But, thanks for the review ^_^**

**To winter places: Thanks :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story ^w^ Welcome and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story :)**

**To Rose: Lol, yeah, I usually have :) chapters done before I even start posting a story :) I've got a few where I've hit a stump and they're just kinda sitting there now XD And, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Because I loved writing it! ^w^**

**To Angel-the-hedge: I actually didn't do the whole dinner thing XD I just put that they were going to dinner :) But, that is actually going to happen EVENTUALLY. The whole walk thing actually happens in this story, and I'll get into greater detail on that. The dinner was just a way to end the chapter :) I have a whole plan for the ending of this, and the whole CID story, so I'm trying my hardest NOT to get sidetracked with little things :) Thanks for the suggestions though, it's just, this story is almost over, and I still have a LOT to cram into it. So, I want to focus on my bigger parts and not worry to much about the side notes.**

**To SilverLily6667: No, they were really playing games on their phones XD And to the 2nd part um... *sweatdrops* Heh heh ^_^' **

**Also! Holy poop to 12,500+ views! Hope whoever is reading this is enjoying and keeps coming back! We've also reached 100+ reviews! :D I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. ****Three months later****: Yugi is now 5 months along and is able to learn the sexes of the babies :3**

**真美****-Mami- True Beauty :) I only did this because Mami has 2 different forms :)**

**WARNING! (I must post this here): THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREME CUTENESS :) You have been warned ^w^**

**FDI**

**Chapter 34**

**Mami**

It had been three months, and Yugi had gained a belly. It was obvious he was pregnant, but he wasn't to big. Yami had proved himself to Amun, however, he was still working on getting him to lighten up.

Yugi recently began to feel the babies move, and this month started his monthly check ups. Yami laid his ear on Yugi's stomach, listening to the twins moving around inside. He did it alot when they were just laying around. It was Wednesday and Yami had called in today so he could go to the doctor with Yugi and find out the sexes of the babies. "We need to get up babe. Your appointment is in thirty minutes."

"Ugh" Yugi groaned. He rolled over and looked down at his somewhat poofy stomach. "Yami. I'm fat."

Yami chuckled as he stood in front of Yugi "You're not fat Yugi. You're pregnant."

"What's the difference?" Yugi pouted.

"The difference is you're still beautiful no matter what you are."

"So I'd be beautiful even if I was fat?"

"Mhm. Because your personality is beautiful."

"You are such a romancer" Yugi said, grunting as he stood from the bed.

"Only with you, my love."

Yugi giggled as he leaned up, kissing Yami on the lips. "I love you Yami."

"I love you too Yugi. Now let's go so we can find out what we've got."

The two of them changed from their pajamas and got dressed, Yugi pouting because his jeans were just a little bit to small, which meant he couldn't wear them. The pants had to be lose or else it could harm the babies. Yami smiled as he handed him a pair of sweat pants. He knew Yugi was feeling terrible and depressed from being so big and not being able to fit into his clothes, but he thought Yugi was adorable.

Yami cupped Yugi's face with one hand, wiping away a tear that fell from his eye. He tilted Yugi's head up and smiled at him, he wanted Yugi to know that no matter what, he was still beautiful, and that he still loved him.

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead "Let's see" he said quietly, kissing Yugi's right cheek. "Still the same man" a kiss to Yugi's nose "That I fell in love with" he whispered, kissing Yugi's chin. "Still the same man" he said, kissing Yugi's right eye "That I still love" he whispered, kissing Yugi's left eye. "And the same man" he whispered, kissing his left cheek "That I'm going to keep on loving" he said, kissing Yugi on the lips. "You are beautiful. And don't you let anyone tell you any different."

"I don't feel beautiful."

"That's the beauty of pregnancy. You're not supposed to _feel_ beautiful. Pregnancy itself _is_ beautiful. And that's what makes _you_ extremely beautiful."

Yugi leaned his head on Yami's chest as Yami embraced him. "You always know just what to say."

"It's called getting to know you" Yami chuckled. "Now let's get you in those sweat pants."

"Someone is excited" Yugi giggled.

"Are you kidding? We get to find out what's in there today" Yami chirped, gently rubbing his hand against Yugi's stomach.

Yugi couldn't help the smile on his face as Yami was once again skipping through the house. A giggle bubbling past his lips at remembering the last time he skipped through the house.

* * *

They sat in the waiting room, Yugi laying his head on Yami's shoulder, Yami had his arm wrapped around Yugi's shoulders. Yami kissed Yugi's forehead while they continued to wait. "Motou" the nurse finally called. She smiled kindly as the two of them entered, Yami keeping his arm around Yugi's waist. "Okay sweetie, let's get your height and weight."

Yugi walked over and got measured and weighed. He walked back to Yami, wrapping his arms around Yami's ribs and burying his head in Yami's chest. Yami held on to Yugi "Sorry" he apologized "I just don't think he's feeling like himself today."

"Oh that's okay. These mood swings and days like this are common during pregnancy. Most people would be bawling once they noticed how much weight they gained" the nurse giggled.

Yami smiled at the nurse as he guided Yugi down the hall to the ultrasound room. Yugi laid on the bed, waiting for the doctor to come in, Yami standing next to him and holding his hand. Yami wanted Yugi to smile more than anything in the world. So, he let go of Yugi's hand and walked over to the counter top. He grabbed a glove from the box, slipping it on as he walked over to Yugi "Okay Mr. Motou, time for a prostate exam" Yami announced, letting go of the glove and letting it flip back into place.

Yugi smiled "You're going to think prostate exam when my foot is in your-"

"Good day Mr. Motou" the doctor greeted as she walked in. Yami started chuckling, which made Yugi chuckle along with him. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh if only you'd come in a few seconds sooner" Yami chuckled, earning him a confused look from the doctor.

"My boyfriend is trying to give me a prostate exam" Yugi giggled.

"Want one? They're freee" Yami cheered, flipping the glove once more before the room was filled with quiet laughter.

"Shut up Yami, you nerd" Yugi said between his laughter.

"Well" the doctor said, calming down from her laughter. "Let's see what you have here Mr. Motou."

Yugi lifted his shirt and rolled down the front of his pants a little ways. The cold gel was placed on his stomach, the t.v. in the corner was turned on so the ultrasound picture would show up on it too. The doctor put a towel under Yugi's shirt and one more on top of his pants so the gel wouldn't get on either of them.

The doctor took the transducer probe and placed it on the gel, running it around Yugi's stomach. "Okay, here's one of them. Let's see if we can see what it is" she said moving it around. "I'll get you some pictures here too Yugi."

"Okay." Yugi noticed Yami kept watching the t.v. screen in the corner, obviously amazed at this.

"Okay, this one here is a little girl" she said, "And she'll be born second, because she's up here. So, baby number two is a girl. And she does not want to show her face to me."

The baby on the monitor had her hand up over her face, hiding from the transducer probe. Yami started chuckled "Looks like she's shy like her papa huh Yugi?"

Yugi giggled "Yeah. I guess so."

"Ah. I got one. Look at that pretty face." The doctor brought up the picture she had just taken, of the little girl's face. She had a round face, kind of like Yugi's, her eyes looked different than his though, but they couldn't really tell since they were still closed, and she was still little.

Yami smiled seeing her face, he wanted to hold her now more than anything. "Okay, let's see, I got one of her tiny little foot, and her little hand. Let's move down to baby number one and see what we can see."

"Well" the doctor exclaimed chuckling "this little guy is not shy at all."

Yami and Yugi started laughing when they caught sight of what the doctor was talking about. The little boy on the bottom wasn't hiding anything. His hands were curled up on his little chest, and his legs were curled up, but you could still see the little 'turtle' as the doctor called it, that showed it was a boy. His face was like his sister's face, he laid right next to his sister, happy, it seemed, to have her right there.

"Mr. Motou, it is rare to be able to birth twins. Most of the time we have to do a C-section. Which is probably what we're going to do with you. One, because it will cause you less pain, and two, because it's going to be easier with the position they're in. They don't look like they'll be moving any time soon."

"O-Okay. But they're okay right?"

"They are very healthy. Yes. They are very active too. Especially him. Now, you'll need to come back once a month because we need to keep an eye on them and make sure that one twin doesn't make it difficult for the other."

"Okay."

"And whatever you are doing, you keep it up. You are right where you're supposed to be. Um, as you get further along, you're going to want to try to exercise, so I'd suggest a yoga ball, and some pregnancy workout tapes."

"Well, he has the yoga ball" Yami chuckled. "And he's been watching workout videos."

"Good. But, he needs the pregnancy ones now. Regular workout videos could harm the babies. Pregnancy ones are specially designed for pregnancy."

"Okay. So, can I buy those at a store?"

"Yep."

"Good. I won't have to order them."

"Okay, here's your pictures. Any questions?"

"Nope, I think we're good" Yugi said smiling.

"Okay, Aimeley will schedule you for your next appointment."

"Okay, thank you!"

"You're welcome. See you in one month."

The two got the next appointment scheduled and left, Yugi flipped through the pictures as they walked. "Yami, they're so beautiful."

Yami smiled seeing Yugi in a better mood. "They're perfect."

They walked to FDI HQ and showed off the pictures of the twins. Yami smiling as he watched Yugi show off the pictures. He was prancing around like a tiny child that had just gotten a new toy.

**Me: Okay, that's where I'm ending that, because there's more that has to be put into this story, and it's going to require a teeny tiny time skip :) But it'll be a few chapters before that time skip :) This story is so close to being over you guys! :) Then it's on to CID ^w^ Until next time! *waves* Goodbye! :)**

**A few notes here:**

**You can't wear tight pants when pregnant, it risks the baby's umbilical cord getting wrapped around it's neck (Or at least that's what I've heard.)**

**Pregnancy does in fact make you a terribly emotional mess... (Though some can handle it better and aren't always crying. But you go through mood swings more than a girl PMSing I'll tell ya that much ^w^)**

**The transducer probe is the thing doctors use to take the ultrasound :)**

**The 'turtle' as I called it, was actually told to me by a nurse. lol. She said that when still in the womb the little boys things looks like a little turtle depending on what position he was in when you saw him. :) And it was just so funny, I thought I'd share it :)**


	35. Ch 35: Kitsui Shigoto

**Me: Okay, so this chapter is ****2 weeks**** after the last chapter. Because I have plans for Yami, and I've got some more stuff to do, which means Yugi needs to get rolling through his pregnancy. :) He is 5 1/2 months into his pregnancy and currently working on names for the babies. :) While I have already decided the names, because they are my OC twins, Yami and Yugi have not. To the reviewers: Kitsui Shigoto is japanese for hard work :)**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad to hear you're liking the story :)**

**To Angel-the-hedge: The twins have names I just put them in the wrong chapter XD**

**To the guest reviewer: Yami says he is **_**not**_** getting in a pregnancy suit... However, he _is_**** going to pregnancy classes with Yugi ^w^ **

**Yami: Oh c'mon Nickey! **

**Me: Lol, sorry Yami, that's the way the cookie crumbles... **

**Yami: As long as there is no pregnancy suit... **

**Me: Deal! ^_^**

**To the guest reviewer that decided to be an asshole by typing this (I am annoyed because you used six freaking smiley faces in your summary. Your SUMMARY. Stop it. Are you 12 years old?): Don't you have somewhere else to be an asshole? I mean seriously? Over smiley faces? Some people actually review over chapters, here's a thought, try not to waste my time again okay? I have better things to do than listen to you bitch and moan over smiley faces. I'm happy, so piss off. ^w^ See? I'm smiling :) It feels great. You should try it sometime... And no, I'm not 12, I'm much more mature than that. Get a life you smiley facist... See what I did there? XD**

**To SilverLily6667: Lol, no problem at all :) I think it's adorable how Yami acts around Yugi, I love it when men turn to goop over unborn babies ^w^ It makes me happy :)**

**And to my last guest reviewer: I'm glad you liked that chapter :)**

**We're up to 13,000+ views and 110+ reviews! :) Keep them coming you guys! ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^w^**

**FDI**

**Chapter 35**

**Kitsui Shigoto**

Yami sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow as he continued working on his project. He had just started on it, and didn't have much time to work on it before everyone became suspicious. But as soon as he got the word it was ready to be worked on, he jumped at his opportunity. He couldn't wait for Yugi to see it, of course he'd have to wait until it was completely finished.

* * *

Yugi sighed, leaning his head back as he went through the fourth baby book he'd seen. He hadn't found names that would fit the twins yet. Yamina, Lyra, Malik, Ryou, and Serenity were sitting with him, suggesting names and asking him. None had fit it just yet, and Yugi was beginning to lose hope. Yami was at work, he had to keep working so he could pay for the twins when they arrived, so he wasn't able to help much until he got home. Yami had come up with some good suggestions however, but Yugi just couldn't see their kids being named any of them.

And, as if he wasn't having enough trouble with the first name, he couldn't find middle names either! "Ugh" Yugi groaned, sitting the book on the stand next to the chair "This is so hard."

"You just need to find one that fits" Lyra encouraged him.

"I know. But it's so hard. I wish Yami could help more."

"Yugi sweetie, Yami has to work. You guys have to have money when those two arrive. But, we can take a break from this and go clothes shopping."

"Mom, I wanna do stuff with Yami too. I want him included in it. We'll go tonight. We still have to get cribs and everything."

"Okay. Well, then let's go visit them. You need a break from these names."

"Okay." Yugi sighed standing from Yami's chair.

* * *

Yami walked back into the FDI HQ after he'd spent all lunch break working on his project. Seems he got back right on time, because not even five minutes later Yugi was walking through the door. "Hey everyone" Yugi greeted.

"Hey baby. What are you doing?"

"Needed a break from finding baby names" Yugi groaned, sitting in Yami's desk chair.

Yami chuckled softly "Still haven't found one?"

"Mnmn" Yugi sighed through his nose, shaking his head.

"You'll find names baby. It's okay."

"I hope so" Yugi sighed.

Yami walked around behind Yugi, wrapping his arms around his shoulders "You know, you are so adorable pregnant."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. I'm not getting pregnant again."

"I wouldn't make that decision until the twins get here" Yami chuckled winking. He waved at Amun and Aknamkanon as the two came walking through the door.

Yugi looked over his shoulder, shooting a hard stare, narrowing his eyes, at Yami, who grinned sheepishly and sweatdropped. "How about you try being pregnant for a while Mr. Sennen."

"Well, because you're sterile."

"I managed to get pregnant. I'm sure we can get you pregnant too."

"Heh heh" Yami chuckled sheepishly "Now honey, you're just cranky. And besides, if I were pregnant, who would be bringing in the money?"

"Uh huh" Yugi said, lowering his eyelids as a victorious smirk kissed his lips.

Yami chuckled as he wrapped Yugi in a loving embrace. "I'm sorry. It's just you're so adorable being preggers. You're little and look adorable with a pregnant belly."

Yugi giggled as Yami nuzzled his cheek "You're so silly."

"I know." Yami stood up and grabbed a folder, getting back to work. "Mai, I need that-"

"Folder from the last case?" She asked, walking over and handing Yami the folder.

"Oh you are good" Yami said, opening the folder and flipping through the papers. "Hey do you have-"

"The files you asked for yesterday?" She finished, smirking as she handed Yami a few papers.

Yami narrowed his eyes playfully at Mai "Oh yeah? Well I bet you don't have-"

"The folder for the current case you're supposed to be working on?" She asked. Her smirk turned into a smile as chuckles escaped her lips, handing the folder to Yami.

Yami started laughing quietly, shaking his head at Mai as he took the folder. He bopped her on the head with it before continuing over to Seto's desk. "Dad, I thought you were working. What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to talk to your chief for a minute."

"Oh. Well, he's in his office" Yami said, pointing to the closed door on the other side of the room before turning back to talk to Seto.

"Thanks." Aknamkanon strode over to the door, knocking on it a few times before walking in.

Yami sat over by Seto, the two of them talking quietly while looking at Seto's computer screen. Yami would occasionally put his finger up to the screen, pointing out something to Seto.

Yami was standing when Aknamkanon came out of Rafael's office a few minutes later. "Thanks a lot Raf" Aknamkanon said as he exited.

"What's goin' on dad?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Get back to work."

Yami gave his father a funny look as he exited FDI HQ. "What the hell was that all about?" Seto asked as he walked over to stand next to Yami.

"I dunno."

"Kinda weird."

"Yeah." The two of them shrugged it off while they got back to work.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he finally stood up from Yami's chair, walking over to where Yami was sitting, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "Yami" Yugi said, his voice low.

"Hm?" Yami hummed, looking over his shoulder at Yugi.

"Yami, I'm tired, and hungry."

"You want me to take you home?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yugi, I have to work. I don't get off for at least another two hours."

Yugi pouted after hearing that. "I don't wanna go home alone."

"So take your friends back home baby."

"I want you to come with me."

"I know baby. And there's nothing I'd love more than to head home and cuddle with you, but I've got to work." Yugi had become especially clingy these past couple weeks, causing Yami to not get much of anything done.

"Yammiii" Yugi whined.

Yami leaned his head back and sighed. "Yugi. Please. I need to work. Why don't you have dinner with your parents and I'll be home when I get off work."

"Noo" Yugi whined, his eyes becoming misty with unshed tears.

Amun was watching the two of them with Lyra, Yamina, and all of their friends. "Yugi, please don't cry. You know I have to work."

"I wanna go home."

"So go home. I'll be there when I get off work."

"I don't wanna go alone."

"Are we really gonna go through this again? Take your friends to the house. Throw a damn party, burn the house down, I don't care. I have to work. If I don't work we're not going to have any money-"

"You said you had money saved up."

"It'll take more than the money I have saved up to get everything we need for the twins. It takes way more to raise _one_, let alone two."

"But-"

"Yugi. Stop." Yami turned to face Yugi and pulled him into his lap. He lowered his voice, speaking in a kind but firm tone so Yugi would listen. "Listen, you can't have it your way all the time. If I don't work, I'm going to get fired. If I get fired we have no money. If we have no money, those babies aren't getting anything. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let that happen. Those are our children, and you're going to have to live with me working. I don't want you to be alone, but I can't be there while I'm at work. Now get up, go to dinner with someone, and go home with your friends. You still need to find names, and those two aren't going to wait."

Yugi lowered his eyelids and head, looking down at his lap. He looked up at Yami through thick eyelashes "Okay" he said sadly.

Yami gently grabbed Yugi's chin, tilting his head to look up at him. "Yugi, don't be sad. You and I need to have breaks from each other too. Surely you get sick of having me around all the time. We've been bickering back and forth a lot here lately. And I think that you and I just need to spend some time away. I'll come to work and hang out with my friends, get work done, and earn money for our family. You can stay at home, go hang out with your friends, and have fun with your parents when they're around."

Yugi had lowered his head once again, unshed tears wetting his thick eyelashes. Yami lowered his voice as he cupped Yugi's left cheek with his right hand. "Then at night, if you want. You and I can curl up together. Just like we do every night. We can go out to dinner some nights, and when you get further into pregnancy I'll take some time off to tend to you until the twins arrive. Then I'll be off for another month to help you with them."

Yugi sniffled before a smile covered his face "Okay" he said quietly.

"There's that pretty smile. I thought I lost it there for a minute" Yami said, a smile of his own kissing his lips.

"I love you Yami" Yugi sniffled one more time as he snuggled into Yami's shoulder.

"I love you too Yugi" Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi. Yugi pulled away and Yami lowered his eyelids as he looked at him. "Now, you need to go get something to eat. I get off in two hours, I don't think I'll have to stay after unless I find something. I'll call and let you know though."

"Okay." Yugi gave Yami a peck on the lips before getting up and walking over to his friends. "Hey will you guys come with me and my parents to dinner?"

"You've got it Yugi" Ryou said, wrapping his arm around Yugi.

Yami chuckled as he watched the two friends walk out of FDI HQ, their other friends and Yugi's parents right behind them. 'Well, that should keep him entertained for a while. I'll have to use my dinner break and an hour after work to get some work done.'

**Me: Well, there's that chapter. And just what is Yami's new project? You'll just have to wait and find out ^w^ Ohhh I'm so excited to tell you guys I'm gonna explode into human confettii! :D (But that would cause problems...) I'll settle with a little happy dance! :D *does a happy dance***

**Yugi: *Joins Nickey in the happy dance***

**Yami: *Sweatdrops* O.o' Anyway, until next time you guys!**

**All 3: *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	36. Ch 36: Almost There

**Me: Okay so, first off, I am freaking exhausted! I've been up day in, day out getting these stories done because they won't get out of my head. And my mind is constantly rolling. Here lately I've been walking into rooms, forget what I was doing, then walk out, only to remember what I had come in there for in the first place :3 Makes me angry. Anyway, last chapter Yami had started on a secret project. A project that needs to be finished so I can move on to the next point of this story. I'm almost certain that I'm going to hit the 40 mark... But, IDK (My goal is 45)... anyway, to my reviewers:**

**To Angel-the-hedge: I'm glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you're enjoying :)**

**To SilverLily6667: I tried to make it realistic, and get more into it. I prolly won't go into great detail about pregnancy classes, I'll probably just put that they went to them, because there's a lot I want to get in to this story. I may even hit my goal of 45 chapters XD On the other hand I may pass that goal ^.^'**

**To Rose: Lol, I'd enjoy summer vacation over reading too! XD But at least you got to read 2 chapters when you came back! ^w^ I was wondering where you went! :) Lol, glad you love the story ^_^ I look forward to your next review ^w^**

**And again, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ****3 Week Time Skip:**** Yugi is currently 6 months and 1 week into his pregnancy (GETTING SO CLOSE!) It's currently April and Yami and Yugi have been together for 10 months. (If I did my math right XD)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 36**

**Almost There**

Yami heaved a heavy sigh, 'just one more day' he kept telling himself, then his project would be done. He hopped down off the ladder, pulling on his FDI jacket after putting away all his stuff. He had one more stop before he could go back to work. He finally gained up enough courage, and was close enough to done with his project that he could finally have the talk he'd been meaning to have. They still hadn't gone to get anything for the twins yet, the shopping trip got cancelled when it began raining.

He walked down the sidewalk, headed towards the cafe that was just down the street. The neighborhood he was currently in was peaceful, no noises but the sound of laughter as the children played. It was relaxing to be in such a neighborhood, his own neighborhood was noisey with crazy teenagers turning their music up so loud it vibrated the windows. He just wished his heart was as quiet and peaceful as the neighborhood, it was thumping in his ears and chest.

Yami opened the door to the cafe, finding his target easily. "Hey" he greeted "Thanks for agreeing to meet me."

"Thanks for asking me for coffee" Amun chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

"How are you doing Amun?" Yami asked as he sat down.

"I'm good. Getting in a lot of work. How are you doing Yami?"

"Well, the same I guess. We're really cranking in the work now that we have a new chief."

"Is your chief an old friend of yours?"

"Actually he is. We went to school together. In school it was him and my whole FDI crew except Mai, she transferred here from the US. Her and I bumped heads at first, but I took a bullet for her and she lightened up on me after that."

"You took a bullet for her?"

Yami chuckled "Yeah, I wanted her to see that I wasn't just some punk kid. That I would defend her just like I defended all of my friends."

"You really care about your friends don't you?"

"Of course. I know that they'd have my back if I were the one in danger."

"So, I know you didn't invite me out here to talk about your friends. What is it you really want?"

Yami swallowed hard 'Here goes' he thought to himself. "I want you to know that I respect you Amun. I also wanted you to know that I'd do whatever it takes to prove that I love your son. Even if I have to spend the rest of my life proving that. I know that no one will ever be good enough in your eyes, but I'm asking for your blessing, to let me show you that I'm willing to try."

"So you asked me out here to ask for my blessing?"

"Yeah."

"Did you already buy a ring?"

"Mhm."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure" Yami reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box and handing it to Amun.

Amun opened it and his eyes widened a little "Wow." Inside the box was an Annello 14k white gold 1 ct TDW bridal ring set "That is beautiful Yami."

"It came in yellow gold, rose gold, and white gold. I just figured that the white gold would look better on Yugi's finger."

"I bet it cost a pretty penny."

"Not even half of what I spent on my current project."

"Project?"

"Sorry Mr. Motou, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out about that. Nothing personal, I just want everyone to see it once it's all done, and I don't want Yugi to know about it. It's a surprise for him. Which is why I'm asking for your blessing now."

Amun handed the box back to Yami and watched as he tucked it into his jacket pocket. Amun was quiet, for a long while, Yami swore his heart was about to pump out of his chest. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, Amun smiled "You have my blessing Yami. Just promise to take care of my son and grandchildren."

"I will protect them with my life Mr. Motou. You have my word."

"Good. I look forward to that surprise tomorrow."

Yami chuckled "Good. I look forward to everyone seeing it. Thanks again for coming for coffee."

"Hey, no problem. So are you proposing tomorrow too?"

"Yep. In front of everyone."

"Good, I'll have my wife bring her camera."

The two of them chuckled as they walked over to the counter, Yami paying for their coffee before they left. "See ya tomorrow Amun."

"Later Yami." Yami ran towards FDI HQ, he was so pumped for tomorrow, now he just had to get Yugi to settle on baby names. Last he knew, Yugi had found a few that he'd actually liked, but that 'few' turned out to be twenty... Each...

* * *

Yami sighed as he walked through the door that evening. He was greeted with Yugi and his adorably round belly. "Well hello there my beautiful man. How are you feeling?"

"Nice try kiss ass. I feel fine. What took you so long?"

"I stopped to get you a surprise" Yami said, his arms behind his back.

"What'd you get me?" Yugi asked, placing his hands on his hips as a playful glare danced in his eyes.

"Well, there's this" Yami said pulling out a gallon of chocolate milk. "And then there's these" he said pulling out a jar of pickles. Yugi's smile grew brighter with every surprise "And then there's this" Yami chuckled pulling out a large bowl of ice cream.

"You spoil me. You know that right?"

"I do? I didn't think I'd done such a thing" Yami said playfully.

"Right" Yugi giggled.

"How are the twins?"

"Active as ever."

Yami got on his knees in front of Yugi, kissing his stomach before putting his ear to it. Yami closed his eyes and listened as the twins bustled around. Something pushed up the part of Yugi's stomach Yami was resting on and Yami chuckled. "Little shit" he said, rubbing Yugi's stomach gently. He stood back up and looked at Yugi "Narrowed down the names yet?"

"Yep. I have three. Each."

"Okay, let's hear them."

"Well, for the girl there's Izumi Kiyo, Akari Hoshimi, or Takara Yumi."

"Hm... I'm not to crazy on the I one..."

"Me neither. I like Akari the best."

"I agree. It sounds beautiful."

"Akari Hoshimi it is then."

"And the boy?"

"Yasu Isamu, Haru Hiroshi, or Yuki Ichiro."

"Hmmm... Akari and Yasu doesn't sound right, and neither does Akari and Haru. However, Akari and Yuki, I like the sound of those."

Yugi giggled "Then Akari Hoshimi and Yuki Ichiro it is."

"Good. You giving them mine or your last name?"

"I dunno" Yugi said softly.

"Do what you want Yugi. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy Yami. I'm happy with you. I just, I dunno. I'll decide when they get here."

Yami chuckled "You do that." _'Maybe I can help you with that tomorrow'_ Yami added to himself.

"C'mon, I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

"Okay." Yami held Yugi's waist, helping him up the stairs and into his pajamas so he could go to bed.

**Me: My OC twins are finally named, because I was sick of keeping you all waiting, and we've gotta keep moving forward ^w^ So! Welcome Yuki and Akari, even though you're not here yet :)Okay, next chapter is Project Complete, where Yami FINALLY unveils his project :) AND THE PROPOSAL! WOOP! I'm so excited! I'm going to get started on it like yesterday! Wooooo! :D lol! Until next time ladies and gents! *waves* Goodbye! :)**

**Oh! And if you wanted to see the ring, just look up the name, it actually has a picture that contains all 3 sets (The gold, rose gold, and white gold) It's a very pretty ring ^w^ There's a lot of rings, but I clicked on the 'shopping' tab under google search and it was easier to find. It's the only one with a pic that has 3 different ring sets in it. The rest are only white gold I think... XD I don't really remember. It's like $1,600 something... So, it's very expensive...**


	37. Ch 37: Project Complete

**Me: Okay, here comes chapter 37 ^w^ So excited to get it going ^w^ This story is so close to being over. Yugi is 6 months and 1 week pregnant :) Just reminding you all. ^w^ To my reviewers:**

**To Rose: Lol you were first to review this time! :D Lol, I'm glad you like my twins' names, I love my OC twins, can't wait until I can describe what they look like when they're born! Lol I did the little fangirl squeee too! :D And I'm the one writing it! ^w^ I hope you enjoy the complete project!**

**To SilverLily6667: Thanks, those are my OC twins ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :) Enjoy!**

**FDI**

**Chapter 37**

**Project Complete**

Yami woke up at four the next morning. Getting quietly out of bed and sneaking downstairs. He fixed a cup of coffee, got dressed, combed his hair, slipped on his shoes, and walked out the front door. He had to finish his project this morning, he'd go to the twenty-four hour shop to get the supplies he needed, then go finish it. He was going to show everyone it and propose this afternoon during his lunch break.

He parked in an empty parking space of the twenty-four hour shop, running inside and grabbing what he needed. He got back in his truck after loading up everything he'd bought, taking a drink of his coffee before going down the road.

He finished his project around five thirty, giving him enough time to get to work before anyone knew he was gone. He smiled, happy with the finished project, before loading up and heading to work.

* * *

As ten o'clock rolled around Yami was busy at work, and didn't notice everyone walking in. He had his back to the door, squatting on the floor behind his desk while he shuffled through some files in the filing cabinet. Yugi snuck behind him and sat in his desk chair, everyone else watching. Yami stood and backed up, still not noticing Yugi in his chair. "Hey Seto" he said, turning to face Seto and freezing when he caught sight of everyone. "Oh. Hi. When did you guys..." He looked over and caught sight of Yugi a smile spreading across his face. "You little sneak" he chuckled.

Yugi laughed with him "I can't believe you didn't hear me."

"I didn't expect you to be here just yet. I was looking for this file, but it's not the right one. Mai-"

"Here you go" she said, walking out of Rafael's office, which was to Yami's right.

"Oh you are good. How did you-"

"Know you were going to ask for those exact files?"

"Now how are you-"

"Finishing your sentences?"

Yami narrowed his eyes at Mai, a mischevious smile going across his face. "I dunno how you're doing that, but I bet-"

"I can't guess what you're thinking? You're thinking I'm a smart ass. Right now."

"How are you-"

"Doing that? It's called being your sister" Mai chuckled as she wrapped an arm around Yami's neck.

"You know, there was a time when you hated me..."

"I know, but then you grew on me like a little brother" she chirped, wrapping Yami in a hug.

Yami chuckled "Oh great, just what I need, a sister."

"You know you'd be lost without me hun."

"I'm well aware Mai."

"Here, you need these too."

"What are these?"

"Next targets hun. Cheif said get some intel on them, then go through briefing."

"Alright, I'll get to work on that. Thanks."

"Yep. Devilin, get off your lazy ass and help Yami do some research" Mai said, walking over and slapping Duke's feat off his desk.

Yami and the others laughed as Duke hit the ground. "No snoozin on the job Devilin" Yami said.

"Shut up Sennen, I'm bored."

"Well, then help get some intel, and we'll have a damn mission."

"Alright, I'm goin'. Give me someone to research."

"Here's three, I've got four. Let me know if you finish with those."

"Gotchya boss."

* * *

Yami looked up at the clock a little while later, noticing it was eleven fifty. "Alright, let's take a break. I've got something I want all of you to see. That includes you Raf!"

"What?" Rafael asked, walking out of his office.

"I have a surprise for Yugi, and I want you all to see it." Yami turned and looked at Yugi "Sorry baby, but you've gotta wear this" he said holding up a blindfold.

Yugi's eyes were a mixture of confusion and shock "Um, okay."

Yami tied the blindfold around Yugi's eyes "Listen to what I tell you, and go slow. I don't want you falling and hurting yourself or the babies."

"Okay."

Yami guided Yugi to the truck, the others getting in vehicles and following his lead. They pulled into a driveway a few blocks away.

"Yami, where are we?" Seto asked as they got out of the vehicle.

"Shh" Yami said waving at his cousin. He opened the door and helped Yugi out of the truck. He walked him down the driveway and down to the sidewalk. "Ready baby?"

"I'm ready." Yami removed the blindfold and Yugi gasped. He wore a shocked expression just like the others. "Yami? Where are we?"

"Home. If you like it" Yami shrugged as if it were a normal thing for him.

"What?"

Yami chuckled at Yugi's expression "I said, this is our home. If you like it."

"But-"

"At least come see it."

"Um... Okay."

Yugi looked up the walkway, there were solid double french doors on the shorter enclosed patio. The mailbox was outside the chainlink fence, a gate opened up to the pavement pathway that ran down the middle of the large front yard. Two dog houses sat at the side of the shrub on the left. A matching shrub was on the opposite side of the walkway with rose bushes beside it. A single large tree was in the right corner of the yard a little ways back from the fence.

Yami led the others up the walkway, unlocking the door on the enclosed patio. Walking in there were multi-windowed french doors that allowed you to view into the house. There were chairs with a small table at the left, and a wicker bench and gas grill to the right of the enclosed patio.

Walking in the second set of french double doors, they walked into the living room. Everyone gasped at the sight of it, there was light blue carpet on the floor and the walls were a blue/grey color. An electric fireplace with silver around the outside was under a 42" flat screen t.v that hung on the wall at the left. A ceiling fan hung in the middle of the room, three lights dropping from it. A black, cloth, three seater couch was at the far right of the room, a coffee table that doubled as a fishtank sitting in front of it. A matching recliner sat across the doorway from it, in the near right hand corner, a small side table next to it. There was an open door way to the right and straight ahead, a closed door was to the left.

Walking through the door on the left they found a bathroom, with a blue and white tiled floor, and a light teal colored wall. There was a sink to the left, a shower directly in front of them, and a toilet on the left wall. In the far left corner sat two baby tubs, next to them was an open cupboard that had towels, washrags, toilet paper, and baby soaps in it. Yugi couldn't help but smile at the sight, looking over his shoulder he found a just as happy Yami, watching him.

They walked out of the bathroom and took the doorway directly across the room, the one that was at the right when they first came in. The doorway was open, no door in it at all. The kitchen that was through the doorway was beautiful, with everything they would ever need. The walls were white, black ceramic tiles on the wall across the middle and the floor was white tiling with black diamonds where the tiles met. On the left wall was a stove, surrounded by cabinets. A corner cabinet rounded the corner, attaching to another set of cabinets that went down to a dishwasher. To the left of the dishwasher, was a sink with a large picture window above it, next to the sink was a coffee maker, and on the corner cabinet was a microwave. To the right of the dishwasher was a side-by-side stainless steel refridgerator. A white island with a black stone countertop sat in the middle of the kitchen with two black stools sitting behind it, facing away from the living room. Two dog bowls sat against the right wall, a mop in the nearest right corner.

To the left was an archway that Yami led them through. The dining room had a wooden floor, a grey rug in the middle of the room, under a table that sat eight. The walls were a light grey, and a china cupboard sat in the far right hand corner, next to the china cupboard were two highchairs. There was another archway to the left, a closed door on the right, and another closed door straight ahead. "Okay" Yami interrupted "The door straight ahead, is the room that is last. I mean it. No peeking. The door the right there leads to an empty bedroom. It literally has nothing in it but carpet and the walls are painted." He walked over and opened the closed door at the right to prove his point "See? Nothing." The paint is actually still drying, I just painted that this morning at like five. It should be done by now, but I didn't wanna chance it. Anyway, to the archway on the left!" Yami cheered, leading everyone to the left of the dining room.

Walking through the other archway, they walked into the laundry room. The floor was a light blue laminate tile, and the walls were a dark sky blue. There was a dog bed on either side of the archway they'd just come through, big fluffy pillows that the two boys would absolutely love. A basket of dog toys sat in the left hand corner next to another open cabinet. This cabinet had laundry soap, bleach, an iron, and other laundry room needs were up higher on the cabinet. On the right wall was a closed door, and a washer and dryer. On the far wall was an ironing board, and glass sliding doors, that let people see through to the privacy fenced in back yard.

Yugi walked over to the glass sliding doors and looked out into the yard. A patio was just outside the door, with two lounge chairs, a small table, and a firepit that had a lid on it. At the far right of the large back yard were two more dog houses, but the yard was big enough for more things to be put in it over the years. "I have a plastic play set being delivered, I figured it'd be better to have some kind of toy for them to play on when they were finally able to go outside" Yami said, walking forward and standing behind Yugi. "I also put two dog houses in the back and two in the front, so the dogs had somewhere to go when they were outside.

Yugi smiled "You spoil those dogs."

"I spoil you too, but I don't see you throwing a fit" Yami chuckled, winking when Yugi turned to glare playfully at him.

"You're such a punk."

"I know. Wanna see our room now?"

Yugi turned around to look back at him and he pointed to the closed door at the right, which was now Yugi's left. "Okay" Yugi said, allowing Yami to lead him through the door.

"I got us a new bed" Yami said as he opened the door. To the left was a king sized pillow top bed. On either side of the bed was a small night stand, with two small lamps on each, and an alarm clock on the far one. A small chest sat at the end of the bed, and a large closet was on the other wall, big enough for both Yami and Yugi's clothes. "That over there is the master bathroom" Yami said, pointing to the door across the room.

Yugi walked into the master bathroom, it had light blue and white tiling with sky blue walls. A large bath tub was to the left, big enough for two, next to it was another open cupboard with towels, washrags, and soaps that Yami and Yugi both used. He had just noticed the candles when a pair of arms wrapped around him "For those romantic nights after the babies arrive" Yami whispered in his ear.

Yugi giggled "You mean every night?"

Yami smiled sheepishly "I'm not always romantic" Yami chuckled.

"You keep telling yourself that" Yugi chuckled as he continued looking around the room. There was a toilet on the far wall, and a shower in the far right corner. On the right wall was a long white cabinet, with a wooden countertop that had two sinks on it. Above the sinks were two rectangular mirrors, hand soap sat in the middle of the two sinks with a bunch of their hair and make-up products they used. "Wow. Did this house come furnished Yami?"

"Um, well, it came with some of the stuff."

"Let me guess, the cabinets, the island, the fireplace, and the flooring? What about the fence?"

"The chainlink was here, I've repaired a few spots, and I privacy fenced the back yard. I bought a lot of the funiture, but, I want you to see the biggest surprise of all."

"Okay." Yugi resisted the urge to groan when Yami covered his eyes with his hands, and lead him back through the house to the dining room.

"Ready?" Yami asked, looking at the closed white door.

"I'm ready."

Yami uncovered Yugi's eyes as he opened the door. Everyone gasped as they caught sight of the nursery. The carpet was a light grey, and the walls were pink on one side of the room, and blue on the other. Both sides had a dark wooden crib against the wall, a bassinet towards the middle, and a changing table at the end of each bed. There were two six drawer dressers on the other side of the room, one on each half. White letters that spelled 'Akari' were on the pink half above the white dresser and 'Yuki' was on the blue half above the other white dresser. The pink side had stickers on it with Minnie and all her friends, and flowers. "The lady at the store said most little girls are in to Minnie Mouse" Yami shrugged.

Yugi smiled as he looked over to the boy's half of the room. There was Mickey with all his friends on the boys half of the room. There was a rocking chair with a foot rest in front of it in the nearest right corner. In the left corner was a red cushion chair with a matching footrest in front of it. "This is so beautiful" Yugi said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Yugi felt tears pricking at his eyes, Yami had went through so much trouble to give them a new home, a better home. It was perfect, for their little family. "Yami... I... I dunno what to say" he whispered as he turned to look at Yami.

Yami smiled "Well, I wanted a new start for us. A place for our family to be a real family. A new beginning, and a new life, as a family. It's not officially ours yet, though" he said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a rolled up piece of paper. "You have to sign still."

Yugi took the piece of paper and pen, and began reading. "Yami, this says the signature of your spouse, I'm not your-" Yugi's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes widening as his hand went to his mouth when he lowered the paper and found Yami on one knee.

"Yugi, I love you with all my heart. And I'll spend my life proving it to you. Yugi Motou, will you marry me?"

**Me: And now I'm mean, because I'm ending the chapter there :D lol! *ducks as tomatos are thrown* It's worth it! ^w^ Anyway, until next time you guys! :) *waves* Goodbye!**


	38. Ch 38: Love

**Me: I've decided to post a new chapter today because it's Yugi's birthday, I'm also posting a new one-shot to celebrate. So happy birthday little Yugi! 6/4/14 :) Okay! *Fangirl squeal* I'm so excited! This story is almost over with! Oh my Raaaa~ :D Anyway, when we last left the guys, Yami was on one knee! Asking for marriage ^w^ To my reviewers!: Love you all! ^w^**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you're enjoying ^w^**

**To Fallen: Rofl! I'm so afraid of your verbal insults! :3 lol I'm glad to see you've FINALLY caught up on reading it! And the cliffhangers are to keep it interesting... DUH! Don't you know cliffies are there so people come back the next chapter to see what happened? Lol, but Yugi's answer is in the 1st paragraph this chapter ^w^ Enjoy! (Don't worry ladies and gents, I'm allowed to tease her like this, I'm not being mean :P)**

**To Fairy Princess Yuugi: Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Rose: I am so glad you decided not to throw a tomato at me. See Fallen! It doesn't have to lead to verbal insults! XD Lol, and I love Minnie and Mickey, so I decided to pick those to decorate the room with. Waaayyy better than the first time I did the house description. I mean seriously, they've had a new house listed five different times and I finally settled on that one XD I'm glad you like it enough to keep coming back though! ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^_^**

**FDI**

**Chapter 38**

**Love**

Everyone was shocked, they couldn't do anything but watch the two. Yugi couldn't find his voice. He'd wanted Yami to propose for three weeks now. He just stood there in shock, so many surprises in one day. Slowly, he nodded as tears fell down his face. "Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes." Yugi said, embracing Yami as he stood back up.

Yami smiled as he kissed Yugi, placing the ring on Yugi's finger. "I love you Yugi."

"I love you too" Yugi said, tears still running down his face. Yugi wiped at his eyes as he looked around the large one story house. "Yami this is so beautiful. I love it."

"I figured you didn't need to stress about the twins getting up the stairs and falling back down them. So, I bought this place. The elementary school is just down the road a little ways, the high school is within walking distance, a park across the street, a peacefully quiet neighborhood, and FDI HQ is just a few blocks down the street."

"So you did a lot of research?" Yugi asked raising a brow.

"Well of course. And once the twins are able to walk I'll put gates up so they can't get into the laundry room."

"You think Brutus and Blue will like it here?"

Yami chuckled "As long as we're there, those two will love anything."

"Very true" Yugi giggled. "What all is here Yami?"

"Everything we'll need. I just gotta grab our personal stuff and then it'll all be done."

"You've really outdone yourself this time Yami" Amun chuckled, wrapping an arm around Yami's neck as they all looked at the house as a whole.

Yami chuckled "Well, I figured we should raise the twins in a house where people weren't killed by their parents."

"Good thinkin'."

Yugi smiled as he watched his father and fiance talk. It was great to see them finally getting along and on the same level. "Well" Yami said, turning to him, bringing him out of his thoughts "What do you say?"

Yugi thought for a minute, but no words could describe anything he wanted to say. "I say, it's perfect. Let's do it."

"And we'll help" everyone said in unision, causing them all to break out in laughter.

* * *

It took two days to get everything packed up and moved. They packed up pictures, dishes, collectables they both had, all the dog toys, the belongings in the garage, and all the little stuff that belonged to them.

Yugi laid on the couch while he waited for everyone to finish hauling in everything. Brutus and Blue were enjoying running around in the front yard as everyone carried stuff in. The two dogs were now both fully grown, and occasionally got a little rough. Brutus was now five, and Blue was a year and one month old.

Yami sighed as he brought in the last box "Alright, that's it. We're all moved in. Thanks you guys."

"No problem" Seto said smiling at his cousin.

"Hey, where's Yugi?" Yami asked, looking around the room.

"He's in here" Yamina said, standing in the kitchen and waving them towards the livingroom.

They all walked into the living room and found Yugi sleeping soundly on the couch. "He's been sleeping alot mom. Should I be worried?"

"No sweetie. Pregnancy takes a lot out of ya. He's carrying two, so he'll be extra tired. Just let him rest but make sure he still gets up and gets some exercise."

"He starts those classes next week I think."

"Yes. And you'll be going with him."

Yami sweatdropped "I know mom."

"Good. Now take care of him. Make him drink lots of water, and eat little meals throughout the day. He won't eat like he used to, those twins are too big for that. They require nutrients through the day. So, he'll need smaller meals more frequently. If he eats to much, he'll get sick, so it's your job to watch him."

"Okie doke mom. I'll watch him."

"Good" Yamina said, smiling as she gently patted Yami's cheek. "Your father and I are headed home. We've got work to do, and the yard needs mowed."

"Thats right. Take care you two" Aknamkanon waved as he and Yamina walked out the door.

"We're headed home too, Yami. You got everything handled here?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah. Thanks again. I'll get to unpacking while he's asleep."

"Good luck Yami. And I'll get you a copy of the pictures I took" Lyra said, smiling as she and the others walked out the front door.

"Okay, thanks Lyra" Yami waved to the others as they left.

* * *

Yugi inhaled deeply as he woke up, rubbing his eyes before stretching and sitting up. He looked around the house and noticed it was dark, had night time already come and Yami just let him sleep through it? He slowly stood, making sure he had his balance before he walked through the kitchen. The dining room light was on and there were boxes on the table. "Yami?"

"In here babe" Yami hollared from their bedroom.

Yugi walked through the laundry room and into their bedroom to find Yami hanging up their clothes. "What are you doing?"

"I've been waiting for you to get up" Yami said, hanging up one of Yugi's shirts before turning to face him. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"I guess" Yugi said sitting on the bed.

"Are you still tired?"

"No, I just have a bit of a headache."

"Well" Yami said, coming over to stand in front of Yugi. "Why don't you lay down and relax for a bit. I'll go make you something to eat."

"Wait" Yami had turned to walk away but Yugi grabbed his hand. "Come lay with me." Yugi scooted to the other side of the bed, beckoning Yami to join him.

Yami laid on the bed and Yugi cuddled into his side as far as his belly would let him. "What's wrong?"

Yugi looked at the diamond ring on his finger and smiled "Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect. I just want you to lay here with me. I can't believe this is all happening."

Yami looked over at Yugi and smiled "What's that?"

"Just, everything. The twins, this house, the proposal. I feel like it's all a dream."

"It's a dream you're living then. Because you are completely awake and this is really happening."

Yugi looked up at Yami, the smile still on his face. "I know. I love you Yami."

"And I love you Yugi." The two of them leaned closer, meeting in the middle for a gentle, loving kiss.

**Me: Okay, that's where I'm ending that chapter. I'll do a time skip next chapter because I'm ready for this story to be over with so CID can get going. Not only that but with that week between the end of this story and the beginning of CID, I'm using it to get new stories going, so it'd be nice to get a few chapters ahead on all my stories ^w^ I hope you all enjoyed, until next time *waves* Goodbye! :)**

**Also, I'm really hoping to get ahead in all my stories because I actually start classes in 5 days! And they're 8 week classes... So let's hope I'm still able to keep up with my stories and get all my homework done. XD I'll do my best. But, I have like 3 new stories that are SO close to being ready to be posted! So, yeah I'll stay busy and won't get a moments rest XD Enjoy everyone!**


	39. Ch 39: Storms

**Me: Okay, soooo I'm skipping ahead ****10 weeks****... That means Yugi is 8 months and 3 weeks preggers... Which means... Well, you'll find out this chapter ^w^ I'm so excited! *does a happy dance***

**Yami: -3- So anyway, while she's doing that, to the reviewers:**

**To Mrs**

**Me: Call her Rose ya stupid!**

**Yami: T.T Fine jeeze...**

**To Rose: Lol I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^w^ There are 41 chapters, and Nickey says that 41 is the final chapter... I love your birthday song for Yugi!**

**Yugi: Me tew! ^w^**

**Me: Me three! :D and I'm taking back over with the reviews Yami, you suck! XD**

**Yami: =3=' I didn't want to do the reviews anyway ya baka.**

**Me: ****σ3σ**** Whatever...**

**To Fairy Princess Yuugi: Thanks ^w^ They don't get married until after the twins are born, I'll explain why in CID ^_^' Although the reason isn't appropriate for children XD**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :) She only owns her OC twins Akari and Yuki ;)**

**Me: Also, Yami and Yugi have been together for... 1 WHOLE YEAR! :D And Yugi's had another birthday, which means he's 22 and Yami is 23. I kinda skipped over the 1 year anniversary. I know I know, I'm bad. But like I said, I'm skipping over little deets so I can keep this story going. It's about June 18th in the story :)**

**Holy crapola! 130 Reviews and 14,000+ views! Wow! Glad to see everyone likes this story! ^w^ Definantly my most popular story. I hope that you're all enjoying it!**

**WARNING: SUPER DUPER CUTENESS OVERLOAD! ^w^ Had to warn you, because there will be a bunch of fangirl squeals XD**

**FDI**

**Chapter 39**

**Storms**

Yugi woke up late at night and got out of bed, turning to go to the bathroom. The lights went out after he flushed, startling him when lightning flickered outside. Yugi walked over to the countertop, lighting one of the candles. As he was walking out of the bathroom liquid was suddenly running down his leg, and it felt as if he'd just peed his pants. He looked down with wide eyes as a gasp escaped his lips.

Quickly, Yugi ran out of the bathroom to the side of the bed. "Yami" he said, shaking Yami gently.

"Hm?" Yami hummed, obviously still asleep.

"Yami my water broke."

"I'll fix it in the morning baby. It won't leak to bad" Yami mumbled rolling back over.

"Yami!"

"What?" Yami asked, peeking his eyes open.

"My water broke."

"I heard you I said I'd- Your what?"

"MY WATER BROKE!"

Yami leapt back from Yugi's loud voice in the now silent house, causing him to fall out of bed. "Why did you yell?"

"Because that's the third time I've told you! I'm going into labor you moron!"

"Right! Let's go, I'll call-"

"Yami the power is out. You can't call anyone. We forgot to plug in our cell phones. Everything is dead. What do we do?"

Yami sensed the panic in Yugi's voice and ran to his side. "Listen to me. You're going to do your breathing like we practiced in class. Let me get dressed, I'll get us to the hospital."

"What about everyone else?"

"Forget them for now. Right now it's you and those two. Let's go." Yami got dressed and handed Yugi another pair of sweat pants.

"Yami I'm scared."

"Breathe Yugi" Yami told him, walking over and wrapping an arm around him. Yami grabbed the bag they had prepared for the hospital, wrapping his thick jacket around Yugi's shoulder and putting the hood up. "Let's go" Yami said, leading Yugi out to the truck.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yes baby, I locked the door."

"Okay."

"Yugi, breathe."

Yugi sat back in the seat and began his breathing, putting his seatbelt on. Yami drove carefully down the road, holding out his right hand so Yugi had something to hold onto. He was both afraid of the storm, and in pain from labor. Yami pulled up in front of the hospital in a no parking zone, as he jumped out a security guard stopped him. "Hey you can't park here" the security guard said.

"My boyfriend is in labor. I don't have time to go park. Would you please go park my truck so I can get him in?"

"Uhhh... Sure..."

"Thank you" Yami said as he was helping Yugi out of the truck. The security guard ran inside and got Yugi a wheelchair "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll park your truck for ya buddy."

"Thank you. Oh our bag."

"Here ya go" the security guard chuckled handing Yami the bag.

"Thanks again!" He called as he pushed Yugi inside.

The nurses got Yugi quickly to the delivery floor. The security guard came up while Yami was being prepared for the C-section. "Hey, here's your keys."

"Thanks so much" Yami said, putting the keys in his pocket, and grabbing the camera from the bag.

"First kid?"

"First two" Yami chuckled.

"Twins?"

"Yep."

"Good luck bud."

"Thanks a lot. You were a big help."

"No problem, I understand."

Yami waved as he walked towards the delivery room. Three hours later the sound of baby cries filled the delivery room as Yuki and Akari were brought out of Yugi's stomach. Yami kissed Yugi's hand and forehead "I'm so proud of you baby."

"Here's big brother" the doctor said, placing Yuki on a towel that was on Yugi's chest.

"Hi baby" Yugi cried. Yami leaned his head down against Yugi's, smiling when the baby ceased his crying to see what was going on. "He looks so much like you, Yami."

Yami chuckled as a stray tear ran down his left cheek. Yuki was still covered in a little bit of fluids, but his eyes were narrow and maroon, his face was round like Yugi's, his hair had blonde bangs parted on either side of his forehead with one that flipped out in the middle of his forehead, the rest was ebony black, and a strand of maroon hair was behind his right ear. The doctor took Yuki to get him washed off and brought Akari over. "And here is little sister" she said, laying Akari where Yuki had just been laying. Akari laid there with wide, curious, maroon eyes, occasionally letting out a little cry. She looked exactly like Yuki, just with slightly round eyes, her hair was the same, but she didn't have the little flipped out bang in the middle of her forehead like he did.

"Hi baby girl" Yugi cooed.

"Now she looks like you."

"Looks like you two have identical twins, thank goodness one's a boy and one's a girl."

"Yeah, thank goodness for that" Yami chuckled.

"Okay Mr. Motou, we're going to stitch you up honey. It might hurt a bit, but I'll try to keep it from hurting to much."

"Okay" Yugi whimpered, wiping away another tear.

"You okay baby?"

Yugi looked over to Yami and couldn't help but smile. "I'm fine, how's your hand?"

"Um, broken" Yami chuckled holding up his broken right hand "But it'll be okay."

"I'm so sorry" Yugi said, tears going down his face.

"Don't be sorry baby, I know it hurt. Besides, not like this is the first time my hand's been broken."

"True. But I'm still sorry."

"I know you are" Yami chuckled, leaning down and kissing Yugi on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Yami. Thank you."

"Thank _you_ baby. You just gave me the best thing that could've ever happened to me, besides you. Okay, well they kind of outrate you. No offense."

"None taken. Those two are our number ones now."

"I know."

"I am so tired."

"Well, I think she's about done, then you can get to sleep. I'll handle babies while you rest."

"What time is it?"

"Two in the morning baby. Don't worry, I'll call the others as soon as visiting hours start. I'm sure my mom will be panicking when I don't call her by seven in the morning."

Yugi blinked his eyes trying to stay awake. The doctor sighed as she stood back up, "Okay sweetie. We're all done here. Now we're gonna carefully move you to your room okay?"

The three of them walked out of the room while the two nurses wheeled the babies down the hall. "Yugi, if you're hungry, you can call down to the kitchen and order up some food. If not you can go ahead and go to sleep if you'd like. Yami, if you'd like to get some sleep too we can handle the babies and bring them in at five, that's in three hours."

"Yeah, I'm wide awake, but if it helps Yugi sleep."

"You guys will bring them back in at five?" Yugi asked, glancing over his shoulder at the twins.

"Yeah, we're actually going to go give them a complete check up. Because they are a week early, and we need to make sure that everything is good. They're really tiny for how far along you were. But we didn't find anything in the simple check up, now we're gonna take a closer look and poke their feet to get blood samples."

"Okay."

"They'll be okay, we'll bring them back at five. You two should get some sleep, you'll have your hands full in the morning."

"Thanks doc" Yami said.

"No problem."

Yami helped Yugi up in the bed once they entered the room. "Okay, get some sleep boys."

"Thank you" Yami said sitting on the edge of Yugi's bed. "Are you hungry baby?"

"No, just.. Tired" Yugi yawned.

"Get some sleep honey. We'll talk in the morning."

Yami walked over, unfolded the bed that was in the chair and laid down. Yugi watched as Yami laid down and fell asleep almost instantly. As he rolled over to lay down himself the doctor walked in. "I almost forgot to give you these" she said sheepishly as she held out three pills and a large jug of water. "There's an asprin, stool softener, and water pill. You'll want all three for pain and to help lose the water weight."

"Thank you" Yugi said taking the pills and swallowing them down. He took a large drink of water afterwards, then sat the jug on the bedside table. He smiled when he looked over at Yami once again, he was so deep in sleep Yugi was wondering if he'd hear the rest of the thunderstorm. Without another thought, Yugi rolled over and fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Five o'clock rolled around and Yami sat up on the hide away bed when he heard a baby whimper. Sitting up he saw Yuki struggling in his blue swaddler, throwing a fit. He stood up, walking over to the bed and getting out one of the bottles under the bed along with a lid and nipple. He opened the packaging that had the lid and nipple in it with the help of his teeth, then carefully screwed it on to the bottle.

Yami shook up the bottle and walked with Yuki over to the rocking chair, holding Yuki in his right arm, so he could feed him with his left. He rocked Yuki back and forth as he fed him, humming a peaceful tune. Yugi peeked his eyes open and saw the scene, he couldn't help but smile. Yami had a sincere smile on his face as he rocked their little boy, feeding and burping him. Yugi fell back asleep with a smile on his face, listening to Yami's humming from across the room.

* * *

It was eight in the morning and everyone was gathered at Yami and Yugi's house. "Where are they?" Yamina asked in a panicked voice.

"Yamina calm down. Maybe they went out to breakfast" Aknamkanon chuckled.

"They would've ca-" Just then Yamina's phone rang "Hello?"

"Hey mom" Yami greeted from the other end.

"Yami! Where the hell are you two?!" She asked, turning her phone on speaker.

"Well, I'm at the hospital. You better hurry over here, so you can meet your grandkids. They came in early this morning and they're both healthy. Yuki weighed seven pounds two ounces and he's twenty and half inches tall. Akari weighed six pounds eight ounces and she's nineteen and a half inches tall. I'll see you guys when you get here, I gotta go, Akari's awake and Yugi's still sleeping."

"We'll be there in a few minutes" Yamina said, barely able to hang up the phone. She was shaking with excitement "Oh my RA! Let's go!" She practically screamed with excitement.

**Me: TADA! Welcome to the world little Yuki and Akari! :) The family meets them next chapter! I'm going to bed now ^w^ Hope you all enjoyed my adorable little twinsies! ^w^ I do not know exactly what goes on with C-sections, but I do know that after delivery you get three or four pills. And the little bottles are the cutest! XD No, the little diapers are cuter, because they're so tiny they'd fit a baby doll XD Anyway, until next time *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**


	40. Ch 40: Twins

**Me: Welll! Another super duper adorable baby chapter 3 ^w^ Hope you all enjoy! It makes me want to grab the babies out of the story and hug them! Couldn't wait to post it anymore, because I'm excited ^w^ lol. Anyway, to my reviewers:**

**To Rose: Lol, I'm glad you loved that chapter! ^w^ Yami makes mistakes because he doesn't pay attention, so I had to correct him with your name...**

**Yami: . Sitting right here...**

**Me: Duh, I know...**

**Yami: *3***

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you're enjoying it :)**

**To the guest reviewer: Lol I know, but it was cute! :) I could definantly see Yami saying it ^w^**

**To Fairy Princess Yuugi: Glad you liked the chapter and their names :) Yuki and Akari will be in a lot of stories from now on :) I wanted to use FDI to get them out there and introduce them to everyone ^w^**

**To Angel-the-hedge: Glad you liked it ^w^**

**HOLY CROCADOCIOUS! WE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 40! WOOOP! I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Also! Keep an eye out for my new story Ryōshin****! I love it! I'm only 3 chapters into it though, as soon as I'm at least 7 I'll start posting it :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 40**

**Twins**

Yami was sitting in the rocking chair, rocking Akari when everyone walked in. He looked up and smiled when he saw the look on his mother's face. "Oh my goodness, they're so tiny" she cooed.

"This one's Akari" Yami whispered as he handed her Akari. "I say that, because they're identical twins" Yami chuckled as he stood and picked Yuki up out of his bed. Yuki started to fuss but stopped when Yami shushed him. "He's a fussy pants."

"What's their hair like?" Yamina asked, trying to peek under Akari's hat.

"Like this" Yami chuckled, pulling off Yuki's hat. Yuki started to fuss again, but Yami sat down and started rocking him. "You are a cranky butt" he whispered to Yuki as he carefully put his hat back on his head.

"It's so thick" Yamina giggled, running her hand through Akari's tousled locks.

Yamina passed Akari to Lyra and walked over to Yami. "How's Yugi?"

"He's tired. But he did really good. His water broke at the house last night while the power was out. He ended up yelling at me because I thought he was talking about his sink water broke. But, we made it here and he was in the delivery room for three hours."

"What time did he go to sleep?"

"Two. He hasn't woke up since."

As if Yugi had heard Yami's words he slowly blinked his eyes open. "Yami?"

"Here take him" Yami said handing Yuki to Yamina and walking over to Yugi. "What's wrong?"

"I have to pee."

"Okay." Yami helped Yugi sit up and supported him to the bathroom. "Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah. My stomach is sore though."

"Want me to go get the doctor?" Yami helped Yugi and walked him back out of the bathroom.

"Already here" the doctor chuckled. "Here sweetie, I heard you're hurting."

"Thank you" Yugi whimpered, smiling as the doctor handed him his medicene.

Yami walked Yugi over to the bed and helped him up. "Why didn't you tell me everyone was here?"

"You didn't give me a chance to" Yami chuckled.

Lyra walked over with Akari and smiled, watching Yugi take his pills. "Here sweetie, Yami's been a busy daddy, and now it's your turn."

"How long have you been up?" Yugi asked Yami, looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Since five. Yuki got up at five and Akari woke up at eight. Speaking of which, check her diaper for me." Yami got up off the bed and walked over to his father who was holding Yuki. "Here dad, I think he needs changed."

"Well you scoop him up. I'm not moving" Aknamkanon chuckled "I may have held you, but you weren't this tiny."

Yami chuckled as he scooped Yuki out of his father's arms. He laid Yuki down and changed him, handing him to Amun once he got him changed. "She's wet too honey" Yugi said, handing Akari to Yami.

"Yugi, why don't you get up and come sit in the rocking chair" Yami suggested.

"Okay" Yugi sighed, groaning as he tried to stand up.

"Hey, you guys need to help him, he can't support much weight."

Joey and Ryou ran to Yugi's side, helping him to the rocking chair. "Here bub" Amun said, handing Yuki to Yugi after he was seated.

"Hi baby boy" Yugi cooed as he rocked Yuki. Yuki started fussing and wouldn't stop when Yugi shushed him.

Yami saw Yugi's distress and walked over with Akari. "Here baby, let me have fussy pants" Yami chuckled handing Akari to Yugi and taking Yuki. "You stop your fussing cry baby" Yami told Yuki as he cradled him and walked over to the chair with him.

"You two are going to have your hands full" Amun chuckled.

"I dunno, Akari is really laid back and doesn't really mind anything" Yami chuckled. "This one here though is just being a punk" he teased, rubbing his nose against Yuki's. He reached over and grabbed a bottle from under the baby bed, opening it and putting a lid on it so he could feed Yuki. "He's also a little piglet" Yami chuckled.

Yugi chuckled as he watched Yami's facial expressions with Yuki "I think he's just attached to you Yami."

"Pretty sure he is" Yami said looking over his shoulder at Yugi. He looked back at Yuki and pursed his lips "Now listen son, no one likes a punk. So just knock it off." He chuckled when Yuki stopped sucking on his bottle and crossed his eyes. "I don't think he gives two shits about what I say" Yami said through his laughter. "Yugi, I think I was wrong."

"About what?"

"About him taking after me. He may have my looks but when it comes to what I have to say he has your attitude." Yami looked over his shoulder at Yugi chuckling "He just crosses his eyes and laughs at me. You guys are both assholes."

Yugi and the others started laughing at Yami's playful pout. "Now you're all assholes" Yami chuckled causing everyone to laugh louder.

* * *

They all sat passing around the babies, Yuki fussing everytime someone new held him. Yugi looked over to say something to Yami and found him asleep in the chair. He was sitting sideways in the chair, his legs over the far arm and his head propped up against the arm closest to Yugi. Yugi couldn't help but smile at the sight "Poor Yami" he said.

Everyone looked up and saw Yami asleep in the chair "He looks exhausted" Duke said.

"He's alright" Mai said, a smile going across her face "Yami's a tough guy. He just needs some sleep."

"How in the hell does that man sleep like that?" Marik asked, raising a brow.

"He looks comfy" Ryou giggled.

Yamina walked over and placed a blanket over Yami, kissing his forehead before she walked back over by Aknamkanon. Aknamkanon looked down at Yuki who was in Ryou's arms, looking around curiously. He chuckled as he looked at the baby "I remember when Yami was that little. He was a little bigger than him and would fuss around everyone. But when the doctor handed him to me he just stared at me like he was amazed and let out a cute little giggle." He looked up at Yami in the chair "Now he's all grown up. I find it funny that even now he calls me his hogo-sha, and he's still my tenshi."

Yamina smiled up at Aknamkanon "You used to spoil him ya know. Used to carry him upstairs to his room when he would fall asleep on the couch, sneak him ice cream when I told him he wasn't allowed to have any. Hold him close when he was sick, even though the next day you were sick. You got him a puppy that one year for his birthday even though I told you not to. You spent six hundred dollars on his sixteenth birthday party, after I told you not to because we were getting him his own vehicle."

"We get it honey. I didn't listen and I spoiled him. But he always looked at me with those watery eyes, and I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, I know. He always went to you because he could use puppy dog eyes and you were like putty in his hands. He had you wrapped around his little finger."

"Even to this day I spoil that boy. He'll always be my little boy."

"Aknamkanon, he's a grown man now. It's time to let him grow up."

"He is grown up. That doesn't mean that I have to stop what I do."

Yamina chuckled at her husband "You are hopeless."

"Yes I am" he chuckled back. Everyone else joined in on the chuckles while Yami slept peacefully in the chair.

**Me: Okay, that's where I'm ending that chapter ladies and gents, I'm super tired and super hungry. Plus I'm watching **_**Who's Line is it Anyway**_**, it's so funny! XD Anyway, until next time *waves* Goodbye!**


	41. Ch 41: Home Sweet Home

**Me: Okay!~ This is ****three days ****after the babies were born, so they are able to go home :) This is the FINAL chapter to FDI. And the first chapter of CID is complete! So in one week, CID will be out and into your view! ^w^ It was fun ladies and gents! But FDI has to come to an end so CID can continue the series ^_^ To my lovely reviewers: :)**

**To Rose: I know! So much cuteness overload. The second installment is ready to go ^w^ And, you know how I am, I probably won't even wait the whole week before posting it. I'm so freaking excited! :D But, I'm glad you love this story ^w^ I think this is the most popular story I have so far XD And I'm pretty sure everyone will enjoy the sequel (Took me 10 mins to think of that word... No joke XD)**

**To Kitty Paws: I am so happy to hear you like it ^w^ I'm still working on CID, but as soon as it's ready to go, I'll get it started. ^w^ I have another new one coming out with it I think... Maybe two new ones... We'll see... Yugi is clingy because during pregnancy you are all sorts of things :)**

**Yami! Disclaimer please!**

**Yami: Yeah as if my hands aren't full enough...**

**Me: Quit being a crybaby!**

**Yugi: ^w^ He can't help it. He is a cry baby. Anyway,**

**Yami: =3= Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO...**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Yugi: Enjoy everyone!**

**FDI**

**Chapter 41**

**Home Sweet Home**

Yugi sighed as they walked into the house. Yami was carrying the twins while he carried the bags. "Honey watch these two and let me go put Brutus and Blue in the back. I'll introduce them slowly on their leashes."

"Okay" Yugi sat with the twins while Yami walked into the house.

Yami came back out a few minutes later "Okay. I got the boys out back. Let's get these two inside."

Yami placed the two carseats on the couch where they wouldn't fall off. He uncovered the babies and walked to the laundry room, leaving Yugi to sit next to the babies. "Yami, please be careful."

"I'm putting them on their leashes baby, don't worry." Yami walked out the back door, walking back in with Blue on his leash. "I'm gonna bring them in one at a time so they don't fight."

"Okay."

"Easy Blue" Yami said as he led Blue to the couch. Blue gently placed his front paws on the couch, looking in the carseat where Akari was. Yami chuckled at Akari's face "Honey look" he chuckled. Akari's eyes had widened at the sight of the dog and her mouth hung open a little bit.

"She's like 'what the hell is that?'" Yugi chuckled.

Blue got down and moved over to Yuki, letting out a whine when he saw him. "No. Easy Blue." Blue sniffed at Yuki while he wagged his tail. Yuki crossed his eyes at the dog and waved his hand around. "I don't think he's gonna be a problem. We'll just have to watch him because he's excited. They're new and he doesn't know better. They've never been around babies, so we'll have to watch them anyway. I wasn't worried about Blue though. I'm more worried about Brutus."

"Just don't let him hurt them."

"I'm not worried about him hurting them. I'm worried about anyone that tries to pick them up with him around."

"You think he'll bite?"

"I don't know baby. Like I said, they've never been around babies. I'll just watch them."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will. Blue, go lay down" Yami said, letting the dog off his leash. Blue ran out of the room and into the laundry room, bringing back a toy. He gave the toy to Yugi and waited for him to throw it.

"Oh Blue, you big baby" Yugi chuckled as he threw the toy.

Yami came in with Brutus on the leash and Blue ran to the laundry room, laying down on his bed. Yami led Brutus in just like he had Blue, Brutus stood on the couch and sniffed the twins. Yami watched for Brutus' body to tense, or any sign that he was going to attack, but Brutus never tensed. Instead, he wagged his stubby tail and let out a little whine, looking over at Yami then back at the twins. "No bub, you can't have them" Yami chuckled. "Get down Brutus."

Brutus got down as he was told, sitting back and watching the babies like a hawk. "This is what I was worried about" Yami said, tying Brutus to the coffee table that doubled as a fishtank. "Let's see what he does" Yami thought aloud, reaching over for Yuki. Brutus' eyes locked on Yami as he got closer to Yuki, his body going tense. "That's what I thought."

"What?"

"Watch" Yami looked over at Brutus, his eyes constantly on him as he reached for Yuki. Brutus growled a warning growl when Yami's hands were just inches from the carseat. His lips curled back as he snarled at Yami when he touched the carseat. Yami reached for the baby and Brutus attempted to nip his leg, but he was just out of reach.

Yugi's eyes widened "Why is he being like that?"

"Because he's protecting them. They're new, I have to show him that they need us." Yami picked up Yuki and turned towards Brutus. Brutus quit growling at the sight of the baby, tilting his head as he looked at him. His nose began wiggling as he sniffed in Yami's direction. Yami squatted down to show Brutus the baby and Blue came walking in. "Whoa" Yami stood back up and handed Yuki to Yugi. "Take him."

Yami watched as Blue put his front paws on the couch, looking at Akari. Brutus let out a snarl towards Blue, warning him to get away. "Blue get down." Blue walked around Yami to look in the empty carseat and Brutus launched forward. "Shit" Yami cursed as he tried to seperate the two dogs.

Luckily for Yami the others decided to come visit just then. "Seto! Help me."

Seto ran forward and grabbed Blue while Yami pryed Brutus off him. "Get the hell off!" Yami yelled, slapping Brutus across the jaws when he tried to latch onto Blue again. "Put Blue on the porch" Yami untied the leash and lead Brutus to the back. "You get out. You're in trouble. Go to your house!"

Brutus tucked his stubby tail and put his ears back as he ran to his dog house. Yami shut the door and ran to the bathroom, getting out a first aid kit. "Is he okay?" Yugi asked, sitting Yuki back in his carseat.

"I'm going to check on him. Just stay with these guys" Yami said as he walked out the door. Blue had bite marks on his front right leg, and his back left leg. "He's okay" Yami said, walking in after he wrapped up Blue's legs. "The bites aren't that deep, they were just warnings for him."

Yami sat in the recliner and rubbed his forehead, heaving a heavy sigh. "So what now?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping that would work."

"What the hell happened?" Amun asked as he looked around the room.

"My dogs got in a fight over the babies. Brutus is the protector so when Blue came in to be nosey while I was showing Brutus the babies, Brutus snapped and attacked Blue."

"So you can't have them both inside?"

"Well, I'm sure that if Brutus can learn commands, FDI commands, and how to sniff out a bomb and drugs, he can learn this." Yami thought for a minute, his eyes narrowing as he thought "I've got an idea. Yugi, you hold Akari. Seto, I'm gonna need your help. You're the only other one that Brutus will let handle him."

"Okay" Seto said, a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Just trust me." Yami got up and walked into the laundry room, grabbing the other leash. He walked back in and clipped the leash to Blue. "Dad, hold him."

"Okay" Aknamkanon shrugged as he held the dog leash.

Yami walked back out of the room, grabbing the first leash and opening the back door. "Brutus! Here boy!" Brutus came walking over to Yami, his tail still tucked and his ears still back. Yami clipped the leash to Brutus, walking him inside and handing it to Seto. "Okay, hold him. Whatever you two do, do NOT let go."

Yami walked over and took Yuki back out of his carseat, Brutus watching him with his body tensed the whole time. Yami walked over to Blue first "Easy Blue" he said, patting Blue's head while the dog sniffed Yuki. Brutus let out a whine from where he was standing on his toes, attempting to reach Yuki from his spot across the room. "Sit Brutus, wait your turn." Yami stood up and walked over to Brutus, doing the same thing. "Easy boy" Yami said, his voice low as he patted Brutus' head.

Brutus tilted his head as he sniffed Yuki once again, getting a good look at the boy. He looked over and saw Blue trying to sniff Yuki as well. Yami noticed Brutus' attention leaving Yuki and turning towards Blue, so he pulled a treat out of his pocket, gaining Brutus' attention once again. "Good boy" Yami praised Brutus. He looked over at Blue and handed his dad a treat for him "Hold that for a minute. Yugi, walk over to Blue with Akari. It'll pull his attention from Yuki, and Yuki will keep Brutus' attention from Akari. With them being twins, this'll be a lot easier."

Yugi walked over and bent down with Akari in his arms. Blue turned when he saw Akari "Easy Blue" Yugi said, petting Blue's head.

"Give him the treat dad."

Aknamkanon bent down and gave Blue the treat, ruffling his ears as he stood back up. "Okay, so this is how it'll have to be. We'll just have to keep their attention on seperate babies until they get used to the idea of having them around."

"At least they're not fighting anymore" Yugi sighed.

"Home sweet home huh honey?" Yami chuckled.

Yugi looked over at Yami and smiled "Yeah. Home sweet home."

**Me: And that's the end! ^w^**

**Yugi: What a happy ending! :D**

**Me: And it isn't over yet :)**

**Yugi: O.o But you just said the end...**

**Me: *giggles* :) There's a second one coming out Yugi.**

**Yugi: Oh yeah! What was that called again?**

**Yami: -.-' It's CID, love...**

**Yugi: *sweatdrops* Oh yeah, I forgot :P**

**Me: Until next story everyone! ^w^**

**All 3: *waves* Goodbye! :)**


End file.
